Things I'll Never Say -hiatus for now :c -
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Kate is the new student at Ranger School. Along the way, she meets new friends, Rhythmi, Isaac, Ponte, and Keith. One day, her world is turned upside down and learns the truth about Keith. After that event, both were sent on a mission that could save Almia from a serious crises. Keith, who has an obvious crush on Kate, wonders if she'll accept him as a friend or a bf after this.
1. Chapter 1: A new school! Ranger School!

**Hi everyone! My name is Rachel and well this is my first story EVER! YAYYYY! Okay so I am obsessed with SoA so much *squeals* lalala and then minute I got it and saw Keith I'm like KATE AND KEITH FOREVER *screams* Eevee- *sweat drops* Shut up I'm trying to sleep here! Hmph well then, *mumbles* rude Eevee. Okay so lets begin! :D while I eat Hot Cheetos :3**

Three…

Two..

One.

"Capture on!"

A young brown haired girl with two spiky pigtails yelled out, happily.

She moved the styler while the disc went around the Pikachu.

She gave one final whirl…

"Capture complete." She smiled at herself seeing how good she did.

"Hehe, bravo." A mysterious man came out of the deep, black shadows of the room, clapping very slowly.

"You have done very well. My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School. As proof of you membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used."He chuckled with a deep tone as he continued."Together, we shall rule the world!" He laughed evilly but got startled by the sound of a door opening and a woman screaming at him.

"MR. KAPLAN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE MY STUDENTS WITH A SILLY PERFORMANCE LIKE THAT?!" The woman screamed so loud that the poor brown haired girl's ears were about to explode.

"Ahaha..sorry, Ms. April. The timing was just too perfect." He laughed to himself for a second and moved his head towards the brown haired girl and said,

" Ahem..Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors, Miss Kate! It was a really impressive capture you did." He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Congratulations! You've been accepted! You are now an official student here at Ranger school. I am Ms. April, your class teacher. Follow me, I'll take you to the class." She walked out of the door as Kate followed.

"Wow, starting today I am an official student of Ranger School…" Kate thought. She was proud of herself for passing the exam. She followed Ms. April to the building known as Ranger School.

"My new school from now on…" Kate cheer silently and gave a little jump and ran over to Ms. April's side. What excitements await Kate?

****************************************************************************************************************************************Yay. Phew finally finished. It was short wasn't it D: Don't worry I'll post up the next chapter momentarily. *Drum roll* Eevee- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?! _ You're no fun Eevee… Well I stink at writing stories but I hope you guys enjoyed :D See ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour!

**Yay I got an ice cream sandwich! Okay so here's the next chapter of "Things I'll Never Say." But before that here's a fun fact x3 My title comes from the song Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavinge. Okay so the title isn't mine ubt I love this song so I decided to use it. Hope she doesn't mind x3 okay now that's out of the way… ONTO THE STORY!**

Keith was doodling on his desk, waiting for Ms. April to show her face through the door.

"Keith, stop doodling on your desk!" A blonde haired girl yelled to him from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Rhythmi!" He snapped back.

"Hmph." She turned around with her arms crossed.

All the students heard the sound of a door opening. They all quickly faced towards the front, except for Keith, who was in Keith Land, dreaming about brownies and candy and other junk.

"Hello, class. Sorry I was late, but I was escorting our new student to her class."She said. Everyone in the classroom totally forgot there was a new student coming to the class.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" One asked.

"Are they like, cute, a celebrity or cool?" Another asked.

"Do they have food with them?!" Another one asked.

"Enough. You may see for yourself. You may come in now." Ms. April said.

Kate walked to the front of the class, nervously. Keith studied her for a minute. She was a normal height for a girl, has spiky pigtails, nice blue, shimmering eyes, sorta cute looking…

"Umm.. Hiya. My name is Kate Katomi and I came from the Fiore region to be a Pokemon Ranger." She took a deep breathe and smiled.

"Wait was she the only GIRL ranger at this school? Hmph this should be an easy one to take down." Keith thought, with a big smirk on his face, not realizing he was actually showing it.

"What's with the big smirk, Keith? Anyways, you may take that desk right next to Keith, the red-haired boy right there." Ms. April pointed to the desk right beside Keith.

Kate gave a little nod and sat down with her eyes and attention on Ms. April.

"Okay that will do for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" Ms. April exclaimed but never got rid of that smile on her face.

"YEAAAAH!" All the students shouted and started to cheer.

"Okay right now will be a free period. I will be in the staff room. Oh yeah and, Rhythmi?" She asked to the blonde haired girl.

"Yes, Ms, April?" She chimed happily as she walked to Ms. April's side.

"Will you take Kate to a tour of our school?"

"Sure, Ms. April!" She skipped happily over to Kate.

Before she knew it, Kate was surrounded by everyone in the classroom. Kate felt a bit nervous to be around so many people.

"How was your trip from the Fiore region?"

"Was the Fiore region cool?"

"How is the Fiore region?"

"Do they have cool Pokemon over at Fiore region?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you have a favorite Pokemon?"

Kate was getting shot with a whole bunch of questions that she can't even keep up. She sweat dropped a little.

"Hey, new kid. I forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?" He laughed.

"Only about a minute or two." Kate responded. No one ever was okay with his boasting and joking but this girl was. He was a little annoyed by it.

"Keith just likes to boast and show off. Don't listen to him. Just ignore everything he says." Rhythmi sweat dropped. "You should pay attention to be instead. I want to be a Operator so when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can boss him around like my servant. That is, if he'll ever pass Ranger School and become a ranger." She smirked and gave a little laugh, and soon everyone started to laugh, even Kate.

"Aww don't be mean. He'll make it I'm sure he will." Kate smiled.

"Ha, I know but I love teasing him so much." Rhythmi chuckled a bit.

"She's annoying…" Keith mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, first things first. Here's a tip about our classroom. Do not ever make Ms. April mad. EVER. If you don't get her mad, then you'll be fine and usually see her smiling. On the other hand, Keith made Ms. April mad a TON of times." That earned a "HEY!" from Keith but Rhythmi rolled her eyes at him and nudged Kate. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the school!" Kate was thankful that Rhythmi was so kind to her. She didn't hesitate another moment and followed Rhythmi.

"Here is the classroom right next door to is Mr. Kincaid's classroom. He always tells everyone over and over again 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS.'" Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"Should we go in his classroom?" Kate suggested.

"NO! He'll give us a lecture about 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS' speech, which will bored you to heck. Plus his hairspray smells like crap." Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"Okay." Kate chuckled." So where next, Miss Tour Guide?"

Kate tilted her head like a little Eevee would.

"To the library!" Rhythmi marched over to the library, with Kate following along.

"So here is the library, also known as Keith's napping room. The boy over there with the mushroom- like hair is Issac. He's a genius and knows the answer to almost anything! He gets into his books though. I wish he would get out of the library for once and hang out with us."She sighed.

"Hey, Issac!" Rhythmi ran over to Issac's side and left Kate behind. Kate sweat dropped and walked over to where Rhythmi was standing.

"Kate, this is Issac. Issac meet Ka-" She paused. "ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!" She bend over and flicked him on his head.

"Ow! Rhythmi, what was that for?!" He rubbed his head.

"Issac, this is Kate. Kate this is Issac, also know as Issac the Genius." Rhythmi introduced.

"Well you could've just nudged me instead of flicking me…" Issac mumbled under his breath. "Well, nice to meet you, Kate!" He offered her his hand for a handshake. Kate accepted the handshake and smiled.

"Okay, we'll let Mr. Genius Boy study now." Rhythmi teased.

Issac's face turned a blush pink color by the remark and quickly hid it by putting his face into his book.

"Okay follow me, KK." She walked out the library but was stopped by Kate.

"Kk?" Kate questioned.

"Kate Katomi. So I decided to call you KK. Nice nickname huh?" Rhythmi chuckled.

"Ha. Yeah." Kate went along with the joke.

"First day of school and I get a nickname. How nice…" Kate thought a little annoyed but was glad that Rhythmi was nice to her.

The two girls went upstairs.

"EEP!"

Kate slipped down the stairs and landed with a THUD.

"Oh my Arceus, are you okay?!" Rhythmi panicked.

"I'm fine, Thanks for the concern though, Rhythmi." Kate rubbed her head but thanked Rhythmi with another of her smiles.

"No problem, KK. What are friends for?" Rhythmi lead Kate upstairs and made sure she didn't tumble down the stairs again.

"This is the upstairs room. This is where we all sleep, not in the same rooms of course! The boy's dorm is on the left and the girl's dorm is on the right." Rhythmi explained.

Kate looked around the room for a bit but stopped by Rhythmi's voice.

"Janice is the room keeper of the dorms. She is like a mother to all of us." Rhythmi was about to say something but was startled by a scream outside.

Kate jumped by the scream. "HELP!" The voice shrieked.

Kate gave Rhythmi the nod saying 'Let's go see who it is.' look. The two girls ran down the stairs and Kate made sure she didn't fall down the stairs again.

**Whew I will make the next part after I eat a little. *hears grumbles from tummy* writers gotta eat right? X3 okay see yah guys and I promise the next part will be up!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pledge

**EWEWEWEWWWW MEDICINE! Oh hiya guys! *stuffs Pringles chip in mouth* well here's the next chapterrr WOOOH *covers Eevee's mouth* not gonna tell me to shut up aren't yah. Enjoy guys!**

The two girls ran outside to see Janice panicking with Bidoof running and trying to attack her.

"H-HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" She trembled.

"We've gotta save Janice!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Heh, I was wondering what all the ruckus was."

Kate and Rhythmi turned around to see Keith standing there with his goofy grins.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! Help Janice, too!" Rhythmi shouted.

"Nah, it would be boring." Keith shooed Rhythmi off but took his eye to Kate.

"Hey new kid, still don't know your name, but lets have a battle. Whoever gets the most Bidoof wins. Are you up to it?" He smirked.

"Keith, why can't you make an effort to learn her name?!" Rhythimi crossed her arms to her chest.

"Oh it's on, red-head!" Kate eagerly responded to Keith's challenge.

"Not you too, Kate.." Rhythmi sweat dropped. "Well, as long as it helps Janice, knock yourself you." Rhythmi sighed.

_5 minutes later…._

"Okay, lets see, I have 5 and umm you have 4 so that means… I WIN! WOOOOH!" Keith roared and went into his little victory dance.

"OH YEAH! WHO'S THE BOSS?! ME ME ME ME ME ME! OH YEAH WOOH WOOH!"

Kate and Rhythmi couldn't help but laugh about his silly dance.

"Thank you. You guys did a wonderful job." Janice turned towards the Bidoof. "I'm sorry, leader of the Bidoofs. I promise I'll make you a tastier treat than usual." Janice walked off as the Bidoof followed like baby chicks following their mother.

"Good work, Keith." Kate smiled.

"You weren't so bad yourself. I have to admit, you were doing pretty good. I thought I was going to lose to you. You're a pretty good ranger, Kate." Keith gave her a thumbs up.

"YOU KNEW KATE'S NAME THE ENTIRE TIME KEITH?! YOU IDIOT!" Rhythmi smacked Keith's head.

"Yeah? Can't a guy like me have some fun? Of course, you don't' know the meaning of "fun". Keith mocked Rhythmi while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, Keith!" She turned around furiously and turned her attention to Kate.

"Oh yeah! There's one more place I must show you!" She squealed.

"Is the Ascension Square?" Keith asked, curiously.

"Yup! Come on, Kate lets go!" Rhythmi grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her away.

"Ow, my arm…" Kate sweat dropped.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Rhythmi let go of Kate's arm and apologized like a million times.

"It's okay, Rhythmi." Kate sweat dropped.

"Wait I'm coming with you guys!" Keith ran over to their side.

"Fine you can come too, Keith." Rhythmi shrugged. "Okay, lets go!" She ran off without another word.

"Hey wait for us!" Kate laughed as she ran to catch up with Rhythmi with Keith on her left side.

"Race ya there, Kate."

"Oh it's on, crazy." They ran as fast as they could passing Rhythmi. Rhythmi giggled and watch them both run like there was no tomorrow to the Ascension Square.

"Ha! I won!" Kate jumped up and down with delight.

"Phew..Y-You're lucky this time because I tripped over a stupid rock." Keith was trying to catch his breath.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It was a stupid little pebble, Keith." She laughed.

"Whatever." Keith grinned.

"Haha, nice race guys. I almost fell over when Keith tripped over a pebble!" Both girls laughed while Keith was getting annoyed.

"Okay, Kate. This is the Ascension Square. Over there is the Pledge Stone. They say that if you pledge here with your friends, it'll come true." Rhythmi smiled and took a deep breath. "And that concludes Rhythmi's exciting tour! I hope we can be best friends forever, Kate!"

She hugged Kate and Kate hugged her back.

"Tch…Don't be friends with blondie, be friends with me, k?" Keith smirked.

"Bro, you wanna go?!" Rhythmi snapped.

"Fine, bring it on, blondie! It's gonna be so easy taking you down." Keith snickered.

Kate sweat dropped and spoke up. "Guys, we can ALL be best friends." Kate smiled while the two settled down.

"Hmph, fine. I'm cool, but I don't' think blonde blonde can handle it." Keith glared at Rhythmi.

"Keith!" Kate looked at him, giving him her angry face.

"Fine." Keith settled down.

_Ding- Ding! _

"Oh, time to head back to class!" Rhythmi chirped. "I'll see you guys there, k?" She ran off without another word.

"Hey, Kate?" Keith nudged Kate.

"Hmm?" Kate questioned.

"I'll race yah there! Last one there is a Slowpoke for life!" Keith ran ahead of Kate as Kate shouted back, "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" She ran as fast as she could.

"Maybe, being here at Ranger School won't be so bad, with friends by your side." Kate smiled to the thought as she ran to catch up with Keith.

_"Dear Lily,_

_Everything here at Ranger school is going great! Everyone here is really nice. I made two new friends, Rhythmi and Keith! They're super nice. Keith loves to joke around and race me to things, while Rhythmi is nice but loves to argue with Keith over the silliest things. How are things over at the Fiore region and are mom and dad okay? I miss you and I hope we can see each other soon again, lil sis!_

_Sincerely, Kate_

Kate got up and put the letter into the Poke-Post Office and walked back to her dorm. She slumped back on her bed. "It's only 9:55. It won't hurt to close my eyes for a bit." She thought. She grabbed her ipod, turned it to Avril Lavinge, and closed her eyes, and fell into a slumber sleep.

**LALALALA okay so sorry it was kinda late. I had to go to bed last night ( I finished part of it last night) and then I had school and then go to piano and blah stupid homework. So yay I finally finished! Okayyyy so yeah, I will post the next part up. Imma start working on it right now. See ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the dark with secrets!

**Well hiya! *watches America's got talent* LOL okay soo yup yup here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

"Kate…Kate…Kate, wake up."

Kate groaned. "Few…more..minutes…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"KATE WAKE UP!"

Kate instantly woke up and panicked looking around the room.

"RHYTHMI! I WAS SLEEPING!" She hollered.

"Sorry, but you weren't waking up so I had to scream. Anyways, come out to the lobby."

Rhythmi left before Kate could even ask why she wanted her out in the lobby.

Kate sighed and followed Rhythmi.

"Okay, good Kate's here!" Everyone cheered, silently. "W-What time is it?" Kate rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm it's 12:05 A.M" Keith checked his watch and stretched his arms and legs out.

"Thanks, Keith. So, why is everyone out here for?" Kate questioned.

"Well, it's a tradition that the transfer student must take the brave test." Rhythmi whispered.

"We all hid our stylers somewhere in the school: Ms. April's class, Mr. Kinciad's class, the library, and the Staff Lounge. Gather all four and take all of them down into the basement." Rhythmi explained.

"I had to do it. It wasn't scary at all, but you'll probably freak out and come running upstairs, begging for mercy." Keith snickered but Kate ignored the comment.

"And the person who's going with you is the person who sits on your right." Rhythmi instantly knew who it was and gave a little smirk.

"Gah…! It's me…" Keith sighed.

"Aw. Too scared to go into the dark with your GIRLFRIEND?" Rhythmi teased in a sing-sing tone.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'M NOT SCARED TO GO INTO THE DARK, ISSAC LOVER! Keith exclaimed.

Rhythmi's face turned a bright red and turned to Issac, which his face was red as a tomato. "I-H-he's just a friend! You idiot!" Rhythmi stuttered. "Yeah, so it proves me and Kate are friends." Keith smirked.

"Whatever. Just hurry up before we get caught." Rhythmi shooed Kate and Keith away to the school halls.

"Everything is so dark." Kate said, barley seeing Keith because of the darkness.

Shuffle Shuffle.

"What was that?" Keith shivered a little.

The figure came closer and closer and-

"WAHHH!" Keith screamed. Kate sweat dropped.

It was, a Bidoof?

"Oh haha. Umm It's a Bidoof." Keith calmed down.

"Okay so where should we go first?" Kate asked.

"Lets try anywhere but do it quick!"

"The expression on his face tells me he's scared." Kate laughed of the thought.

BOOOOM!

"AHHH! W-What was that?!" Kate covered her head with her heads.

"It looks like thunder." Keith looked out the window and saw flashing bolts of electricity aiming down to the ground.

"T-Thunder?!" Kate let out a small 'eep' and said, "Umm lets hurry up and find thouse stylers quick!"

She ran to Ms. April's class first with Keith standing by her side.

"Okay, okay. Umm where is it where is it?!" She ran all over the room looking for the styler.

"I found it, Kate." Keith held up the styler, which Kate could barely see. "Oh, ha. Thanks, Keith." She smiled.

"No probl-"

BOOOOM!

"EEEP!" Kate's body was trembling as she tried to stand up.

"Umm. To the next room!" Kate ran out as fast as she could.

"I think she's scared of thunder." Keith thought.

He sighed followed Kate into Mr. Kincaid's room

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

20 minutes later…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Okay we got all the stylers. Lets go in the basement."

Keith pointed to the stairs that led to the basement.

Kate went down each step one by one, cautiously.

On the other hand, Keith was running down the stairs, slipped, and fell right on his face.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Kate ran to Keith's side, hoping it wasn't too serious.

"Hrr…Hrr..Yeah." He moaned. He brushed the dust off his pants and stood up.

"Okay just leave it right over at that cra-"

SHRIEK!

"W-What the heck?!" Kate jumped from the eerie shriek.

"Gastly." A Gastly appeared in front of Keith's face, and Keith instantly screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mr, Kincaid's head popped out of a room's door. "AW CRUD RUN FOR IT! DROP THE STYLERS!" Keith yelled.

Kate and Keith instantly ran for their life like there was no tomorrow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Upstairs

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Phew, that was close." Keith gasped for air.

Kate coughed a little

"That-That was the worst thing I ever done in my life!" Kate panted

"Well, you guys did it!"

Rhythmi and the other students clapped.

"Okay, that wraps it up for tonight!" Rhythmi yawned.

"Night guys!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Chow!"

"Night night!"

"Sleep tight!"

Everybody left, except for Kate and Keith.

"Hey, Kate?" Keith asked.

"Yeah?" Kate rubbed her eyes a little.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Keith looked at Kate, concerned.

"…"

No answer.

"It's okay you can tell me, Kate. I won't tell a living soul." Keith crossed his heart.

"…well, I kinda am…" Kate felt ashamed.

"It's okay. Everyone is afraid of something." Keith gave her a little hug, and instantly his face turned red, along with Kate's.

"Why did I do that?!" He thought.

"Thanks, Keith." She smiled.

"No problem. See you tomorrow morning." He grinned and walked back to his dorm.

"You too." Kate waved to him and she went to her dorm.

She changed into her pajamas and walked over to her bed.

"Phew…I'm tired." She sighed

She grabbed her ipod, set it to 'Smile' by Avril Lavinge, and laid on her back, starring at the roof.

_You know that I'm a crazy B****! _

Why did Keith pop up? Well, he is crazy…

_I do what I want when I feel like it!_

"I hope Keith doesn't find out _why_ I'm scared of thunder…"

Kate starred at her roof as the song played on.

_And that's why I smile! It's been a while! Since everyday and everything has felt this right and now. You turn it all around. And suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I I I. I smi ii ile._

Kate drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep, smiling as she turned off the lights, and shut her eyes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**YAYY okay so the reason why I put thunder in this scene is because while I was writing this, there was thunder so yeah xD okay so yeah AWWW KATE AND KEITH HUGGED AWWWW okay but they aren't gonna conf- Eep you're gonna have to read to find out :x but just gonna let chu know, it'll be later on in the storyy. I can't tell you what it is but yeah : D probably you guys know already xD :) okay see ya!~ PokemonGirl14**


	5. Chapter 5: The nightmare and the letter

**Hiya guys! So yup yup dis is the next chapter c: *eats takis* Eevee-*tries to steal a taki* *slaps eevee's paw away* you stole my donut last night eevee! **** *sweat drops* well…ENJOY! :3**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_BOOOOM!_

"_Kellyn!"_

"_Don't worry Kate! I'm fine!"_

"_But there's a thunderstorm! Get inside!"_

"_I need to find my basketball!"_

_FLASH_

"_Kellyn?!"_

"_Kellyn! NO! WAKE UP WAKE UP!"_

"_NONONONO KELLY WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE!"_

"_Why, cousin, why?…"_

Kate gasped for air and saw teardrops on her pillow.

She sighed, and walked over to the door.

She quietly opened the door slowly and softly so she couldn't wake anyone up.

"What time is it?"

She looked at the clock.

5:43 A.M

She sat on the couch, looking out the window.

She sighed.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" A voice called from behind.

Kate was startled by the sudden voice and turned around,.

It was Keith.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Kate scratched her head.

"Here, you can sit right there if you want to."

Kate pointed to the other couch and saw Keith doing as she suggested.

"Why are you up this early, Kate?" Keith asked her.

Kate sighed.

"Just, need some fresh air…" She replied. Her voice low and depressed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Keith had a serious look on his face. Kate looked away and began to cry.

"Aw man. Did I say something to make you cry?" Keith panicked. He didn't' know what to do.

"Kate, what's bugging you. Please tell me." He calmly said.

All Keith heard was the sound of sniffles and whimpers coming from Kate.

"Well, *sniffle* 6 years ago, I had a cousin *sniffle* named Kellyn." She started.

"We were outside, and then a lightning storm came along." She stopped to wipe her tears coming from her face, which was pale now from all the crying and sobbing.

"He accidentally lost his basketball and was trying to find his basketball."

"I told him to come in but he said he'll find it quick…Th-Then-Then…" She spoke but Keith couldn't hear a word she said after 'Then'.

Kate started to cry again, cupping her hands to her face.

Keith was about to say something, but was stopped by Kate continuing.

"H-he…" She hesitated for a moment and spoke again.

"got struck…by lightning…"

Keith had a shocked look on his face and instantly, Kate threw herself on Keith's shoulder and began to cry again.

"It was horrible…" She whispered. "Too-To-Too horrible." Keith played with her hair as she cried.

"It's okay, Kate. Go on and cry. No shame in that…"

He didn't have anything else to say.

Everything was silent except the weeping of Kate.

Keith sighed and said, "I had a sister who died."

Kate looked up at Keith. Man those shinning blue eyes can make you wanna melt so bad.

Emerald locked with blue.

"How did she die?" Kate looked at him with a sad, depressed face.

Keith sighed.

"I-it's really personal… sorry." He felt ashamed he couldn't tell Kate.

"It's okay, I understand."

Kate wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Thank you, Keith…" She gave him a little hug and headed to the bathroom.

"No problem." He grinned

If he ever told her about how Alice died, then he'll sure give out the darn secret cause she'll question him and stuff. Maybe it's best, to leave it for now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

3 weeks later…

"Hey look I got a letter back from Lily!"

Kate came out from her dorm and sat down with the others.

"Read what she wrote to you." Rhythmi scooted over next to Kate and took a peak at the note.

_Dear Kate,_

_Thanks for telling me all about your friends and school! That sounds like a lot of fun over there. Rhythmi sounds like a pretty name. Keith sounds like a cookies name!_

Kate was interrupted by the laughs of Issac, Rhythmi, and Ponte.

"OH MY ARCEUS, LILY SAID KEITH WAS A NAME OF A COOKIE! HA!" Rhythmi fell over, laughing on the floor like some Pikachu would when it's on sugar.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS!" Issac laughed so hard that he was crying.

"THAT WAS A GOOD ONE LILY!" Ponte joined in as all three of them were laughing.

Keith tried to ignore it, but failed at it, greatly.

" IT AINT MY DAMN FAULT THAT MY NAME SOUNDS LIKE A COOKIE TO AN 8 YEAR OLD GIRL! YOU GOT IT?!"

Keith was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Umm…Shall I go on?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, whatever."

Keith put his arms over his head and laid on the ground.

_Mommy and daddy are doing great! They miss you but I miss you more! I wish that you're almost done with school and come back home to see me. I miss you, Kate. I hope you'll send me letters about all the exciting stuff that's happening over there! Byebye big sister! I miss you!_

_From, Lily_

That earned some tears from Ponte.

"That was so beautiful!" Ponte clapped and cried.

"Bro, man up." Keith harshly said.

"Your sister sounds so cute! I wish I had a little sister! Rhythmi squealed

"Yeah so you can boss her around and brain-wash her!" Keith mimicked Rhythmi's voice, mocking her, and soon made everyone in the room laugh.

"Shut up, Keith! I have a older brother tho. And what do you have?" Rhythmi coldly said.

Kate remembered what Keith said last night.

"_I had a sister who died…"_

"Oh guys we're going to be late for class!" Kate frantically said out of no where.

"Kate?" Rhythmi tilted her head. "There's no class today. It's Saturday." Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"Well it was worth a shot." Kate thought, sweat dropping.

"I'm starving, lets go eat breakfast!" Kate suggested.

"Okay." Everyone went downstairs, and left Keith and Kate alone, again.

"Thanks, Kate." Keith grinned at her.

"No problem. What are best friends for?" Kate smiled.

"I'll race yah downstairs, pigtails!"

"Bring it on, red-head!"

The two instantly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, eating their pancakes like a hungry Snorlax would.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**YAY! Okay so happy ending.. Sorta xD okay so yesh we learned something about Kate's past *gasps* so onto working on the next chapter because I have nothing else to do but write chapters for you guys! LOL **

**See ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	6. Chapter 6: Outsider's Day!

**I love pokemon! *plays SoA* *looks up* oh hiya *puts away game* I started over and yeahhh I'm pretty epic x3 LOL okay onwards with the story c:**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Good morning class. Do you know what day it is today?" Ms. April looked around the room to see some hands up.

"Well, duhh, Ms. April. It's Outsiders Day!" He did a dance on his desk but looked down to see everyone starring at him, and bust out into laughs.

He felt kinda embarrassed and sat back down.

"Aw don't worry, Keith. Watch. Do the dance again." Kate chuckled.

"Fine." Keith grumbled.

He did the dance once more, but now Kate joined along in his silly dance.

"Ha. I'm getting pretty good at this!" She laughed.

"No, you aren't doing the sprinkler right. Do it like this."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

Now EVERYONE was starting to laugh, even Ms. April.

"Well, class. Time to go outside. I'll meet you guys all outside. Keith and Kate. You guys can do your silly dance outside."

Ms. April chuckled as everyone else started to leave the room.

"Haha. Nice moves, Keith. Trying to impress a certain girl I see."

Rhythmi whispered to Keith, smirking as she talked.

"NO! I'M JUST EXCITED FOR OUTSIDER'S DAY."

Keith gave Rhythmi a little flick on her puffy hair.

Rhythmi glared at Keith for a second, but returned to her happy mood.

"I'll see you guys outside!"

Rhythmi opened the door and dashed out, leaving once again, Keith and Kat E.

"Okay lets go! I have 40 questions to ask the ranger!" Keith excitedly exclaimed.

"Hmm shall we do that dance before we go hmm?" Kate smirked.

"You can read my mind so well." Keith laughed.

They did their silly dance for 2 minutes and ran out into the courtyard.

"What took you guys so long?" Rhythmi whined.

"Running in the halls without Mr. Kincaid knowing." Kate laughed.

"Oh good one!"

Rhythmi laughed for a bit and interrupted the laughing session.

"Okay lets go. We don't want to keep everybody waiting."

Keith and Kate gave a nod as they followed Rhythmi to the Ascension Square.

"Oh, it seems everyone is here now." Principal Lamont rubbed his mustache.

"Okay, now we can begin!"

"YEAHHHHH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOH!"

Keith cheer turned into a roar and almost knocked out Kate and Rhythmi in their spots.

"Calm down, Keith." Kate sweat dropped.

"Oops…Sorry." Keith said 'innocently'

"Ahem…everyone, this is Crawford. He graduated at this Ranger School and now is a ranger at Vientown." Principal Lamont explained as everyone went 'oooh' and 'aaaa'.

"I'm Crawford! Nice to meet ya, everyone!" He scratched his giant afro and turning his attention back to the students.

A little Budew popped out behind Crawford's back.

"This is my partner Pokemon, Budew." He petted the little Budew as the Budew smiled happily at it.

"AWWWW IT'S SO CUTE!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Would you like to pet it?" Crawford offered Budew to Rhythmi.

Rhythmi stroked Budew slowly and softly, and Budew seemed to like it.

"Awww it's so cuteee." She squealed some more ( in anime styleeee : D xD)

"Hi, Crawford. It's been a long time every since I saw you. But your hair, I think I liked it before better."

Ms. April sweat dropped.

"Now it's time for 'The Questions-&- Answer session of Terror!" Ms. April announced.

" Why did you become a Pokemon Ranger?" One asked

"Well, I love Pokemon. I wanted to become friends with them. You know, bond with them. It's also a very cool job to do!"

Crawford answered his question.

"Wow, that's how I feel, too!"

"What types of Pokemon are hard to capture?"

Another asked.

"Well, lets see…I'd say Psychic and Ghost type Pokemon. You see them in one spot and then BAM! Instant disappear. Then you see then again and then BAM! Instant disappear, again!"

Everyone giggled of how Crawford said 'BAM'

"I never knew Ghost Pokemon can do that!" She gasped.

"Me next! Okay, ahem.. I'm Rhythmi and I want to become an Operator! Do you think I can become one. You can tell if I can become on right?"

Rhythmi anxiously awaited his answer.

"Well, umm I just only met you, but sure! You'll become an Operator. No problemo!"

Crawford sweat dropped but smiled.

"Yes! Those are the words I wanted to hear!"

Rhythmi jumped up and down, saying 'YAY!' like 50 times.

"Rhythmi…Are you mistaking the Ranger for a fortune teller?"

Keith sweat dropped.

"Excuse me, but do you think _I _can become a ranger?"

Keith asked, hoping that he'll say 'YEAH! Sure you'll become the top ranger in the world!' kind of thing.

"Aren't you confusing me with a fortune teller too?"

Crawford sweat dropped.

"I can see it in your eyes that you have a spark of enthusiasm and that 'I'm never going to give up' look. You're high spirit keeps everyone happy. Sure! You'll be a top ranger with that kind of attitude.

"Well, I pulled that off." Crawford thought, sighing.

"Uh…really? Okay I'll do the best that I can!"

Keith did a random fist pump in the air.

"Okay so question 2..."

"No fair, Keith! One question per person!"

A girl with orange hair yelled at him for a distance.

"Okay. Me next!"

"Angela is so annoying…" Keith grumbled under his breath. Luckily, no one heard him.

"Have you ever made any mistakes?"

"Mistakes you say? TONS of times. Like that one time I spilled juice on my styler. That was nasty. And that time I tried capturing a stuffed bunny, and that time I put my ranger uniform on top of my pajamas…. HEY!" Crawford felt his face turning red of embarrassment.

"HAHAA!" Everyone laughed.

"Has Ms. April ever gotten mad at you?"

"TONS of times. She got mad at me at least once a day." Crawford laughed.

"Now you know that's not true Crawford…" She sighed.

"It had to be at least three times a day. But other than that, Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone happy and cheerful with his kindness and sense of humor." Ms. April said.

"What is your favorite Pokemon?" Kate asked.

"Hrmm well lets see…"

Ring-Ring!

"Oops, sorry can you hold up for a minute."

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, do you hear me? It's Barlow. There's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island! Lunana is headed for the school right now by boat right now. Join her, and head to the site immediately. We're going to need your help on this one!"

"That's so cool!"

"Please save the Mantine!"

TOOOOT TOOOOOOOOOT!

"Oh there's my ride!"

Crawford ran to the boat and stopped.

"Okay students, do good in school and we'll meet somewhere again!"

And with that, he jumped into the boat and headed off.

"I can barely see the boat now. It's over the horizon now." Mr. Lamount squinted his eyes.

"Well, class. That was the shortest outdoor class ever. But it was most certainly was heart pumping." Ms. April escorted her students back to her class, and same with Mr. Kincaid.

"Aw man! I'm even more pumped up about being a ranger!" Keith had an eager look on his face, ready to jump in mid air and scream on top of his lungs.

"Of course. Our dreams are going to come true!" Rhythmi fist pumped in the air, saying 'Yay!'.

"In order for your dreams to come true, you need to grab a hold on to it, and never let it go." Keith grinned.

"Yup." Kate happily chimed in.

"Hey, lets all make a pledge to make our dreams come true!" Keith suggested.

"Yeah! I will be one of the greatest Operators ever!" Rhythmi was on fire (not literally ).

"I will become a Top Ranger! I will never give up because I have a rival like Kate by my side!" Keith joined in.

"I will become a Top Ranger! I'll protect the ones I love and all the Pokemon!" Kate joined in as well.

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed all at once.

"Lets go back inside now. I'm starving for lunch!" Keith stomach growled loud as soon as he mentioned 'lunch'.

"Me too. Lets go!" And off Rhythmi went.

"Wanna race, Keith? I bet you 15 Poke-Dollars you're gonna lose." Kate smirked.

"Heck yeah! You're gonna lose those 15 Poke-Dollars in 10 seconds!" Keith dashed off and soon Kate as well. They both laughed and were having a great time.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Dear Lily,_

_Today we had outdoor class! It was so cool. We met a real ranger named Crawford. He had to leave early to save a Mantine though. I hope the Mantine is okay. By the way, me, Keith, and Rhythmi made a pledge to never give up on our dreams! Me and Keith had a race today, AGAIN. Of course it was a tie so we didn't get poke-dollars. I miss you, lil sis. I will write letters to you until we meet for reals again!_

_Sincerely, Kate._

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Kate got up and put the letter she wrote for her sister into the Poke-Post Office.

"Phew. Man I'm worn out." She said, stretching her arms. She looked out the window, seeing the redish-pinkish-orangish sky turn into a dark blueish-purlish-blackish color.

She smiled to herself, closing her eyes.

What are things that make me happy?

My friends, mom, dad, Rhythmi, Keith…

"I'll listen to my music before I eat dinner." She thought.

She walked to her dorm and grabbed her ipod, turned it to the song 'Things I'll Never Say' and thought about today as the song played.

_Da Da Da Da Da La La La La La _

_DaDaDaDa_

_I'm tucking at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm starring at my feet my cheeks are turning red, I'm certain for the words inside my head._

Kate smiled to herself. "I will become a Top Ranger some day." She whispered to herself.

"_YEAH!" (flashback moment : D)_They all high fived and pledged to make their dreams come true. She smiled.

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you-Away_

_Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down-On one knee._

_Marry Me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away ay ay. _

_With these things I'll never say._

"Dinner time everyone!" Janice's voice scared Kate.

"Yay! Dinner time." She didn't hesitate any further and ran out the door, ready to eat and beat Keith in an eating contest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Yayyy okay so it's 7:03 P.M right nowww xD and IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAYY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAYYY! XD jk I hate that song, but it is Friday : D **

**Okayy so I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. *eats string cheese***

**Okay.**

**See ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	7. Chapter 7: Stylers, Thieves, and Fights

**Ahh I'm so sleepy… I lost all my creativity right now but I'll try to make it good x3**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Good morning, class." Ms. April greeted everyone.

"Good morning, Ms. April." They greeted her back.

"Does everyone remember the Mantine that Crawford had to rescue?" She asked.

"Yes. Is it okay?" One of the students asked.

"Yes it is. The union took in it and nursed it back to health. It was released back into the sea, healthy and happy!" Ms. April gave a little clap.

"Where's Keith?" Kate wondered. "Maybe he overslept again, trying to prank Kincaid over night… Yeah that's probably it." She scratched her head and thought about it more but got startled from Ms. April's voice, bringing her back to reality.

"Today, we are going to be learning about the relationship between an Operator and a Ranger." Ms. April explained.

"If there was no trust between the Operator and the Ranger, then there is no bond or trust worthiness." She continued.

"Even if it was a simple mission, it could turn out to be impossible. The Operator's job is to light the Ranger to success. For example, if the ranger is in trouble and doesn't know what to do, the Operator could give advice to the Ranger and help him or her along the way. They can contact the ranger using a certain type communication system."

"Does anyone know what that communication system is called?" She looked around the room, waiting from an answer for someone.

Kate was off into space, feeling drowsy and tired, but still tried to pay attention in class.

"I know what it's called! It's called a voicemail!" Rhythmi shouted out of no where.

"Yes, Correct, Rhythmi. However, your school stylers do not have the voicemail feture, sadly. So…"

She put two _real_ ranger stylers on her desk.

"These are real ranger stylers with the function. We are able to borrow them for the day from the Ranger Union. Principal Lamont had to go over there and ask himself during a business trip. We will use them as an example for today's lesson using the voicemail feature. Rhythmi will be out Operator and Keith the Ranger." Ms. April said.

"Umm…Ms. April. Keith isn't here today." Rhythmi pointed to the empty desk where Keith usually sits.

"Oh, that's weird, he'll never miss out on anything like this." Ms. April wondered.

"Okay then, we'll have Kate be the Ranger." Ms. April gave one of the stylers to Rhythmi and the other to Kate.

"Oh boy! A real styler!" Kate squealed.

"Bzz..Bzz. Kate can you hear me. Over." Rhythmi spoke into the styler realizing they were too close for it to work.

"Rhythmi we're too lose." Kate sweat dropped. "How bout I go to the end of the room and try from there?" Kate suggested.

"Okay." Rhythmi responded.

Kate jogged over to the end of the room, but was interrupted by Mr. Kincaid at the door.

"Hey1 No running in the class room either!" He hissed.

"I was _jogging _NOT _running_ you…" Kate mumbled under her breath, lucky enough no one heard her. Except for Rhythmi.

"Mr. Kincaid, why are you here?" Ms. April tried to ask nicely as she can to Kincaid.

"There is something I would like to discuss with Mr. Dylan." He said, trying to not yell out in anger.

"Dylan? Who the hell is Dylan?" Kate thought.

"Rhythmi. Can you hear me Rhythmi? Over." She whispered into the styler.

"Yes I can Kate. Over." Rhythmi replied back, looking over at Ms. April to see if she was looking over at their direction.

"Who is Dylan? Over." Kate asked, confused.

"Hmm…Dylan, Dylan, Dylan…Oh wait. That's Keith's last name." Rhythmi giggled.

"I should call him Dylan from now on." Kate chuckled.

Kate over heard the conversation, only hearing stylers and that Keith wasn't hear. "Blah blah blah blah" was all Kate heard until…

"Maybe Keith stole all those stylers. He is absent today you say, yes? Maybe he's hiding it away in a sa-"

"Woah! Hold up! Keith may be a prankster, but he isn't a thief!" Rhythmi stomped at Kincaid, glaring at him vigorously.

"Yeah!" Kate stepped in too.

"Oh don't' be like that. He runs in the hallways, sneaks into the basement without permission. It is natural that he should be a suspect. Right? Yes I am right aren't I?" Kincaid boasted.

"Idiot." Kate thought, sweat dropping.

"Mr. Kincaid. Didn't you say before that you can't say someone did a crime without proof?" Ms. April folded her arms, waiting for a reply.

She sighed. " Okay, Mr. Kincaid. I'll help look for Keith." She offered.

"Me too!" One student chirped in.

"Me three!" Another one skipped happily over to Ms. April's side.

"We'll all look for Keith then." Ms. April suggested.

Mr. Kincaid mumbled something but Kate couldn't quite hear it.

He stepped out of Ms. April's class along with Ms. April herself. Soon, the students followed as well.

"Kate. Let's go find Keith, too. We need to prove he's innocent." Rhythmi's face was dead serious.

"I've never seen you like this to Keith before." Kate smirked.

"He's my friend, duh." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"Do you like Keith, Rhythmi?" Kate asked.

Rhythmi started choking on air.

"No!" Rhythmi yelled.

"Then, who do you like?" Kate tilted her head." I promise I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart." Kate crossed her heart.

Rhythmi gave out a sigh and said, "I like Issac." Rhythmi confessed.

"ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh." Kate smirked.

"Don't tell anyone I said that! Especially Keith. He'll tell Issac in 10 seconds if he finds out." Rhythmi panicked.

"Don't worry, Rhythmi. I won't tell anyone." Kate smiled.

"Okay, lets go find Keith!" Kate marched out of the room.

"Hey. I got an idea!" Rhythmi said out of no where.

"What is it, Rhythmi?" Kate was confused.

"We can use the voicemail feature on the stylers! Practice yah know." Rhythmi happily said.

"Good idea." Kate nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Kate looked upstairs and in the library. Staff room and dorms.

Kate panicked and decided to go outside to look.

She didn't waste another moment and ran out the door.

"This is the only place left…" She thought, worried.

She walked around, looking left to right, until she came across…

She gasped.

"A school styler!" She grabbed the styler and voice mailed Rhythmi right away.

"Rhythmi! Get in the courtyard I found a school styler! Keith may be near by!" Kate hung up quickly and waited for Rhythmi to come.

"There you are, Rhythmi!" Kate said.

"I accidentally bumped into Issac in the halls…" Rhythmi sweat dropped, blushing a little.

"Aww how cute!" Kate squealed.

"GIVE US BACK OUR STYLERS!" A voice in the distance was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Rhythmi asked.

"It's probably Keith!" Kate yelled. "Lets go!"

Kate and Rhythmi ran down the stairs and found Keith.

"Keith what are you doing?! We were sick and worried about you!" Kate stomped her foot on the ground, furious of his disappearance.

"This guy over here is a theif!" Keith pointed to the man in a lab coat, holding all the school stylers.

"H-hey three against one isn't fair!" The man grabbed Kate and took out a knife.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kate screamed.

"S-stay back! I-I'm warning you all!"

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Kate tried to squirm out of his grip but failed.

"Let her go, you creep!" Keith was about to plunge and attack him with all his might, but was stopped by the man's voice.

"G-get any closer and I'll stab her!" He threatened.

"Grr…" Keith growled in a low tone.

"LET GO OF MY STUDENT MISTER!"

Ms. April came running down the stairs, furious.

The man got scared and accidentally cut Kate's neck. Luckily it was a small cut.

Keith snuck over the the tree he was standing by and spotted a Slakoth on top of the tree.

He shook the tree with all his might and muscles, and finally the Slakoth feel on the man's head.

"Ahhh! H-help me! Someone help me!" He shrieked.

Kate landed with a THUD and let out a small moan.

"Ow… my head." Kate mumbled.

"Ha! Serves you right." Keith snickered.

"Come on, guys. Lets go." Keith turned around and was about to leave.

Kate couldn't help it but feel bad. It _was_ the ranger's duty to help people in need.

She sighed and pulled out her styler.

"Capture on!" The disc flew out of her school styler, rotating around the Slakoth.

"The disc reeled in the Slakoth on last time, and…

"Capture complete." Kate smiled at herself.

The Slakoth looked around and ran off, smiling at Kate as if it was thanking her.

"T-thank you, kind girl…" The man got up and brushed the dirt and grass off his lab coat.

"Why did you steal our stylers?" Keith glared at the man, waiting for a response.

"I-I-I-…I've always had this dream of being a ranger. I wanted to be so many things, but chose to be a scientist instead. I got fired from my job. I couldn't let go of my dream of being a ranger. But I thought I was too old to join ranger school. Then I saw a school styler and wanted to give one a try but ended up taking all of them…" He looked down, feeling ashamed at himself.

"Now just wait a minute there sir!" Ms. April stomped down the stairs and went face to face with the man.

"It doesn't matter how old you are! Anyone can join our ranger school from young to old." She started to calm down.

"I will get you go right now. You should think about what you want to do and think about what you have done." Ms. April folded her arms, looking at the man.

"Y-you're not going to call the police? T-thank you, kind teacher lady…"

The man dropped the stylers and headed off, disappearing into the darkness of the tree's shadows.

"Kate! Are you alright?!" Keith ran up to Kate, looking at her cut on her neck.

"It's fine, Keith. It's just a little cut." Kate didn't' seem to mind the cut, but Keith did.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Keith hissed.

"Why are you mad at me for? Isn't it a ranger's duty to help people? Even if their hearts are filled with hate, desperateness, or evil?!" Kate snapped back.

"You don't get how hurt you could've been!" Keith stormed off, not turning back.

"Fine! Go ahead! Stomp away! I don't care at all!" Wrong. She did care... She looked up at the stairs, seeing Keith run towards the building.

Kate glanced at Rhythmi for a minute, and ran off with tears brimming from her eyes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Several Hours later….

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith laid in his head, still angry at Kate from earlier today.

"_Why are you mad at me for? Isn't it a ranger's duty to help people? Even if their hearts are filled with hate, desperateness, or evil?!" _

Kate had a point there. Rangers have to help people in need. Even if their heart was pure evil, they can always turn it around.

"It wasn't my fault I was so overprotective of her!" He slammed his fist into the wall. His mind was out of control. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

"Maybe… I should apologize to her…" He thought. "I don't want to ruin our friendship like this again…" He whispered to himself.

He walked out the dorm, slamming the slide door with intense power.

Kate on the other hand, was feeling the same way.

"Ugh. He didn't have to be so over protective!" She hissed at herself.

"I mean seriously! I know what I was doing and I know it was dangerous…" She stopped to think about it.

Earlier today…

"_Keith what are you doing?! We were sick and worried about you!"_

She was worried like heck when Keith went missing…

"I felt the same way when he disappeared…" She sighed. "I need to apologize to him. Friends worry about each other. I never thought about it how kind he was worrying about me…" She got up and headed out her dorm.

She looked everywhere for Keith but was no where to be found.

"Maybe he is in his dorm…" Kate thought.

She headed towards the boy's dorm and was about to knock -

"What are you doing?" A voice came up behind her.

It was none other than Keith himself.

He was hiding something behind his back Kate could tell.

"Keith…" Kate whispered.

"Kate…" Keith looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!"

They both blinked at each other for a moment.

"Why are you sorry for?" Kate questioned.

"Well, I was treating you like a kid. All over protective and stuff and umm-" He was cut off by Kate voice.

"No, Keith. You're wrong. I should've been more careful. I could've gotten seriously hurt. If I was you, then I would've been sick out of my mind… I'm sorry. I needed to see how grateful I am for having a great friend caring for me…" Kate's frown turned into a smile.

"D-do you forgive me, Keith?" She asked, with sorrow eyes.

Keith starred at her for a minute. She felt sorry for him?…

"Of course, Kate. Why wouldn't I?" Keith grinned.

"Uhh… I got you something…" Keith confessed.

Kate tilted her head. She was about to say something, but was stopped by Keith holding out a stuffed Teddiursa bear.

Kate's eyes were filling with water in her eyes.

"T-thank you, Keith…" She wiped her tears away and gave him a hug. Keith turned red for a minute, but ignored it and smiled.

"No problem." He murmured

"Aww! Isn't that cute Issac." A whisper was heard from staircase.

"Did you hear that?" Kate whispered to make sure that didn't hear her.

"Yeah. And I bet I know who it is." Keith growled.

"Shall we?" Kate put on a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes we shall." Keith smirked.

They both tiptoed to the staircase, and found Rhythmi, Issac, and Pontoe hiding behind there.

"AHA!" They both yelled.

"Oh crap! We're found! Make a run for it!" Rhythmi screamed as the two boys ran down the stairs, trying to find a place to hid.

"Haha!" Keith and Kate both fell over, laughing, but was interrupted but Kate's growling stomach, acing for food.

"I'm starving. Lets go eat dinner." Kate suggested, holding her Teddiursa bear close to her chest.

"Okay. Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Keith laughed as he ran down the stairs.

"Same old Keith." Kate smiled as she ran down the stairs, trying to catch up to him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Blahh I wanted to make a scene where they were fighting LOL. *reads warriors* Tee he. So we had a confession from Rhythmi about **_**liking**_** someone eh? *smirks***

**Okay so off I go!.. To writing another chapter. *sweat drops***

**Okay, See Ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	8. Chapter 8: 1 day Internship!

***stretches arms out* oh hiya guys.I am learning new vocabulary from this book right here in my very hands! *shows reader's Warriors* xD my Bff made me read it :3 okay so it's time for the story to begin! *grabs popcorn* **

**Onto the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Today class, is your 1-day internships. You will get to experience what it's like to be an Operator, Ranger, or Mechanic. You have all been assigned to a certain place depending what you want to be. There are all posted on my door." Ms. April pointed to the door, where a paper was sitting there.

"Now, do not take any side trips like trying to buy ice cream. And please be careful all of you while you're out there. I will be in the staff room. Have fun everyone!" Ms. April walked out the door.

When the door was shut, everyone ran towards the paper, running like no tomorrow. Squishing each other, fighting because some can't see it, other stuff that is very inappropriate…

"Hey guys. There's another paper on her desk." Kate pointed to the paper on the desk, and soon everyone went to the table, squirming to see where they were assigned to.

"Where are you headed off to, Rhythmi?" Kate asked the blonde.

"I'm off to the Ranger Union. See?" Rhythmi pointed to her name, and right next to her name, it said 'Ranger Union'.

"Lucky…" Keith mumbled.

"Well, I should head off right now. The Ranger Union is far from here. I'll see you guys this evening!" Rhythmi said her goodbyes to Kate and Keith, and headed off.

"So, where are you assigned to, Keith?" Kate asked, hoping that they had the same one because she didn't want to go alone. Besides, everything would be boring without him there.

"Vientown." He looked at the chart and found Kate's name to see if she got Vientown as well.

"Hey you got Vientown too, Kate!" Keith burst out into happiness.

"Why are you so happy I got assigned to Vietown too?" Kate giggled.

"Well, without you there, it'll be boring. Plus we can challenge each other to races without being yelled at my Mr. Kincaid." Keith smirked.

"I see." Kate smiled.

"How bout we go together?" Keith suggested.

"Okay." Kate nodded as the two headed out the door and into the courtyard.

They saw the gate and ran for it. Keith had to admit, the girl had spirit in her. He smiled.

"HELP!" A voice shrieked in the distance.

"What was that?" Kate stopped in her tracks, looking around the area for some clues.

"I think I know that shriek. Come on, Kate!" Keith dashed to the school's exit and found a man with overalls, clinging onto a tree, refusing to let go.

"I knew it." Keith ran over to the tree, but was stopped by Bidoofs trying to get the man.

"Who is that, Keith?" Kate didn't know this man, but assumed he was a farmer because he was wearing overalls ( *sweat drops*).

"That's Little Tim. He runs a farm near here with his wife." Keith explained.

"H-HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Little Tim's voice was going croaked, still refusing to get down.

"You see, he's deafly scared of pokemon. I don't' know why though." Keith wondered.

"These Bidoofs are trying to maul me!" Little Tim's body was trembling out of fear.

"Little Tim, I think they just want to play with you." Keith sweat dropped.

"Lets help him, Keith!" Kate suggested

"Okay." Keith nodded.

"You grab the right Bidoof and I'll grab the left Bidoof." Kate said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

2 minutes later…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

"Yay we captured the Bidoofs!" Kate sighed in relief.

"Bi? Bidoof." The two Bidoofs scurried off into the School Path Way and disappeared out of sight.

"Okay, Little Tim you can come down now." Keith walked over and helped Little Tim get down from the tree, his body still trembling.

"T-thank you rangers. Those Bidoofs were going to eat me alive!" Little Tim thanked Keith and Kate for their hard work.

"Is this a new student here?" Little Tim turned around to Kate.

"Yeah, that's Kate." Keith introduced Kate to Little Tim.

"Thank you, Kate. Oh and of course Keith too. Goodbye. I hope to see you again soon." Little Tim happily skipped out of the school's yard and whistled a happy tune as he skipped away.

"Great capture, Kate." Keith grinned.

"Same to you." Kate smiled.

"Lets go to Vientown now." Kate suggested.

"Yeah. We better hurry." Keith glanced at the sun then back to Kate.

"Lets go."

They ran towards the school's gate and stopped from a voice behind.

They both whirled around to see Ms. April standing behind them.

"Hi, Ms. April! Do you need something?" Kate chimed happily.

"I saw you help Little Tim from those Bidoofs." She smiled.

"Instead of competing with each other, you cooperated with each other. I'm happy for that."

"Oh! I must have been keeping you from your internship!" Ms. April sweat dropped.

"Okay off you two go!" She waved them goodbye and headed off to the school.

Keith and Kate ran to Vientown, like always, racing each other and betting Poke-Dollars to see which one would win.

They stopped on the bridge, gasping for air.

"O-okay, M-may-ybe w-we shou-uld s-stop runn-i-ng for a whil-e." Kate panted, and slumped onto the bridge.

"We'll ta-ake a t-two min-n-ute brea-ak." Keith sat down next to Kate.

Kate starred up into the nice blue sky. No clouds in sight. Sitting here with her best friend made it more relaxing.

"Wahh! I-I came to see him but-but he isn't…" A small blonde haired girl started to cry.

"Kate! Lets go see what's wrong with the poor girl." Keith nudged Kate, who fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She squinted her eyes.

"There's a little girl crying! Lets see what's wrong." Keith ran to the little girl's side along with Kate.

"Hi. What's wrong?" Keith asked nicely.

"M-My big brother I-isn't here…" She cried some more.

"Aww." Kate couldn't help it but give this poor girl a hug.

"Who is your big brother?" Keith asked the little girl.

Ponte and Issac came along and saw the little girl, in utter shock.

"Hey isn't that-?" His words were stopped by Issac's

"Melody?!" Issac's mouth was wide open.

"Big brother!" Melody ran towards Issac and gave him a huge warming hug.

"I missed you so much, big brother!" She looked up at Issac and smiled.

"How many times have I told you NOT to leave Pueltown alone?" Issac scolded.

"I-I'm sorry but I missed you too much so I wanted to visit you." Melody sniffled.

"…" Issac didn't respond.

"Aww." Kate thought. This little girl was so sweet to visit Issac.

"It's okay, Melody. I'm not mad at you anymore." Issac started to warm up. "Come, I'll escort you back to Pueltown." Issac smiled.

"Okay, big brother!" Melody chirped happily.

"Bye Keith and Kate. Thanks for keeping Melody company." Issac walked off with Ponte following behind.

Melody started to walk but turned around to Kate and Keith.

"Bye-bye, big brother's friends!" She walked to Issac's side as the three left out of Kate and Keith's sight.

"Aww she was so cute." Kate squealed.

"Okay now we're defiantly late. We've gotta run, Kate." Keith sighed.

"Aww but I don't want to run." Kate whined.

"Then you asked for the hard way!" Keith smirked.

"Which is…?" Her soft, blue eyes didn't know what was going to happen.

Keith lifted Kate up onto his shoulder's and ran to Vietntown.

"KEITH!" Kate shrieked, blushing with at least 15 shades of red.

"You didn't want to run, so you get this!" Keith laughed.

"Hmph." Kate grumbled, clinging on to Keith's neck, trying not to choke him.

"We're finally here!" Keith put Kate down, making sure she didn't fall.

Kate's face was still red of embarrassment and little bit of anger.

"Haha! That was a nice workout for me!" Keith stretched his arms and legs out while Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you used me to workout?!" She screamed.

"Well, I need to have some muscles for the ladies." Keith smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes. What a show-off.

"Well here's the Ranger Base." Keith gulped.

"Nervous?" Kate asked, smirking at him.

"N-not at all." Keith stammered.

"Sure." Kate said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

They opened the door and stepped into the Ranger Base, looking around to see no one was here.

"Hello? Anyone here? We're here for the 1-day internship!" Keith yelled out.

"Ow! You guys scared me!" A voice from the counter popped out.

"Oops." Keith sweat dropped.

"Ah, sorry I had to pick up my pencil. You guys must be here for the 1-day internship right?" The Operator asked.

"Yes we are!" Kate chirped happily.

"Where is everyone, Miss Operator?" Kate looked around the quiet, empty base.

"Oh they're out for an important mission. A Bidoof… Gah! I can't say it! Oh. By the way, you can call me Diana." The operator smiled.

"Here is an important parcel they left for you guys to deliver." Diana explained. "They left you a note about this important parcel. I'll read it for you." Diana grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"Welcome to the both of you! We have assigned you a Mission! I've given our Operator an extremely important parcel. Collect the parcel from her and bring it to Breeze Hill."

"Oh I almost forgot!" The Operator looked around her desk, trying to find it.

"Ah. Here is the extremely important parcel. Please treat it with care. And do not tip it on it's side, shake it, or flip it over." Diana handed the parcel to Kate.

"Okay, off we go!" Kate skipped happily.

"Kate! Be careful with the parcel! We aren't suppose to shake it." Keith yelled to her.

"Oops…" Kate sweat dropped. "I totally forgot." She laughed, nervously.

They walked out of the base, and headed towards the beach, which leads to Breeze Hill.

"Wow! The beach is so pretty!" Kate gave the parcel to Keith and took off her shoes to play in the water.

"Haha!" She giggled as the warm sand was in between her toes.

Keith watched her play. He didn't seem to mind at all. She actually looked kinda cute while laughing and giggling…WHAT?! No no no no no you do _not_ think Kate is _cute._ She's just a friend! He hit his head.

Kate put her shoes back on and ran to Keith's side. Keith didn't notice that Kate was right next to him.

"Umm…Keith?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Anyone there?"

"O-oh! D-don't scare me like that, Kate!" Keith sweat dropped.

"Ha. Sorry." Kate rubbed his hair and grabbed the parcel. "Lets go deliver the parcel now!" Kate smiled. Oh man, how beautiful she looked when she s- KEITH STOP THINKING THAT SHE'S PRETTY! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! Keith snapped out of his daydreaming and followed Kate towards Breeze Hill.

They ran past the trees and bushes, trying not to tilt or drop the parcel over.

"Okay this is Breeze Hill." Keith felt very nervous. What if they damaged the parcel?!

"How do you know it's Breeze Hill?" Kate asked.

"There's a sign right there, Kate." Keith sweat dropped.

"Oh…Well…" Kate couldn't help it but laugh at herself.

"Okay, lets go up Breeze Hill." Kate started marching up the hill and was already half way there.

"Dang! Is she a ninja or something?!" Keith shook his head and saw the girl already at the top of the hill. Dang Arceus. She was fast.

"Hurry up, Keith!" She yelled from the top of the hill.

"I'm coming!" Keith yelled back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

2 minutes later…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You're slow, Keith." Kate giggled.

"It wasn't my fault that I slipped on a rock and almost fell…" Keith grumbled.

"Oh! I see the Rangers! Lets go!" Kate grabbed Keith shirt and dragged him over to the Rangers.

"So…What do we do? Go up to them and be like 'HEY WASSUP YO?' or something?" Keith asked Kate, whispering in her ear.

"I don't know, but I certainly know we aren't going to say 'HEY WASSUP YO?." Kate silently giggled.

"Bud. Bud. Budew!" A Budew happily ran towards Kate and Keith.

"Hi little guy. Say aren't you Crawford's Budew?" Keith asked.

"Yup that Budew is mine alright!" Crawford himself was right in front of Kate and Keith.

"Eek!" Kate let out a small scream. "Don't scare us like that!" Kate sweat dropped.

"Ha. Sorry. You guys must be here for the 1-day internship. Am I correct?" Crawford asked, his eyes on the parcel.

"Yup! Oh here's the parcel!" Kate grabbed the parcel from Keith's grip, her fingers brushed on Keith's for a second.

"Here you go!" Kate smiled.

"Alright!" Crawford ran up to the other rangers around the checkered blanket.

"Oh. Aren't those students from the Ranger School?" A dark haired girl with a Bunery asked.

"Yup they sure are!" A tough guy in the middle with a Makuhita ran over to Crawford, taking the parcel out of his hands. Kate probably guessed that he was the leader of these Rangers.

"Ugh finally! I was getting impatient!" Another girl, this time a little bit older, with dark, greasy hair sighed in relief.

"Okay everyone! Lunch time!"

"LUNCH TIME?!" Keith and Kate both exclaimed, their faces both shocked.

"Aw man! The looks on your faces are priceless!" Crawford laughed.

"Oh. You guys need to introduce yourselves." Crawford suggested to the (probably) leader.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I am Barlow. The leader of these gorillas!" Barlow laughed but received angry faces from everyone else, minus Kate and Keith.

"Oops…You guys know I was just kidding. Right? Anyways, this is my partner, Makuhita."

"Maku!" The Makuhita greeted Kate and Keith.

"My name is Lunana!" The dark haired girl with the Bunery introduced herself. "This is my partner, Bunery!" She chimed happily.

"Bun Bun!" The Bunery hopped over to Kate and back to Luana.

"You guys already know me. I'm Crawford, as you may have remembered. And you remember Budew right? And Luana?" Crawford turned around to Luana.

"What Crawford?" She asked.

"Did you tell the rookies that you're a bad cook and burn almost everything?" Crawford smirked.

"Hey! That's mean, Crawford." Luana whined.

"Hi. I'm Elaine. I'm not a Ranger. I'm a mechanic." The greasy haired girl said.

That would explain the grease in her hair… Kate thought.

"Oh umm. I'm Kate and this red-head over here is my friend, Keith!" Kate introduced.

So basically…we delivered, your lunch?" Keith, still in shock, asked.

"Yup!" They all happily said at once.

"Well, that would explain a lot." Kate and Keith sweat dropped.

Barlow was already digging into a sandwich.

"You guys are welcomed to eat too!" It was kind of hard to understand him with all the food in his mouth but Keith and Kate knew what he said.

"Aw man. These sandwiches are so good." Keith stuffed 2 sandwiches in his mouth, grinning.

"Keith, chew with your mouth closed." Kate sweat dropped.

"H-help! My girlfriend is being attacked!" A teen guy about Keith and Kate's age came running with a panicked look on his face.

"WHAT?!" Barlow and the others came running towards the teen.

"Pokemon are attacking my girlfriend! Please come and save her!" He begged.

"Okay gang! Lunch is off for right now! Lets head towards Nabkki Beach!" They all ran off as fast as they could.

"Lets go too, Kate." Keith suggested.

They both ran to see a girl teen surrounded by Pokemon.

"H-help!" She shrieked.

"Okay everyone. Each of you will capture a Pokemon! Except Elaine." Barlow explained.

"Okay so lets see, me and Crawford will capture the Shellos, and Lunana, Kate, and Keith will capture the other three Pokemon!" Everyone gave a nod and went straight for it.

A hand was felt on Kate's shoulder. She whirled around to see an old man, looking very depressed.

"They didn't act like this before I don't know what happened…" He explained.

"Please, help my precious Starly, Munchlax, and Pachurisu…" He begged.

"Don't worry, sir. We will take care of it!" Kate saw the old man's mouth turn into a curve. A smile.

She ran and saw Keith panicking for some reason.

"Why are you panicking for, Keith?" She asked.

"I don't' know which one I want to capture. They all need help. Same with Luana. She can't decide either!" Keith sighed.

"I'll capture Pachurisu then." Kate suggested and ran over to the suffering blue squirrel.

"Capture on!" She yelled.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Several minutes later…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ah! We did it!" Keith stretched his arms and legs out with relief.

"Okay time to let these little guys go."

One by one, each pokemon ran off, except for one.

"Uh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to release it? Someone must've taught you how to release pokemon by now." Barlow scratched his head.

"I think the Pachurisu is attached to Kate." Lunana tilted her head, hoping this was the right answer.

The teen boy and his girfriend walked over to the rangers."Thank you for saving my girlfriend." He thanked the rangeres and left, hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Aw! They're holding hands." Kate squealed. "That's so cute!" She giggled. "Too bad it'll never happen to me though."

"Well done, rookies. This calls for Mission Clear." All the rangers did their ranger poses, but Keith slipped during his back flip and landed on his back instead of his feet.

"Ow…" Keith moaned.

Kate laughed and offered her hand to Keith.

"Here let me help you up." Kate laughed.

"Thanks." He grabbed her hand and was back on his feet again, brushing off the dirt on his pants.

"Well since you guys did a good job, we'll clean up the lunch mess up. You guys go on ahead and run back to the Ranger Base." Barlow said, and ran off with Crawford, Luana, and Elaine.

"Okay I guess we have to go back to the base." Kate shrugged.

"Mhm." Keith nodded, still rubbing his back.

"Lets race again." Keith smirked.

"It's on!" Kate was more fired up than before.

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Kate laughed and ran off.

"Hey wait for me!" Keith ran along, having fun chasing after Kate.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))0000

Kate and Keith arrived at the base, feeling exhausted and worn out. Their whole body aching.

A little Pokemon scurried over to Kate's side and snuggled, looking comfy right by her leg.

"Eh? Isn't that the Pokemon you caught earlier?" Keith belt down and petted the blue squirrel.

"Yeah it is." Kate looked at the little Pachurisu, feeling more conferrable with Keith petting it.

"Lets go inside." Kate suggested, carrying the Pokemon in her arms.

The two rookies went inside and waited for the others to come by.

_Several minutes later…_

Keith and Kate were almost half-asleep when the area rangers and the mechanic all showed their faces at the door.

"Did we keep you waiting too long?" Luana sweat dropped.

"Not at all." Kate smiled.

"Hey isn't that-?" Elaine pointed at the Pachurisu in Kate's arms, looking sleepy and worn out.

"Yup. The Pachurisu I captured earlier." Kate stroked it's fur, delicately and firmly.

The little squirrel let out a 'purr' as it drifted off into a nice sleep.

"Well…" Barlow scratched his head. "You know you can't keep a partner Pokemon with you." He pointed out. "You'll have to release it soon."

He was right. Kate had to let the Pachurisu go sooner or later.

The Pachurisu perked up it's ears after hearing the work ' release'.

"It's sad, but rules are rules." Kate sighed.

"Can't we hang out with this little guy or girl a little longer?" Keith begged.

"Okay. But you'll have to let it go when you go back to school." Barlow sighed.

"Roger!" Keith and Kate both exclaimed.

They all said their goodbyes, and headed to the bridge, where they will have to let this adorable Pachurisu go…

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Kate stared at the ground for the longest time.

The pokemon seemed to get the message, but didn't want to go, but had to.

Pachurisu leaped out of Kate's arm, gave Kate one last little hug, and ran off.

"It's sad, but it had to be done…" Keith whispered.

"YO HOO! Pokemon Ranger wannabes!" Rhythmi chirped from the end of the bridge, startling Kate and Keith.

"Rhythmi. Don't scare us like that." Kate sweat dropped.

"Sorry. How was the Ranger Base. Oh wait, look at the time. It's almost sunset. Lets go back to school and talk about it." Rhythmi suggested.

The three walked together, happily laughing and talking, as best friends should.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

**Man this took me all day D:**

**Yessh I'm tired. It's already 11 P.M right now.**

***yawns* I guess I can start on the next chapter for a little bit.**

**Okay, See Ya! ~PokemonGirl14**


	9. Chapter 9: The Party!

***yawns* I-I'm so sleepy. Must, try to finish, chapter Dx**

**It's 12:09 A.M and probably when I'm done with this chapter it'll probably be tomorrow x3 or the next day. the last chapter had 3,000 something words ._.**

**O_o**

**DERP FACE! : D**

**Okay, onto the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Few weeks passed and now, there was only one more day, until graduation time…_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Kate sat on the pier, starring out into the beautiful, aqua, blue ocean. The water was shinning so bright. Kate sighed of happiness yet sadness. Tomorrow was graduation day. Time flies by so fast… They all had their wonderful, great times together.

"_Hey new kid! Forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"_

_"__Hey new kid, still don't know your name, but lets have a battle. Whoever gets the most Bidoof wins. Are you up to it?" _

"_Oh it's on, red-head!"_

_"And that concludes Rhythmi's exciting tour! I hope we can be best friends forever, Kate!" _

"_Tch…Don't be friends with blondie, be friends with me, k?"_

And their bad times.

_"You could've gotten seriously hurt!" _

_"Why are you mad at me for? Isn't it a ranger's duty to help people? Even if their hearts are filled with hate, desperateness, or evil?!" _

….And the sweet moment of friendship.

"_Uhh…I got you something."_

"_T-Thank you, Keith!"_

"_I'm starving. Lets go eat dinner."_

"_Okay. Last one there is a Slowpoke!"_

Kate sighed at all the memories.

"_YEAH!"_

She closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of the ocean, thinking of all the memories with her best friends.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice came up behind here.

Kate whirled around to see Keith standing right in front of her.

"Nothing." Kate shrugged. "Just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Let me guess. You're sad because tomorrow is graduation day." Keith sat down right beside her and starred at the ocean, too.

Kate sighed. "Yeah."

"I am, too. You know Kate, even though we might be far away and not see each other, it doesn't mean our friendship can't be with us you know?" Keith glanced over at her, then back at the ocean.

"Friendship can stretch to almost anywhere. There's no limit to it. Even if I get sent to another base, I would never forget you. I bet same with Rhythmi." Keith grinned.

"For a guy who usually is competitive, sometimes an idiot, an airhead, you're a wise guy." Kate smiled.

Keith just…wanted to hug this girl for some reason. Embrace her and never let her go.

'_Snap'_

"What was that?" Keith got up and looked around, looking to see if anyone was spying on them.

"Hehe. I got the perfect picture to show them." Rhythmi chuckled but accidentally slipped and tumbled down the hill.

Keith went from normal to angry.

"Oh, well what a surprise… I guess I'll start leaving!" Rhythmi ran as fast as she could

"RHYTHMI YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO LIVE!" Keith chased after the blonde as Kate laughed. Best friends Forever and ever.

_Later on that day…_

"Guys! Guess what!" Rhythmi chimed in the lounge, where Kate, Keith, Issac, and Ponte all sat.

"What's up, Rhythmi?" Kate asked.

"The school is letting us throw a party!" She burst into a dance, singing 'yay'.

"We'll all be attending!" Rhythmi chimed happily.

"The dresses, the tuxes, dancing, love. Ahh" Rhythmi went on day dreaming about her fantasies.

"Aw man I have to be stuck in a stupid dress?" Kate glared.

"You could wear those plain dresses that don't really irritate you." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Good point. But still I hate wearing dresses…" Kate grumbled.

"Great. I have to wear a tux. Oh joy!" Keith said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just great…" Issac shook his head. "But on the bright side, I can hang out with my friends one final time. Like yah know. Having a great time, chilling and stuff." Issac smiled.

"Me too, Issac." Kate smiled, and soon everyone started to smile.

"Well, lets get everything ready!" Rhythmi pulled out a box full of party decorations. "There's no time to lose! The party is tonight!" "Chop chop everyone."

"Oh boy…" Everyone (except Rhythmi) sweat dropped.

_That night…_

Kate was getting ready for the party. Grabbed a nice light blue summer dress with matching earrings. She wanted to wear her sneakers so she can hide her styler in.

She looked around the room to see if she was missing anything. The Teddiursa bear laid on her bed.

"Keith gave that to me." Kate smiled.

She let down her two hair bans that held her pigtails and let it fall freely.

"Perfect."

'Knock knock'

"Hmm? On come in!" Kate chirped happily.

"Hey Kate. How are th-" Rhythmi dropped her school uniform on the ground.

"Dude…You look, AMAZING!"

_Several minutes passed by…_

The girls waited for the boys out in the lounge.

The dorm's door opened and there they were.

"Wow. You guys cleaned yourselfs pretty good." Rhythmi mostly starring at Issac.

"I look totally ridiculous in this…" Keith grumbled.

"You think you look ridiculous? Look at me I look totally ridiculous!" Kate stood up from the couch and walked up to the boys.

"WHAT…THE…" Keith was lost in his own words.

He tried keep his face from turning red. It took a lot of strength not to turn red.

"I look like a purple troll." Rhythmi sweat dropped.

Her dress was light purple with a nice lilac bow at back of the dress. Her hair was straighten and a little flower was put on her head.

"I feel like a daffodil…" Kate muttered.

"Time to PARTAHH!" Ponte broke in.

All give of them headed downstairs and started dancing and drinking punch.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Rhythmi?" Issac held out his hand. Kind gentlemen manners.

"Sure." Rhythmi smiled as Issac whisked her off into the dance floor.

"I've got to take a pic on this." Keith smirked, but realized Kate was gone.

"Where did she go?" Keith looked all over the entire bulding. No Kate.

He wandered outside, still hearing the loud music from where he stood.

He walked down the stairs to the Ascension Square and saw Kate, starring at the ocean once again.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were." He walked over to Kate and sat next to her.

Kate was silent for a while.

"Umm, great party huh." Keith looked at her with worried eyes. Is she okay?

"What's wrong, Kate?" He sighed.

"Same thing about earlier today." Kate mumbled.

"I see. I could understand." Keith looked at the ocean. It was dark and can barely see anything, but the stars made it look like a watery blanket.

"Do you want to know a legend, Kate?" Keith asked.

Kate looked at him with her soft, blue, shimmering eyes. "Sure." She looked back down at the water.

"Long ago, there was a guy named Drake who had befriended a pokemon. Drake loved the pokemon very much. It was like their friendship could not be broken. The Pokemon told him that he was the ruler of the entire world, and he cannot tell a living soul. The pokemon thought that Drake could live forever. Instead, Drake died due to old age. The Pokemon was sad and depressed for 1000 generations. The Pokemon realized that even if he was gone and lost in the stars, he'll always be here on earth, in his heart. And see those stars over there?" Keith pointed to one shimming emerald star and a shinning blue star. "Those stars represent Drake and the Pokemon." Keith glanced over to see Kate looking up at the stars.

"So you see, Kate. Even through death, the person will always be with you. No matter where you are." Keith grinned.

All of a sudden, Kate plunged herself into Keith chest, which Keith was surprise from the sudden hug.

"Thanks, Keith." Kate whispered.

"No problem, Kate." He looked down to see the girl smiling at him, in which in returned the smile.

"Wanna go dance?" Keith asked, but suddenly turned red. "I-I mean as like friends you know." He nervously chuckled.

"I'd love to, Keith." Kate smiled.

They both walked back into the school to see Issac and Rhythmi dancing and Ponte dancing with some random chick they hardly knew.

"Oh there you guys are!" Rhythmi went over to Kate's side, holding Issac's hand.

"So…You guys are a couple I see." Keith smirked.

Rhythmi turned red at the remark.

"N-no! We were just dancing!" Issac stammered.

"Then why are you guys holding hands?" Kate pointed to the two's hands. Hand in hand.

"We were just dancing and I guess I forgot to let go!" Rhythmi panicked.

"Mhm." Keith and Kate smirked.

"Then why don't you two dance?" Rhythmi glared at Keith.

"Rhythmi, I got a plan." Issac whispered into her ear.

"Go ahead. I'd love to see what your plan is." Rhythmi giggled.

"Don't get mad at this plan, okay?" Issac asked.

"I won't cross my heart." Rhythmi nodded.

"Hey, Kate. Want to dance?" Issac asked.

Kate blinked in confusion, but accepted anyways.

Keith starred at her and Issac dancing, his face full of anger.

"Dude, did you get drunk or something?!" Rhythmi smirked.

"No!" Keith was about to throw down when Issac and Kate came back.

"Thanks, Kate." Issac smiled.

"No problem." Kate, still in shock, replied.

"All right, party pokemons! Time for a little slow dance time!" The DJ set the song from pop to classical.

"Ooh! Slow dance!" Rhythmi clapped.

"Well, then." Issac chuckled. " May I have this dance."

"Okay!" Rhythmi took Issac's hand and the two went away into the crowds of people on the dance floor.

"Want to get some punch?" Kate asked, feeling a bit thirsty.

"Sure." Keith tried to get that horrid memory out of his head with Kate and Issac dancing.

_Hours passed and yet the party is still going…_

Kate and Keith managed to get upstairs in the lounge away from everyone. They both slumped on the couch and were worn out from all the punch and dancing with random people. ( xD)

"I'm so sleepy." Kate said, drowsily.

"Me too." Keith yawned and soon, both of them fell asleep on the couch.

_5 hours later…_

"Whew! That was a fun party!" Rhythmi stretched her arms from the dancing with Issac.

"Issac pointed towards the couch and laughed. Rhythmi followed along with Ponte and burst out into laughter.

The red-head and Kate were sleeping right next to each other. Kate's head was on Keith's shoulder and Keith's head was on her head.

"I've got to take a pic of this!" Rhythmi went to her dorm, still laughing like heck.

She went through her suitcase and found her camera.

"Got it!" She ran out of the girl's dorm and and went back with the boys.

'_Snap'_

"Perfect." Rhythmi giggled.

Keith and Kate woke up to the snap of the camera and was about to open their eyes.

"Oh shit! RUN FOR IT!" Rhythmi whispered loudly.

Issac, Rhythmi, and Ponte all raen for it. Rhythmi ran into the girl's dorm while the boys ran to the boy's dorm.

"Good morning Ka-" Keith suddenly realized that he was on top of Kate's head, sleeping.

"WHAT THE-"

"Morning, Ke-" Kate's eyes widened and turned red.

"Were we just…"

"Yup…"

"Uhh we should go back to our dorms." Kate suggested.

"Yeah. Besides, tomorrow is graduation day." Keith remembered.

"Night, Keith." Kate waved and left for her dorm.

"Night." Keith replied back.

Kate went to her dorm and sighed. That was a long night for her.

She changed into her pajamas and slumped on her bed. She didn't feel like listening to music tonight, but on second thought, it was her last night here anyways.

She grabbed her ipod and set it to 'Things I'll Never Say' again. She wanted something peaceful and soothing to listen to.

The music started playing as Kate grabbed her Teddiursa bear and held it tight to her chest. She glanced over to see Rhythmi sleeping and snoring. Kate giggled and closed her eyes.

_If I could say what I want to say. I'd say I want to blow you-Away._

_Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see. I want to see you go down- on one knee. _

_Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away ay ay. _

_With these things I'll never say._

Kate fell asleep, hugging her Teddiursa bear tight.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Okay that took me two days because I had to go to my aunts house yesterday ( btw today is Monday) and HAPPY LABOR DAY XD. Okay so some updates.**

**Well this Friday, my cousins are all coming up. 40 people will be staying over at my house ( oh boy…) so I might be busy and can't make some chapters for this story during that Friday and the week that follows it.**

**Okay I'll try to work on the next chapter. I got some ideas when I was in the car last night xD**

**Okay, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	10. Chapter 10: Graduation Day Part I

**Hiya everyone! Okay I have a lot to write for this chapter *sweat drops* so yup! Okay now I need something to eat while I write this xD**

**Onto the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate woke up with a yawn. Today was the day, the day they leave Ranger School…

"Time flies by so fast." She whispered to herself. "I should pack things up so I don't have to do it later."

She grabbed her clothes and threw them all in the suitcase.

She got her pictures she kept on a cardboard background that said on the top 'Thanks for all the memories' along with pictures of her Ranger School days.

She looked at all of them, remembering every single piece of it.

One had her, Rhythmi, and Keith all smiling on the Pledge of Stone.

Another had her and Keith studding dounts in their mouths.

Kate looked over to the right of it and saw the picture where she, Keith, Rhythmi, Issac, and Ponte had Taco Tuesday. Kate couldn't help but laugh that the fact hot sauce was all over Keith's mouth and his face.

Another was her, Rhythmi, Keith, Issac, and Ponte all swimming near the pier, in which Kate pushed Keith into the water.

The one in the middle was Keith messing up Kate's hair.

And finally, all of them, smiling in front of the school. One that Ms. April took for them.

She smiled at them, and placed them gently on top of her clothes.

She looked around to see if she needed to pack anything else up.

The Teddiursa bear and her ipod!

She grabbed her ipod first and placed it into the first pocket of the suitcase, making sure it's turned off.

The last thing she grabbed was her Teddiursa bear.

Kate smiled at the bear and gave it a hug, then placing it into her suitcase on the top of everything else.

"I think I should get ready for graduation." She thought. Luckily, she kept her favorite dress out.

"Time to dress up I guess." She sweat dopped.

_Few hours later, around 11 am or so…_

Keith had already gotten up, having to wear a brand new stupid tux for graduation day. Man this thing was itchy.

"I hate tuxes so much." He grumbled.

"All the guys have to suffer wearing tuxes, Keith." Issac came out of the bathroom, wearing a nice, bluish-whitish tux with a nice little bow tie and a rose on his tux.

Keith didn't mind wearing a simple black tux with nothing but a white tie.

Next was marshmallow boy, wearing an orangey tux of some sort with a red tie to finish it up.

"Well I guess we cleaned up a bit nice." Keith scratched his red hair as they all waited for the girls to finish.

"Are you guys done yet?" Keith knocked on the girl's dorm door impatiently.

"Almost!" Rhythmi said in a singing tone.

"Ow my hair, Rhythmi!" Keith heard Kate yelp.

"Oops. Sorry." Rhythmi apologized.

"Okay. Finished!"

The door opened as Rhythmi was the first to come out.

A rose pink dress with a nice ribbon on the back along with matching 2 inch high heels and a pink rose in her hair.

"So…How do I look?" Rhythmi teased Issac, who immediately turned bright red.

"Where's Kate?" Ponte asked, noticing she wasn't here.

"I'm not coming out like this, Rhythmi!" Kate's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Kate! Please!" Rhythmi begged in front of the door.

They all heard a sigh and out came Kate, who took Keith's breath away.

A mint colored dress with a sash on her dress, making a perfect bow tie on the back with matching mint earrings and ribbon in her hair. Her hair was let down, which Keith only seen it once ( last night).

Keith did notice that Kate wore light ish sneakers instead of flats or high heels, but didn't say anything about them.

"I feel like something girly threw up on me." Kate mumbled, although she loved this dress.

"Oh, by the way." Kate ran into her dorm and came out with five beautiful gem stoned necklaces. "I kind of got these for us, so we can remember each other by." She sheepishly replied. "I hope you guys like them. I got them last night…"

"I like them, Kate." Issac smiled.

"Me too. Necklaces look good on me." Ponte boasted.

"Rreally?" Kate seemed in shocked. "Okay here's a red one for Keith, a pink one for Rhythmi, orange for Issac, green for Ponte, and blue for me." Kate handed everyone a necklace. The guys didn't seem to mind the necklaces at all. Kate was relieved about that.

"Lets take one final picture outside." Kate suggested, grabbing her camera.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

They all ran outside and took one last picture.

'_snap'_

"Okay, got it." Kate had five of the same picture, one for everyone to keep.

"I'm going to go inside for a bit." Issac said.

"Me too." Rhythmi followed Issac along with Ponte as well.

"I want to go to the peir one last time." Kate said. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Keith nodded as the two walked to the pier.

"They both sat down, watching the ocean.

"It's so pretty." Kate's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the blue ocean.

"Wait…" Kate stopped for a minute. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" She screamed.

The water started to turn murky and soon, a figure came out of the water with a devious smile.

"Oh no…" Keith panicked.

The figure looked just like…Keith?! Only, it had a black coat on with a… CHAIN SAW?!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kate screamed.

"Well well, Keith. I see I found you finally." The figure smiled, chuckling evilly.

"RUN KATE!" Keith grabbed Kate's arms and pulled her away from the figure.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!" The figure chased after them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, KEITH?!" Kate demanded for an answer when all of a sudden, their necklaces started to shine and pointed directly at the figure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The figure shrieked in horror. "I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN, KEITH!" The figure disappeared into mid air and soon, Kate realized that she and Keith were floating in the air.

"W-what?!" Kate was shocked.

"Everything has…" Keith was trying to finish, but Kate finished it for him.

"Been frozen?!" Kate exclaimed, still confused about what's going on.

"Keith! Why does that evil figure look like you and why is it chasing after you?!" Kate glared at Keith.

The secret is out already. Why bother keeping it away from her. Keith had no other choice but to tell her.

"Okay…I'm not from this time." Keith confessed.

Kate's jaw dropped opened.

"W-what?" Her voice was soft.

"I came from the future." He explained. "My mother and father ignored me all my entire life… Only person that actually loved me was my big sister, Alice." His voice turned soft. "All the other kids made fun of me because my parents didn't love me like their parents loved them…My anger kept on growing and so did my sadness. Then one day, it just became, it's own person."

Kate's eyes grew from what she was hearing.

"So basically, my sadness, anger, and desire for attention became one person while the other half; the fun, eager, competitive, smiling side of my stayed in this body."

"W-what happened to your sister?" Kate wanted to know. Keith did mention her briefly in the past.

"The other half killed her…" Keith's voice turned softer than it already was.

Kate gasped.

"I felt so horrible, I ran away from my time and ended up in this time. I guess that the other side of me followed me here and is trying to take over my body. This actually happened two years ago. So basically I was 14 when this all happened."

Kate was in shocked. The poor guy's mom and dad ignored him? All his life? Poor Keith…

Keith looked around, realizing there was no wind or no people talking from the building.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Keith looked disappointed.

"Of course I won't." Kate nodded.

"I just realized." Keith said " That after we were floating in mid air, THAT TIME HAS STOPPED!"

Kate realized it too, now.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM**_

"OW! My eyes!" Kate shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Welcome, Keith and Kate." A mysterious figure and voice came from the mist of the clouds, walking closer and closer to Keith and Kate.

"My name is Selene." The figure stepped out into the mist of the clouds, reveling a women with sea greenish hair, white yet beautiful wings, a sky blue robe, and a halo on top of her head.

"What's going on?" Kate panicked.

"Those two necklaces you are wearing, are the gems of Aria." Selene pointed to the necklaces they were wearing.

"But I gave my other friends the same ones. How come they aren't up here?" Kate asked.

"Because those colors aren't the ones that posses power. Only blue and red." Selene explained.

"You two have stopped time with those necklaces after that evil thing chased after you. Thus this is why you are floating." Selene looked at the two, studying them for a moment.

"I am assigning you two on a mission." Selene stepped forward.

"You must stopped that evil clone of Keith before it's too late." Her voice was serious.

"What will happen with the clone if we don't' stop it?" Kate curiously asked.

"Thus that clone of Keith will eventually make more of itself and soon it will almost be impossible to stop him." Selene replied.

Keith gulped.

"There are some other evil goons out there too, but I cannot tell you who they are. You must find out yourselves." Selene said.

"You cannot summon me with those gems unless activated." Selene explained. "There are certain ways to summon me with those gems. Thus, it can only be activated once, and you may not use that method again. You will find out yourselves."

Keith and Kate nodded.

"You only have a few minutes left in the sky. When you hear me clap, even if I'm gone, time will go back to the way it was." Selene looked at Keith and Kate with her green eyes.

"I must go. Goodbye and good luck." Selene disappeared into the mist of the clouds.

"Hey, Kate." Keith nudged.

"Yeah?" Kate looked back to see Keith going into the school.

"Aw man, what's he going to do." Kate sweat dropped and followed him.

Keith grabbed Rhythmi and Issac, and made Issac hugging Rhythmi.

"WHAT THE HECK KEITH?!" Kate burst out into laughter.

"Aw man this is going to be priceless." Keith chuckled and went over to Kate's side.

'_Clap clap'_

A white light beamed and soon everyone was moving again.

Kate and Keith looked at Rhythmi and Issac, and started to laugh.

"W-what?!" Issac turned red to see his arms wrapped around Rhythmi's waist.

Rhythmi turned deep red.

"This is priceless." Keith whispered, laughing.

"Yeah." Kate giggled.

"So you promise not to tell the secret." Keith turned serious.

"I won't I promise Keith." Kate looked at him with her face that says 'I'm telling the truth'.

"Okay." Keith sighed.

"CATALINA HATAZUKI KATOMI!" A voice came from behind Kate's back.

"Huh?" Kate whirled around to see her mom, dad, and little sister all there in front of her.

"Catalina?" Keith chuckled.

Kate shot a look at Keith, in which Keith got the message.

"Mom, dad!" Kate hugged them real tight.

"Hi, sweetie." Kate's mom laughed.

"Katie Kat!" Lily ran over and hugged Kate.

"Hi, Lily!" Kate smiled at the little girl.

"These are you parents, Kate?" Keith walked over next to Kate's side.

"Yup!" Kate chimed happily.

"Are you one of Catalina's friends?" Kate's mom asked.

"Mom… I told you to call me Kate." Kate sweat dropped.

"I'm Keith. Nice to meet you, ma'am." Keith grinned.

"You can call me Claire." Kate's mom smiled.

"Are you dating my daughter, young man?" Kate's dad came from behind and shot a glare at Keith that gave Keith the chills.

"DAD!" Kate yelled at him with her face red.

"N-no sir!" Keith stammered.

"Haha. I'm just kidding with you." Kate's dad chuckled. "Name is Zac." He introduced.

"Kate!" Rhythmi and Issac came over by Kate's side.

"Are these your parents?" Issac asked.

"Yup." Kate nodded.

"Hi. You must me one of Kate's other friends. I'm Claire, her mom. Nice to meet you." Claire smiled.

"I'm Rhythmi! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Katomi. I really love the name Claire by the way." Rhythmi smiled.

"I'm Issac." Issac introduced himself.

"I'm Zac, Kate's dad." Zac grinned.

"I-I'm Lily." Lily said shyly.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Rhythmi squealed.

"T-thank you, miss. You're very pretty." Lily managed a smile.

"Aw. Why thank you." Rhythmi blushed.

"Hey, Keith. Where's your parents?" Rhythmi asked.

"Oh, they couldn't make it." Keith lied.

"Aw that's sad." Rhythmi frowned.

_After introducing everyone to everyone's parents, the graduation ceremony was about to begin… And probably after 2 hours from Issac's speech…_

"And…"

"Ugh…" Everyone (minus Kincaid and Rhythmi) groaned.

"I will never forget this school and my very good friends." Issac finished.

Everyone clapped ( Kincaid clapped the fastest) and Issac went back down into the crowd.

"Ahem.. That was a very..um.. nice speech, Issac." Ms. April sweat dropped. "I would like to call upon my represevative. Kate would you please step up here." Ms. April smiled.

"You're the represenative. Cool." Keith whispered to Kate.

Kate stepped up on the stage and turned her head to the audience.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM**_

"Eep!" Kate fell off the stairs and landed into Keith's arms.

"You okay?" Keith asked concerned.

"Yeah." Keith set Kate down and saw everyone panicking.

"I'll go check what it is." Kincaid offered.

Everyone waited impatiently when they heard a shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kincaid ran into the crowd.

"WHAT THE?!" Kate screamed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Okay cliff hanger xD but I'm sure all you guys know what's going to happen. This is just part one x3 okay so we found out Keith's past and Kate and Keith are assigned a mission o: *gasps* and yes they'll still be rangers xD**

**Oops spoiler D: oh well xD**

***dances to smile* AND THAT'S WHYYYYYYYYYY I SMILE!**

**Oops.. No singing in front of readers xD**

**Okay, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation Day Part II

***dances to Hoenn champion battle theme song* IN REMIX VERSION : D this shall be my wedding song xD Graduation Day part II YAYYY! XD **

**Onto the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Previously…_

"_My name is Selene."_

"_I am assigning you two on a mission." _

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"_WHAT THE?!" _

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

"WHAT THE?!" Kate screamed.

Two Tangrowth came into the scene, looking very furious.

"RUN EVERYONE!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Everyone ran towards the door, panicking.

Kate, however, didn't run. She grabbed her styler from her shoe, ready to capture the ragging Tangrowths.

"Wait! Kate!" Keith came running to her side. "We'll both capture the Tangrowths." He grinned

"Roger that." Kate smiled.

"Okay I'll take the right. You take the left." Keith ran to the right Tangrowth and began to capture it.

Kate ran towards the left Tangrowth and started her capture.

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Several minutes later…_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

"Capture complete!" Keith and Kate did their ranger pose. Keith this time didn't fall during his back flip.

"GUYS! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rhythmi ran over to give them a hug.

"Mr. Kincaid. Are you alright?" Principal Lamont asked.

Mr. Kincaid managed a nod.

"Even Mr. Kincaid doesn't know how those Tangrowth appeared." Mr. Lamont scratched his head. "Thank you, Keith and Kate. You have stood up for everyone and preformed a magnificent capture." Mr. Lamont smiled.

Mr. Lamont stared telling everyone where they were assigned to.

"Rhythmi. You are assigned to the Fiore region."

"Oh cool!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Keith. You are assigned to the Fiore region as well."

"Nice." Keith grinned.

"And last but not least, Kate. You are assigned to the Veintown Ranger Base."

Kate's heart sunk. Her two friends are assigned far away from her. How is she and Keith going to perform their mission?

"Aw." Rhythmi's smile turned upside down.

"Bummer." Keith shook his head.

"Guys, it's okay. Don't be disappointed." Kate smiled. "Our dreams came true. Lets work hard to become the best that we can. Plus, we might even become Top Rangers and Operator."

"Right." Keith and Rhythmi agreed.

"No matter where we are, we're still best friends. Thanks for Keith for motivating me." Kate smiled.

"Erm…No problem." Keith blushed at the remark.

"Today you leave this school. Please, do not forget to smile!" Principal Lamont nodded and smiled.

"YAHOO!" Everyone bursted out into cheers.

"Well. Issac, Keith, Rhythmi, and Ponte. Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Claire offered.

"I would love too!" Rhythmi cheered.

"Me too." Keith grinned.

"Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Katomi." Issac smiled.

"Sure why not." Ponte gave a thumbs up.

"You three boys better not flirt with my daughter." Zac threatened.

The three boys gulped.

"You know I'm just joking." Zac chuckled.

"Lets go!" Kate smiled.

"Yay! Katie Kat's friends are staying over for dinner!" Lily chirped.

"Katie Kat?" Keith smirked. "Hmm maybe I'll call you that."

"Don't you dare think about it." Kate glared.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_At Chicole Village…_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))_

"Isn't the house nice?" Lily smiled.

"You guys never told me you moved!" Kate was shocked.

"Yup we sure did." Claire unlocked the door. "It's pretty decent."

"Wow. It looks so cozy inside." Rhythmi walked inside, looking around the house.

"I'll make dinner right now. In the meantime, you guys can go do whatever you want." Claire went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Hey, Keith." Kate nudged Keith.

"Yeah?" He looked back at Kate.

"Can you help me unpack my bag and boxes?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Sure." Keith chuckled.

Keith went up to Kate's room. Pretty decent size. The walls were painted a mint green with a light blue ceiling.

"Well…" Kate rolled up her sleeves. "Time to start unpacking!"

They unboxed her desk, picture frames, chairs, and her bed sheets.

Kate hung her childhood pictures near her window while Keith hung her curtains.

Kate grabbed her suitcase that she brought to Ranger School and took everything that was in there out, including her uniform.

Keith glanced over while still hanging her second curtain to see that she still had the Teddiursa bear that he gave her.

"You still have the Teddiursa bear I gave you huh?" Keith smirked.

"Yeah. It was really sweet of you to give me one. Teddiursa is one of my favorite pokemons." Kate smiled at him.

"There. Done with the curtains." Keith cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks, Keith." Kate walked over to her curtains, admiring them.

"DINNER TIME!" Claire yelled form the kitchen.

"Yay. I'm starving." Kate sweat dropped.

"Race ya!" Keith smirked.

"Like the good times." Kate smiled.

"Yeah." Keith grinned.

_**SHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG**_

"Ugh. My eyes!" Kate shrieked.

"I guess Selene is summoning up again." Keith closed his eyes.

"Hello, Keith and Kate." Selene welcomed the two.

"Hi Selene." Kate greeted.

"I have over heard that you two will be in separate regions. Am I correct?" Selene waited for an answer.

"Yes, sadly." Keith sighed.

"Don't worry. You two can take care of yourselves as long as you have the gem of Aria with you at all times." Selene explained. "You must make sure it doesn't come off, even when you sleep. Understand?"

"Yes Selene." Keith and Kate replied.

"I have send angels to guard you two while you are separated. You cannot see them, but they can see you. But however, they won't be in the shower of anything."

Keith chuckled at it for a bit, but luckily Selene didn't see or hear him chuckle.

"You two will now be send back to where you previously were." Selene disappeared and a white light appeared.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EM**_

Kate and Keith were in the halls, their position looked like they werejust about to run.

"Shall we continue on with the race?" Keith smirked.

"Ha. Lets do it!" Kate laughed.

They both ran and soon, Keith and Kate fell down the stairs.

Rhythmi, Issac, and Ponte laughed at the two, and soon, Kate and Keith began to laugh too.

_One hour later…_

The time has come for their ships to depart. Issac left to Almia's greatest collage where he will become a scientist. Ponte, still not knowing what to become, has left to start his own journey and find out what he wants to become.

Keith and Rhythmi's ship was on the outskirts of Pueltown's harbor. They all arrived at the perfect timing.

"Bye Kate. I'm going to miss you!" Rhythmi squeezed hugged Kate.

"I'll miss you too, Rhythmi." Kate felt her eyes tearing up.

"Later, Kate." Keith said sadly. "I promise to become a Top Ranger before you do!" Keith smirked.

"We'll see about that." Kate giggled.

Kate shed one tear from her eyes.

"Eep! WHO'S CUTTING THE ONIONS?!" Kate shrieked.

Everyone laughed, even Kate did too.

The time has come for the ship to set sail. Keith and Rhythmi climbed aboard the ship, looking back to where Kate and her family were.

"BYE KATE!" Rhythmi yelled, waving her hands frantically.

"BYE RHYTHMI! I HOPE YOU SUCCEED BECOMING A TOP OPERATOR!" Kate yelled back.

"BYE KATE! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I PROMISE I WILL BECOME A TOP RANGER!" Keith waved, yelling from the ship.

"BYE KEITH! DON'T FORGET NEVER TO TAKE OFF YOU NECKLACES." Kate reminded him.

"I KNOW!"

"BYE KATE!"

The ship was heading into the sunset of the shimmering ocean. No clouds at all today. The ship was already into the horizon, and disappeared.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you all." Kate whispered, shedding a tear or two. "Today I stand as a student still, but tomorrow, I am a Pokemon Ranger."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**I'M NOT CRYING SOMEONE IS CUTTING THE ONIONS RIGHT NOW! *cries* WAHHHH okay, so yeah the five friends split up and went on their journeys. *sniffles* Don't worry, I'll think of a way for them to communicate! : D WAHHHH GOODBYE KEITH I LOVE YOU!**

**Kate- *shoots glare at me***

**Oops…**

**This tells me I should run…**

***runs***

**Kate- GET BACK HERE!**

**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A MALLET?!**

**OKAY, SEE YA! IF I CAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVEEEEEE!**

**~ PokemonGirl14**


	12. Chapter 12: First day, first voice chat

***FALLS ON GROUND* DANG KATE CAN REALLY HIT WITH A MALLET DX**

**Oh hiya guys! *brushes dust off of pants* okay like I'm so out of ideas xD blahhhh okay if this chapter horrible then oh well xD okay so yeah anyways, onto the story!**

**Kate- I FOUND YOU!**

**OH COME ON!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Kate…Kate…Wake up. OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

_Whoosh_

Kate felt a small breeze and suddenly the room felt cold.

"WAKE UP!"

"HUH?! Oh, hi Lily." Kate greeted her sister.

"Finally you're awake." Lily sweat dropped.

"Aw man I'm going to be late!" Kate panicked.

Today she was a Pokemon Ranger. She did miss Keith, Rhythmi, Issac, and Ponte, but they're on the road to their dreams.

She ran down stairs, tripping on her shoe laces.

"Sweetie, be careful." Claire sweat dropped.

"Morning Catalina." Zac greeted his daughter while sipping coffee and reading his daily newspaper.

"Morning dad." Kate grabbed some toast and stuffed it in her mouth and chugged down some apple juice.

"Kate, you know that isn't lady like manners." Claire sweat dropped.

"Okay, mom. I got to go." Kate grabbed her hair bans and tied them into her regular pigtails.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Lily!" Kate ran out the door and jogged to Vientown.

The wind brushed passed her hair. Kate closed her eyes with the soothing, cool breeze.

"I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!" A voice called.

"Aw man is it…" Kate panicked.

"Yes. It's me! He he finally found you." Evil Keith appeared out of the shadows.

"IT'S TIME TO CATCH YOU!" Evil Keith plunged itself towards Kate.

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" _Another voice appeared.

"GAWWW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY!" Evil Keith disappeared into the air as ashes.

"_Are you, okay?" _The voice asked Kate.

"I can't see you." Kate sweat dropped.

"_Oh I'm so sorry."_

The voice turned out to be a Mew.

Kate gasped. "Are you a…"

"_Yup! I'm Mew! So nice to meet you. Mistress Selene send me here to help you out with your important mission!" _Mew giggled.

"Are you a girl or boy?" Kate asked.

"_I'm a girl." _Mew giggled.

"Does Keith get a partner Pokemon to help him as well?" Kate sheepishly asked.

"_Yes he does! My friend, Victini, is going to help him_!" Mew went on Kate's shoulder. "_Don't you have to be some where important?" _Mew smirked.

"ACK! THE BASE!" Kate ran up the path, along with Mew by her side.

"Finally made it!" Kate panted.

"Hiya! I've been waiting for you, Kate!" Luana ran over from her waiting spot and greeted Kate. "Remember me?"

"Yes you're Luana." Kate smiled.

"Yay! You remember me." Luana clapped. "Okay, lets go to the base. Everyone is waiting for you. They're very eager to see you again."'

Kate and Luana walked to the base, Mew happily following them as invisible Mew.

"Everyone! Kate is here!" Luana yelled into the empty base. "Hmm, I'll go see where they are." Luana walked into the room in the back.

Kate noticed that Diana isn't behind her desk, no one was here. She decided to look around the base.

"SURPRISE!"

"EEP!" Kate jumped and fell to the ground.

"Ha! Hey, Kate!" Barlow walked out from the potted plant near Diana's desk. "Sorry for the big surprise. This was all Crawford's idea."

"Hey! No it wasn't!" Crawford came from behind Diana's desk. "You agreed on it!" Crawford whined.

Barlow rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey. It's Kate!" Elaine came up from behind Kate, startling Kate a little.

"Oh there you guys were!" Luana came from the room in the back.

"We didn't tell her the plan didn't we." Crawford sweat dropped.

"I'm back from grocery shopping!" Diana entered the base from the front door. "Oh hello, Kate!"

"Well I guess everyone is here." Barlow shrugged. "Oh I almost forgot." Barlow pulled out a Ranger uniform. "This is for you, Kate."

"Oh boy! A real Ranger uniform!" Kate squealed.

"_That looks cool." _Mew whispered, still in invisible form.

"You can go ahead and put it on now." Barlow pointed to the room in the back. "On your left should be your room and your bathroom is in there."

"Okay." Kate nodded and went in her room.

"Mew? You still there?" Kate looked around the room to see if she was still there.

"_Yup! Here I am, silly!_" Mew went back to her original form.

_Few minutes later…_

Kate stepped out of the bathroom.

"_Wow, Kate! You look good in that uniform!"_ Mew flew over to Kate's side, admiring the uniform.

"I…Look…AMAZING!" Kate admired herself in the mirror.

"_Kate, I think Barlow is calling you." _Mew said, nudging her.

"Oh okay." Kate ran out of her room and came out through the room that lead to all the other rooms. Mew of course, went into invisible form.

"Is the belt too tight?" Barlow asked.

"Not at all." Kate replied, smiling.

"Okay, Kate. As proof that you are now a Pokemon Ranger, I, Barlow leader of the Ranger Base, present you with your very own styler." Barlow handed over her styler.

"Yay!" Kate squealed.

"How does it feel to hold a real styler?" Barlow laughed.

"It feels so awesome!" Kate jumped up and down.

"_Congrats, Kate!"_ Mew giggled.

"Pachirisu! Pach!" A Pokemon cry came from the front of the base's door.

"Huh?" Everyone looked around, confused.

"Chipa!" A Pachirisu came running towards Kate and tackled her down, snuggling her.

"This must be the Pachirisu from when I captured it from Ranger School!" Kate remembered now.

"Ah, so it is." Barlow nodded. "Well, since you are a ranger now, you could make Pachirisu your partner."

"REALLY?!" Kate's eyes went anime style. "Pachirisu, how would you like to be my partner Pokemon?"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu nodded, eagerly.

"Then it's settled. You are now my official partner Pokemon!" Kate bend over to pick up Pachirisu, hugging her real tight.

"Aw! You have such an adorable partner Pokemon!" Luana petted Pachirisu. "Bun!" Bunery jumped angrily.

"And of course you are too, Bunery." Luana laughed.

"Okay, I know you know and meet all of us already, but it feels like I need a _proper _introduction." Barlow said. "Okay everyone in position!"

"Okay. The one on the left with the dark hair is Luana. She has a perky attitude unless Crawford messes around with her. And her cooking is well… okay moving on!" Barlow sweat dropped. "The one in the middle with the afro is Crawford. He always smiles. Almost impossible to make him frown. He is also the tallest person in Vientown."

"Cause I'm too epic." Crawford boasted.

"Yeah right…" Luana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And the one on the right is Elaine. She is the top mechanic in the whole Almia region. However, when there's a machine that we bring in, she has MATDATIAM or Mechanic Addicted To Destroying Anything That Is A Machine."

"Yup that's me!" Elaine sweat dropped.

"The women putting the groceries away is Diana, our operator. She won the Styler Recharging Conest three years in a row. And I am Barlow, the leader of this base. We welcome you aboard, Kate!" Barlow went into a cheer.

"Thanks everyone." Kate smiled.

_Night time…_

Kate flipped over her bag and dug into her suitcase, looking for her pajamas. Instead, she found a blush pink nightgown.

"Dang it. Dad must've packed my bags again. Making me wear girly stuff…" Kate grumbled.

'_Ring Ring' Incoming caller! 'ring ring'_

"Huh?" Kate picked up her styler and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kate asked into the styler.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY!" A voice from the other side of the styler sang.

"Keith?! Is that you?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. Jealous of my singing?" Keith joked.

"So jealous." Kate replied, sarcastically.

"How are things over at the Ranger Base in Vietown?" He asked.

"Great! Where are you assigned in the Fiore region?" Kate wondered.

"In Summerland! It's so cool. Besides, I get to see girls in bikinis." Keith laughed.

"PERVERT!" Kate yelled but laughed along.

"Hey, do you have a computer near you?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kate wondered.

"Put your styler into the slot next to the keyboard." Keith said.

"Hmm okay." Kate walked over to the computer in her room and put her styler into the slot like Keith said.

'_Beep Beep' Transmitting Keithisawesome to screen…Loading_

Kate waited for a minute and then saw Keith's face on the screen.

Kate gasped.

"Surprise surprise!" Keith smirked.

"Hey Keith!" Kate waved.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Keith felt his face flare up.

"Dad must've packed my bags again. He always wants me to wear stupid girly crap…" Kate groaned.

"Oh." Keith calmed down.

"_HIYA KEITH PERESON! IS MY BUDDY VICTINI THERE?!" _Mew butted into the conversation.

"Is that a Mew?!" Keith looked shocked.

"_Are you a person?"_ Mew rolled her eyes.

"Yup. This is Mew. Selene sent her here to help me with my part of the mission." Kate explained, petting Mew.

" _Hey, Mew! Wassup?!" _Victini came up on the screen, smiling.

"_Nothing much. How bout you with that red-head?" _Mew giggled.

"Is Victini a guy?" Kate smirked.

"_Yeah. He's my best buddy." _Mew jumped with joy.

"Mhm." Keith and Kate smirked.

"_Hey, wanna see something."_ Mew giggled.

"Sure." Kate nodded.

Mew went over and took Pachirisu to the computer screen. With one snap…

"_What did you do to me?!" Pachirisu looked around, panicking._

"What the heck?!" Kate fell over her chair anime style.

"YOU'RE PACHIRISU CAN TALK?!" Keith yelled from the other side of the screen.

Mew giggled. _" Don't worry it just temporary."_

"Well, I think I should go to bed. I'm kind of tired." Keith yawned.

"Me too. Can we video chat some other time too?" Kate asked, hoping he'll say 'Yeah of course duh.'

"Yeah, depends if I'm busy or not. I'll get Rhythmi on here later on too." Keith stretched for a minute. "Well, night Katie Kat." Keith smirked.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" Kate ragged at Keith.

"Okay okay." Keith chuckled. "Night." Keith grinned and went offline.

"Night." Kate smiled.

Kate walked over to her bed, followed by Mew and Pachirisu, and pulled the covers over her and turned off the lights. She realized she was missing one thing…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEDDIURSA BEAR?!" Kate screamed as she looked all over the room, panicking.

"_Kate. Your Teddiursa is right here."_ Pachirisu sweat dropped.

"Oh." Kate sighed in relief.

Kate went into her covers again and turned off her lights, snuggling her Teddiursa bear tight to her chest.

"Night Pachirisu. Night Mew." Kate yawned.

"_Night Kate."_ The two pokemon yawned as well, and fell asleep.

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Okay yay! I finished. XD**

**Blah *watches America's got talent* **

**Mew is one of my favorite pokemons so I put it in here xD.**

**Okay so I got really nothing so say right now…**

***yawns* *falls asleep on the keyboard***

**Okay…See…Y-you..later… *snores* ~ PokemonGirl14**


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Pranks and Jokes

**Well hiya! Okay I have to make this chapter short but I just wanted to post this up before tomorrow (Friday). If you read my previous chapters, then on one of them ( I forgot xD) it said that my cousins were coming up. 40 PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE JAMMED INTO MY HOUSE. SAVE ME! XD jkjkjk okay so yeah. Oooh Takis :D**

**I finished my SoA again : D *sniffles* the ending is so touching WAHHH WHY COULDN'T I STAY TO DANCE WITH KEITH?! HE'S SO CUTE!**

**Kate- *angry glare***

**Aw man…**

***runs***

**Kate- DON'T MAKE ME GET THE MALLET!**

**NO! ANYTHING BUT THE MALLET!**

**ONTO THE STORY! ONTO THE STORY!**

***screams***

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate woke up, stretching her arms and legs from her covers. She gazed at the window, seeing the beautiful blazing sun rise up from the mountains.

"Ngg…6:33" Kate moaned. "Time to take a shower." She sighed and got out of bed.

Mew heard Kate get up and flew over to her side.

"_Morning!" _Mew greeted.

"Morning, Mew." Kate smiled.

Pachirisu ran over to Kate's side as well.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu smiled and purred at Kate's leg.

"And good morning to you, Pachirisu." Kate laughed.

'_Ring Ring' Incoming caller. Caller Id is Keithisaweseome. 'Ring ring'_

"I'm surprise he gets up this early." Kate chuckled. She went over to her bed and picked up her styler to answer the call.

"Heyro! Good morning, kitty!" Keith yawned.

"Kitty?!" Kate growled.

"Yeah. Like it?" Keith chuckled.

"Oh yeah I like it." Kate replied sarcastically.

"Wanna video chat?" Keith asked.

"Sure. Hold up a sec." Kate went over to her computer and put her styler into the slot.

'_Beep Beep' Transmitting Keithisawesome to screen…Loading_

Keith popped up on the screen, still in his pajamas.

"Hey, kitty!" Keith smirked.

"DON'T' CALL ME THAT!" Kate screamed.

"Like it?" Keith laughed.

"Oh yeah I like the name kitty alright." Kate replied, sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll call you kitty from now on." Keith smirked, wanting to see her reaction.

"Haven't you ever heard 'sarcasm'?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard 'I'm joking'? Keith mimicked.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. He was too funny for her and kind.

"_Well, good morning red-head." _Mew greeted. "_ When are you going to make your move on spiky right here?"_ She smirked.

"WHAT?!" Kate and Keith both yelled.

" I do NOT like Kate." Keith objected.

" And I do NOT like Keith." Kate glared at Mew.

" _Relax. Can't you take a joke. Yeesh people." _Mew rolled her eyes.

"And what about you and Victini?" Kate smirked.

"Yeah? Is there a 'spark' between you two?" Keith played along.

Mew's face turned bright red. _" I DON'T LIKE HIM!" _Mew roared.

"So me and Kate don't like each other." Keith chuckled.

" _Save it, red-head. You two will eventually admit to each other." _Mew giggled.

"SHUT IT!" Keith turned red.

Mew laughed harder, despite the fact that Kate' face was red as well.

"Oh, Victini! Mew wants to say something to you! Something very _important._" Keith called on Victini.

" _Eek! What did you do?!" _Mew panicked.

"_Hey Mew. What'cha need?" _Victini appeared on the screen with a curious face.

" _Nothing!" _Mew turned red.

Kate and Keith both fell over laughing.

" _Oh you want it the hard way, tomato?" _Mew threatened.

Mew flashed out of Kate's sight.

"WHERE DID MEW GO?!" Kate panicked.

Mew traveled to where Keith is and snuck right behind him.

"K-keith!" Kate pointed to the back of him.

"Hmm?" Keith turned around and fell off his chair.

"_Surprise surprise." _Mew giggled. _"Fancy meeting you here."_

Mew's hand started to glow into a light blue and aimed it right at Keith.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kate yelled from the other side.

" _Something called payback." _Mew smirked.

The orb went towards Keith, and where Keith was sitting, was a…banana?

"Nggg…Wait. How did I shrink?" Keith looked around. "WHERE ARE MY HANDS AND LEGS?"

" _You're a banana." _Victini sweat dropped.

"I'M A WHAT NOW?!" Keith yelled.

" _Don't worry." _Mew giggled.

In a flash, Keith turned back into human. Only…

"EEK! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON KEITH!" Kate screamed, her face was firing red.

"Huh? OH CRAP DON'T' LOOK!" Keith felt embarrassed.

Kate looked away, still an intense red on her face.

"Okay I'm done." Keith sighed.

"Mew, get back here." Kate sweat dropped.

" _Okay!"_ Mew 'innocently' replied.

Kate had to admit though, Keith had more muscles than she thought. Wait… WHY IS SHE THINKING ABOUT HIS MUSCLES?!

Kate snapped out of her daydreams and went back to the screen.

"Keith! We need you!" A faint voice from the other side of the computer yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Keith yelled back.

"I gotta run. Lates talk again, Kate!" Keith grinned.

"Okay." Kate smiled.

"Later." Keith disappeared from the screen.

"Well, time to get prepared for today." Kate giggled.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

**Okay I bet that wasn't short compared to my first chapter XD**

**Well, I'll try to upload as much chapters as I can and stuff. Okay, see y-**

**Kate- I FOUND MY MALLET! GET BACK HERE!**

**DANG IT!**

**SEE YA GUYS! MAKE ME A GRAVE IN MY HONOR!**

**~ PokemonGirl14**


	14. Chapter 14: Missions and Confessions

***eats takis* oh hiya :D so the internet isn't working so I decided to do another chapter before my cousins come up *sweat drops***

**EEEK MOUTH ON FIRE!**

**Blahhhhhhh x3 okay so I started over on SoA because I finished the entire game again for the 4****th**** time xD**

**So probably I can keep track with the speed while I write this fanfic.**

**Okey Dokey, ONTO THE STORY :3**

**Btw I skipped the newspaper part because I was too lazy xD**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate got dressed into her uniform and headed out, where Luana, Crawford, Barlow, and Elaine were all standing, talking about random stuff that she didn't hear.

"Mornin Kate!" Barlow greeted.

"Morning." Kate smiled.

"Morning Spike." Crawford teased.

"Spike?" Kate curiously asked, hoping it wasn't a nickname or something.

"Ignore Crawford. He's just a silly clown with a stupid afro." Luana rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Don't ignore me!" Crawford whined.

"See. And he's a girl, too." Luana laughed.

Crawford glared at Luana and grabbed her styler.

"Hey! Give that back!" Luana hissed.

"No I'm good." Crawford smirked.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luana chased Crawford all around the base.

"Capture on!" Crawford grabbed Luana's styler and shot the disc at her.

"I don't think that'll work." Kate sweat dropped.

"CRAWFORD! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GIVE ME MY STYLER BACK!" Luana was steaming mad now.

"Okay okay." Crawford rolled his eyes. "Don't have to be a big baby over it."

Luana snatched the styler right out of Crawford's hand and skipped happily over to Kate's side.

"Okay, stop fooling around. We have a report from Mr. Woodward. He reports that there are strange noises coming from the Marine Cave." Barlow said. "I am assigning Kate and Crawford to check out what the noise is. Luana, you are going to patrol and see if the noise is coming from anywhere else besides the Marine Cave." Barlow looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Got it!" Luana chimed happily.

"Okay. Besides, I can hang out with Spike a little more." Crawford smirked.

Kate gave a glare at Crawford, and he seemed to get the message.

"Okay, off you guys go!" Barlow shooed them off to their mission.

"Alright. Late guys!" Luana smiled and ran out of the base.

"Lets go." Kate suggested.

"Yeah." Crawford nodded.

They headed out of the base and ran to Nabiki Beach.

"This reminds me of my and Keith's 1 day internship." Kate sighed about the good memory.

"You miss him or something?" Crawford smirked.

Kate's face blared up into an intense red. "N-NO! Just as a friend!" Kate stammered.

"Mhm." Crawford gave a harder smirk.

"Shut up, Crawford." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Crawford 'innocently' acted.

"Sure." Kate laughed.

They headed into the Marine Cave, where they heard eerie screeching noises coming form the inner part of the cave.

"Ugh. What's that screeching noise?" Kate's ears twitched to the horrible sound.

"Sounds like it's coming from this direction." Crawford pointed ahead of them.

Kate nodded and ran to where Crawford was pointing to, and jumped over a wooden fence.

"Ugh. It's getting worse." Kate covered her ears.

"_I-I don't feel so good, Kate."_ Mew seemed very drowsy.

"Hang on, Mew. I'll try to figure out a way to stop this horrid machine." Kate nodded, determined.

"C-chipa…" Pachirisu looked like she was about to pass out.

"Pachirisu! Are you okay?" Kate panicked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"_I can't stand this sound… It's like it's trying to control my mind." _Mew waved her body back and fourth from the dizziness.

Kate looked over to see all the Pokemon running around a strange machine.

"Oh those poor things! It looks like they're suffering!" Kate cried.

She ran over to the suffering Pokemon, trying to make them calm down.

"Maybe I can stop it with a Pokemon's help…" Kate wondered.

"Kate! I think I can hear a Gastrodon cry in the deep parts of the cave." Crawford ran from the back of the cave.

"Maybe it can stop this machine." Kate thought.

"Lets go. I don't know why, but the Pokemon over where I was weren't affected by the eerie screech this machine is producing." Crawford said.

"Really?!" Kate's face was in shock. "Lets go check it out."

Kate and Crawford went to the entrance that led to the back of the cave.

"They aren't affected by it." Kate looked around to see no Pokemon was suffering.

"Gast!" A faint Pokemon cry in the distance cried out.

"That must be a Gastrodon!" Kate said, happily. "Lets go find it!"

They both went to the back of the cave to see a Gastrodon happily leaving a trail of slime, not noticing the two rangers standing.

Kate grabbed her styler and aimed it at the Gastrodon. "Capture on!"

The small disc went loopy loop around the Gastrodon who was confused of the small disc. A light shined around the Gastrodon, and back to normal.

"Capture complete." Kate smirked.

"Great. Lets go test it out on that machine and use a water gun attack on it." Crawford suggested.

Kate nodded in agreement and ran out of the Gastrodon's little cave home.

The duo arrived at the machine, seeing the poor Pokemons are still suffering.

"Okay. Gastrodon, use one of your water attacks on the machine." Kate commanded.

The Gastrodon did as it was told. By a few seconds, the machine exploded and collapsed.

"Thanks, Gastrodon." Kate thanked the Pokemon as it left.

All the Pokemons that were controlled by the machine looked around confused.

"Pi?" A little Pichu looked around, wondering what it was doing in this creepy, dark cave.

All the Pokemons ran off with no hesitation. One of them looked back at Kate, as if it was thanking her, then ran off to the exit of the cave.

"That's good. The Pokemons are all free." Crawford sighed in relief. "We should bring this back to the base and see what this machine is."

Crawford tried to carry the machine, but it was too heavy.

"Lemme help." Kate offered.

Even with both of their power, the machine didn't budge.

"I guess I better call Almia's strongest person to lift this heavy piece of junk up." Crawford said. "Go ahead and go back to the base."

"Who's Almia's strongest person, Crawford?" Kate questioned.

"You'll see." Crawford chuckled. "This person beat Barlow at arm wrestling in three seconds flat."

"Wow…" Kate gasped.

"Okay, go back to the base and tell Barlow about this weird machine thing." Crawford told her.

"Okay." Kate nodded and headed out of the cave, along with Pachirisu and an invisible Mew right by her side.

Kate walked on the sands of Nabiki Beach, looking at the shimmering ocean in the west.

"This is where we met, Pachirisu." Kate smiled.

"Chipa Chi!" Pachirisu happily replied.

"_They have a saying. Whoever you meet on this beach, you'll sure to become friends forever." _Mew popped out and landed on Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah." Kate starred at the ocean. "The ocean is nice isn't it?"

"_Mhm."_ Mew nodded.

Kate stopped at the stairs that led to Vientown, where Bertha stood there with a big grin on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Kate!" Bertha laughed. "Thanks for saving my husband when you were in Ranger School!"

"No problem." Kate smiled.

Wait…was Bertha the one who beat Barlow in arm wrestling three seconds flat?! No… that's impossible. She is strong, but…well come to think of it, she looks stronger than Barlow…

"My husband got jealous and said that I was going on a date with Crawford. So I told him I WAS!" Bertha laughed as Kate moved out of the way for her to pass through.

"Lets head back to the base now." Kate suggested.

"_I'm with ya!" _Mew cheered happily.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu agreed as the three ran to the Ranger Base.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0**

_Few minutes later…_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"I see. Good work, Kate!" Barlow praised Kate.

_**THUD**_

"Wow, Bertha…I knew you were STRONG but I didn't know you could carry that big, heavy machine with just your right shoulder!" Crawford came in the base with Bertha by his side. His face in utter shock.

"Ha! That's why you should eat my milk pudding boy!" Bertha's laugh was croaked.

"OOH! MACHINE!" Elaine's eyes went anime style. "CAN I TAKE IT APART?!"

"NO!" Everyone (except for Elaine of course) yelled.

"Aw come on! Please!" Elaine begged.

"Luana, Crawford! Make sure that Elaine doesn't touch that machine!" Barlow ordered.

"On it." Luana and Crawford sweat dropped and did as they were told.

"COME ON! LET ME GO YOU LITTLE…"

"That isn't lady language, Elaine!" Crawford scolded.

"WHO CARES!" Elaine whined.

"We should let Professor Hastings look at this." Barlow said, looking at the strange machine.

"Wait…as in _the_ Professor Hastings?" Kate's jaw dropped opened.

"Yup. But he's in a business trip in the Fiore region." Barlow told her.

"I can't wait that long!" Elaine whined, trying to squirm out of Luana and Crawford's grip.

"He should be coming in a few days, Elaine." Barlow sweat dropped.

"Hmph." Elaine pouted.

"Okay, mission cleared you two! Only Crawford can't do his pose right now so…" Barlow said.

"I gotta handle this maniac right here." Crawford sweat dropped.

"HEY!"

"Okay, Kate. That wraps it up for today. You can go rest right now." Barlow told Kate.

"Okay. Thanks, Barlow!" Kate thanked Barlow and headed to her room.

She got changed into her pajamas and slumped down on her bed. Man she was worn out from today.

'_Knock knock'_

"Oh. Come in!" Kate happily said.

"Hey!" Luana's head appeared through the cracks of the door.

"Hiya, Luana!" Kate greeted. "Aren't you suppose to be keeping an eye out on Elaine?" Kate questioned.

Luana's eyes went big. "Oops…"

"Uh oh…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"But but. Before I go, here's new print of The Almia Times." Luana tossed Kate a paper rolled up into a cylinder like shape.

"Thanks, Luana." Kate smiled.

"No problem." Luana gave Kate a big grin.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A CHAINSAW?!" Crawford's voice was heard all the way from Kate's room.

"LET ME TAKE THAT MACHINE APART!"

"Gotta run!" Luana panicked and ran out the door.

Kate took out the rubber ban that held the newspaper together and looked at it.

"Guys, look! It's Keith!" Kate gasped.

"_Hmm… The red-head is a hero now hmm?" _Mew giggled.

"Nice. He handled a raging Gyarados!" Kate gasped again, almost turning into a high- pitched squeal.

'_Ring Ring Incomming call from Keithisawesome'_

Kate grabbed her styler and pushed the answer button.

"Hey hey hey! It's the hero from the newspaper." Kate joked.

"Yeah. It was epic." Keith boasted. "So what did you do today?"

Kate told Keith everything. The weird machine, the sound, Elaine's tantrum…

"Wow. That sounds cool." Keith gasped.

"Mhm. I'm all worn out right now." Kate yawned.

"Oh. I should let you sleep right now." Keith yawned as well. "Good night, Kate!"

"Night, Keith." Kate replied back and ended the call.

She turned off the lights, pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith put his styler on his computer desk, and went over to his bed, starring at the ground.

"_What's wrong?" _Victini flew over to Keith's side.

"Nothing." Keith sighed.

"_Ugh! You're so stubborn. Tell me." _Victini begged.

"Well…" Keith began. "There's a certain th-" He was cut off.

"_YOU LIKE KATE!" _Victini yelled out, having a smile on his face.

Keith starred at him in shock, then looked back down at the ground and sighed.

"Maybe a little…" He responded, his voice soft.

"_Why so glum for though?" _Victini questioned.

"I don't know if she feels the same way. I mean, I'm from the future! Hello?!" Keith put his head's over his head and hid his face.

"She probably thinks I'm a weirdo who's gonna bring some aliens from the future and attack her and brainwash her!" Keith mumbled.

"_Okay. That's just crazy talk." _Victini sweat dropped.

"You don't' know what it feels like." Keith grumbled.

"_Fine… If it makes you feel better…"_ Victini took a deep breath. _"I like Mew."_

"I knew it." Keith smirked.

"_Shut up." _Victini rolled his eyes. _"Guess we both have women problems."_

"Lets go to bed. I'm tired." Keith yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"_WHAT?! EW!" _Victini yelled, grossed out.

"You have a wrong mind." Keith rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever. Night, Keith." _Victini went on the floor and slept.

"Night." Keith turned off his lights, and went to bed.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_"Mistress Selene. What shall we do besides watch the two?" _A young boy with brown hair almost in a Mohawk asked Selene, standing next to her in the dark clouds with the stars above him.

"_We will wait until the moment comes, young one." _Selene simply replied.

The boy nodded and starred back at the ground at Keith.

"_If he goes with my cousin, heh, he better take care of her." _He sneered.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Oh yay. Finally the chapter is up and running WOOOOOOOH xD**

**So who is this mysterious boy? O: *gasps***

**Blah so I still have school and stuff, but I'll try to upload more chapters later!**

**Okay, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	15. Chapter 15: Through the Fire and Flames!

**Hiya guys! :D Still doing my homework while writing or I should say typing this story x3 Blah blah.**

***dances* WE JUST WANNA SEE YAH YAH! SHAKE IT!**

**DUN DUND UND UND DUN DUND DUN *pop music***

**Hehheh…no dancing ^.^;**

**Okay, onto the storeh!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(Kate's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Man did it smell bad. Maybe Luana was cooking again. Or that stupid machine from yesterday oil spilled.

I pulled away my covers and got out of bed. My hair was a mess, like every morning every time I put it down.

"_Kate. Do you smell something burnt?" _Mew came behind me and landed on my shoulder like she always does. Usually it was Pachirisu's spot, but apparently, she was still sleeping. How in the world can anyone sleep with this smell?!

"Nope." I simply replied, shrugging a little. "It smells like burnt toast or something though."

My nose cringed from the smell. I took a shower for about 6 minutes, got out, changed into my uniform ( Pachirisu was already awake by the time I was done changing) and headed out the door.

"Morning Barlow." I greeted my leader.

"Kate there's an emergen-" He was cut off by the yawn of Luana who was right behind me.

"Morning! Is someone burning toast?" Luana stretched out her arms and looked back at Barlow.

"No, Luana. There's a fire in the Vien Forest." Barlow looked at both of us with his serious face.

"FIRE!" Luana screamed.

"Luana. We're rangers. We can put it out." I sweat dropped.

"_Did someone give her crazy pills or something?" _Mew sighed.

"Kate's right. Crawford is in the forest trying to put out the fire." Barlow assured.

"Aw. That poor clown." Luana fake pouted.

I couldn't help but spit out a little laugh. Crawford _was_ a clown. Explains his stupid afro.

"I want you two to go help put out the fire with Crawford. This will be a mission." Barlow said.

Oh yay. Another mission! First the newspaper, then the machine. Man that stupid machine form yesterday gave me a severe headache. I'm not sure I can handle this mission if it involves another machine. But I shouldn't be complaining. Besides I am a ranger after all.

"On it!" Me and Luana both saluted and ran out of the base doors.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The two rangers ran towards the Vein forest, covering their mouths with their uniform. The smoke was bad, murky, and smoky. Well duh, it was smoky.

"Kate!" Luana stopped Kate in her tracks.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Look!" Luana pointed to a little girl, who was crying and coughing from the smoke, with a Happiny as her company. "It's little Mimi from the house next to the base!"

Mimi sniffled. "Mimi can't find her Happinys. Mimi won't go until Mimi found her Happinys. Mimi's poor other four Happinys." The girl coughed.

"We can't just leave her hanging." Luana wondered.

"I'll go look for them." Kate offered.

"R-really? Thank you, kind spiky hair ranger. Mimi thankful." Mimi thanked Kate as Kate ran off to find the Happinys.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(Too lazy to do this part xD)**

_Few minutes later…_

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate gathered all four Happinys in a matter of minutes. Pretty easy.

"Mimi thanks you, kind ranger. You and Mimi shall be best friends forever, along with Mimi's Happinys of course!" Mimi hugged Kate as Luana escorted Mimi back to her home.

Kate waited for about two minutes or so before Luana came back.

"Okay. We've gotta find Crawford." Luana grabbed Kate's arm without warning and dragged her into the depths of the forest.

They both ran, looking left and right, high and low for Crawford, but no sight of him _yet._

_**BAMMMMMMMMMM**_

A tree log on fire fell with a strong thud in front of Kate and Luana, who were scared out of their minds when it fell.

"We need to extinguish the flames." Luana looked around to find any water Pokemon around them.

"Maybe there's a water type Pokemon near by." Kate said to the wondering Luana.

"Okay lets go." Luana and Kate ran a little deeper in the forest.

Lucky them. They found a Wartortle near by a lake just up ahead from where they were. Kate quickly captured the Wartortle and befriended it, and got the flames out.

"Thanks, Wartortle." Kate waved to the water turtle as it left.

"Lets continue looking for Crawford." Luana seemed determined to find Crawford.

"Also to put out the fire." Kate pointed out.

"Lets go!" Luana and Kate ran through the heating flames, managed to put out another log on fire, and find Crawford.

"Hey guys! Is it hot enough for you guys in here?" Crawford joked.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Right, no time to joke around, Crawford." Luana pointed out, giggling.

"I've been guiding Pokemon to safety. Can't this clown crack up one joke?" Crawford laughed. "Anyways, it looks like we need to get a Blastoise for this situation."

"Why a Blastoise for?" Kate questioned.

"It can use the area move Rain Dance." Crawford explained.

"I can do the area move Rain Dance too." Kate joked. She did the dance, where back in the olden days, this is how people asked for rain. "Okay, okay, sorry. Go on."

"I would capture it, but my styler is down, due to all the heart, sadly." Crawford said. "That's why i need you two to capture it while i guide more Pokemon out."

"On it!" Luana and Kate saluted and ran off.

"Wait..." Kate paused. "Do we even know where the Blastoise is?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Wait. I got a way." Luana grabbed her styler and within a few clicks later...

"There's a Blastoise near us. There should be a river if we keep on going this direction." Luana pointed to the tiny dot near a stream of water.

"Lets go!"

The duo eventually found the Blastoise, who kept on ramming at them. Finally, Kate managed to capture the Blastoise that Crawford had requested.

"Man, my arm still hurts from that Blastoise hurling itself at me." Kate groaned.

"Lets see. I think we can do the rain dance over there." Luana pointed to a spot near a tree.

Kate nodded, and she and Luana ran over to the spot where Luana pointed, not wasting another moment.

"You guys gonna do the rain dance?" Crawford walked over to them.

"Yeah." Kate simply replied.

"Ready?" Luana smiled.

"Of course!" Kate nodded, smiling, and turned towards Blastoise. "Rain Dance!"

_Drip Drip..._

__Two drops... then three... then... HOLY WACK A MOLY!

"I'm soaked to the bone!" Kate laughed as she was getting soaked by the rain. Man didn't it feel good.

Crawford grabbed Luana, and carried her like a weighing bar over his head.

"You'll be my umbrella." Crawford laughed.

"T-that's not funny!" Luana stammered, turning pink.

"To me it is." Crawford smirked.

Kate laughed as the two argued, running around in the nice, cool rain dripping on her skin.

About a minute later, the rain stopped, and Luana was shivering, whom Crawford gave her his Ranger jacket to keep her form getting a cold ( which i think she did already *sweat drops*)

"Thanks, Blastoise!" Kate thanked the Pokemon.

"Blast!" Blastoise nodded and ran off.

"Thanks Luana for offering to be my umbrella!" Crawford smirked.

"Y-you forced me to be your stupid u-u-u-u... ACHOO!" Luana sneezed.

"Oops." Crawford sweat dropped. "I'll make you some soup when we get back to the base." Crawford offered.

Kate watched Crawford talking to Luana, whom was still sneezing, when a guy running caught her attention.

"Wha? Get back here!" Kate called on to the guy.

"Ah!" He ran off.

"You aren't gonna get away from me!" Kate ran extremely fast that Crawford and Luana couldn't even see her.

"Gotcha!" Kate grabbed onto the guy's shirt and dragged him all the way to Crawford and Luana.

"Who's this?" Luana questioned.

"I saw him running. Look, he's covered in oil." Kate pointed out.

"I see." Crawford rubbed his chin. "Okay lets take him back to the base. Maybe he knows about this fire."

The guy gulped, obviously nervous.

"Lets go." Crawford and Kate dragged the guy back to the base, while Luana stayed by Crawford's side, still sneezing and coughing.

_"Very suspicious..." _ Mew whispered.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu agreed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hmm. A random guy covered in oil running away from us Rangers?" Barlow inspected the guy, seeing oil stains on his shirt and face.

Kate, Crawford, and Luana all nodded.

"Aw. He looks hurt." Elaine came from the door that led to all the bedrooms. "I'll take care of his injuries." Elaine offered.

"After that, we'll tie him up." Barlow nodded.

"That's harsh." Elaine raised an eyebrow. "Wait... We don't know his name."

"Tell us your name, or else you'll be known as oil-reeking guy." Barlow waited for a response.

...

No response.

"Fine then. We'll make you a name. How about Oil- Stinker-Creep?" Barlow smirked. "Like it?"

"Leader. You fail at comedy." Crawford sweat dropped.

Barlow shot a glare at Crawford, then back to "Oil-Stinker-Creep".

"How about a name that's like oil? Like 'Ollie'." Luana suggested.

'Ollie' smiled for a second.

"Did you catch him smiling?" Elaine pointed out. "I think he likes it, Luana."

"Okay then, 'Ollie'... what do you know about the Vein Forest fire?" Barlow questioned Ollie.

...

"Hmm?" Barlow glared at Ollie. "Being stubborn are we? If that's how it is, you can be tied up in a rope while Elaine treats your injuries." Barlow grabbed a rope, and tied it around Ollie.

"Aww..." Elaine whispered.

"Kate. I need you to patrol Veintown to make sure the citizens are all right." Barlow ordered.

"You can count on me!" Kate smiled.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu jumped up and down, agreeing, and the two ran out the door.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Several hours later...**_

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))**_

__"Phew. I'm tired." Kate slumped onto the bed, feeling drowsy. "Maybe i should rest for the night."

Kate got into her pajamas and slid under the covers, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"I'm proud of you, Kate." _The boy in the almost mohawk styled hair smiled, looking down.

_"Evil Keith hasn't been around lately... I'm getting pretty suspicious." _Selene said, worried.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"Hehe... We have a deal?" _ A dark figure approached a man with black hair and black glasses.

"Yes we do." The man smirked.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**OKAY YAY! Chapter is finally up for you all c: i was so lazy, i didn't put a lot of action in there, didn't i? xD**

**When i was doing this, i listened to 'Through the Fire and Flames' :D**

***plays air guitar* WOOOH!**

**Okay, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Threat! Team Dim Sun!

**Hiya! Rachel here, presenting another chapter for 'Things I'll Never Say'! YAYYYYYY AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!**

***cricket cricket***

***sniffles* never thought you guys hated me LMFAO jk. I uploaded 2 new one shots yesterday. My Pokeshipping one shot got a lot of people reading it in about an hour *sweat drops* I think there should be more Vatonageshippers out there! : D**

**Okay, enough blabbing about stuff, lets get on with the story! *random fist pump in the air* :3**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

Kate sat at the kitchen table where everyone eats their breakfast, lunch, and of course dinner. (duh xD)

Kate munched on some cereal and glanced at her styler.

"7:08 A.M..." She grumbled, worn out. "Must. Finish.. Cere…" Her face fell into the cereal bowl with milk splattered all over her, eyes closed sleeping.

_2 Hours later…_

"Morning, Ka… WHAT THE HECK?!"

Kate instantly shot up from the scream. Wide awake, she scanned the room to see who it was. It was none other than Luana…

"Why the heck is your head in the cereal bowl?" Luana questioned.

That would explain for her face to be wet and cold.

"Oh… heh…" Kate sweat dropped. "So tired from the mission yesterday."

"Me too." Luana yawned. She pulled out a seat across Kate, and sat.

Awkward silence…

"Have you been talking to Keith lately?" Luana asked, trying to kill the silence.

"Yeah. We video chat on the computer." Kate replied, grabbing a milk carton and chugging the milk down.

"Anyone else besides Keith?" Luana got up and grabbed a candy bar to eat.

"No. I tried to talk to Rhythmi, but from her location, there isn't any connections to Almia. Which really stinks." Kate pouted.

"Aw." Luana sadly frowned, munching into her candy bar.

"I wonder if we have to do another mission to day." Kate stretched her arms behind her back and placed her head right underneath it. ( Like a boss : D)

The door creaked opened.

"Morning people!" Crawford greeted.

"Morning. If it isn't the clown." Kate teased.

"Why thank you!" Crawford touched his afro.

"Wasn't exactly a complement." Kate sweat dropped.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Crawford pulled up a chair next to Luana.

"Nothing much." The two girls replied.

"What's for breakfast?!" Elaine popped up in the room.

"I think Kate ate all the cereal." Crawford sweat dropped.

"Oops…" Kate sheepishly scratched her neck, sweat dropping.

"No problamo. I'll just make toast." Elaine walked to the cupboards to grab a loaf of bread.

"Make me some toast too!" Luana did puppy eyes on Elaine, who had to say yes.

"Make me some too, maid." Crawford smirked.

"Shut up, Crawford." Elaine grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Wonder who's coming in next? Barlow?" Kate teased, taking a sip of water.

"Good morning, servants!" Barlow busted into the room, cheerful as some ordinary days.

"Said it too soon?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Who you calling servants?" Elaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding." Barlow laughed.

"Only person who should be joking around here is me." Crawford snickered.

"Let the leader crack a joke once in a while, eh?" Barlow chuckled.

"Um… Barlow?" Luana asked.

"Yeah Luana?" He waited for an answer.

"You're umm… still in your pajama bottoms along with your Teddiursa slippers…" Luana pointed out.

"Wha…?" Barlow looked down to see Luana was correct. "AW MAN!" Barlow ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving everyone in the kitchen laughing.

"Aw man! That was priceless!" Kate laughed.

"Oh. Kate?" Luana tapped the still laughing Kate.

"Y-yeah?" Kate finally started to calm down.

"I found this in the main room. I was wondering if it was yours." Luana held up a Teddiursa bear. The one Keith gave to her.

"EEK! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT!" Kate grabbed the Teddiursa real tight. "Thanks, Luana!"

"No problem." Luana giggled.

Barlow came back in the room, this time with his uniform pants and shoes.

"Well, finally you learned how to change your pants and shoes. See, not so hard to bend down and put them on." Crawford teased.

"Haha. Very funny." Barlow said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a clown. What do you expect?" Crawford grinned. That earned a giggle from Luana.

"Anyways. Professor Hastings is coming back from his trip from Fiore." Barlow explained. "Kate. Can you make sure he doesn't get lost in the Vein Forest and bring him back to the base?"

"Sure thing!" Kate saluted.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu mimicked Kate as the two ran out of the base doors.

Kate ran to the entrance of the Vien forest when she spotted Professor Hastings.

"I don't know who's prank it was to put a silly barrier on the Lookout Ridge." The professor mumbled. "Just gave it a chop here and there and it fell apart! Ha. Wendy offered to give me a ride in the air, but walking is a better way to get some exercise…"

"Umm…Excuse me, Professor Hastings?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Hmm? Eavesdropping are we?" Hastings rose an eyebrow.

"Um, N-no sir!" Kate stammered. "I was sent here by Barlow, the leader of the Ranger Base here in Vientown."

"Hmm. I see. Okay then. Shall we jog to the base?" Hastings offered, and Kate happily accepted.

Kate was surprised of how fast he can keep up with her. For someone erm… old, he was pretty darn fast and had a lot of stamina. She glanced over a few times to make sure he didn't trip or fall or any of that stuff.

She opened the door and of course, had to let Hastings in first, then herself.

"Hi, Professor Hastings!" Barlow greeted the professor.

"Ah… Hello, Barlow." Professor Hastings nodded and walked over to the machine.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin deep into thought. "Ah! I remember now. I saw these machines on the way here in Pueltown." He exclaimed. "I thought these were new mailboxes of some sort. One guy has carrying one of them when I was walking by."

"Kate! Luana! Crawford!" Barlow shouted.

"Yes?" The trio arrived, confused.

"I want you three to investigate those strange machines in Pueltown right now." Barlow ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted.

"Now, off you go." He shooed them off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"TALKKKKKKKK OLLLLLLLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEE TALKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Oh Arceus. My ears!" Kate complained, eyes tightly shut.

"Sorry." Luana sweat dropped and had a relief sigh. "It felt good to do that."

"Not for us." Crawford said. "My ears are still ringing." He rubbed his ears.

"We'll just continue to Pueltown." Kate smiled as the three marched into town.

_On the entrance of Pueltown…_

Luana stopped in her tracks. "Do you guys hear that eerie sound?"

Kate and Crawford stopped as well to hear the noise.

"This is the noise we heard at the Marine Cave!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup." Crawford nodded in agreement.

"So what happened during the Marine Cave incident?" Luana asked.

Kate and Crawford both explained what happened, with Luana's eyes wide.

"Those poor Pokemons!" She gasped, cupping her hands to her mouth. "The Pueltown Pokemons must be suffering!"

The three entered into Pueltown's entrance and greeted with the eerie noise.

"Rangers!"

Kate whirled around to see a man in a flowery shirt, blue shorts, sunglasses, flip-flops, and pink hair. Was he some kind of tourist?

"Hey, Brook!" Crawford greeted. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I saw some shady men in black clothing carrying mailboxes? Yeah i think they were mailboxes. One of them had trouble carrying it." Brook explained. "Once they were gone, the Pokemon started acting crazy."

"I see." Luana nodded.

"We should split up and see if we can find any more of those shady guys." Kate suggested.

"Good idea." Crawford said. "Luana, you'll take the west side, I'll take the east. And lastly Kate, you'll go to the port."

"Crawford. There's a machine right there." Kate pointed to a red machine on the eastern side of the Ranger Depot.

"Oh...heh." Crawford sweat dropped. "Didn't notice."

"I'll take care of that one." Kate offered.

"Okay. Off we go!" All three shouted.

"Last time I saw this one, i used a water attack." Kate thought. "Maybe if there's a water Pokemon here some where, i can destroy this machine!"

Kate immediately grabbed her style and searched for the nearest water Pokemon around. Lucky her, there was a Bibarel near by the river south of Pueltown's entrance. No time wasted, she ran to the river and found the Bibarel.

"Capture on!"

Kate had some trouble with the Bibarel's constant water gun and water pools. With Pachirisu's help, she successfully captured the Biberal.

"Thanks Pachirisu." She scratched Pachirisu's chin.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu smiled.

"_I could've transformed into a water Pokemon for you." _Mew sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked.

_"Kind of forgot." _Mew giggled nervously.

All three ran in Pueltown and found the machine.

"Okay Bibarel, use your water gun attack to destroy this machine!" Kate commanded.

The Bibarel did as it was told and destroyed the machine in a second.

"Thank you!" Kate thanked the Pokemon.

The Pokemon around her (minus Pachirisu and Mew) looked around in confusion and ran off.

"Wait..." Kate paused. "I think i hear another machine noise."

She ran to the east side of Pueltown when she heard a little girl's scream.

"HELP!"

"Huh?" Kate looked up at where she was and found a girl with blond hair surrounded by Pokemon.

She ran up the stairs and saw right next to the controlled Pokemons was another machine. A green one.

"Hold on, Melody!"

Kate whirled around and saw Brook running towards the scene.

"Mr. Book!" Melody cried out.

"Don't worry, Melody! I'll save you!" Brook took a few steps back. "SUPER BROOK JUMP!"

Brook jumped into the circle of Pokemons.

"Don't worry, Melody I'm here." He comforted the scared blond girl. "So...Erm.. How do get out?"

"Oh no. They're both trapped!" Kate thought in horror.

Kate looked at the green machine. Wait if water could destroyed the red one then... it has to be another field move!

Kate grabbed her styler and checked the machine for it's field move. It required Burn 2.

"Mew, think you can transform into a Growlithe?" Kate whispered.

_"No problem!" _Mew replied cheerfully. _"Make sure they don't see me transform into one."_

Kate nodded and looked over at Brook and Melody, who were panicking. Luckily, they were looking away from them. Phew.

"Coast is all clear." Kate gave Mew a thumbs up.

_"Got it!" _Mew started to glow, and out came a Growlithe.

"Okay, use ember on the machine." Kate commanded.

_"On it!" _Mew launched a powerful ember that blew up the machine in seconds.

_"Pffth, too easy." _Mew huffed.

"Thanks, Mew." Kate patted her on the head.

_"Anything for my pal!" _Mew smiled.

The Pokemon started to calm down and ran off.

"Thank you Rangers!" Melody said, still a little shaky. Who would blame her? For Pete sakes, Pokemons were attacking her.

"Are you okay, Brook?" Kate asked the pink haired man.

"Yes. Thanks to you Kate." Brook nodded.

"I saw some shady guys running to the pier." Melody pointed to the east of Pueltown.

"You did hmm?" Kate rubbed her chin.

"Yes." Melody nodded. "They were holding the same machine. Only, it was yellow."

"I see. Thanks, Melody." Kate ruffled Melody's hair, who giggled.

"I'll escort Melody home." Brook offered. "Her brother isn't home often, so i'm like her second brother that she never had."

The two walked away to the north of where Kate stood. Melody looked back once more time, then followed Brook home.

"Okay, off to the pier it is." Kate ran to the east where Melody pointed to. Salty, crisp air. But... something didn't seem right. All the Pokemon were going crazy.

"Another machine?" Kate grumbled.

"Okay, all of you lift it up on the count of three!"

Kate looked around by the sudden voice. It must be north of that house. She followed her instincts and ran north of the house.

"Boss! This is too heavy!" A voice whined.

Kate hid behind a crate and found four men wearing black clothing holding the machine she had encountered earlier. Another man was standing with a Toxicroack accompanying him.

"Stop complaining and get that Gigaremo onto the boat." The man hissed at the four.

"I heard there were rangers around town destroying our precious Gigaremo." One complained.

"It isn't our damn faults that these pieces of #$% is heavier than my mother!" Another one sigh of exhaustion.

"Whatever." Another one huffed. "We already got enough data for the experiment."

Gigaremo? Experiment? What the #$%^?!

"Hey bros!" Kate stepped out from her hiding spot. "Tell me. What is this experiment you're talking about?"

All five men got startled by Kate's appearance.

"OH #$%^! IT'S A RANGER!" One screamed like a girl.

"Yeah duh i'm a ranger." Kate rolled her eyes. "Who are you people?"

"Who are we? We are Team Dim Sun!" One proudly said.

"We are criminals who desire world domination!" Another piped in.

"These babies right here," One patted the Gigaremo ( Kate over heard). "Help us control Pokemons and help us with data for our experiment!"

The admin glared at all of them. "You idiots! Why'd you tell her that?" He hissed.

"Ah. No it's cool. Go on." Kate smirked.

"Oops! Sorry!" All of then panicked. "Her Ranger Powers made us tell her!"

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" Kate huffed.

"I'll make her forget!" One offered. "Go! Team Rattata!"

On cue, four Rattatas surrounded Kate, ready for a fight. No worries. Few loops and WALA! All done.

"How is that possible?!" The Dim Sun grunt exclaimed.

"Cause i'm a total boss." Kate laughed.

"That's it. Go, Toxicroack!"

The Toxicroack standing by the admin approached Kate, and attacked her. Kate had to admit, Toxicroack was hard to capture. For Pete sakes, the toad was spitting out poisonous puddles of slime and toxic gases! Kate managed to capture the Toxicroack.

"Any other Pokemons you wanna throw at me? You guys can't even summon strong Pokemons to kill me! How low are you guys." Kate snickered.

...

"RUN FOR IT!" The admin ordered, panicking. "GRAB THE #$%^& GIGAREMO TOO!"

The four men struggled to lift up the Gigaremo, but managed and ran off with it along with the admin.

"Hey!" Kate ran after them. "Get back here!"

Too late. They got on the boat, and sailed away.

"Dammit." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Kate!"

Kate whirled around and saw Luana and Crawford running straight towards her.

"I heard some hollering and Pokemon cries, so i voicemailed Crawford and we both came over to the pier to see what was going on." Luana explained. "What happened here anyways?"

Kate explained to them what happened. Dim sun, Gigaremo, and the mysterious experiment.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

The three looked behind them and saw Brook running as fast as he could to the pier.

"Hey. It's Brook." Crawford said.

"I'll get those crooks!" Brook took several steps back.

"Is he...?" Crawford tried to finish.

"Yup." Luana sighed.

"SUPER BROOK JUMP!"

_Splash!_

"His sandals are clenched to his teeth." Kate sweat dropped.

"Is he going to be okay?" Luana asked, worried.

"I know Brook pretty well." Crawford told her. "He'll be back in five... four... three... two.. one..."

On cue, standing in front of the trio was a soaking wet Brook .

"I-I-It's impossible to catch them!" Brook gasped for air.

"It's okay." Kate reassured him. "We got enough information to report to the base about today's incident."

"Lets head back to the base and report to Barlow." Crawford suggested.

"Okay." The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Bye Brook!" The three waved goodbye as they ran off to the Ranger Base.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

"Well done all of you! Mission Clear!"

The three did their ranger poses. They were tired from today's event. Had to explain to Barlow what happened ( mostly Kate did).

"Professor Hastings and Elaine are taking apart the Gigaramo." Barlow pointed to where Elaine and the professor were, looking at each tool to see which one will work.

"It's _Gigaremo_. Not_ Gigaramo." _Kate corrected.

"I was close wasn't I?" Barlow laughed.

"Lets use a flamethrower to destroy it!" Elaine grabbed a flamethrower excitedly.

"N-no!" Professor Hastings stammered.

"Yeah.. Maybe you guys should rest up for the day." Barlow sweat dropped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate was worn out from today's mission. Felt good lying down on her bed. She closed her eyes, and went into the darkness of the night, filling it with sweat dreams.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

**YAY! Finally here's the chapter xD blah i am so sorry! I've been busy with school lately. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17: New faces, Familiar Faces

**And here I present another chapter! Yay! *nibbles on a cookie***

**Onto the story!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))**

A boy ran straight through the Vien Forest, who was still healing from the fire. He got a voicemail from his leader that he'll be switching from Summerland to Vientown. He ran to the Ranger Base, tired and exhausted. He caught his breath, and entered the base.

"Bui Bui!" His partner Pokemon Buizel cheered.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He took one step at a time, looking around.

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy Arceus!" He got startled by the commotion.

"Welcome aboard buddy!" Barlow patted his back.

"Wait a minute." Crawford studied the boy for a minute. "That's Keith!"

"Yeah I'm Keith." Keith snickered.

"You were here for the 1 day internship remember?" Luana asked him.

"Yeah. Come on, I wouldn't forget you guys." Keith laughed.

Crawford smirked and whispered something to Barlow, who nodded in head. Keith wasn't sure what was going on.

"Follow me." Crawford walked ahead. "I'll show you to your room."

Keith followed behind. It was good to be back in Almia again. Kate was assigned somewhere, but Keith forgot where. Summerland was fun and all, but it was boring without Kate there or Rhythmi to tease and annoy. Put it together, and Keith didn't really miss Summerland at all ( minus the beach and the girls).

Crawford slowly opened the door. Keith peered through the room.

"Here's your room! But be quiet." He shushed Keith.

"Why?" Keith whispered.

"Ngg…"

The covers rustled a little.

"Who's in my room?" The covers fell off and there was a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail. Blue shimmering eyes… Wait a sec…

She looked at Keith confused.

"Who is tha…" Her eyes widened.

"Keith?!"

"Kate?!"

Crawford laughed at the reunion.

"But… How? You.. Fiore… Gah!" Kate stumbled upon her words.

"He got transferred here from Fiore." Crawford explained. "Cause he was a horrible Ranger over there." Crawford joked.

"No I wasn't!" Keith glared at Crawford.

"Just unpack your things. This is your new room."

"WHAT?!" Keith and Kate hollered.

"We don't have enough room in the base for another separate room." Crawford told them. " If you don't want to Keith, you can just sleep in the dumpster behind the base. Plenty of Rattatas that will greet you into there lovely home." Crawford smirked at Keith.

"Fine." Keith grumbled.

"Oh yeah. You'll have to share the same bed, too." Crawford grinned.

"WHAT?!" Keith and Kate were outraged now.

"HELL NO! I'M SLEEPING IN THE DUMPSTER!" Keith grabbed his things and almost stomped out of the room.

"I'm just joking with you." Crawford snickered.

He pulled out a bed from the wall. Since when was there a bed on the wall?!

"Do I have to deal with him everyday?" Keith asked Kate.

"Yeah." Kate sweat dropped. "You'll get used to it."

"Yup." Crawford placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, who got startled. "You'll be staying here with us." He smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll get Luana to feed him her cooking." Kate smirked. "She'll be happy to feed you her famous milkshake or chocolate chip cookies."

Crawford gulped. "You aren't going to tell her to feed me her cooking are you?"

"We'll see." Kate snickered.

"I'm going downstairs for breakfast." Crawford opened the door. "See you two love birds later!"

Kate blushed at the remark while Keith was fiery mad. "I'm going to get him." Keith mumbled, clenching his fist.

"I have to get ready." Kate headed to the bathroom door. "Don't you dare…" Kate glared at him.

"I'm not a pervert." Keith rolled his eyes.

Kate laughed as she closed the door tightly shut.

"Chipa?" Pachirisu looked around the room and didn't see Kate, but a red haired boy.

"Chipa!" She hissed angrily at Keith.

"Bui?" Buizel was confused.

"_What's all the commotion about?" _Mew flew over from the window. Keith noticed there was a tiny little bed next to the window.

"_Wait a minute." _Mew looked at Keith for a moment. _"You're Keith!"_

"Yeah." Keith smirked.

"_Is Victini here with you?"_ Mew's eyes went Anime style.

"No." Keith shook his head sadly.

"_BOO!"_

Mew screeched and backed off.

"_You honestly thought I was going to leave Keith?" _Victini came out from his invisible form.

"_Victini!" _Mew whacked Victini on his head. _"Don't scare me like that!"_

"_Sorry." _Victini sweat dropped.

The bathroom door creaked opened. There was Kate. Her hair down with her Ranger Uniform on…

"Why is your hair down?" Keith tried his hardest not to panic or turn red. Pretty hard if you're just staring at her like a lunatic.

"I was going to put it in my regular pigtails." Kate told him. "Just need it to dry."

Phew… Just got to endure it for a little longer. Easy.

…

NOT

Arceus! She was so beautiful. The sun's rays from the window hit her brown silky hair that made it stand out even more! Gah!

"Ah, it should be dry now." Kate touched her hair and went back into the bathroom.

Keith's heart started to slow down. At least he won't see Kate in a bikini or bathing suit, or something like that… that wouldn't be good for him to see… No! Not like him thinking that Kate wasn't good looking. Good looking won't even describe her.

"Done!"

Keith shook his head and came back to reality.

"Okay. Lets go downstairs and eat some breakfast." Kate suggested.

_Grumble!_

"Yeah. I am kind of hungry." Keith sweat dropped.

Kate giggled as she and Keith raced each other to see which one will get to the kitchen first. Like the good old times…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*****

Kate and Keith finished eating breakfast while Victini and Mew went off somewhere to hang out. Pachirisu and Buizel decided to take a nap in the room. Barlow told the two that they can have the day off for today.

The two walked to Nabkki Beach, looking at the ocean and sharing some of their adventures.

"Then I kept on calling this pink haired girl a _hag _then she'll explode on me." Keith laughed as he shared with Kate some of his missions. "She kept on getting pissed at me, so I kept on doing it."

Kate laughed along until…

_Whish_

"Eh?" Kate whirled around. She defiantly heard something.

"What?" Keith asked Kate concerned.

"Did you hear th-"

A dark shadow grabbed Kate into the air. _"I got you." _The shadow gave a twisted smile.

"LET HER GO!" Keith yelled furious and determined to get Kate back.

"_Never!" _

"K-Keith! It's Evil Keith!" Kate tried to gasp for air.

_Shimmer_

Keith's necklace started to glow, and forming behind Keith was…

"Angel wings?" Keith looked at them confused.

_Shine_

A bow was placed into Keith hand.

"I get it." Keith grinned. "You're going down, Evil me."

Keith flapped his angel wings and flew up to Evil Keith.

"_What?! NO!" _Evil Keith screeched.

Keith grabbed his bow and aimed it at Evil Keith. With one gasp for air, he released the arrow on the bow, shooting directly at Evil Keith.

"_I will get you some day!" _Evil Keith said before he disappeared into the air.

"You alright Kate?" Keith looked down at the girl, who was in serious pain.

"Y-yeah." Kate gave him a fake smile.

"You're lying Kate." Keith frowned.

Keith angel wings disappeared and soon, he fell out of the sky. With Kate in his arms…

Ow. Rough landing.

Keith groaned and opened his eyes, and grew red at the position. Kate was on top of him. Oh Arceus…

"I-I'm sorry!" Kate squeaked as she got up.

"It's fine as long as you aren't hurt." Keith said, getting up himself.

"_Hello, Keith and Kate!"_

Kate and Keith looked around confused.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked Keith.

Keith nodded in agreement.

" _I was sent here from Selene to give you a message from her." _It was a boy with brown hair, almost in a Mohawk sort of way.

"_She says that Keith has received her gift that she has given him." _He explained.

"What about me?" Kate asked. Did Selene forget about her?

"_You still haven't got yours yet. It should come soon though, Kate." _He told her.

"Okay." Kate weakly smiled. "You seem kind of familiar."

The boy looked at her for a second like she was crazy. _"Don't be silly." _He chuckled. _"I'll be on my way now. Goodbye, Kate and Keith!" _And like that, the boy disappeared.

Kate looked down at the ground, lost in thought. He seemed so familiar. His laugh, his hair…

"Kate?"

Kate looked up and saw Keith looking at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"That boy…" Kate started to say. "Seems so familiar. Like… He was part of my life."

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Blah yayy I got this chapter done in 30 minutes! :D So… YAY KEITH HAS RETURNED! MY TRUE LOVEEEEEEEE!**

**Ahem…**

***looks over***

**Kate- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT! BY DANCING AWAY, GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Okayyyyy, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	18. Chapter 18: Morning Song

**I ate too much pizza… gonna hurl… no jk xD but I am totally full DX**

**Here's a short lil chapter xD just too lazy, gotta finish my homework.**

… ***stares at homework* *pokes paper* Forget my homework xD yeah but I'll still have to cactch up on my daily reading for school "*sweat drops* on page 245 : D yeah gotta read two books by the end of this month! DX blahhh **

**Onto the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate woke up to the sound of a voice from outside. It sounded so… sad, yet peaceful at the same time. Was someone singing? Her hair was blocking her face, but she didn't care. With a groan, Kate got up from her bed and went outside.

"_Just don't be afraid, to jump and fall into my arms… Don't be afraid, you won't fail at all."_

Kate followed the sound of the voice. Coming from around Nabkki Beach. As she reeled in closer, the voice got louder and stronger.

"_Just jump into the clear blue sky, and spread your wings, as you fly…"_

Kate peered through the trees. Nabkki Beach sure looks beautiful in the morning. The sky is mixed with a dark blue and a light blue with a hint of purple in it.

"_Hold my hand, as we proudly stand. Deep inside the cave, filled with darkness. Don't be afraid, the light is here. Just hold on to me, and you will see…"_

Kate walked a little further and saw someone sitting on the sand, looking out into the brilliant gleaming ocean.

"_Just don't be afraid_, _to jump and fall into my arms… Don't be afraid, you won't fail at all."_

Kate wasn't sure who it was, but they sing pretty good. The person had red spiky hair… wait…

"Keith…" Kate whispered.

"_Just jump into the clear blue sky, and spread your wings, as you fly… Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah hayaya."_

Kate closed her eyes, listening to Keith sing. It sounded melancholy yet so beautiful.

"_La da la da la da da daa. Yeah…"_

Kate placed both of her hands on her heart. Memories of Ranger School came back into her mind.

"_Tch…Don't be friends with blondie, be friends with me k?"_

"_Tacos! Oh yeah I love tacoooooossssssssss!"_

"_Rhythmi and Issac sittin in a tree…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Kate don't' you dare push my into the… WAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_High five Kate!"_

"_I'm awesome aren't I?"_

"_No you aren't."_

"_Jingle balls! Jingle balls!"_

"_Ew! You're nasty Keith!"_

"_Smile for the camera!"_

"_I'm going to be the best damn Ranger that has ever lived!"_

"What'cha doing?"

Kate opened her eyes and saw Keith standing right in front of her, looking at her with his curious face.

"Ah!" Kate jumped back a little. "Well you see…" Kate began, panicking. "People come outside at 6 AM and pretend that they can fly with flying Pikachus! And flying Bulbasaurs!"

"What are you even talking about?" Keith laughed.

"Heh…" Kate giggled.

Keith sat down on the sand and Kate followed along with what Keith did.

"What was that song you were singing?" Kate questioned Keith.

Keith didn't look back at her but instead closed his eyes. "When I was about five years old, I would sometimes hear my mom sing that song." Keith shrugged. "It sounded nice, so I waited sometimes at night and hear her sing. I know the lyrics by heart."

"It sounds nice." Kate said, smiling.

"Yeah." Keith nodded.

"You sing pretty good." Kate complimented.

Keith turned red of embarrassment. "I don't sing good at all."

"Yeah you do." Kate frowned.

Keith lifted his hand and ruffled Kate's hair.

"Hey!" Kate laughed.

"Lets head back." Keith grinned

"Mhm." Kate nodded in agreement. Maybe she didn't know a lot about Keith, but she wanted to be by his side. Be his friend. The two walked back to the base, laughing about good old times. The sun was rising in the east, bringing the morning light into Almia. Another wonderful day.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Okey Dokey xD the lyrics I put for Keith to sing is MINE. Made em up xD now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my homework DX**

**Okay, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	19. Chapter 19: Retrieve the Key!

**Anotherrr chapterrrrrrrrrr WOOOOOOOOOH! XD okay so like now I'm totally obsessed over this game *shows readers Princess Debut* OMG VINCE IN HERE IS SO ADORABLE! EEEEK OMG HE'S JUST LIKE KEITH ONLY HE HAS BLOND HAIR! THEY'RE BOTH TOTALLY ADORABLE! *fan girl scream* OOH *light bulb appears* NEW STORY IDEAAAAAA : D okay but for now, imma focus on Things I'll Never Say. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ONTO THE STORY! XD**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate and Keith walked into the main room and was greeted by everyone.

"Big Bertha is here to give us some of her milk pudding!" Luana cheered.

"I never tasted milk pudding before." Kate sheepishly scratched her neck.

Keith grabbed one of the milk puddings from the counter, grabbed a spoon, and put the spoon full of milk pudding into Kate's mouth. Of course, Kate blushed at the sudden action, but no one else seemed to notice her blushing. Keith looked away from her gaze. His face was sort of red.

"This milk pudding…" Kate's eyes went anime style. "is amazing!"

Big Bertha laughed. "You deserve it after fighting off that fire and chasing those goons at Pueltown!"

"I took apart the Gigaremo!" Elaine jumped up and down happily.

Kate glanced over to see the destroyed Gigaremo with broken parts surrounding it.

"Now who's this fellow right here?" Big Bertha walked over to Ollie.

"Wait… You guys tied someone up?!" Keith was confused.

"Funny how you didn't notice." Crawford snickered.

"He's a hostage. One spoonful will be enough." Barlow told Bertha.

"You haven't even fed him anything?!" Bertha glared at Barlow.

"Erm… W-we fed him some of Luana's famous chocolate chip cookies!" Barlow panicked.

"That would explain his face being pale." Kate sweat dropped.

"My cooking isn't _that _bad!" Luana whined.

"Yeah it is." Crawford muttered.

"Excuse me?" Luana rose an eyebrow at Crawford."I didn't say anything." Crawford rose his hands in a defeating way. Course he was lying.

"How dare you not feed your hostages?" Bertha scolded.

"B-b-but," Barlow tried to say.

"No buts!" Bertha snapped. Kate reminded herself not to ever mess with Bertha. Barlow was about to wet his pants. He doesn't want to get beaten by Almia's strongest person again… or does he? Nah.

"Now go on." Bertha put a spoon in Ollie's mouth. "Go ahead and chew." Bertha praised Ollie to eat.

Kate and Keith were sitting on the floor eating some milk pudding while Crawford and Luana argued about whether Luana's cooking is good or not.

"I-I-I-I-I-…!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ollie who was in tears, bawling out his eyes.

"I-it was my fault! T-the Vien Forest fire!" Ollie sobbed. "Some guy with blond hair paid me to set those machines around the forest… A-and I accepted because I need a job badly!" Ollie sniffled. "I dropped one and the oil leaked out. I could've cost some innocent lives…"

Bertha grabbed a tissue and wiped some of Ollie's tears away. "Now how is he suppose to wipe those tears of his if he's tied up?"

"Oh, r-right!" Barlow stammered. "Kate. Go untie Ollie."

Kate did as she was told. Man these ropes were hard to untie.

"Lemme help." Luana offered.

Even with both of their help, rope still won't untie.

"His face is turning purple." Keith pointed out. "Don't think he can breathe…"

Elaine sighed and grabbed some scissors and walked over to the struggling Ollie. She cut the ropes that were tied around him. In about a minute or two, Ollie was free.

"I-I-I I'm free!" Ollie cheered, wiping some of his tears away with his shirt.

"Don't over do it." Luana sweat dropped.

"I'll take you home if you like, Ollie." Elaine offered.

Ollie sniffled. "T-thank you, E-Elaine.."

The two walked out of the base doors.

"Keith, Kate. Go do some patrolling for a while." Barlow ordered.

"Yes sir!" Keith and Kate saluted and ran out of the base.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate and Keith returned to the base hours later feeling worn out.

"You done patrolling?" Barlow walked up to them with Professor Hastings by his side.

"Yes sir!" Both gave a salute to their leader.

"I'm going to go escort the Professor back to the Ranger Union for a meeting. Crawford!" Barlow yelled behind his back.

"Yeah?" The afro walked into the main room.

"You're in charge while I'm gone." Barlow ordered.

"You can count on me." Crawford grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

Barlow and Professor Hastings walked out of the base.

"Now since I'm in charge…" Crawford smirked at Kate and Keith.

"What's he gonn-" Kate's words were cut off. Crawford 'accidentally' pushed Keith right into Kate. Kate's eyes were closed, but when she opened them, she saw Keith right on top of her.

"Classic!" Crawford was laughing in the corner while Kate and Keith just stared at each other, their faces Cherri-berry red.

"Sorry!" Keith was the first to speak, bolting upwards and standing.

"I-it's fine." Kate squeaked. Both turned to the laughing afro in the corner.

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO LIVE, CRAWFORD!" The duo screamed.

"This can't be good." Crawford gulped.

"I'm in it, too!" Luana marched into the main room. Her face looked very cross. "SERIOUSLY?! PANTY RAID CRAWFORD?" Luana screamed in Crawford's face.

"This tells me I should run…" Crawford bolted into the rooms behind the main room.

"GET HIM!" All three shouted, grabbing the nearest thing that they can find to use as a weapon.

"This should be good to show Barlow…" Diana chuckled deviously, pulling out a camera to record the scene.

"_What do you want me to transform into?"_ Mew smirked at Kate.

"How about a flamethrower?" Kate smiled.

"_You got it!" _Mew transformed into a flamethrower and landed into Kate's palms.

"Crawford! I have a little present for you!" Kate pointed the flamethrower right at Crawford's hair.

"Have mercy!" Crawford pleaded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_That night…_

"Man I'm beat!" Kate flopped onto her bed. Chasing Crawford around Vientown wasn't an easy task…

"You can say that again." Keith stretched his arms and legs.

Kate giggled. "You know, Keith. You're kind of short…"

"Huh? No I'm not!" Keith protested. Kate stood up from her bed and walked over to Keith. By one little millimeter, she was taller.

"See." Kate smirked.

Keith grumbled.

"I'm just kidding." Kate giggled.

Keith rolled his eyes, grinning. "Shut up, spiky."

"You're an idiot, red head." Kate joined along in the teasing war.

"Dummy."

"Idiot."

"Dork."

"Stupid."

"Jerk."

"Lame."

"Retard."

"Snorlax."

"Snorlax?"

"Yeah. Snorlax."

"Weirdo."

"You're the one to talk."

"Shut up, Keith!"

"Make me!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

What a pleasant night…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

_The next day…_

"Good morning!"

Kate squinted her eyes to see Keith on her bed, smirking.

"What do you want?" Kate groaned.

"This." Keith pulled out a water gun.

"You wouldn't dare." Kate glared.

"I will." Keith aimed the water gun at Kate, and pulled the trigger. Icy cold water was sprayed into Kate's face. Not a warming 'Good morning' if you ask me.

"YOU JERK!" Kate screamed, bolting out from her bed.

"Catch me if you can!" Keith stuck out his tongue at Kate.

"You want to play dirty? You got it." Kate grabbed another water gun under her bed.

"You're way too slow to catch me with your lame water gun." Keith teased.

Kate wasn't even joking around. "GET BACK HERE!"

"That water is cold!"

"Yours is too!"

"Shut up!"

"Get back here, Keith!"

"You're so slow. This is boring."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Ow! My eye!"

"What you get, red head!"

The two chased each other around in the base, causing a big commotion around.

"You're such a kid, Keith!" Kate screamed.

"I love being a kid. Of course, you have to be the stupid mature one who goes by the stupid rules!" Keith fired back.

"What's all the ruckus?" Luana entered the main room, rubbing her eyes.

"He sprayed me with his stupid water gun!" Kate whined.

"Then she grabbed her water gun and shot the water in my eye!" Keith complained.

"You were the one who started it!" Kate objected.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Voicemail from Barlow!" Diana came from underneath the Operator desk. "I was recording the whole fighting scene." Diana chuckled.

"You're next, Diana." Kate threatened.

"Barlow needs you and Keith at Pueltown immediately." Diana said to the two soaking wet rangers.

"I'm still in my pajamas." Keith murmured.

"Your pajamas with the bu-" Kate was about to say it.

"One more word, and you're dead." Keith muttered, scowling.

"Ah fine. Be a big baby about it." Kate skipped happily to their room.

Keith and Kate arrived at Pueltown, panting after the race they had.

"I win!" Keith cheered.

"No you didn't. I did." Kate giggled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"No time for arguing." Kate pointed out. "Barlow needs us."

"Okay, but this isn't over!" Keith smirked.

Kate put her hand over his mouth. "Yes it is." She said smiling.

Keith rolled his eyes.

The two walked around Pueltown, wondering where Barlow was. Then, someone bumped into Kate, which got Keith furious…

"Watch where your going!" Keith barked, picking up the sort of hurt Kate. He didn't even want to look at the stranger.

"Sorry! Oh, I finally found you guys!"

Kate and Keith both looked up to see Barlow grinning at them.

"There you are Barlow!" Kate laughed.

"Follow me you two. We have an emergency on our hands." Barlow, Kate, and Keith ran up to the north of Pueltown where the bridge stood.

"You see," Barlow began. "The bridge keeper, Brook, isn't here. Professor Hastings and I need to get to the other side to get to the Union."

"I see." Kate nodded.

"We'll look at the harbor." Barlow suggested.

"Okay." Kate and Keith nodded in agreement.

All three ran to the Pueltown harbor. Man, the wind brought the smell f the salty sea. It felt good.

"There's Brook!" Kate pointed to Brook, who looked very worried.

"Rangers!" Brook turned around. "I need your help."

"We need _your _help." Barlow said.

"Is it about the bridge?" Brook asked.

"Yeah." Barlow replied.

"I would open the bridge gate for you folks, but I erm… how should I put this." Brook sheepishly scratched his neck, trying to find the words to say. "It's at the bottom of the sea."

"WHAT?!" All three rangers shouted in unison.

"When I was trying to chase those goons, I think my key dropped from my pocket." Brook sighed.

"We get the picture." Barlow turned to Kate and Keith. "I want you two to go and retrieve that key."

"But we don't know where the key is." Kate pointed out.

"I think I know where I dropped it." Brook came into the conversation. "I'll have a captain take you there if you want to."

"Okay. This is a mission!" Barlow announced.

"Why don't you come with us?" Keith queried.

"Oh erm… I'll stick on land to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Barlow panicked.

"Right…" Kate muttered.

"So, do we just hold our breath under water and die?" Keith teased.

"No actually," Barlow held out two plastic air mask. Or something like that. "These allow you to breathe under water. A scientist named Nage made them. It's called the Micro Aqualung."

"That's so cool!" Kate awed.

"We have some scuba gear on the boat. You can use them if you like." Brook offered.

Kate and Keith got onto the boat, and sailed away. Brook gave them their scuba diving equipment. Not too shabby, but a little loose. The boat came to a stop in the middle of the ocean.

"I think this is where I dropped it." Brook said, a little unsure, but also a little bit confident that this is where he dropped it.

"Okay." Kate responded, nodding. "Lets go, Keith!"

"Hey. What's that?" Keith pointed in the water.

Kate hesitantly looked at the spot where Keith pointed to.

"Gotcha!"

_Splash!_

Next thing Kate knew, she was pushed into the water feeling the salty water up her nose.

"KEITH!" Kate screamed.

Keith was on the boat laughing to his heart desires. His hands were clutched to his stomach while his legs were kicking the air violently. Man did he laugh like a Pachirisu after drinking coffee…

"I…can't…swim…HELP ME!" Kate pretended to drown. Maybe Keith didn't notice her putting on her Micro Aqualung.

Keith instantly shot up, looking alert. "I'm coming Kate!"

_Splash!_

Keith dove into the water and grabbed on to Kate's hand.

"You honestly think I was drowning?" Kate's head bobbed out from the water, smirking.

"You had me worried to my stomach!" Keith snapped.

"Nice that you care." Kate giggled, and dove into the ocean.

"Wait for me!" Keith plunged himself under the water.

Kate waited for her red head friend to show his face. She looked around her. The ocean was magnificent! So clear and pretty. The Pokemon all smiling and enjoying the salty water…

"Kate!" Keith came swimming to her.

"You take too long." Kate teased.

"Whatever." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hey did you see something shining over there?" Kate pointed in front of her. A light gleamed in the middle of the area.

"I see it!" Keith exclaimed.

"Do you suppose that's the key?" Kate asked the red head.

"Maybe." Keith glanced at Kate for a minute. Wait… was her hair down?! Oh Arceus no! No no no no no no!

"Keith?"

Keith shook his head. Back to reality…

"You okay?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Keith assured her.

"SHAR!"

Both rangers turned their attention to the sudden cry. A Sharpedo entered the scene. The curious Pokemon slowly approached the key. It looked pretty excited, but when it accidentally swallowed it, the Sharpedo went on a rampage and went swimming away.

"Oh no! It swallowed the key!" Kate cried. "The poor thing must be suffering!"

"Lets go after it." Keith suggested.

"Okay." Kate nodded in agreement as the two swam trying to chase after the suffering Sharpedo. They found the Sharpedo, sadly it was on the other side from where they were…

"Dammit." Keith muttered.

"Hey look!" Kate pointed to a swimming Mantine. "It's a Mantine!"

"I can see that." Keith snickered.

"We can ride across them to the other side." Kate told him.

"Fine by me." Keith grinned. "But lets see who can capture it first."

Kate rolled her eyes smiling at the red head. "Fine by me." She mimicked.

After about five minutes, Kate was the one who got to capture the Mantine.

"In your face." Kate cheered.

"I'm not going easy on you next time, Katomi." Keith smirked.

"Shut up, Dylan." Kate climbed aboard the Mantine.

"How do you know my last name?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"A little Pidgey told me." Kate replied, giggling. "Now hurry up, we need to save that Sharpedo."

"I'm suppose to ride the _same _Mantine? With _you?_" Keith teased.

Kate looked pretty annoyed now. She grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the Mantine.

"I was just teasing around." Keith told her.

"Like I didn't notice." Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Keith apologized.

The Mantine took Kate and Keith to the other side where they wanted to. Kate thanked the Mantine as it swam away.

"Shar!"

Kate and Keith whirled around and saw the suffering Sharpedo heading ahead of them.

"After it!" Keith grabbed Kate's arm and they both swam after the Sharpedo.

"Keith, you can let go of my arm now." Kate sweat dropped.

Keith looked at where his hand was. It was on Kate's arm…

"Oh. Sorry about that." Keith released his grip from Kate's hand.

"It's fine." Kate waved it off. "Wait is that the Sharpedo over there?"

The Sharpedo was getting away from them!

Kate and Keith chased after the Sharpedo, but had no luck.

"Kate I got an idea." Keith said after trying multiple times.

"If it can get us to catch that Sharpedo, then okay!" Kate sighed. She was worn out from all that swimming.

"Okay, you go on the right while I go on the left." Keith told her.

"Then we can encircle the Sharpedo and capture it!" Kate finished, now knowing the plan.

"Exactly." Keith grinned.

"Never knew you can think up a plan." Kate commented.

Keith scowled.

Kate noticed his scowling. "I'm just kidding."

The two got their plan right into action. They finally ganged up on the Sharpedo into a corner where it can barley even swim any further.

"Capture on!" Keith shot out the disc from his styler. One loop, two loops, three loops, four loops… so many loops!

"Capture complete." Keith smiled to himself.

"The Sharpedo is still in pain." Kate pointed out. "Okay buddy, open wide…"

Keith cringed to see Kate put her hand in the Sharpedo's mouth. Kate pulled out her hand and there it was in her hand, the key!

"I got it!" Kate waved the key in the air, or should I say water.

"Has saliva on it." Keith pointed to the clear slime on the key.

"Oh ew." Kate shivered. "Thing is that we retrieved the key."

"Right. Lets go." Keith and Kate swam back to where they have started with the key in their hands. ( They weren't holding hands! I wish xD well it is my story but… okay this doesn't make any sense to you guys does it? LOLOL)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

"You guys are a real life saver!"

Brook praised the two while Kate and Keith took off their scuba equipment, stretching their arms and legs. Those scuba shirts and pants were exactly comfortable…

"No biggy." Kate smiled. It was a Rangers duty to keep everyone happy.

The boat arrived back in the Pueltown harbor, where they were greeted by Barlow.

"Good job rookies! Mission clear!"

The two did their ranger poses while Barlow was talking to Brook.

"Okay, lets go open the bridge."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS LATE! I was so busy with school and such. I made it up to you guys with a sort of long chapter! :D**

**Okayyyyyyyyyyy, see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14**


	20. Ch 20: UPDATE! (not really a ch xD)

**Hey guys! Update: Well, I got a detention… D: Blah, so anyways I'm grounded for a week. So I can't go on the computer, but I snuck on for this update. I don't want you guys to be freaking out and be like "OMIGOSH WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER?!" xD I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I'll have to finish it when I'm ungrounded. Sooooo yeah. I promise the minute I'm ungrounded…**

***runs to computer to work on next chapter* xD I promise. Thursday… so I hope you guys can wait until next Thursday! Thank you for waiting! :3**


	21. Chapter 21: New couple!

… **I have no idea what to say xD GANGNAM STYLE! *does dance* You know you love that song :3 Anyways… LALALALALALALALALA I LOVE MINECRAFTTTTTTTTTTTT BUT NOTTTTTTTTTT AS MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AS POKEMONNNNNNNNNNN!**

**o_o xD okay so yeah… very awkward song huh? LOLOL okay so toda-**

***door opens***

***whirls around***

**Keith- Hey!**

**Kate- Hi Rachel! **

**Me- Guys what are you doing here?!**

**Pachirisu- Them two love birds wanted to visit you.**

***Kate and Keith start to beat up Pachirisu***

**Me- You guys… *sweat drops***

**Vince- Sup!**

**Me- OMG not yo- EEEEEEEEEEEEK! VINCE!**

**Vince- I know I'm cute and stuff. I got you a present.**

**Me- *Gasps* what is it?**

**Vince- Open the box.**

***opens box and water sprays in my face* VINCE!**

**Vince- Catch me if you can!**

**Kate- Need help?**

**Me- Yes!**

**Pachirisu- Stop fighting. We have readers here.**

**Me- Vince you…!**

**Vince- That isn't lady language!**

**Kate- Keith help out!**

**Keith- No I'm good.**

**Pachirisu- This channel is bzzzzz having bzzzzz technical difficulties. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Please enjoy the story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Ah, there you are!" Professor Hastings noticed the three rangers with Brook by their side. "Is this the bridge keeper?"

"Yes it is." Barlow replied to the professor.

"Hurry up and open the bridge!" Hastings was as impatient as ever.

"I'm on it." Brook ran into his little control room. About five seconds later, the gate keeping everyone away from the bridge started to lift higher and higher until a green light showed.

"Are we allowed to cross it?" Kate thought.

As if on cue… "You folks can go across the bridge now!" Brook yelled out form his control room.

"Is he a mind reader?" Kate sweat dropped.

All four walked halfway on the bridge when a man came running up to the group.

"Professor!" He panted. "You're safe!"

"Murph, I was never in any danger." Professor Hastings confronted the panicking Murph.

"The meeting is about to start!" Murph exclaimed.

"Barlow! We need to get to the meeting immediately!" Hastings and Barlow walked as quickly away as possible, leaving Kate and Keith with Murph.

"And who am I?" Murph sighed.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, nudging Murph a little.

"Oh!" Murph snapped out from his thoughts. "Yes I'm okay, thank you."

"No problem." Kate smiled.

"Oh. By the way, my name is Murph and I'm in charge of PR for the Ranger Union!" Murph said proudly.

"I'm-" Kate was about to introduce herself when Murph interrupted.

"I know who you are. Your Catalina Katomi." Murph smiled. "And the red head is Keith Dylan."

"Catalina." Keith tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, Keith." Kate whacked him.

Murph watched the two bickering. That isn't a good sign of starting a relationship."

The two looked up at Murph.

…

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They both yelled.

"I would never fall for this flat chest girl. There's nothing to even see!" Keith snickered.

_WHACK_

"Ow! Watch it!" Keith rubbed his head.

"And I wouldn't fall for an ignorant idiot who is by one millimeter shorter than me!" Kate fired back and stormed off. Jerk! Didn't have to call her a flat chest girl. Yessh. There's nothing under than competitive, air head, idiot mind of his.

"Kate?!"

Kate looked up from the ground. A blond hair boy with a lab coat on came running to her. Mushroom hair cut? Lab coat?

…

"Issac!" Kate remembered that it was her mushroom haired friend from Ranger School.

"It's good to see you." Issac smiled.

"Kate!"

And look who's here too…

"Hey Keith." Issac casually greeted.

"Woah. Issac?" Keith stood next to Kate, who took a few steps to the right.

"It's been a while." Issac laughed.

"Is this another of your friends?" Murph came behind the reuniting friends.

"Yes." Kate nodded. "This is Issac. We were friends back at Ranger School."

"You still like Rhythmi?" Keith whispered in Issac's ear, smirking.

Issac turned bright pink at the question. "W-what do you mean?!"

"Keith, stop torturing him." Kate sighed.

"Fine." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Since you guys are here, why don't' I show you where I work!" Issac offered. "Your other friend can come too if he likes."

"Sure." Kate accepted.

"Where do you work?" Murph asked as they walked through Altru Park.

"Altru Inc. The workers there are very nice." Issac replied.

"Wow! That's cool." Murph awed. "You get to work with that pretty reception lady."

"Issac wouldn't fall for her." Keith smirked. "He already fell for someone else…"

"N-n-n-n-no! We're just friends!" Issac stammered, his face turning a rosy pink.

The four stopped at the entrance of a tall building, still getting constructed. Kate guessed that this is where Issac worked.

"This is Altru Inc.!" Issac pointed to the building. "Follow me." They all went through the automatic door. Very fancy inside. It was like, you were in those filthy rich hotels that give you free mints!

"Welcome!" The reception lady greeted. "The first floor is opened to all visitors. The second floor and up is for workers only. And hello, Professor Issac!"

"Hi Gina." Issac smiled at the reception lady, who giggled.

_Whoosh_

"Wow! This is Altru Inc.!"

Kate looked behind her to see a girl dressed in an operator's uniform. Puffy blond hair with nice black eyes… hey, wait a sec.

"Keith." Kate nudged the red head, who was starring at Gina.

"Huh? What?" Keith faced Kate.

"Is that Rhythmi? Or am I just dreaming?" Kate pointed to the door where about four people surrounded the blonde.

"Hey." The girl walked over to Kate and Keith. "You two look just like my friends from Ranger School! Wait…"

"Kate! Keith?!"

"Rhythmi?!

"Rhythmi!

"Issac?!"

"It's so good to see you guys!" Rhythmi laughed as she gave all of them a bear hug.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked as she joined the bear hug.

"The Fall Town crew was talking about Altru Inc. the other day." Rhythmi told them. "They decided to come visit Almia for a few days. So we all took a vacation. I never expected you three to be here!"

"Professor Issac!" Gina waved to the mushroom haired boy. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Rhythmi shot a glare at Gina. "Who is _she_?!" Rhythmi gritted her teeth, clutching her fist.

"That's Gina. The reception lady." Kate whispered.

"Well, if you _must _know, me and Issac are together!" Rhythmi blurted out abruptly. "So there's no way he'll go on a date with any other girl."

Kate, Keith, and Issac just starred at Rhythmi in shock. Their jaws wide opened.

"Oh that's too bad." Gina went back to work, pretending that Rhythmi wasn't there.

"Better be." Rhythmi muttered under her breath.

"Rhythmi…" Kate sweat dropped.

"Oh…" Rhythmi understood. "Oops."

"Do you like mushroom haired boy?" Keith strolled up to Rhythmi, smirking.

"Well…Erm…I…Uh…" Rhythmi stumbled upon her words.

"Well I like you, Rhythmi."

Everyone turned to Issac, who shifted uneasily.

"I really like Rhythmi. Erm… Why are you guys looking at me like I'm a freak?" Issac looked up at the three. Kate and Keith starred at him for a moment while Rhythmi's eyes bulged with her mouth wide opened, speechless.

Out of no where, Kate and Keith starred to clap really fast and soon the whole building started to clap.

"Wha-?" Issac looked around.

"COUPLE COUPLE!" Everyone, including Kate, Keith, and even Murph cheered throwing fist pumps in the air.

Rhythmi jumped into Issac's arms, practically crying tears of joy. "I like you too."

The crowd went even wilder. Kate cheered while Keith whistled with his fingers.

"RHYTHMI AND ISSAC! RHYTHMI AND ISSAC!"

"What's all the commotion about?"

A creepy looking guy entered the scene. He had green hair with a few spikes. He looked like the Joker.

"Shut up, Wheeler." A man with a small pony tail with black shades entered the room, scolding the man (Kate overheard it was Wheeler).

"Mr. Hall sir!" Issac said while still carrying Rhythmi.

"Ah, hello Professor Issac." Mr. Hall greeted. "And, who are you carrying?"

"My girlfriend." Issac simply replied smiling.

"G-girlfriend?" Rhythmi turned pink.

"Mr. Blake Hall sir." Another man came through the doors. Tall, kind of spiky hair. His eyes were orange and had black hair.

"Ah, hello Derik." Mr. Hall walked over to Derik's side.

"Everyone back to work!" Wheeler spat. Everyone did as they were told.

"Are these your friends?" Derik asked Issac.

"Oh yes. This is Kate and Keith. And erm… Rhythmi is my girlfriend." Issac introduced.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Derik and Mr. Hall!" Kate gave them a formal bow. It showed a sign of respect.

"I see you two are rangers." Mr. Hall noticed. "I admire that you two will help out the world."

"Thank you Mr. Hall!" Kate and Keith smiled.

"Professor Issac." Mr. Hall turned his attention to Issac, who let Rhythmi back on her feet. "I need you to finish your experiment if you don't mind."

"Yes sir. Sorry guys I'll have to do something important." Issac apologized.

"It's okay. Your work comes first." Kate nodded.

"I'll try to visit you later!" Issac yelled out as he walked to the elevator.

"Bye Issac!" All three said in unison.

"So blondie and mushroom haired are a couple now?" Keith snickered.

"We even got to meet the president!" Murph cheered.

"Wait… who was the president?" Kate asked.

"You don't know who the president is? We just met him. It's Mr. Hall. Blake Hall." Murph explained.

"Oh…"

"We should get back to the union." Murph suggested. "Professor Hastings needs Kate at the meeting."

"I'll be at a hotel in Pueltown. I'll be staying there for about a week." Rhythmi told them. "I'll come visit you. Keith told me you were assigned to Vientown, so I'll stop by there tomorrow or so."

"Bye Rhythmi!"

"Bye love birds!"

…

"WHAT?!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

**I know it's a short chapter, but yeah xD my mom said I can play on the computer for a bit, so I'm like SCREW IT I'M GONNA WING IT xD**

**Didn't expect Rhythmi to appear huh?**

**Rhythmi- Yeah!Rhythmi?!**

**Rhythmi- Kate and Keith invited me in!**

**Issac- Me too.**

**KATE AND KEITH!**

**Kate & Keith- *gulps***

**GET BACK HERE!**

**Rhythmi- Would you please pass the chips?**

**Issac- Sure.**

**YOU GUYS!**


	22. Chapter 22: Elements Of Surprise!

**Mew- AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY!**

**Rachel- Mew! Why the heck are you here?!**

**Mew- Magic!**

**Kate- You came through the door.**

**Rachel- Kate! Not you too…**

**Crawford- I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!**

**Rachel- Great you're here too?!**

**Crawford- The readers love me!**

**Keith- No the readers love **_**me**_**.**

**Kate- And why would they love you?**

**Keith- Cause I'm way too handsome for the ladies to resist.**

***background girls are giggling***

**Rachel- Yeah yeah. Cut out the hoopla, now you may my crew members stay out of focus!**

**Kate- But all they do is give you your food.**

**Rachel- Hmm, true.**

**Eevee- I'M BACK!**

**Rachel- O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eevee- What I thought you loved me.**

**Rachel- *Face palm***

**Luana- I LOVE CANDY! I LOVE CANDY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Crawford- Who gave Luana a candy bar for breakfast again?**

**Keith- I swear it wasn't me this time!**

**Vince- Yo! I'm back! Who wants to go fishing?!**

**Rachel- Vince! D:**

**Kate- You shall soon find out who Vince is! :3**

**Rachel- SPOILER! And btw I do not own Vince xD He's from Princess Debut.**

**Vince- I'm going to go fishing. *runs off***

**Pachirisu- *holds up a sign that says 'Please enjoy the story.'***

**Kate- KEITH! GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY CANE!**

**Keith- Gotta get me first!**

***everyone else besides Keith and Kate sweat drops***

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate, Murph, and Keith arrived at the Union just in time for the meeting.

"Oh there you are, Kate and Keith." Professor noticed the two entering the room.

"Sorry. We made it on time right?" Kate asked, still panting.

"Yes you did." Professor Hastings nodded. "Now we can begin our meeting."

For about five minutes, Hastings explained how the Gigaremo worked and about how he found a black stone inside it.

"See the diamond shaped thing in the middle of the Gigaremo?" Hastings pointed to the floor where a green screen showed a computer made Gigaremo broken apart. "I found a black stone like this that might be the thing that is controlling the Pokemon."

Few more minutes…

"And that is what we have found in our research so far." Hastings explained.

"Wait I saw those machines in the Fiore region just before I was transferred!" Keith exclaimed. "I was also battling this girl with pink hair who at first was flirting with me. And these shady looking people carried these around." Keith told them.

A girl was _flirting _with Keith?! Wait, why all of a sudden is Kate started to feel her blood boiling. Aargh! She doesn't like Keith! Or does she… he's an ignorant idiot that sometimes doesn't know when to stop pulling pranks and arguing. So why… does she feel this way…

"Kate can you please get a Pokemon that has the electric field move for this Gigaremo?"

Kate was snapped back to reality. "Oh.. Sure!" Kate responded quickly. "Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu came hopping to Kate. "Chipa chipa!"

"Pachirisu, use thunderbolt on the Gigaremo!" Kate commanded. Pachirisu did as it was told, and soon the Gigaremo exploded into thing bits of pieces.

"That Pachirisu can sure do a strong thunderbolt." One area ranger commented.

The meeting ended, and just as Kate and Keith were about to leave a girl with sea green hair came up to them.

"Hi! Kate right? Mind if I ask you a few questions?" The girl asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Kate nodded.

"Did Team Dim Sun say they were doing an experiment?"

"Yes they did. Not sure what it is but they did say."

"When they ran off were they carrying a green Gigaremo?"

"No it was yellow."

"Did you see their leader?"

"No but I did see an admin."

"One last question. When you captured the Pokemon where the Gigaremo was located, could they befriended?"

"No, they'll just run off. You can only capture the Pokemon in an area where the Gigaremo isn't in affect."

"Okay thank you very much Kate!" The girl smiled. "By the way, my name is Wendy. I'm a top ranger."

"Nice to meet you Wendy." Kate smiled back.

Wendy exited out of the room. Barlow came up behind the two.

"You guys can explore the Union if you like. We'll be staying over for the night." Barlow told them.

"We're staying at the Union? Sweet!" Keith whooped.

Keith and Kate explored the entire Union. They got to meet Chairperson Erma, which was a real honor to Kate and Keith.

_Outside…_

Kate and Keith wandered around and stopped by a pretty river.

"This river is called the Dream River." Keith told her.

"How do you know?" Kate asked.

"There's a sign that says 'Dream River' smart one." Keith snickered.

"_Kate! Keith!" _

"Huh?" Kate and Keith scanned the area.

"_Up here." _

Both looked up to see the same boy that Selene send last time.

"_I just have happened to have Kate's gift from Selene!" _The boy dug through his pockets. _"Ah here it is. Here you go, Kate." _He handed her a small bag.

"What does it do?" Kate asked.

"_You'll have to find out yourself." _The boy smiled.

"Hey, we never got your name." Keith said.

"_Oh, erm you can call me Alex." _The boy, Alex, replied. _"I must go now. Until next time!" _Then Alex disappeared into the air.

"I wonder what it is." Kate starred at the bag.

"Don't just stare at it. Untie it." Keith said.

Kate did as Keith said, and when she untied the string that held the small bag together, there was another bag that contained… jellybeans? Colorful jellybeans

"Jellybeans?!" Kate and Keith said in unison.

"This is my gift?" Kate looked disappointed.

"Eat one. Maybe it tastes good." Keith suggested, now feeling hungry.

"Fine." Kate took out an ice blue jellybean and popped it into her mouth. A light started to glow around Kate. Kate's hair was untied and her brown, silky hair started to flow.

_Poof!_

The light died down, and what did Keith see? HOLY ARCEUS! Kate wasn't in her Ranger uniform. She was wearing a ice blue dress, a small tiara on the top, an ice scepter, nice blue flats, and her hair was down! Keith was going to have a heart attack!

"W-what happened to me?!" Kate panicked.

Keith was just starring at her like an idiot.

"Hello? Earth to Keith." Kate waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Keith shook his head. "That smoke scared me." Keith lied.

Kate walked over to the river to see her reflection. What happened to her uniform?!

"I look like something came out from a horror movie!" Kate shrieked.

"What the #$%^ are you talking about?!" Keith argued. "You look beautiful!"

Kate blinked. "Oops…" Keith mentally face palmed.

"Thanks for the compliment, Keith." Kate giggled, slightly blushing.

"Oh.. Erm no problem." Keith nervously scratched his neck with a nervous grin.

"Is this scepter even real?" Kate joked, pointed the scepter to a tree. A light blue light shone form the tip of the scepter, and a beam hit the tree, leaving it covered with ice.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kate screamed as Keith's jaw was wide opened.

"I get it!" Kate exclaimed. "Whatever colored jellybean I eat, I turn into a type of Pokemon."

"Wonder if it works for me." Keith joked.

"You want to be in a girly dress?" Kate laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Keith playfully push Kate.

Kate, in response, just giggled. He was so cute… wait WHAT?! She certainly doesn't think Keith is _cute_! She doesn't like like him! Nuh uh! … Well, she does. She won't deny it. Risky move, but…

"Um, Keith?" Kate asked as the two were walking back to the union.

"Yeah?" Keith looked at her.

"Could you… um…" Kate started to blush a light pink.

"Could I what?" Keith questioned the blushing Kate.

"..hold my hand?" Kate asked in a small tone.

Keith turned a deep red at the question.

"As friends!" Kate panicked.

"S-sure." Keith managed a grin.

Keith slipped his hand into Kate's. The two walked back to the union, hand in hand. The entire time, Keith watched Kate smiling with a hint of blushing. She was so beautiful…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?!"

Keith and Kate ears were bursting from Barlow's yelling.

"No, we were holding hands as friends." Keith corrected.

"Yeah and friends hold hands all the time." Barlow raised an eyebrow. "Admit your feelings boy."

Keith felt his face flare up, but quickly hid it. "I don't like her!"

Kate's heart shattered from those words. Of course… they were just friends, nothing more. Well, to Keith that is.

"I'm back!"

Kate and Keith whirled around and saw a tan guy with muscles and a cowboy hat enter the room.

"Hi Sven." Erma entered the room, greeting the cowboy ranger.

"Hello Erma." Sven tipped his hat. "Who are these youngsters?"

"These are area rangers spending the night here." Erma told him.

"I see." Sven walked over to Keith and Kate. "Well hello. Name is Sven." Sven tipped his hat to Kate and Keith.

"Hi I'm Kate and this is Keith." Kate introduced.

"Hmm. You kind of cute, Kate." Sven smirked.

Kate blushed at the comment, but Keith was pissed.

"Well, I'll be off now. See you two youngsters later." And with that, Sven left.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Keith asked, yawning.

"Sure. I'm tired anyways." Kate agreed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning, Kate woke up with a groan and got up from her bed. She glanced over at the sleeping Keith, who was apparently snoring in his sleep. She sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Keith blinked after hearing the water from the showing running. Kate must be taking a shower. Eh, a few more minutes of sleep. Keith pulled the covers over him some more and fell back asleep.

Kate got out of the shower and put her uniform on with her hair down for it to dry and went back into the bedroom. Keith is still sleeping? Kate approached Keith to wake him up. She took silent steps and reached out her hand when…

"BOO!"

Kate screamed and jumped back a little, frightened.

"Did I scare you?" Keith laughed.

"You idiot!" Kate threw her pillow at Keith.

"Now it's a pillow fight?" Keith grabbed his pillow. "Okay you got it."

The two kept on throwing their pillows for another minute or two before finally settling down.

"I won." Keith smirked.

"Liar." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know I won. Don't deny it." Keith got up and headed for the bathroom.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Barlow, Kate, and Keith said their goodbyes to everyone at the Ranger Union and headed off back to the base.

"I still won the pillow fight." Keith whispered to Kate.

"Shut up." Kate lightly pushed him.

All three rangers opened the base doors and then…

"Hi Kate!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**I'm so sorry guys! I was so busy and stuff. Anyways, who is this person who said hi to Kate? O: You shall find out soon!**

**Keith- *yawns* So when are you going to post the next update?**

**Me- Shut up Keith. I said soon.**

**Vince- TABACCO SAUCE!**

**Me- What the #$%^?! O_O VINCE HAS GONE HIGH AGAIN!**

**Kate- Do you want me to tie him like Ollie was?**

**Vince- Try to catch me, dork! *sticks out tongue***

**Keith- *raises eyebrow* **

**Kate- GET BACK HERE, VINCE!**

**Vince- Na na!**

**Me- "*sweat drops* Well, I'll have to deal with them…**

**Eevee- And me!**

**Me- I told you to go to bed!**

**Eevee- Too bad!**

**Me- Ugh!**

***Pikachu trots over and holds up a sign that says "Well see ya! ~ PokemonGirl14"***

**Me- Hey! I'm suppose to say that!**


	23. Chapter 23:Family Reunion & Earthquakes!

**Rachel- Hiya guys!**

**Kate- Hi!**

**Keith- Sup.**

**Vince- Yo!**

**Rachel- I need to lock the door. *sweat drops***

**Kate- *stares at the poster of Kyo from Fruits Basket* He's pretty hot.**

**Rachel- I know right! **

***both girls fan squealing***

**Keith- *grumbles***

**Vince- Ah. Jealous here aren't we? *smirks***

**Keith- I am not!**

**Vince- Vince says so.**

**Keith- Well Keith says no so it means no!**

**Kate- Can you two stop bicking. Kate wants to watch Fruits Basket.**

**Rachel- So does Rachel.**

…

**All- Why are we all talking in third person…?**

**Sabrina- Vince! *angry glare***

**Vince- Yeah?**

**Sabrina- I thought I told you to go buy groceries for dinner!**

**Vince- Oh… Sorry. *does puppy dog eyes***

**Sabrina- *glares***

**Keith- Relationship problems!**

**Rachel- Oh like you had a girlfriend before Keith.**

**Keith- I had **_**TONS**_** of girlfriends.**

**Rachel- Name one.**

**Keith- Uh… Belle.**

**Rachel- Where's she from?**

**Keith- Uh… KAJOHOSIUN.**

**Rachel- *blinks* That isn't even a region!**

**Kate- Trying to be cool again Keith? It'll never work.**

**Keith- Who asked you?**

**Kate- Me, myself, and I.**

**Rachel- Onto the story!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Vince?!" Kate looked at the guy who was smiling at her. Nice blonde hair and a blue shirt with black pants. Kind of short though.

"Hey!" Vince came over and gave Kate a noogie. "It's been so long, little cousin!"

"I saw you last year for Christmas." Kate sweat dropped.

"Okay, no that long then." Vince laughed. "Now are you going to give your cousin a hug or what?"

"I'm afraid to." Kate joked.

"Why?" Vince blinked. "Oh I see. You're afraid I'm going to pull a prank on you."

"You pull pranks all the time!" Kate objected.

"Aw come on, please!" Vince gave Kate the puppy dog eyes that she could never say 'no' to.

"Fine." Kate walked over and gave Vince a hug.

"See. No prank." Vince pointed out.

"Who is this, Kate?" Keith interrupted the reunion.

"Oh." Kate got up. "Keith this is my cousin Vince. Vince this is my partner and my best friend Keith."

"Nice to meet you." Vince held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Keith welcomed the hand shake, but…

_ZZT_

"Ow!" Keith jerked away, blowing his hand.

"Shocking hand." Vince smirked, taking off this hand that was actually a glove.

"You see," Kate began. "Vince does pranks on people all the time."

"I see that." Keith grumbled.

"Vince!" A girl about the same age as Vince entered the main room. She had brown hair and brown eyes with a moon pin in her hair. Her outfit was almost like in a school uniform sort of way.

"There you are, Sabrina." Vince smiled.

"Hi Sabrina!" Kate piped in.

"Kate!" Sabrina looked at Kate, who was smiling so much her mouth can pop out any second. "You've grown since the last time I saw you! And now you're a ranger!" Sabrina laughed, hugging Kate.

"Think you can let me join?" Vince butted in. "I want to get hugged by my two favorite girls."

"Fine." Both girls laughed.

"Hello people!" A man with a red afro entered the room.

"Woah!" Keith gasped. "Is that…?!"

"Yup kid. I'm Flint from the Elite Four!" Flint placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Do I hear Flint?" Crawford's voice came form the kitchen.

"Yup bro!" Flint called back. "It's me."

"BRO?!" Keith and now Kate yelled.

"Yup. Crawford is my twin brother." Flint told the two jaw opened rangers.

"I've heard of Flint." Sabrina placed her index finger on her chin. "There was a fan girl next to us at Undella Town where we live."

"Perfect place to live!" Vince whooped. "Also good place for fishing."

"I see your love for fishing hasn't died yet." Kate sweat dropped.

"It never will." Vince grinned.

Crawford entered the main room and walked over to Flint. "Good to see you, bro."

"Same here." Flint grinned.

"Vince, I'm hoping you don't pull any pranks during our trip." Sabrina glared at the blonde.

"Why not?" Vince whined.

"You already know why." Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw but I didn't mean too." Vince pouted.

"What happened?" Keith whispered to Kate.

"Do you really want to know?" Kate sighed.

"Go ahead." Keith didn't seem to mind.

"Well, Vince and Sabrina were in vacation and Vince decided to pull a prank." Kate started. "Then when they were at the beach, Vince replaced her sun block for Pokemon Attracter Spray. Then a whole bunch of Beedrill, Rattata, and other Pokemon started to chase her around the beach. Then other guys started to chase her cause they thought she was hot and Vince got pissed… and um… yeah." Kate finished.

Keith chuckled.

"Is this Flint your twin brother, Crawford?" Luana chimed in, entering the room.

"Yeah!" Crawford gave his goofy smile.

"So this is the famous Luana you were talking about." Flint rubbed his chin.

"You talk about me?" Luana asked Crawford, a little suspicious.

"Yeah and one time he-" Flint was about to say.

"Don't you dare say it." Crawford covered his mouth, gritting his teeth.

"Fine." Flint rolled his eyes, smiling.

Luana blinked. "Okay then."

"Luana. Don't you have a little brother?" Elaine entered the room.

"Yeah! His name is Ash." Luana cheerfully replied.

"Oh yeah! He traveled with my sister before." Elaine snapped her fingers.

"May right?" Luana asked.

"Yup May!" Elaine nodded. "She's been competing with her rival, Drew, for the past couple of months."

"Ash still can't confess to Misty." Luana giggled.

"Like a certain someone over here." Flint smirked at Crawford.

"Don't make me pull another prank on you like last time." Crawford clenched his fist.

"Our whole family pulls pranks, Crawford." Flint told him. "However, your last prank was a bit harsh."

"Your family pulls pranks?" Sabrina questioned. "Try dealing with Vince's pranks."

"Don't be jealous, Sabrina." Vince stuck out his tongue.

"Is this normal?" Keith asked Kate.

"Totally normal." Kate laughed.

"Is Keith your boyfriend?" Vince asked, walking up to the two.

"NO!" Keith and Kate yelled.

"In denial!" Crawford said in a singing type of tone.

"Shut up, Crawford!" Keith barked at the afro.

"Stop bickering you two!" Luana butted into the fight, stopping the war.

"It was Keith's fault!" Crawford pretended to whine.

"Stop being such a baby and man up will you?" Keith fired back.

"Oooooooooooh!" Everyone, minus Crawford and Keith, said.

"Lets change the subject will w-"

_**RUMBLE!**_

The whole base started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Luana shrieked.

"Hang on, Luana!" Crawford got on top of Luana like a shield to protect her.

Meanwhile, Kate was holding onto Keith like no tomorrow, which caused Keith to blush a little.

The shaking started to die down and everything was back to normal.

"Is everyone alright?!" Barlow hurried into the main room.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"That wasn't an ordinary earthquake." Barlow rubbed his chin. "Kate! Keith!"

"Yes sir!" Kate and Keith stood up straight, waiting for what Barlow has to say.

"I want you two to join up with me to see what's causing that earthquake." Barlow ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kate and Keith saluted.

"Be careful." Sabrina told the trio.

"Don't worry, Sabrina!" Kate assured her. "We'll be just fine. Besides, we're rangers."

"I suppose so." Sabrina smiled.

All three ran out the base doors. They ran towards Pueltown when…

_**RUMBLE!**_

"Eek!" Kate struggled to keep her balance.

The rumbling stopped.

"I think it's near Perill Cliff." Barlow told them. Kate and Keith agreed with their leader and ran towards the way of Perill Cliff. The trio stopped at a log cabin when a lady told them earlier they were having minor earthquakes and now it became extreme. All three headed towards the cliffs.

"I've never seen Perill Cliff." Kate looked up at the high cliffs that rose above her.

"So, how are we suppose to get up?" Keith asked, looking around.

"Hmm." Barlow rubbed his chin. He glanced around the area. "I see a vine! We can climb up the vine."

"Great idea, Barlow!" Kate cheered.

All three started to climb the vine. Barlow was first and managed to get to the top easily. Next was Kate, but kept on failing to climb up.

"I can't do it!" Kate whined.

"Seriously?" Keith sighed. Kate soon felt herself getting lifted up and looked down. It was none other than Keith, giving her a piggy-back. Kate soon felt her face blare up.

"Hold on tight." Keith told her. Kate hung on to Keith, but to make sure she wasn't choking him. The whole time, Barlow was just smirking at the two. Keith finally made it to the top of the vines and let Kate go.

"Nice moves, buddy." Barlow whispered, patting Keith's back.

"I wasn't trying to make a move on her!" Keith hissed.

"Say whatever you want." Barlow said and walked off. Keith scowled and followed his lead.

"Thanks, Keith." Kate whispered very quietly, smiling. She looked at the redhead ranger who walked ahead of her but then looked at the ground sadly. "He'll never fall for a girl like…me."

The trio climbed so many vines that Kate couldn't even keep track!

"I hear eerie noises." Kate cupped her hands to her ears, her eyes tightly shut. She could never stand the noise. Hopefully, she'll get used to it soon…

Keith looked past his shoulders and saw Kate was in serious pain from the noise. Those #$%^& Dim Sun will pay for it! Keith dashed into a run into the area of the Gigaremo's affect.

"Wait up, Keith!" Barlow and Kate called out while following him. Both looked to see so many Pokemon suffering.

"Found it." Keith pointed to a Gigaremo on the other side of the cliff.

"I found another one, too!" Kate pointed below them to a yellow Gigaremo.

"I'll take care of the bottom one." Barlow offered. "You two will take care of the top one." And with that, Barlow didn't waste any time and dashed to the bottom of the cliff.

"If only Mew or Victini were here right now." Kate mumbled.

"I just realized." Keith looked around. "WHERE'S PACHIRISU AND BUIZEL?!"

"Did Rachel forget about to include them again?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Wonder what they're doing right now." Keith wondered.

_**Back at the base…**_

"_Wooh! Time to partah!" _Mew cheered, flying around Kate and Keith's bedroom.

"_Since they aren't here," _Victini popped out from the bed covering. _"We can do whatever we want!"_

"_You can say that again."_ Pachirisu cheered.

"_Keith wouldn't time if his coolest partner Pokemon messed up Kate's bed." _Buizel said promptly.

"_You're his only partner Pokemon, Buizel." _Pachirisu pointed out.

"_But I'll always be his best!" _Buizel added.

"_Say whatever the #$% you want." _Pachirisu rolled her eyes.

"_Pachirisu cussed!" _Buizel faked gasped.

"_Shut up. If humans can cuss, so can we." _Pachirisu glared at Buizel.

"_I got an idea." _Victini held up a pillow.

"_You wouldn't dare." _Buizel hissed.

"_Oh I will." _Victini smirked and threw the pillow at Buizel.

"_My turn!" _Mew threw a pillow at Victini.

"_I thought you were on my side!" _Victini whined.

"_Too bad!" _Mew giggled. The four Pokemon started to have a giant pillow fight.

_**Back to Kate and Keith…**_

"I'm sure they're fine." Kate assured him. "It's not like they're having a wild party in our bedroom."

"Hey check it out!" Keith ran to a strange leaf. "It's springy grass!"

"Springy grass what?" Kate tilted her head.

"I always played with these from where I was." Keith told her. "Watch." Keith walked onto the springy grass, and the grass launched Keith into the air onto the other side. "Your turn!" Keith yelled to Kate.

"Okay!" Kate did what Keith did, and the grass launched her to the other side. This was fun! Only…

_**BAM!**_

Rough landing…

"Are you ok-" Keith was about to ask when he realized Kate was on top of him.

Kate opened her eyes and realized she was on top of Keith. Her face began to turn red. "I-I'm so sorry, Keith!" She squeaked.

"It's fine." Keith tried to sound humble but he wasn't. How many times are they going to land on top of each other?!

"I see the Gigaremo!" Kate pointed straight ahead of them and there was a yellow Gigaremo in front of them. Kate grabbed her styler and pointed it near the Gigaremo. "Let's see the field move required." Kate clicked a few buttons. "Crush two."

Keith walked ahead of Kate.

"Keith wait up!" Kate called out to him. Keith lead Kate to an area that the Gigaremo wasn't in affect.

"I thought I heard a Mawile over here." Keith told her. "It has the field move crush two."

Kate looked around and spotted a Mawile just straight ahead of them. "Found one!" Kate grabbed Keith's arm and dragged to towards the Mawile.

Kate let go of Keith and grabbed her styler. "Capture on!" In about 30 seconds, Kate was finished with her capture. "Capture complete."

"You didn't have to drag me you know." Keith laughed.

"Oops." Kate nervously laughed.

"Well we got the Mawile, so lets go destroy that Gigaremo!" Keith said. Both ran back to the Gigaremo area and found the Gigaremo still there.

"Okay Mawile, use crunch on the Gigaremo!" Kate commanded. The Mawile did as it was told and the Gigaremo blew up seconds after.

"Thank you, Mawile!" Kate smiled as the Pokemon ran off. The Pokemon in the area snapped out of the spell that the Gigaremo put on them and returned back to normal.

"Good work you two!" Barlow called from down below. Kate and Keith reached the bottom and met up with Barlow. They went straight ahead and found a shady guy with a computer and two Rampardos smashing into the cliff.

"Hey you!" Barlow called out to the man. The man whirled around, startled.

"H-hey! What are you doing here. This is private research area!" The man stammered.

"I don't believe a word you said." Kate stepped in, looking very serious.

"If you're an archeologist," Keith said. "what kind of soil is over here? What is the soil made up of?"

"Well, lets see. There's red clay, dirt, water, gum- oh forget it!" The man cried out. "You went through my disguise. I am a member of Team Dim Sun."

"No way!" Kate sarcastically said.

"I have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you." The Dim Sun grunt clicked some buttons on his computer. "Go get them, Rampardos!" The two Rampardos came raging at the three.

"We got it, Barlow!" Kate told her leader.

"Capture on!" Kate and Keith grabbed their styler and started their capture.

Kate has got to admit, this Pokemon was hard to capture. Stop throwing rocks everywhere! Kate finally managed to capture the Rampardos in a few minutes.

"Capture complete." Kate sighed in relief. In about the same moment, Keith finished his capture.

The two Rampardos ran off while the Team Din Sun grunt panicked. "My plan was a failure and my Rampardos ran off!" The grunt ran, bawling his eyes out.

"How did he control those Rampardos?" Barlow rubbed his chin. "There wasn't a Gigaremo in sight."

"Maybe it was that computer." Kate piped in.

"Maybe. Lets head back to the base." Barlow suggested. The trio ran back to the base and was greeted by everyone. Vince and Sabrina were staying at Kate's house and Flint was going to stay in the guest room in the base. Barlow explained everything that happened today to the rangers. Kate and Keith went into there rooms and…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?!" Both yelled. Clothes were scattered everywhere, their beds were a mess, feathers were around the room, and their bathroom and half flooded!

"_Welcome back!" _Mew greeted.

"Did you do this?!" Kate shrieked.

"_Well umm…" _Pachirisu came up to Kate. _"It was Victini's fault!"_

"_What?! How is it my fault?!" _Victini yelled at Pachirisu.

"_Well I wasn't in it." _Buizel grinned.

"_Yes you were!"_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- Yay! The chapter is finally up!**

**Vince- Finally you add me and Sabrina into the story.**

**Rachel- *whacks Vince* Shut up!**

**Keith- *reads chapter cards* Are you serious?!**

**Rachel- Hey! *snatches cards from Keith's hand***

**Keith- All I saw was-**

**Rachel- Shut your mouth.**

**Kate- I'm on it. *Grabs duck tape and wraps it around Keith***

**Keith- mmmmmmmmmmmefwefweifohieb**

**Kate- Haha.**

**Pachirisu- Disclaimer: Rachel doesn't own Pokemon or Sabrina or Vince. Sabrina and Vince are from Princess Debut. All credit goes to them.**


	24. Chapter 24: Halloween Night

**Rachel- Nar nar nar nar nar nar nar**

**Kate- What the heck is nar?**

**Rachel- Beats me.**

**Keith- You want me to beat you? Okay.**

**Rachel- What?! *spit take* NO!**

**Pachirisu- I need a new name. Seriously, Pachirisu is getting old.**

**Rachel- In this chapter, you and Buizel will be getting a new name. Happy?**

**Pachirisu- Yes ma'am I am.**

**Rachel- I'M NOT OLD!**

**Kate- Yes you are.**

**Rachel- I'm younger than you!**

**Kate- How old are you?**

**Rachel- I told you guys already I'm 14!**

**Kate- Oh…**

**Rachel- Anyways, I have made a profile for the characters in my story! Here it is! Btw, I'm too lazy to put a description o3o**

**Name: Catalina (Kate) Hatazuki Katomi**

**Age: 15 Birthday: January 1****st**

**Name: Keith Hunter Dylan**

**Age: 16 Birthday: November 6****th**

**Name: Rhythmi Hiro Jackson**

**Age: 16 Birthday: February 20****th**

**Name: Crawford Bradley Reed**

**Age: 18 Birthday: April 3****rd**

**Name: Luana Bailey Kennedy **

**Age: 17 Birthday: August 26****th**

**Name: Elaine Flores Tucker**

**Age: 17 Birthday: December 10****th**

**Name: Barlow Gilbert Wells**

**Age: 21 Birthday: July 8****th**

**Rachel- Okay that's that!**

**Kate- Onto the story!**

**Rachel- Seriously people stop stealing my lines!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"_Is she still asleep?"_

"_Duh that's why her eyes are closed, dumbo."_

"_Who asked you?"_

"_Guys, stop bickering, specially you bro."_

"_Okay on the count of three, lift Kate up."_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

"_Heh, she's lighter than I thought."_

"_Okay, lets get out of here before she wakes up."_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

"Ngg…" Kate moaned as she squinted her eyes from the bright, morning light that came through the window. Her hair was messed up like every morning. She placed her hand onto her chest. Her necklace. Kate turned around and…

"KEITH?!" She screamed.

"WHO WHAT WHERE? PANCAKES?!" Keith shot up from the scream. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

"NO WHY ARE _YOU _IN _MY _BED?!" Kate shrieked.

"Good morning, little rangers!" Crawford marched into their bedroom. "Have you two been sleeping together?"

"No!" Both rangers hollered.

"Nice wake up call huh, kitty?" Vince popped his head from the half opened door.

"You guys did this, didn't you? Kate glared, her voice turning cold.

"It was all Crawford's idea." Flint smirked.

"You guys agreed and thought it was a good idea!" Crawford objected.

Kate and Keith gave all three a death glare. "You all have five seconds to live…"

"Oh crud." Crawford gulped.

"You do not want to feel the wrath of kitty." Vince stepped a few steps back.

"I already did once!" Crawford said.

"GET THEM!" Kate and Keith grabbed their water guns and shot out from the bed.

"OH #$% RUN!" Vince, Crawford, and Flint bolted out of the room.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" Kate screamed, shooting them from behind.

"SHOOT CRAWFORD! I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIS FRICKEN IDEA!" Vince waved his arms around like a chicken would.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"

"I'm sorry Kitty!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"CRAWFORD! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, FLINT?!"

"YOU GUYS ARE COWARDS!"

"Crawford!" Luana came from her room.

"Oh umm… hi Luana." Crawford nervously laughed.

"Don't you 'Hi Luana' me!" Luana shot a death look at him. She held up her bra that was filled with pudding. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!"

"GUYS RUN!" Crawford pushed Vince and Flint across the hall.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" Luana grabbed Elaine's tool box that was laying around the hall and took out a chainsaw.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE US DO THIS, CRAWFORD?!"

"Hey, a guy has to pull off his pranks."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CRAWFORD!"

"Lady language, Kate!"

Barlow, Diana, and Elaine entered the base after some grocery shopping and to their eyes seeing Vince, Crawford, and Flint getting chased by Luana, Kate, and Keith.

"Yessh, it's only 6:53 A.M and they're chasing each other." Elaine sweat dropped.

"You guys do know it's Halloween today, right?" Barlow said.

"IT IS?!" Everyone dropped their weapons and froze.

"Yeah. October 31st." Elaine replied. "Also there's going to be a Halloween festival tonight."

"Good morning!" Sabrina entered the room, stretching.

"I'm surprise you didn't wake up during the whole commotion." Kate laughed.

"Did Vince pull another prank?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"No." Vince innocently smiled.

"Yeah he did." Kate pouted. Kate knew Sabrina would go in her "I TOLD YOU NOT TO" mode.

"Vince…" Sabrina growled.

"Why, Kate?!" Vince shrieked.

"That's what you get." Kate huffed.

"This is going to be a long day…" Barlow sighed.

"Yup." Elaine walked into the kitchen.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Keith asked Kate, taking a sip of is soda.

"I'm not sure yet." Kate put her index finger on her chin. "How about you?"

"Not sure either." Keith shrugged.

Pachirisu and Buizel came trotting over to Kate and Keith.

"Hi Pachirisu. Hi Buizel." Kate greeted the two Pokemon as Pachirisu cuddled near Kate while Buizel sat next to Keith.

"You know, I think we should give them a name." Kate suggested. "Calling them 'Pachirisu' and 'Buizel' is getting old."

"Okay." Keith agreed. "Hmm how about Thunder for Buizel?"

"_That's a name for an electric type Pokemon." _Buizel groaned.

"Logan?"

"_What the heck? No."_

"Luna?"

"_.. I'm not a fricken girl."_

"Aaron."

"_You're not good at this are you?"_

"How about Aqua?"

"_Hmm… sounds reasonable."_

"Okay it's settled then. Your name is Aqua from now on." Keith said.

"_Whooh!" _Buizel, now Aqua, whooped.

"Mine turn." Kate said cheerfully.

"_You should be able to come up with better names than Keith." _Pachirisu smirked.

"HEY!"

"Okay." Kate scratched her head. "How about Sandy?"

"_I love it!" _Pachirisu, now Sandy, cheered.

"On my first turn." Kate smirked at Keith.

"KATE!" Sabrina, Luana, and Elaine came into the main room.

"Hi Luana. Hi Elaine. Hi Sabrina." Kate casually greeted.

"We got a costume for you prepared." They all smiled.

"What is it?" Kate asked, not liking where this was going.

"It's a surprise, silly." Luana giggled.

All three girls grabbed Kate and took her away, leaving Keith by himself along with Sandy and Aqua.

"…Well." Keith blinked.

"KEITH, SWEETIE!" Crawford sang, bursting through the door. Barlow, Ollie, Vince, and Flint came in after him.

"Keith sweetie?" Keith cocked an eyebrow.

"We got a costume just for you!" Vince held up a bag in the air.

"Let's see how it looks on you!" Barlow picked up Keith with one shoulder and dragged him into a room with the other guys following.

"WAIT! WAH!"

"Leader, lets blindfold him." Crawford smirked.

"How will he change?" Ollie asked.

"Uh…." All guys fell silent.

"We're guys right? So we're all bros. At least he isn't' a girl." Flint said.

"You guys are crazy…" Keith face palmed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ta da! What do you think, Kate?" Luana pulled up a mirror in front of Kate. Kate saw that she was wearing a light blue princess dress with a choker around her neck. It had some lilies on the dress and a ribbon in the back. She had white 1 inch heels on. To top it all off, a small tiara was placed on her head. The tiara sparkled in the room's light. Kate had to admit, it was really pretty.

"Lets curl her hair!" Sabrina grabbed a curling iron.

"Why?!" Kate moaned.

"You need your hair done if your wearing a super duper pretty outfit!" Luana replied, smiling like she always does (minus whacking Crawford when he's being an idiot).

"Fine." Kate sighed, defeated.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ow that hurts!"

"Stop moving and it won't hurt!"

"Can I take my blindfold off?!"

"Ollie, pass me the other blindfold."

"Sure thing, Crawford."

_Few minutes later…_

"There, your done!" Barlow pushed Keith in front of a mirror. Keith saw that the guys got him a prince outfit! What the #$%^& hell?! The top was a blue shirt with black buttons in the middle and gold thread was on the left and right of the buttons.. A golden crown was on top of his head. His slacks were a nice navy blue. The shoes were a shiny black and they were pretty comfy. And finally, there was a slot where a fake sword was held.

"There." Crawford clapped.

"Ugh…" Keith grumbled.

"You need to look good for kitty." Vince smirked.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Keith shouted.

"Stop shouting so loud, would you?" Flint rubbed his ear.

"Put a banana in your ear…." Crawford began to sing.

"DON'T EVEN START!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nightfall came in by fast. Vientown was lit up with orange and black lanterns. Booths were placed up and children were in costumes, going door to door while some went to the booths to play and win some stuff Pokemon dolls or candy. The rangers, operator, and guests were ready.

"You guys ready to have some fun!" Luana cheered. She was dressed up as an angel, her hair was straightened with a halo on top.

"Mind if we join you?" Rhythmi came through the door with Issac. Rhythmi was dressed as a sailor while Issac was dressed as a scientist. Figures.

"Sure!" Elaine piped in. She was dressed as a police officer along with Ollie.

"Jealous much of our costumes?" Crawford came in as a banana, while Flint was a hot dog and Vince was a whoopie cushion.

"Not really." Diana laughed. She was a Geisha girl with her little pink umbrella. She had a pretty pink-and-white flower in her hair along with a traditional Japanese kimono and sandals.

"I've seen better." Barlow rubbed his chin. He was dressed as a penguin with a bow tie. Pffth…

"Wait until you see Kate!" Luana giggled. "Come out, Kate!"

"While your at it," Crawford smirked. "Get your butt out here, Keith!"

"I'm not coming out like this!" Keith yelled from the back.

"Kate's out here!" Crawford yelled back.

…

Keith entered the main room all dressed in his prince outfit while at the same time, Kate came into the main room in her princess outfit.

"Look at you two." Rhythmi laughed.

Keith turned and around and turned extreme red at what he was seeing. She was… WOW! Her light blue dress really brings out the color of her eyes. The tiara on the top was adorable, but the biggest thing that was bothering Keith was HER HAIR WAS DOWN! IN CURLS! Oh boy… He's going to have a nose bleed.

Meanwhile, Kate's face was beginning to fluster into flames. Keith looked extremely cute in his outfit. Her crown shone into the light while the gold thread stood out on his top. His hair was still the same, but it was still cute as ever. The fake sword was nice. Keith looked pretty hot in the outfit.

"Aw, they're both blushing." Sabrina giggled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Keith barked, then turned his attention back to Kate. "Ah um… you look great."

"Thanks." Kate smiled. "You look pretty handsome in your outfit."

Keith felt his face begin to blare up again.

"Aw look, he's blushing harder than before." Diana pointed out.

"Shut up, Diana…" Keith clenched his fist.

"Lets get going, shall we?" Kate piped in, stopping the coming up fight.

Everyone was together at first, then Luana dragged Crawford to some of the booths while Barlow went to a wrestling match against many strong people. Elaine and Ollie decided to go out for a date, Diana went to go Trick-Or-Treating, and Mew, Sandy, Aqua, and Victini decided to go prank some people, leaving Kate and Keith alone.

"So…" Keith said as they walked around the lit up Vientown. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, really." Kate shrugged.

"Step right up! Win one of these adorable plushies!" A booth man said.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Kate awed.

Keith noticed that Kate was starring at the dolls. He reached for his pocket, and took out a poke-dollar bill. "I would like to play."

Kate turned around and looked at Keith. "You want those dolls?"

"Uh… Yeah." Keith grinned.

"Throw the ball at the bottles. Knock three down and you win!" The man informed Keith.

"Gotcha." Keith picked up a ball and stepped a few steps back. He threw the ball with intense power. The bottles were knocked down with no problem.

"Go Keith!" Kate cheered.

Keith grabbed another ball and knocked down more bottles. One more to go. Keith aimed and knocked them down perfectly.

"You win!" The man bend down to grab a plushie.

"Good job, Keith!" Kate complimented. "But what are you going to do with the doll?"

"Here you go, sir." The man handed Keith a Piplup plush.

"Thanks." Keith grinned and turned around to Kate, holding out the Piplup. "What I'm going to do with it is give it to you."

Kate blushed. "Thanks Keith." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which Keith turned a bright shade of red of that sudden action. Kate just giggled. Oh how cute she was.

"Nice move. Good luck with the girlfriend." The man gave Keith a thumbs up.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Keith growled. He wished, though.

Kate and Keith walked around some more, until they stopped by an ice cream shop.

"I feel like some ice cream." Keith grinned, dragging Kate inside. It smelled like different aromas of ice cream flavors.

"Hello." A lady appeared. "What can I get for you?"

"One scoop of mint chocolate in a cone and cotton candy in a another cone." Keith said.

"Okay. Is that all?" The lady asked, putting a scoop of chocolate mint into the cone.

Kate noticed a guy was starring at her, smirking. She didn't feel comfortable with him just starring at her. Kate inched closer to Keith when he wasn't noticing.

"Here." Keith handed Kate the cone with cotton candy flavored ice cream.

"How do you know what flavor I like?" Kate asked.

"I just do." Keith grinned.

Keith and Kate ate outside, talking about stuff. Keith ate so fast, he had a chocolate mint mustache on him.

"Nice mustache." Kate giggled.

"Don't be jealous." Keith smirked.

Kate noticed a crowd in the middle of Vientown, hearing faint music. "What is going on over there?"

"Lets check it out." Keith suggested. Both walked over to the crowd to see couples dancing slow dancing to romantic songs.

Keith glanced over at Kate. "Kate..?"

"Yeah?" Kate looked at him.

"Would you umm… like to dance?" Keith held out his hand in a gentlemen way.

Kate blinked at first, but then smiled and took his hand. "I would love to." She murmured.

They walked into the crowd and took each other's other hand and began to dance.

"_How would you feel if there was no sun? How would you be when rain clouds come… and pull you down again?"_

Keith noticed that Kate laid her head on his shoulders, realizing that she has fell asleep. Keith chuckled, and brushed some of her hair off her face. The quiet breathing noises she made was adorable… hold it! Keith stopped. She was _just_ a friend and _only _a friend. Nothing… more.

"_How would you feel when there's no one… Am I just like you?" _

Keith carried Kate bridal style back to the base and laid her down onto her bed. "Night, Kate." Keith sighed. "I… love you." He whispered, then sat on his bed, watching Kate sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *dodges incoming chair* STOP THROWING CHAIRS! *brushes dirt off* Sooooo, did Kate hear Keith's confession? *smirks* Guess.**

**Kate- *sleeping***

**Keith- She really did fall asleep huh? *sweat drops***

**Sandy- TPING SOMEONE'S HOUSE IS DA BOMB!**

**Mew- Woooh!**

**Victini- Never give Mew alcohol… *sighs***

**Aqua- *nibbles on a piece of chocolate* *eyes going anime style***

**Rachel- Oh no…**

**Aqua- Put a banana in your ear! **

**Rachel- All credit goes to Charilie the Unicorn for that song xD **

**Sandy- Update shall be coming soon, readers! :3**

**Rachel- Yeah *yawns* what she sa- *snores* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z**

**Aqua- Turn off the lights, and LETS PARTY!**


	25. Chapter 25: Keith's Birthday

**Rachel- *plays Guitar Hero* WOOOOOOOH! BEAT THAT!**

**Keith- *beats high score***

**Rachel- WHAT?!**

**Keith- I'm totally epic.**

**Rachel- Ugh! I challenge you to a Guitar Hero challegeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Keith- Bring it. *glares***

**Kate- Please go onto the story, fellow readers.**

**Rachel - GUITAR SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Few days later after Halloween, everything was going normal at the base. Kate snuck out of her bed to go patrolling for a while. She glanced over at the sleeping Keith, who was this time making soft noises. How cute he was. Sandy, Aqua, Mew, and Victini were still sleeping as well. Huh? Kate looked under her foot and saw she was stepping on a book. She bend over and picked up the book. It read _'Keith's journal. _Kate knew it was wrong to read other people's private things, but just a peak won't hurt a bit.

_November 1__st_

_Yo. Keith here. Anyways my birthday is coming up. November 6__th__.Yesterday was Halloween night. I saw Kate and nearly had a heart attack…_

Kate blushed at the comment. Wait… he said his birthday was November 6th. Today _was_ November 6th. Today was Keith's birthday! Kate carefully put the book onto the dresser, got dressed, and headed out the door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith heard the door creak then went tightly shut. He got up and rubbed his eyes. Birthday. Kate's still probably sleeping. He went over to shake her but noticed she was gone. Where was she?! Keith immediately took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran out the door to find Kate.

"Crap. Where the hell did you go this time?" Keith muttered.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate wandered into Pueltown, looking for a nice gift for Keith. What would he like? Shoes? A tie? Comics? She didn't know. Maybe… nah. Kate sighed as she walked all around Pueltown, looking at the shops.

_Bump!_

"I'm so sorry!" Kate frantically stepped back to see a man a few years older than her.

"You're pretty cute." The man smirked rubbing his chin. He reached his hand out halfway but Kate slapped it away.

"Leave me alone." Kate icily hissed, trying her best not to sound scared. Her body was trembling, but she refused to show it.

"Sassy girl, hmm? Even better." The man grabbed Kate by the hand and took her. Kate tried to scream but couldn't. Crap! Someone help…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith walked around for a while and found himself in Pueltown. Hmm… He looked around high and low for Kate, but she was no where to be found.

"_Let go of me!"_

Keith shot his head up. He knew that voice from anywhere. "Kate!" He ran through the crowd. Did someone kidnap her? Oh no… Keith stopped and saw a man holding Kate down, covering her mouth.

"Let go of me!" Kate screamed.

"Why should I?" The man smirked.

"Leave her alone!" Keith stepped into the scene.

"Why should I listen to some boy here?" The man huffed, choking Kate.

"Ranger Keith Dylan." Keith showed his Ranger ID. "You know, I can basically report you to the police officers and have you arrested for harassing another Ranger." Keith rubbed his chin.

"Gah!" The man stuttered back.

"Now, let go of her. NOW!" Keith snapped.

"Fine! Take her!" The man threw Kate to Keith and tore off into the crowd.

"Kate!" Keith bend down to scoop up Kate. "Why did you wander off?!"

Kate's mouth quivered, then started to cry into Keith's chest. It wasn't soft crying or weeping, it was crying as in bawling out her eyes. The poor girl.

"I'm sorry I yelled…" Keith whispered, stroking her hair. For a few minutes, Kate cried into Keith's chest, but Keith didn't mind at all. Kate's crying turned into sobs and sniffling. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Keith sighed. "But why did you wander off for?"

Kate looked up and him, wiping her tears. "It's your birthday, so I wanted to get you something…" She whimpered.

Keith just stared at Kate for a minute, then smiled. "Thank you, Kate."

"What do you want for your birthday? I seriously don't know what to get you." Kate sweat dropped.

"Hmm…" Keith scratched his head. "How about I can spend a day with you. Just the two of us." Keith grinned.

"That sounds an awful like a date." Kate raised an eyebrow. "But I guess if that's what you want, then I'll do it. Plus I get to spend time with my best friend."

Friend. Well, to be exact best friend. That's all she'll ever think about him. He considers it a date, while she considers it a best friend day.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kate asked as the two walked around Pueltown.

Keith ruffled his hands into his pocket on his jeans. "Anywhere you want."

"Okay." Kate chirped. "How about that new bistro near the fountain?"

"Sounds good." Keith replied in a bored tone.

Kate noticed he sounded bored and frowned. "Stop being so bored!" Kate grabbed his hand and started running. "Come on!" She laughed as Keith just blinked, grinning a bit. They stood in front of a fancy bistro with green curtains, a brick roof, nice fancy tables outside, and a chalkboard outside that had their specials on. Kate felt Keith nudge her. "Come on." The two both walked in and was greeted by a lady in a nice apron with her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Welcome!" She greeted. "How many in your party?"

"Just the two of us." Keith said.

"Oh how cute! You two are a cute couple!" The lady smiled and she bend down to get some menus.

"We aren't a coup- ugh forget it." Keith face palmed.

"Right this way." The lady gestured and walked to a table near by a window. Kate and Keith followed behind and sat down.

"My name is Alyssa and I'll be your waitress this morning." The waitress, Alyssa, introduced. "Here are you menus."

Kate glanced over at her watch that she was wearing. 10:20. Still really early. She grabbed one of the menus Alyssa put on the table and buried her head in it. Crap, this feels like a date with Keith… Her face was turning red.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up and saw Keith looking at her with his confused look. "You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine." Kate assured him.

"So what are you going to get?" Keith asked and he took a sip of water.

"They all look so good I can't decide." Kate sheepishly scratched her neck.

Keith just chuckled in response.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Nice breakfast huh?" Keith asked as they exited out the bistro.

"Yeah." Kate replied cheerfully. "Hey look!" Kate ran to a pole with a sign on it that said '_New Poke mall on the west of Pueltown!'_.

"Do you want to go there?" Keith questioned as he noticed Kate was starring at the sign in awe.

"If that's okay with you. I mean it is your birthday after all." Kate responded.

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me." Keith grinned.

Kate just blinked at him for a moment, then latched his arm and smiled. "Okay then! Lets go!"

They arrived at the mall and began to look around in the stores. Keith watched as Kate looked at everything in awe. Why?! Why can't he be with her?

"Keith!"

"Huh?" Keith snapped back to his normal world. Looking over his shoulders, he saw Kate waving at him near a beautiful porcelain fountain.

"Isn't this fountain pretty?" Kate giggled as Keith walked over to her side.

"Yeah." Keith agreed.

Kate reached into her pocket and grabbed a coin. "If you make a wish uon a fountain, your wish will come true. That's what legends say." Kate smiled and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she dropped the coin into the fountain.

"What did you wish about?" Keith questioned.

"Huh?" Kate looked back up at him. "Oh. It's a secret." Kate laughed, putting her index finger to her mouth.

"I'll make a wish myself then." Keith grinned. "I'll probably wish for some hot chicks waiting for me in the morning at my door."

"If you're looking for hot chicks in the morning, you might be talking about Vince, Flint, and Crawford. They were in chicken outfits yesterday drinking hot sauce." Kate sweat dropped.

"Oh ew." Keith shivered.

"Exactly." Kate laughed. "Make your wish, silly."

"Oh right." Keith stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Then, he closed his eyes. What does he want to wish for? Him being with Kate, that's for sure. Keith opened his eyes and threw the coin into the fountain. With a tiny splash, the coin drowned to the bottom of the fountain.

"Done." Keith said.

"Great!" Kate got up from her spot. "Lets go to the arcade!"

Keith and Kate walked to the dark arcade filled with neon lights and music. Polka dot carpet and slot machines everywhere. Crane machines, air hockey, Dance Dance Revolution, Basketball, Guitar Hero…

Kate gasped. "Guitar Hero!" She ran to the Guitar Hero area where two guitars were laying. "Do you want to play?"

"Hmm? Sure." Keith grabbed a guitar and put a poke dollar in. "But I better warn you, I'm good at this game." He smirked.

"It's on." Kate smirked, glaring at him in a competitive way.

"Through the Fire and Flames." Keith clicked the button. "Expert."

"Pffth, easy." Kate huffed.

"We'll see about that." Keith snickered. The song began to play. HOLY #$%! Keith could barely even keep up with the notes. Kate looked like she was struggling too. Few seconds later, Keith got in the hang of it. It looked like Kate did as well.

"I'm going to beat you, Keith!"

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Star power!"

"What?!"

"Mow hahaha!"

"Two can play it that way!"

"Aw darn it!"

"Not so confident now huh?"

"Oh be quiet!"

"You're totally gonna lose."

The song ended as Keith and Kate collapsed onto the machine. The score was displayed on the screen.

"Tie." Kate groaned.

"Told you I was good." Keith boasted.

"We have a tie, so we're both good." Kate pointed out.

"Whatever." Keith rolled his eyes, grinning at Kate. Kate giggled. He was so cute whenever he grinned.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate and Keith returned back to the base in the evening, greeted by Barlow, Crawford, Flint, Sabrina, Vince, Luana, and Elaine. Kate told them all that it was Keith's birthday, and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday after the announcement.

"I'll bake a cake!" Luana cheerfully offered.

"NO!" Keith choked on air.

"Why not?" Luana pouted.

"Because erm…" Everyone fell silent.

"Your cooking is too good." Kate said.

"Really?" Luana smiled.

"See. No need for a birthday cake." Keith joined in.

"Lets sing a Happy Birthday to Keith again!" Sabrina suggested.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Cha cha cha!" Crawford shook some maracas.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Cha cha cha!"

"Happy Birthday to Keith!"

"Red head!"

"Dylan!"

"Idiot!"

"We'll just stick with Keith."

"Cha cha cha!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha cha cha!"

"Time for a party!" Kate grabbed a boom box, turning it on full blast.

"Yeah!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Keith- Where's my present?**

**Rachel- Oh uh…. *grabs pie* Here!**

**Keith- … really?**

**Rachel - Ugh fine. KATE!**

**Kate- Yeah?**

**Rachel- *grabs Kate and Keith's hand and pushes them together, making them kiss.* There.**

**Kate- Eek! *covers mouth***

**Keith- RACHEL!**

**Sandy- Way to go! *high fives Rachel***

**Aqua- Bro, you knew you wanted to do that.**

**Keith- S-shut up Aqua!**

**Vince- YOU KISSED MY COUSIN?!**

**Rachel- *sweat drops***


	26. Chapter 26: The Return

**Rachel- *jumps all around like a monkey***

**Keith- Did you eat too much candy again?**

**Rachel- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS**

**Kate- That explains a lot *sweat drops***

**Rachel- FUN FACT! Kate's mom's name in the story ( Claire) is my friend's name! *jumps around again***

**Sandy- Not again…**

**Aqua- *sprays water at my face***

**Rachel- T_T *water dripping form my hair***

**Keith- Good job, Aqua!**

**Rachel- *falls asleep***

**Kate- Great she fell asleep.**

**Keith- Onto the story!**

**Kate- You don't do it right.**

**Keith- Oh yeah? Let me see you do it then.**

**Kate- Okay fine then. Onto the story!**

**Sandy- She did it better!**

**Keith- You're only saying that cause you're her partner.**

**Aqua- Kate did better.**

**Keith- Aw come on, Aqua!**

**(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Ah… everything was quiet in the morning at Vientown. The town, the people, the base… all you could hear was the soft, gentle wind and the rustling of the trees. The nice blue sky filled with soft, puffy clouds drifting in the sky like airplanes and Pidgeys. So peaceful…

"KEITH! GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!"

… okay I spoke too soon…

"Catch me first!" Keith stuck out his tongue, running around the base.

"You jerk!" Kate caught up to him and leaped onto his back.

"Get the hell off of me!" Keith tried to push Kate off but failed.

"Too bad!" Kate latched onto his neck and clung onto it like no tomorrow. "Give me back my underwear and I will!"

"So much ruckus…" Crawford entered the main room, poking his ear.

"Get this psycho off of me, Crawford!" Keith yelled, trying to push Kate off again.

"You know you love having her on your back, Keith." Crawford smirked, folding his arms around his chest.

Kate snatched her underwear when Keith was distracted and leaped off of Keith's back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change." Kate turned around and walked to the bedroom.

"Nice moves." Crawford snickered.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean making a move on Miss Katomi here." Crawford replied, taking a seat on Diana's chair.

Keith choked on air. "I was NOT!" Keith objected, face turning cherri berry red.

"Yeah, explains why you're turning red." Crawford pointed out.

"I am not!" Keith snapped, trying to keep his cool. "I'm going back to my room."

"Good luck!"

"Shut up!"

Keith stuffed his hands into his pocket, mumbling to himself looking at the ground. "Stupid Crawford." He reached his hand forward to open the door, but stopped in his tracks to hear singing coming from the other side. He stayed quiet, and placed his ear on the door. A guitar was played and…

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you…away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

Kate. She sang so beautifully, Keith could fall asleep any minute right now. He closed his eyes for a bit, listening to Kate's soothing voice.

"_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down… On one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away ay ay… With these things I'll never say."_

Keith slumped down from the door with his eyes closed. He was sleeping. He slept against the wall, not realizing Kate opening the door to see him sleeping in the hallway.

"Yessh, Keith." Kate sighed, dragging him into the door. As she did so, Keith's shirt began to slip off, revealing himself (in front of Kate) shirtless. Kate instantly turned a dark shade of red. She let out a small 'eep' and walked out of the hallway, pretending nothing had happened.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Kate shot her head up, remember what she had done earlier this morning. Oopsy… She petted Sandy and Mew, sitting alone in the main room.

"_The red head screaming like an idiot again?" _Mew sighed.

"_Probably." _Sandy shrugged. _"It isn't a surprise."_

Kate was hiding her face while the two Pokemons talked. Mew noticed that Kate was drifting herself away from the conversation.

"_Why you look so glum?" _Mew cheerfully asked, flying to Kate's side.

Kate mumbled something that Mew couldn't hear, still hiding her face.

"_Huh?" _Mew tilted her head.

"_She saw Keith shirtless." _Sandy snickered.

"SANDY!" Kate shrieked.

Mew blinked at first, then turned into a devious smile. _"I see hmm."_

"Don't get any ideas!" Kate hid her face into her shirt.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Why did I wake up in the middle of the hallway shirtless?" Keith muttered to himself, putting on his shirt in the room. All he remembered was listening to Kate's beautiful singing… GAH! Stop thinking about her! Keith shook his head and walked out the door. "You do not like Kate." Keith mentally repeated saying that until he entered the main room. There he saw Kate, smiling at the Pokemon. Oh #$%. He comes that feeling again. That feeling of… what's that word he's looking for? He can't explain it. Keith's mind was beginning to spin like a record. ( Rachel- BABY! XD Yeah I had to say that cause um you know that song and stuff? Yeahhhh).

"Keith?"

Keith looked to see Kate standing right in front of him, looking at him as if he was crazy. He stuttered back a little. "W-what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Kate fired back. "You were just standing there, drifting yourself into space." She sighed. "You know… you've been daydreaming a lot lately."

"I have?" Keith looked puzzled.

"You sure you're okay?" Kate asked for the millionth time.

"Yes I'm fine, Kate." Keith assured her, cracking his neck.

"I just want you make sure you're okay. You're my best friend, after all." Kate smiled.

Best friend… Keith suddenly felt depressed. His heart dropped 2190487219047909021 miles deep. Keith's head suddenly drooped low in front of Kate. Kate's face expression turned into worry.

"Keith!"

Keith got up. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Kate raised an eyebrow for a second. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Keith waved it off, about to walk away when suddenly Kate leaped and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't walk away from me when obviously something's wrong." Kate scowled.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Keith questioned, sounding hoarse.

"Because…" Kate drifted off. "There's so many reasons why, Keith."

Keith gazed at her for a moment and blinked.

"You always care when I'm hurt or sad." Kate blushed a little. "I need to do the same for you. So then, why do _you _care about me so much."

"Because." Keith sighed. "I-" He paused for a minute. "I lo-"

"_ROMANCE IS IN THE AIR!" _Victini burst into the room.

"_You just ruined the moment." _Aqua frowned.

"_What do you me-" _Mew came over and whispered into Victini's ear while Kate and Keith just gawked at the Pokemon. Victini's mouth began to curve into a smirk.

"I'm starving!" Crawford's voice came from the other side of the room.

"_Go into your invisible form, Victini!" _Mew panicked, turning into her invisible form.

"_Don't need to remind me." _Victini sighed, going into his invisible form as well.

"Hello, little rangers!" Crawford greeted in a lady's voice.

"We all knew puberty would come for Crawford." Kate sneered.

"Excuse me missy?" Crawford glared at her.

"LUANA!" Kate shouted. "CRAWFORD IS HARASSING ME!"

"What?! No I'm not!" Crawford panicked.

Luana kicked the door and gave her attention to Crawford. "We made a deal that you would stop being a total perv for a week!" She snapped.

"But Kate is-"

"Don't lie!" Luana grabbed Elaine's wrench and whacked Crawford with it.

"Ow!" Crawford rubbed his head.

"Final blow!" Luana swung the wrench like a baseball bat, ready to hit.

"GO LUANA!" Kate and Keith cheered from the side.

"Don't' just stand there! Help the afro here!" Crawford shrieked like a girl.

"I'll pass." Keith smirked.

"Have mercy, Luana!" Crawford pleaded.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What's taking him so long?" Kate sighed impatiently. Her and Keith decided to patrol the area. Keith, currently, is doing a quest.

"I'm back!" Keith came running to Kate, standing besides her.

"Finally." Kate laughed.

"Lets go check out the Vien Forest. You know, see how it's doing." Keith suggested.

"Sure!" Kate cheerfully replied. The two walked to the Vien Forest, looking around. Some trees were still burnt from the fire. Several patches of grass as well, but it still looked pretty good to Kate. Kate and Keith talked for a while, standing at the bridge looking at the stunning stream when…

"Kate!"

Kate whirled around to see… Keith? Huh?

"Where were you? I told you to wait until I'm done with my que-" Keith stopped. "Why is there another person that looks like me?"

"No, why do _you_ look like _me_?" The other Keith standing next to Kate questioned.

"I'm the real Keith, dude." The other Keith standing on the other side of the stream stated, glaring at the other "Keith".

"Bro, stop trying to confuse Kate." The other Keith huffed. He turned around when he didn't notice that the other Keith came up behind him and punched him in the back.

"GAH!" The Keith next to Kate fell on the ground, clutching his back.

"Why did you do that for?!" Kate screamed. The Keith standing next to Keith began to turn into a dark figure. His clothes started to melt off. He got up and smirked.

"Evil Keith!" Kate whispered, hardly even breathing.

"Miss me?" Evil Keith laughed.

"Crap!" Keith pushed Evil Keith and grabbed Kate. "Lets go!"

"You won't get away from me." Evil Keith chuckled.

Kate grabbed form her pocket a red jellybean. "Fire Power! Activated!" She ate the jellybean and her body started to glow. She landed on the ground in a short red dress with matching boots and red gloves with a flame engraved on it.

"Fire Cannon!" A ball that was a dim shade of red grew into a huge fire ball, and Kate threw it at Evil Keith.

"Run now!" Kate whispered fiercely.

_SHINEEEE_

"Wings. Perfect." Keith grinned. "Hold on tight!" He grabbed Kate and leaped up into the sky.

"You realize I can fly by myself." Kate pointed out.

"How so?" Keith cocked an eyebrow.

Kate took out a white jellybean. In a minute, she had the wings of an Altaria and a beautiful silver shirt on her with white pants, herr shoes were an elegant white with wings sticking out, and her hair was down and curled.

"What'd I tell you?" Kate smirked.

Keith was just gawking at her.

"Hello? Earth to Keith." Kate waved a hand in front of his face. "You're daydreaming again."

"I'm good. I was just looking at the clouds." Keith sheepishly replied.

_BANG!_

Keith shielded Kate and glanced over his shoulders. Dang it! Evil Keith found them.

_BOOOM!_

All Keith could hear was the scream of Kate and an eerie sound. He squeezed onto Kate tightly. He _won't_ lose her. Keith was losing his conscious. Everything was a blur… drifting away from his grip as if he failed to protect something valuable. His fingers were numb, his head was sore and limp. He couldn't move. All he could remember was the voice of a child, calling out to his mother. Then everything went dim and then black…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Suspense! Cliff hanger! Anticipation! Blah blah blah blah blah XD *reads Percy Jackson* **

**Sandy- Chocolate? :D**

**Aqua- I ate it…**

**Sandy- WHAT?!**

**Rachel- *plays Animal Crossing City Folk* I HATE TOM NOOK!**

**Sandy- Why?**

**Rachel- He forces you to get a job once you move into town. He did that to me in the game cube version and ds! Hopefully, you don't have to do a job in the new animal crossing.**

**Aqua- Why are you talking about Animal Crossing?**

**Rachel - IT'S THE BEST GAME EVER!**

**Sandy- Even better than Pokemon?**

**Rachel- Uhh no. Pokemon is WAY better.**

**Vince- Even Princess Debut?**

**Rachel- Ermmmm. I like both.**

**Aqua- *pokes Keith* Uhh you can wake up now.**

**Sandy- Heh… no need. I actually knocked both of them out for the scene. *sweat drops***

**Aqua- Very kind of you to do.**


	27. Chapter 27: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

**Rachel- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Kate- *munches on candy***

**Rachel- Hey! That's mine!**

**Keith- SUGAR RUSH SUGAR RUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH**

**Rachel- *sweat drops* Anyways… we're going back to the Ranger School Days! YAYYY!… Oh come on, it's just for this one special! Special chapterrrrrrr. I wish I had more reviews for some reason xD I feel like a loaner. Also, lets see I wanna name some of the awesome people that are fans of my story :3 idk why I just feel like it. Okay… PokemonRanger123 is awesome. I've read some of her stories and they're awesome! You should go check em out sometime. Luxray24 was my first fan, fav, and follower on this story so she's special xD Don't feel hurt people ouo For those of you who like Homestuck and are a fan of Dave, then I suggest you go check out my BFF's story she's currently writing. It's called 'Dave's Quest' and it has a good start. Btw, her name is Davestuck413. Riley Sky… well it's visa versa. I'M A HUGE FAN OF HERS xDDD but it's such an honor for me for my favorite author to review on my fanfic *cheers* LOL okay anyways so yeahhhh**

**Kate- that's really long.**

**Rachel- No it isn't.**

**Issac- Scientific knowledge says that…**

**Keith- No, no professor Issac Newton. No need for an explanation.**

**Rachel- Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! Don't eat my candy! *watches Sword Art Online***

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Fall was brewing in at Ranger School. Leaves started turning into a sunset orange and grass started to lose its color. Wind blew every single day, but with the shining sun still in the bright sky. Occasionally, there would be leaf piles outside and everyone would jump into the leaf piles, leaving leaves scattered around the orange ground. Too bad for Mr. Kincaid, he was the one who had to rake the leafs. Keith would always jump into the piles of orange and purple, leaving him with a detention. One more day until the day of candy and tricks, Halloween. Our gang has been excited for this day, especially Keith, who claims he'll pull pranks to everyone.

"So…" Rhythmi piped in, sitting in the lounge with the rest of the gang. "What are we going to do for Halloween?"

"Trick-or-Treat?" Issac suggested.

"Steal candy from Kincaid." Ponte snickered.

"I was going to pull pranks on Kincaid." Keith groaned. "But the more the merrier."

"How about you, Kate?" Rhythmi asked the spiky pigtailed girl, sitting there playing with her fingers.

"Well," Kate began. "I don't know, but it's a surprise."

"Lunch time!" Janice yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"I'm famished!" Issac cheered.

"Lets go!" Rhythmi giggled, grabbing Issac and dragging him downstairs. Ponte sweat dropped and went along too.

"So what are you going to do for Halloween?" Keith questioned as they walked. "Tell me I won't tell."

"Well, I think you could help me." Kate smiled."

"Okay whisper it in my ear…" Kate walked closer to Keith and whispered the plan into his ear. The red head blinked at first, but then smirked.

"Brilliant."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Principal Lamont allowed all the students to go costume shopping. Keith had the perfect costume he wanted to be. The gang went to a shop and searched for costumes for tomorrow. The guys checked the guy's section while the girls checked the girl's section.

"So, what do you want to be for Halloween?" Rhythmi questioned as she looked through a rock full of costumes.

"This one." Kate smiled as she pointed to an anime costume. "It comes with a sword!"

"You're such a tomboy, Kate." Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"Well, I don't want to be a girly girl." Kate chuckled.

"I'm going to be a fairy." Rhythmi cheered.

"Trying to look good for Issac I see." Kate smirked while Rhythmi turned a bright red.

"N-no!" Rhythmi stammered.

"How about this one, I'm sure he'll love seeing you in this." Kate held up a Lopunny costume.

"That looks like what a slut would wear!" Rhythmi covered her eyes, turning into a dark red now as Kate laughed even harder.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What should I be?" Keith wondered as he looked around the racks of costumes.

"I call being Mega Man!" Ponte exclaimed, holding up a Mega Man costume.

"Of course I'll be scientist." Issac said proudly.

"You're always that. Even when we were kids." Ponte sighed.

"Still looking, Keith?" Issac asked, noticing the red head still didn't have a costume yet.

"Aha!" Keith grabbed a costume that was covered in a gray bag. "Found a costume."

Issac and Ponte just blinked.

"That's what you're going to wear?" Issac rose an eyebrow. "It's covered in gray."

"It's suppose to be a surprise." Keith told them.

"Oh boy." Ponte face palmed. "Keith's surprises are never good."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The day passed by quickly and it soon became Halloween. The school was lit up with orange and black. Pumpkins were placed outside along with fake ghosts. No wind blew that night. The moon's light shone so beautifully, yet creepy at the same time.

"Done!" Rhythmi added a flower clip to her straightened hair.

"Nice." Kate complimented, letting her hair flow freely down to her knees. She put on her white gloves and leggings with her white and red dress.

"Time to party!" Rhythmi whooped. Rhythmi exited out the door while Kate waited for a few minutes to leave. She peered from the crack of the door. Coast was clear. She tip toped out of the door and whispered quite loudly. "Keith!"

Keith's head popped out of the Boy's Dorm's door, looking around.

"Coast is clear." Kate informed him.

"Mk." Keith mumbled and opened the door with a sack over his back.

"Pffth." Kate managed not to laugh. "You look like Santa."

"Shut up." Keith glared at Kate.

Kate giggled. "Feisty. Anyways, have the cranberry sauce?"

"Check."

"All the other top secret stuff?"

"Check. Why do you need to make it so secretive anyways?"

"There are readers here. We don't want to spoil the surprise. Duh."

"Okay, lets get this prank started!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There was live music downstairs at the Ranger School. Everyone was dancing their butts off. People went outside to chill while some people went to Vientown to go Trick-Or-Treating. Rhythmi, Issac, and Ponte sat outside, wondering where Kate and Keith were.

"Maybe they're still getting ready." Issac suggested.

"Or maybe they're making out." Rhythmi snickered.

"Like you want to do that with Issac." Ponte fired back. Rhythmi turned bright red and smacked him on the back.

"YOU NASTY PERSON!"

All three were talking for a little while, then everyone heard screaming. Rhythmi instantly shot up her head. "I think that's Kate!"

"Oh crap." Ponte gasped.

"Lets go!" Rhythmi urged them to go. She grabbed both of their arms and ran into the school building. They entered in where they saw Kate lying on the floor with blood pouring out. Dead. Rhythmi instantly screamed her ## off while Ponte and Issac stared in shock.

"Kate!" Keith came running downstairs, panicking his heart out.

"What happened, Keith?!" Rhythmi shrieked.

"I don't' know!" Keith admitted. The lights suddenly started to flicker and everything went dark. Keith started to hear girls screaming while guys tried to stay cool to impress the ladies, but failed. He smirked. The lights turned back on, but were dim. Kate rose up with blood everywhere. Her face was weary, her clothes were wrinkled like no tomorrow, her teeth were sharp like a vampires, and her teeth was covered in blood stains.

"VAMPRIE!" One girl screamed.

"NO IT'S A ZOMBIE!" A guy in the crowd yelled out.

"IT'S A VAMPTIRE ZOMBIE!" Ponte screamed like a girl and started to run. Everyone else followed his lead. Kate stood still with a straight face, not moving at all. All of a sudden, she began to laugh.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"Y-Y-you guys fell for it!" Kate managed to choke out. She was laughing so badly, she was crying. Rhythmi heard a laugh from Keith as well.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Rhythmi screamed. That made Kate and Keith laugh even harder. Rhythmi sighed and began to laugh as well.

"This is a memorable Halloween." Kate started to calm down.

"TIME TO PARTY AGAIN!" Someone called out and everyone went back to partying, still a little shaken up by the prank. Rhythmi went off to dance with Issac as Ponte went to go hang out with some girls, leaving Kate and Keith alone.

"Nice acting, red head." Kate commented.

"Best Halloween yet." Keith said, grinning.

"Why is that?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Because we scared the living #$% out of everyone and I got to pull the prank with you." Keith said, trying not to sound like a sissy.

"Don't need to act all cool." Kate giggled as she gave him a hug. Keith just turned away, red faced. This was the best Halloween yet.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- okay I rushed xD couldn't think of a good prank. Blahhhhhhhhh Okay. Next update will be coming soon!**


	28. Chapter 28: Back to the past

**Rachel- OMG HIII! Sorry! I've been so busy. And I'm so tired but blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**Kate- A guy named -**

**Rachel- SHUT UP! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW! *covers Kate's mouth***

**Kate- *frowns***

**Keith- LETS GO CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN!**

**Crawford- I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND ITS LOVE!**

**Vince- AND NEVER EVER EVER STOP FOR ANYONE!**

**Luana- *whacks Keith, Vince, and Crawford with a mallet***

**Rachel- *sweat drops* Onto the story, shall we readers?**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Keith felt trapped in the darkness, helpless. It felt like a decade without seeing… her. Dammit! Wake up… Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! Keith mentally face palmed himself and shot his eyes wide opened. Where was he? He was in a sea green room, sleeping on the floor with brown blankets under him and a checkered blanket over him. Everything was quiet…

"You're awake." A small boy poked his head through the door. He had chocolate colored hair and shiny black eyes. His shirt was a plain green shirt and brown slacks with worn out navy shoes.

"Where am I?" Keith asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're at my house." The little boy replied, stepping into the room. "I saw you and your friend on the ground unconscious, so me and my mom brought you back here."

… wait.

"Where's Kate?!" Keith exclaimed, shooting out of bed with the blanket falling from his chest.

"That pretty girl?" The boy questioned.

"Yes, the pretty girl." Keith turned red for a minute, but continued. "Where is she?"

"In the other room." The boy said. "You may visit her if you like."

"Thanks, -"

"My name is Logan." The little boy, Logan, told Keith.

"Thanks, Logan." Keith finished.

"You're welcome, Keith." Logan smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Keith whirled around after taking a step with a puzzled look.

"The girl, I assume her name is Kate, was talking in her sleep and I heard the name Keith. I figured maybe that was you." Logan explained.

"I see." Keith grinned. Kate was dreaming about him? Just thinking about that made Keith turn a bright red. He quickly exited out the room and went to the room next door to his. He turned the bronze knob quietly and slowly, then pushed it open. There she was. Sleeping on the ground as well with a nice white blanket over her. Her head was faced to the left, making nice soft breathing sounds as she slept. Keith crept over to where she slept and quietly sat down, criss-crossed.

"Why are you so cute when you sleep?" Keith whispered, slightly chuckling. He brushed a hair piece back that was in her face, then stopped. No. He pulled back his hand, setting it on his lap.

"She's just a friend." Keith muttered. "Nothing more. She'll never fall for you." He sighed and sat there as he waited for the blue eyed ranger to wake up…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Keith!" _

_Keith turned around to Kate, smiling. Kate smiled and ran off to him. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She tried and tried, but it wouldn't budge._

"_K-keith! I'm stuck!" Kate called out._

_Keith was still grinning and started to walk away._

"_Where are you going?!" Kate's eyes started to tear up as she tried to pull her legs off of the ground. Keith started to fade away, and disappeared._

"_Keith!" Kate cried out, tears spilling from her pale face. She fell to her knees, cupping her hands to her face. The wind brushed through her hair as she cried._

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

"Keith…" Kate mumbled, tears coming down her face. Keith looked up, seeing the sleeping ranger crying in her sleep. He lightly brushed the tear streaming down her face with his thumb. Kate shifted a little and squinted. Her blue eyes met with Keith's dark emerald eyes, making Keith want to melt.

"Keith!" Kate broke into a smile. She leaped and gave him a hug. Keith blushed at the sudden action, but didn't care.

"Finally you're awake." Keith chuckled.

"Oh shut up you." Kate giggled as she let go of Keith, though Keith didn't want her to let go. "Where are we anyways?"

"I honestly don't know." Keith sighed, getting up.

Kate followed his lead, stretching her arms. She looked out the window. "Wherever we are, it sure doesn't look like we're near the Ranger Base."

Keith nodded as the two exited out the room. They walked outside and saw a wooden sign with words on it. Kate walked over and looked at the sign for a minute, but then stuttered back. "N-n-n-no way." She whispered, hardly even breathing. Keith looked concerned and read the sign himself. It read _Sunlight Town. Population- 40 people. Year- 1997. _Keith's eyes widen, as he rubbed them hoping it was a dream.

"We went back in time." Keith gulped, taking a few steps back.

"Ms. April said this town covered in volcanic ash from Mount Flami from where we are." Kate shook her head.

"Fricken Evil Keith…" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Even worse, we didn't bring Mew or Victini with us." Kate sighed. "The author hasn't been including them in lately."

**Authors note!- Blah so what, Kate? I'll add em in when you go back to your own time.**

**Victini- *grumbles***

**Shut up.**

"Well at least we still have -" Keith turned around in a puzzled look, then started to panic. "We forgot Aqua and Sandy!"

"Oh come on!" Kate face palmed.

"Dammit." Keith mumbled.

"How are we going to get back?" Kate started to cry. "A-a-are we going to be in this time…forever?"

Keith walked over and took Kate's hand. He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't cry." He said gently. "We'll find a way." He assured.

Kate sniffled and opened her eyes. "Thanks, Keith." She smiled.

"Now when does exactly the volcano erupt?" Keith asked as he stepped away from Kate, looking around the area.

_**RUMBLEEEEEEE!**_

"I think now…" Kate sweat dropped. Kate turned around and saw everyone running and screaming for their lives. She turned to Keith and said, "We need to save them!"

"But what if…" Keith stopped as Kate interrupted.

"We are rangers, Keith. We must protect Pokemon and humans at all cost." Kate said as Keith started at her for a moment. He nodded his head.

"You're right. But if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." Keith sighed. "Now, lets save some lives!"

Smoke started to come out from the north as Keith got people to evacuate the area, while Kate got the Pokemon to escape. The air started to get stuffy and warm, so Kate grabbed her uniform jacket and covered it with her mouth. Keith looked up at the sky with a worried look.

"Be safe, Kate…" He murmured.

Kate ran all around the forest and river, getting Pokemon to evacuate, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She scanned the area one more time. "All of them escaped."

"_H-h-help… me… K-kate…"_

Kate whirled around, looking to see who called her. No one…

"_He-help me.. Can't breathe."_

Kate ran straight into the deep end of the forest, running out of breath. She approached to the end and…

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**COMERCIAL BREAK!**

**Sandy- Oh come on!**

**Stop complaining!**

**Sandy- *sighs* Do you ever want to- OMG OWL CITY! *runs off***

**Ugh! Next!**

**Vince- BUY PRINCESS DEBUT! I LOVE SABRINA! WHOOPIE CUSHIONS!**

**NO! NEXT!**

**Crawford- High school girls high school girls…**

**PERVERT! YOU GOT THAT FROM SHIGURE! NEXT!**

**Flint- I'm awesome and I know it.**

***face palms* NEXT!**

**Aqua- *does the sprinkler* Oh yeah! The ladies love me!**

**Are you… OMG.**

**Eevee- *starts to do the chicken dance* I LOVE DONUTS!**

**GUYS WE'RE SUPPOSE T-**

**Keith- BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!**

**Kate- HE WAS A SKATER BOI! SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOI! HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!**

**You know what! Lets just get back to the story! *throws paper script on the ground and walks away* I'M ON MY LUNCH BREAK!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"The legendary Pokemon… Celebi…" Kate said breathless as she gawked at the small green Pokemon.

"_I-I'm sorry. Rough landing from when I time traveled." _Celebi rubbed her head, getting up. "Why are you here for?" Kate asked as she glanced up back at the volcano, then back to Celebi.

"_Mistress Selene sent me to bring you and your friend back to your time." _Celebi explained. _"But I don't see him."_

_**RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"_This is bad! The whole town will be covered in ash soon!" _Celebi frantically told Kate and she flew off.

"H-hey wait up!" Kate called out as she tried to catch up with Celebi, breathlessly.

"_Few more minutes. Limited time." _Celebi said.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Lava started coming down from the volcano rapidly and black ash danced around in the stuffy air. Dark clouds swirled around everywhere while the shrieks and screams of the residents and Pokemon filled the air as well.

"Keith!" Kate screamed.

"_He'll be fine." _Celebi assured her.

"Kate!" Keith started to run towards her. But as he was running, lava started to run behind him. He held out his hand and Kate tried to reach, but he carelessly tripped over a rock.

"Keith!" Kate shrieked as she ran over to give him her hand.

"I-I'm fine, idiot." Keith gave a weak grin. He had dirt on his face with a small bruise.

Tears started to spill down Kate's face. "Don't scare me like that."

"_The lava is coming near us!" _Celebi warned them. Keith scrambled to his feet and took Kate's hand with Celebi by Kate's side.

"Run!" Keith yelled as all three ran. Keith's leg started to cramp as he fell to his knees.

"You can't run!" Kate cried, trying to catch him.

Keith closed his eyes for a moment. "Leave without me."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kate screamed.

"I'm not…" Keith drifted off. "Leave now."

"No! I'm not!" Kate said as she buried her face into his shirt.

"_L-lava!" _Celebi formed a light ball into her hand. _"Time travel!" _

"Kate.. I love-"

"Keith!"

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Whoosh!_

A familiar gentle breeze struck Kate's face. She struggled to open her eyes, but she took all her strength and opened them. The shining sun struck the blue orbs in her eyes. Where was she? It felt so warm. Is she dead?! No no… she isn't dead. She can feel grass and see trees, and Keith lying down on the ground unconscious… WHAT?!

"Keith! Wake up!" Kate frantically crawled over to Keith's side, shaking him like no tomorrow.

Keith's closed his eyes tightly shut, but slowly opened them. Kate saw his mouth curve into a smile. "Kate."

"You're okay…" Kate hugged him tightly, letting a tear or two slip from her eyes.

"Of course I am, dummy…" Keith ruffled with her hair.

"But I failed to save some lives…" Kate gloomily said as she slowly escaped Keith's warm arms.

"We did what we could do, Kate." Keith told her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

A man started to approach Keith and Kate. He had chocolate hair with shining black eyes. He had a business man suit on. He gave both of them a puzzled look and said, "You two look very familiar. It's like I've know you before."

Keith and Kate exchanged a confused look.

"Well, I must be off." The man laughed as he walked away.

Keith closed his eyes and grinned. "Logan."

Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the sun above them shone down at the two. Finally back at home…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- I know this update is really late! I'm so sorry! Anyways, I got the volcano idea from the destruction of Pompeii. Soooo yeah xD**

**Vince- *yawns* Morning!**

**Rachel- It's 12:57 o_o**

**Vince- So? Keith is still sleeping.**

**Rachel- Are you serious? *face palm***

**Mew- YOU WERE EVERYTHING EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED!**

**Victini- She's been listening to that song the whole morning! It's getting old now.**

**Rachel- WHAT NOW?! Avril Lavigne's songs will NEVER be old! *kicks Victini out***

**Mew- See ya! **

**Sandy- Please review!**

**Aqua- Tell your friends about us.**

**Rachel- Don't need to tell them what to do you guys!**

**All three- Sorry.**

**Rachel- Update will try to come soon : p**


	29. Chapter 29: Teachers For the Day!

**Rachel- *dances for some odd reason* LALALALALALA**

**Keith- *yawns* What the heck are you doing?**

**Kate- Is she having a seizure?**

**Sandy- Looks like she has ants in her pants.**

**Aqua- Uhh…. She's actually sleeping.**

**Keith- Sleeping dancing?**

**Kate- Oh no. You know what happens when she sleep dances!**

**Everyone minus Rachel- RUNNNN!**

**Sandy- GO ON TO THE STORY! GO ON TO THE STORY PEOPLE!**

**CENSORATED CENSORATED CENSORATED!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Please continue onto the story, dear readers.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Keith and Kate walked back to the Ranger Base, where everyone greeted them.

"Hi guys! While you were out, Barlow went off to Boyeland." Crawford told the two rangers.

"Pokemon were missing for some reason." Luana had a worry look on her face. "I hope they're okay…"

"So he put me in charge!" Crawford whooped.

"We're doomed." Elaine face palmed.

"I can be very serious, Elaine." Crawford shot her a glare.

"Says the guy who has Skitty boxers." Luana snickered.

"He has Skitty boxers?!" Kate began to laugh.

"Very manly, Crawford." Keith joked.

"That's it. All of you guys go to your room!" Crawford fake shouted.

"Since when did you become my mom?" Kate stuck her tongue out at Crawford.

"He'll become a wonderful mom." Diana chuckled in the corner.

"Shut up, Diana." Crawford said, folding his arms.

"Oh yeah." Luana piped up. "Crawford, didn't Barlow tell you to say something to Kate?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Luana." Crawford grinned then turned to Kate. "Barlow told me that you'll be the Outsiders Day ranger tomorrow."

Kate's eyes widen. "Yay!" She cheered, jumping up into the air.

"Time flies by fast." Keith smiled.

"And that time when you danced on your desk out of excitement." Kate giggled.

"You know you loved it." Keith smirked.

"Not really." Kate joked.

"Okay okay you two. Stop flirting with each other and can you go on patrol for a while?" Crawford requested as he walked off.

"Okay first of all, we were not flirting!" Keith objected. "And second of all, okay." Keith and Kate walked out of the Ranger Base door and off to their patrol they went.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm beat." Keith jumped onto his bed and snuggled into the covers not caring about anything else.

"Keith, you're still in your uniform." Kate pointed out.

"Ack!" Keith shot up. "Let me get changed into my Pjs."

"Your pink pajamas?" Kate tried to hard not to laugh.

"No!" Keith yelled, red faced. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kate shrugged and walked to her bed. "Night."

"Night." Keith grumbled, walking to the bathroom. Keith grabbed his pajamas and closed the door. He turned on the knob to turn on the shower and water came splashing down onto his skin and his hair. Why can't he confess his feelings to Kate? Ugh. Why does he even like her? Sure she has pretty hair, sparkling blue eyes, super pretty and cute, likes the things that Keith likes, and a great rival… Stop thinking about her! Keith angrily turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Water droplets fell from his spiky red hair as he put on his pj pants. He dried his hair and put the towel around his neck, opening the knob to exit the bathroom.

Kate couldn't sleep. She tried and tried but couldn't. Every time she would close her eyes, they would shoot open in a second. She held on to her Teddiursa bear… the one Keith gave to her. What an air head… but he's so cute when he's determined and annoying sometimes when he's competitive. Wait… why is she thinking about him? Kate shook her head. Her ears perked up as the bathroom door opened. There was Keith with some water dripping from his hair, shirtless. Kate felt her face flare up. "K-keith! Put on a shirt!" She squeaked.

"I thought you were asleep." Keith said, blinking.

"Can't sleep." Kate replied, holding on to her Teddiursa bear under the covers.

"I see." Keith said, nodding. He walked into the bathroom, placing the toweling over the shower and came back out. He walked over to his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you staring at?" Kate asked, turning to where he was.

"The ceiling, duh spiky." Keith joked.

"Don't call me that." Kate groaned.

"Spiky." Keith echoed, which got Kate pissed. Keith glanced over, noticing her expression. "I was kidding, Kate."

"Mhm." Kate turned around. Her sheets ruffled from the gesture.

"Well, erm. There's something I need to talk to you about…" Keith said, getting a little hot.

No reply.

"I-I've been thinking about you lately." Keith admitted. "B-but I don't know why!" He quickly added.

Still no reply.

"M-maybe w-what I'm trying to tell you is.." Keith took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you. "You're so pretty and awesome and- a-and… wait are you even?" Keith stopped and got up from his bed. He walked over to Kate's bed and saw that Kate fell asleep, giving off soft breathing sounds. Keith blinked for a minute and sighed. "I'll probably won't be able to tell you how I feel. No matter how many times I've tried…"

"_Aw how cute!"_

Keith whirled around to see Sandy, smirking at the red head.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, a bit startled.

"_Dude. Me, Aqua, Vic, and Mew all saw the scene." _Sandy told him. _"Besides, we already knew you liked her from the beginning."_

"How would you know?" Keith rose an eye brow.

"_You make it obvious, Keith. Probably everyone in the base knows it. You suck at flirting secretly, face it."_ Sandy explained.

A moment of silence flew by and then out came a sigh from Keith. He sat down on his bed, looking at Sandy.

"Okay you caught me. I admit, I like her." Keith confessed.

"_No!" _Sandy sarcastically said.

"But she'll never like me back." Keith sighed.

"_You never know." _Sandy said before hoping onto Kate's bed, going to sleep. Keith yawned and decided to go to bed. He glanced over at Kate one more time before he turned over, facing the wall. "Night, Kate." He whispered before closing his eyes and entering a nice, quiet sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"ITSA BRAND NEW DAY!"

Kate groaned and squinted her eyes, seeing Keith, Sandy, Aqua, Victini, and Mew all marching in place around her bed._"WAKE UP YOU LAZY POTATO!" _Mew yelled.

"Five more minutes." Kate mumbled.

Keith frowned and grabbed his pillow and whacked Kate with it.

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up"

"No."

"Get up, Kate."

"Five more minutes I said."

"Get. Up."

"No."

"GET UP!

"OKAY I'M UP!"

"Great!"

"Stupid idiot." Kate muttered before heading to the bathroom. Keith laid down on his bed before a scream came from the bathroom.

"Oh Arceus! It reeks in here!" Kate shrieked.

"Oh I should've warned you." Keith chuckled.

"Ew!" Kate screamed. "Where's the Febreeze?!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate skipped happily to the road to Ranger School. The memories wash back to her mind. The meals, the lessons, the pranks… It was like just yesterday she passed the Ranger Exam and became a student to Ranger School.

"Geez, you walk so slow." Keith grumbled.

Crawford said that Keith can tag along as long as he doesn't pull any pranks while the class is outside.

"Well you walk too fast!" Kate fired back.

"Because you walk too slow, you Snorlax!" Keith retorted.

"You guys haven't changed at all, haven't you?"

Kate and Keith stopped and looked up. It was a women with brunette hair with nice green eyes.

"Ms. April!" Kate and Keith exclaimed, smiling at their old teacher.

"You guys ready for Outsiders Day?" Ms. April asked with a smile.

"Well duh!" Keith grinned.

"Keith… you really haven't changed at all." Ms. April sweat dropped.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Keith asked.

"Really?" Kate face palmed.

"Well, class is about to begin. So lets go to Ascension Square." Ms. April said, walking up the stairs. Kate and Keith followed her all the way to Ascension Square.

"Memories." Kate smiled.

"Mhm." Keith nodded.

"Welcome to Outsiders Day." Principal Lamont greeted. "Today we have two very special guest that graduated from this school. There names are Kate and Keith."

Kate and Keith stepped onto the Pledge Stone and did their ranger poses in from of the kids.

"Wow!" The kids gasped.

"This is what you call a Ranger Pose." Lamont told them.

"Now it's that time, The Question-&- Answer Session of Terror!" Ms. April announced.

Kate and Keith answered many questions that the kids asked. It was terror!

"Why did you guys want to become rangers?" One blond kid asked.

"Well because we want to protect the Pokemon and the people." Kate answered.

"Plus, it's really cool meeting new people." Keith added.

"Awesome!" The blond kid grinned.

"M-may I touch your styler…?" A girl with brown hair asked. Kate pulled out her styler for the girl to touch, but the girl shrunk away.

"I-it's too cool for me to touch."

"Are you two dating?" One girl asked.

"WHAT?!" Kate and Keith yelled.

"Is that a yes?" The girl joked.

Kate and Keith inched further away from each other.

"Heh, no." Kate answered with a smile.

"I wish." Keith muttered.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." Keith waved it off. They answered a few questions before class was over. All the kids said a thank you before going off. One guy came up to Kate and said he wants to be a great ranger like her. That made Kate's day. Another girl came up to Keith and said that he was cute, which irritated Kate a little but she's just a kid so no worries. A guy with brown hair and a blue blazer came up to Kate and Keith.

"Hello. I'm the new teacher here." He introduced.

"Hello!" Kate greeted.

"There was a teacher here before me, but he quit his job for some reason." The teacher said.

"At least the kids won't have to gag with the hairspray that lion has." Keith snickered.

"Well, we'll be on our way!" Kate bowed. "It was really nice meeting you."

"And you two. Keep up the good work." The teacher smiled and walked away.

"Lets head back to the base." Keith suggested. Kate nodded and the two walked down the path of Ranger School and back to Vientown.

"We're back!" Keith yelled.

Luana came rushing into the main room with a worried expression on her face. Crawford had the same expression while Diana was typing on her computer really fast.

"Barlow's gone missing!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- I'm terribly sorry this is really late! But I'll make it up to you guys. Imma do a Christmas fan fiction with of course Kate and Keith. I had it in my head after reading a story in class. Soo yeah. Update WILL TRY to come soon. And Happy LATE Thanksgiving!**


	30. Chapter 30: To Boyeland We Go!

**Rachel- Hey guys! I did make this chapter earlier today, but somehow it got deleted. -.- It sucks. But it's fine, I'll rewrite it.**

**Sandy- That's the spirit!**

**Aqua- Previously on Things I'll Never Say…. BARLOW HAS GONE MISSING! *screams***

**Sandy- And he calls himself a lady's man. *Sweat drops***

**Aqua- The ladies LOVE me. I'm irresistible.**

**Sandy- Sure. *rolls eyes***

**Rachel- Onto da story!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Barlow has what now?!" Keith exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Like an hour before you came back, Barlow's signal got cut off. The dot disappeared from Diana's screen." Crawford informed them.

"I'm worried…" Luana pouted, looking at the ground. Crawford patted her on the back.

"It's okay." Crawford assured her.

"We'll go look for Barlow!" Kate offered!

"Yeah." Keith nodded.

Crawford didn't hesitate and nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'm assigning you two on a mission! Bring back the missing Barlow from Boyeland!"

"Yes, Crawford!" Kate and Keith saluted.

"Why don't you call me sir like you do to Barlow?" Crawford fake pouted.

"It doesn't feel the same." Kate joked. Crawford fainted anime style and went into his little corner called 'The Depression Corner'.

"Jeez, we were kidding." Keith said.

Luana just laughed and dragged him out from his corner. Crawford brushed the dust off of his pants. "I hope it's something minor. Maybe our leader dropped his styler somewhere or dropped it in lava."

"Me too." Luana said with a weak smile.

Sandy and Aqua hopped onto Keith and Kate's shoulder as they did their ranger poses. They bolted out of the door, running through the Vien Forest, and stopped by some stairs. Mew and Victini panted as they tried to keep up with the duo.

"So… where exactly is Boyeland?" Keith sheepishly scratched his neck. Kate fell over anime style, her arms and legs twitching.

"Are you serious?!" She got up, face palming.

"Heh…" Keith innocently shrugged. Kate sighed.

"_Lets fly over to Boyeland then, shall we?" _Mew giggled before a beam of light struck where her spot was. A beautiful Togekiss stood there, opening its eyes. _"All aboard!"_

"Awesome!" Kate jumped with her arms wide open, smiling.

"Thank Arceus we have you, Mew." Keith sighed in relief.

Aqua was about to hop on Mew when he saw Sandy shrinking back from the group. He slowly strolled over to Sandy with a smirk on his face. _"Little cute Sandy is afraid of heights, eh?" _The response? …

**SMACK!**

"_Ow I was kidding!" _Aqua rubbed his cheeks that are now red.

"_It isn't funny!" _Sandy said, her face red.

"_Okay okay I'm sorry." _Aqua apologized_._

Sandy sighed and started to walk away. Aqua grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style, and ran to Mew before Sandy could object. The two rangers have been watching the whole scene.

"Seeing Pokemon in love is adorable." Kate giggled, climbing onto Mew. Keith grinned and followed Kate's lead.

"_Take off!" _In about a second, they were all in the beautiful blue sky. Floating white clouds passed by as Kate awed at the stunning view. Starlys, Pidgeys, and Chatots flew the opposite way of which Mew was flying.

In the distance was Pueltown and not too far was Pueltown's harbor. The sea breeze instantly hit Kate's face. Kate didn't mind the salty air at all. In fact, it reminded her of home. She was used to it. They were flying across the blue ocean that reflected from the blue sky. Kate looked over and saw her reflection and giggled. Wingulls and Pelippers flew along side of them and flew away.

Keith glanced over at Kate, who was smiling and giggling. Keith couldn't help but blush. She was too darn cute when she smiles and laughs. GAH! Stop thinking about her! Keith looked to the left and saw the shinning sun. Pretty nice. Just like when he was in the Oblivia region visiting his aunt and uncle. They let him fly a Staraptor and it felt amazing!

"Look at all the Drifloons!" Kate pointed to the cute purple balloon Pokemons as they float by. One Drifloon came towards Kate and greeted her with a smile. "Hi little guy!" Kate giggled and patted the Drifloon on its head. The Drifloon smiled and flew with the wind as it joined its friends.

The redhead watched as the Drifloon passed by. Kate tugged on his arm and yanked him to her side, causing Keith's face to turn pink. "What are you doing?!"

Kate giggled and pointed to the Difloon. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah, I guess." Keith shrugged. "Will you uhh let go of my arm now?"

"Not until you say you think they're cute!" Kate stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, they're cute! Ya happy now?" Keith sighed.

"Yup!" Kate let go of his arm. Keith jumped back to his spot, looking down with a cute puppy face, blushing.

"I think we're at Boyeland!" Kate pointed to an island with a huge volcano. People walked around the island. Waves crashed against the rocks on the side of the island. Mew flew down to the ground, allowing Kate, Keith, Sandy, and Aqua off. Mew hide in a bush to transform and when she was done, joined the rest of the gang.

"Thanks, Mew." Kate patted her on the head. A little girl came up to the two rangers.

"You two are rangers!" She cheerfully said. "There was another ranger that came yesterday to save the missing Pokemon!" She got quiet. "But the Pokemon aren't back yet... nor the ranger." Kate and Keith exchanged a look then back to the girl, who ran off to go play with another boy.

"Lets head in! " Kate cheered and skipped happily in, but was stopped by a young man.

"You two will need permission from the Village's elder to get in." The mansaid.

"But sir, we're rangers!" Keith told him.

"There was a ranger who came yesterday and disappeared. We want to make sure that doesn't happen again." The man explained.

"Wait, what does that have to do with the elder?" Kate asked.

"Those were his orders." The man told them.

"I know where the elder's house is!" The same little girl from earlier came running to Kate and Keith.

"Great!" Kate laughed, patting the little girl's head.

"Follow Mina-chan!" The girl, Mina, marched down the steps. Kate and Keith followed her lead to a house on the left of the island.

"Here it is!" She halted, stepping away from the door. "Good luck with your mission!"

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

"Your welcome!" Mina ran off again. Keith grinned about how Kate was so kind to Mina.

"Keith!" Kate snapped him out from his daydreaming.

"Hmm?" Keith shook his head. "Oh hi, Kate."

Kate face palmed and pushed him inside the house. Inside was fairly small with a girl in her teens at the table reading a book. She looked up from her book, then gently sat down her book on the table.

"Welcome." She greeted.

"Hello, is this the elder's house?" Kate asked. In the shadows, a grumbled came from the back of the room. The shadow stepped into the light side of the room, revealing it was a old man and he did not look happy.

"Get out of my house, you thieves!" He snapped, grabbing a pitch fork slumped on the wall. Kate and Keith stuttered back, putting their hands up.

"Grandpa!" The girl got up from her chair. "Those aren't the bad guys that took Mime Jr.!"

"Eh?" The elder put back his pitch fork on the wall.

"Those are Pokemon rangers. They're here to save the Pokemon that have gone missing." She explained.

The elder thought over about it for a few seconds. "Ah, sorry." He calmed down. "Your uniform color is similar to the bad guys' uniforms."

"How do you mistake purple and black for red and yellow?" Kate thought, sweat dropping.

"You don't need to explain why you're here." The elder said. "You have my permission to enter the volcano. But promise me you'll bring back my precious Mime Jr."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kate bowed. "We will!"

The elder laughed and said, "You're a really polite for a girl your age."

Kate and Keith thanked the elder and the girl, whose name was Sammy, then left going back to the volcano. The man who was guarding the volcano noticed the two rangers coming up the steps.

"Did you two get permission from the elder?" He asked.

"Yup." Keith answered.

The man stepped away from the volcano entrance. "You two may go in now. And please be careful."

Kate nodded and dragged Keith into the entrance. Man it was hot!

"So... how are we gonna get on the other side?" Keith asked. Kate fell over anime style. Dang, all there was on his side was a Pikachu and a Slugma. A gust a wind blew by and a flock of Driftloon flew by. Kate then got an idea.

"Lets use the Driftloons to get on the other side!" She blurted.

"Okay." Keith responded. "I'll go capture one." Kate waited for about 30 seconds before Keith came back with a Driftloon.

"Got it." He grinned.

"Why did you only capture one?" Kate asked.

"Ack!" Keith turned red. "W-well I'll go get another on-" Kate grabbed onto his arm before he walked away.

"It's fine." She smiled. "We need to go find Barlow fast anyways."

"Okay then." Keith grabbed Kate, holding her tight on her waist. Dang... was he strong. Kate noticed that he got taller. "Take off." Kate clung onto Keith's shirt and gripped it as tight as she can. Keith looked down at Kate and blushed.

_"Keith loves Kate. Keith loves Kate... Keith loves Catilina." _Victini chanted.

"What are you doing in my head?!" Keith mentally yelled.

_"Cause i could." _Victini chuckled. They arrived on the other side of the volcano. Keith gently set Kate on the grounds, then himself. The Driftloon smiled at them before flying off.

"Thank you!" Kate yelled, waving to the Driftloon. Sandy wiped her forehead from the heat. Kate and Keith ran forward until they saw a cave ahead of them. But right in front of it was...

"Hey, Kate." Keith stopped her.

"Huh?" Kate looked at him.

"Isn't that Barlow's styler?" Keith pointed to a red object on the ground in front of the cave.

"It is!" Kate scooped the styler from the ground, turing it on. _Beep Beep Beep! _

"Wow, he has a lot of voicemails." Kate said.

**Voicemail voicemail!**_ Hey guys, it's Crawford!_

Kate: Hey Crawford!

Crawford: Barlow's styler is back on the screen. Great job!

Keith: Now we just gotta find Barlow.

Crawford: Yeah. Be careful you two and good luck!

Vince: Where are the cookies?

Luana: Why do you have my styler?!

**Beep Beep Beep.**

"They hung up." Kate sweat dropped.

"I see that." Keith laughed.

They went into the entrance to the next room. Two Dim Sun grunts were running on top of an arch just right in front of Kate and Keith. One of the grunts stopped and face the other grunt.

"Man I'm beat from last night." The first grunt groaned.

"That big ranger gave up a big fight, but we managed to tie him up and throw him in the room." The second grunt sighed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Luckily, I grabbed his styler thing and threw it somewhere in the volcano. I'm sure it fell in the lava or something." The first grunt laughed.

"Interesting conversation, boys." Kate slowly clapped.

"Mind telling us more?" Keith smirked. The two grunts jumped at the comments, looking directly where Kate and Keith stood.

"Rangers!" The grunts screamed, bumping into each other then running opposite directions.

"Stupid." Keith snickered.

"Agreed." Kate giggled.

"Mew. Do yah think you can transform into a Driftloon?" Keith asked the pink pokemon.

_"Sure can do!"_ Mew was replaced with a glowing light and soon a Driftloon appeared in front of them.

"What would we do without you?" Kate smiled.

_"A lot of things." _Mew joked. Keith grabbed onto Mew and reeled Kate to his chest. Kate blushed again, hiding her face in his shirt. Mew floated to the other side of where they were, landing on the ground.

"Gah!" A grunt whirled around, seeing the gang behind him.

"Might as well quit now, buddy." Kate suggested.

"We're Team Dim Sun! We won't quit!" He then pulled out a computer, clicking some buttons. A Slugma and a Magmaro appeared, running straight to Kate.

Kate pulled out her styler. "Capture on!" The small disc circled around the two Pokemons. Kate gave it one final twirl and the capture was complete. The Magmaro and Slugma looked around confused, then ran off.

"Y-you'll regret this!" He told them before running off, practically bawling his eyes out.

"Nice job." Keith complimented.

"Thanks." Kate smiled.

_"Hello? Stop flirting you two and get back onto the mission!" _Sandy flailed.

"We aren't flirting!" Keith objected.

"Sandy's right, we need to focus on the mission." Kate sighed, then went into an entrance to another room. The gang ran around looking for another entrance when they bumped into another grunt.

"Prepare yourselves, rangers!" He whipped out his computer, tapping the keys. A Kangaskhan appeared, ready to fight.

"I'll handle this one, Kate." Keith offered, pointing his styler to the Kangaskhan.

"Charge, Kangaskhan!" The grunt ordered.

"Capture on!" Keith yelled, sending out the disc. Man this was a tough one. Sending hyper beams, but good thing was it was kinda slow. Keith brought back his disc into his styler. The capture was complete.

"You're better than i thought." The grunt admitted. "But Team Dim Sun will defeat you all!" He ran off.

"Lets chase after him." Kate said, charging after him. There was an arch and on top of the arch was the two grunts, smirking at the two rangers.

"Ready, Steve?" One of the grunts asked.

"Ready than ever, Deryl." The grunt, Steve, replied. The two pushed a heavy boulder down from the arch, blocking the entrance.

"Excellent." Kate sarcastically commented. "Now how are you going to go?"

The two grunts laughed for a minute, but then stopped.

"She's right!"

"You're so stupid, Steve! It was your plan!"

"You agreed on it."

"Why didn't you think about us getting locked out of the secret base?!"

"I'm sorry i had to rush!"

"The boat is gonna leave in a few!"

"Shut up! You're giving out info about your secret mission!"

"How about we both shut up?!"

"How about you?"

"No, how about you!"

Kate and Keith sweat dropped.

"Mew, do you think you can turn into a Pokemon that can do..." Kate whipped out her styler, checking the field move for the boulder. It read, ' Crush 2'. "Crush 2?" Kate finished her question.

_"On it!" _Mew saluted. A glow of light formed and out came a Mawile. Mew trotted over to the boulder and smashed it with her head with teeth (idk what it's called. don't judge me xD). The boulder came smashing to pieces. The two grunts stopped arguing, noticing that the boulder was gone.

"Thank you rangers!" The first ranger, Deryl, thanked them. "... for five seconds!" The two grunts scrambled and ran off to the door, shutting it tight.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kate called out, running after them. The gang entered into the door, where a room filled with cargo boxes and water was.

"Listen up everybody!"

Kate and Keith ducked behind a box and listened very closely.

"We will be departing in 3 minutes. Now, when you see somebody, if they're big tie em up and if they're little throw em out!"

"Aye eye captain!"

"Hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Lets hurry up."

Kate and Keith looked at each other for a second.

"We better be careful." Kate warned.

"No shit, Sherlock." Keith joked. Kate lightly smacked him on the head.

"Stop fooling around and lets go." Kate whispered. They ran and when there was a grunt, both of them would hid behind a crate. Pretty simple. There was just one more grunt to pass by and they were off! Kate ran to the next crate, glancing over to see didn't follow.

"Keith, get your butt over here!" She whispered fiercely. Keith ran over to where Kate was, but tripped over.

"Hey!"

Uh oh...

"Oh, erm... hello sir!" Keith casually greeted.

"You shouldn't be here!" A man snapped.

"We should tie him up too!" A grunt suggested.

"Hmm... lets then." The man smirked.

"You can't do that!" Keith yelled.

"Yes we can." The grunt grabbed a rope and tied Keith around it really tight.

"YOU #$%^!" Keith cursed, kicking the grunts in the face.

"Well, at least this one is better than the other one." One of the grunts said.

"Okay, he ho!"

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE-!"

**Attention: The boat will leave in 30 seconds! I repeat the boat will leave in 30 seconds.**

****The guys pushed Keith into the boat, and Keith was gone.

"Keith!" Kate whispered yelled. "Now we're gonna save Barlow and Keith!"

**Attention: 10 seconds until departure!**

****Crap! Kate ran for it. Two grunts stood where the boat was, but Kate didn't care. She pushed the two grunts into the water and entered the ship. The door closed behind her with a loud THUD.

"I'm in." Kate sighed. Sandy and Aqua panted while Mew and Victini appeared from their invisible form.

"Keith..." Kate closed her eyes. "I'll go get you and Barlow. I swear!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- I'm soooooooo sorry this is super duper late! My cousins came up, i'm sick, and yeah. I'm on winter break now so i should be able to update more often now. And, on Friday, a massive shooting occurred in Connecticut at a school in a town, but i forgot which town. Anyways, 20 kids were killed and 7 teachers. Please pray for those innocent lives who got killed in this unbelievable massacre. And for those teachers who risked their life to protect their students. That's all i ask for. Thank you.**

**Sandy- It's so sad. I mean, seriously. KIDS?! Really? It's super sad.**

**Rachel- Now, trying to change the sad mood. It's 9 more days until Christmas!... OH MAH GAWD AND 9 MORE DAYS UNTIL I NEED TO FINISH MY CHRISTMAS FANFIC! *screams* Okay okay okay okay i needa rush. D: **

**Aqua- Due to your laziness, probably you won't even finish it.**

**Rachel- Shaddup, Aqua.**

**Vince- Hi!**

**Rachel- Vince?!**

**Vince- You haven't added me in your chapters lately.**

**Rachel- That's because you and Sabrina went on vacation for a while, but didn't tell anyone until now!**

**Vince- Oh...**

**Sandy- Review, please!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Talk Show! Randomness!

**Rachel- Welcome to Almia's talk show! I'm your host, RACHEL! Also know as PokemonGirl14! xD**

**Keith- Yeah yeah, now bring the spotlight onto us.**

**Rachel- You little- *turns to readers* Okay, since Mr. Idiot wants the spotlight all to himself, I guess i'll entertain you guys for this little show.**

**Keith- Wait wait wait wait! Never mind!**

**Rachel- *smirks* Better. And now, introducing Kate Katomi!**

**Kate- *waves***

**Rachel- Rhythmi!**

**Rhythmi- Hello all!**

**Rachel- Issac!**

**Issac- Hello.**

**Rachel- Kellyn!**

**...**

**Rachel- Where's Kellyn?**

**Issac- Oh, he went off on a date with some girl.**

**Rachel- *face palm* Forget him xD.**

**Keith- Ahem?**

**Rachel- And finally, the worse one of all, give it up for Keith Dylan!**

**Keith- *raises eyebrow* You're stupid.**

**Rachel- I can basically kick you off right now if you want me too.**

**Keith- ... IT IS I! THE AMAZING KEITH!**

**Rachel- Much better. Okay, so I want to ask you guys some questions.**

**Kate- Ask away.**

**Rachel- Okay, Kate. WHEN ARE YOU AND KEITH GONNA GET TOGETHERRRR!**

**Kate and Keith- WHAT?!**

**Rhythmi- Yeah guys, when? *smirks***

**Keith- Shut your mouth, puff ball!**

**Rhythmi- WHAT NOW?!**

**Kate and Issac- *Sweat drop***

**Rachel- How about Keith and Rhythmi paired up?**

**Kate, Keith, Issac, and Rhythmi- WHAT THE HELL?! HELL NO!**

**Rachel- I was joking! Sheesh! Issac and Rhythmi are already a couple.**

**Rhythmi- *clings onto Issac's arm* True that!**

**Issac- *blushes***

**Kate- *moves an inch or two away***

**Rachel- Sooo, answer the question you two.**

**Keith- How should we know. You're the author.**

**Rachel- ACK! Right... Who knew this red head could be smart?**

**Keith- Hey!**

**Rhythmi- You should've seen him in Ranger School *Sweat drops***

**Keith- Okay, it wasn't my fault that i slept through the quiz Ms. April gave us!**

**Issac- You were dared to run into Vientown in your underwear at night and you did.**

**Keith- I thought i told you not to tell anyone that!**

**Rhythmi- Don't yell at Issac!**

**Kate- So Rachel, what do you look like? All we've seen you as is in your character form. Blue hair with anime eyes.**

**Rachel- I look like a garbage bin. Next question.**

**Rhythmi- What do you celebrate? Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa?**

**Rachel- I celebrate Christmas, even though I'm not a Christian. I know that sounds weird, but yeah xD**

**Issac- Then what are you?**

**Rachel- Well, to be truthful I'm a Buddhist.**

**Keith- Your those guys with bald hair?!**

**Rachel- *whacks Keith* I'm not! And you'll become one of those guys soon! *grabs trimmer* I'll shave off all your hair if i have too.**

**Keith- Not my beautiful hair!**

**Rachel- *sweat drops***

**Kate- This is why he's never gonna get a girl.**

**Rachel- What do you mean? You like him.**

**Kate- *blushes deeply* NO I DON'T!**

**Keith- *ears perk up***

**Rhythmi and Issac- *intensely watches***

**Rhythmi- So, just wondering, when are they gonna get together? Like what chapter?**

**Rachel- Due to me and my short chapters, I'm not exactly sure. Pretty soon i guess.**

**In Keith's mind- YES!**

**In Kate's mind- Do i get to kiss him?**

**Rachel- You do know that the readers can read your mind, right? They're readers after all.**

**Kate and Keith- ACK!**

**Keith- Pffth, I knew that. **

******mistole **Vince- Jingle bells, Jingle bells!

**Kate- Hiya, Vince.**

**Rachel- I thought i locked the door!**

**Vince- Your little friend let me in.**

**Rachel- *glares at Sandy and Aqua***

**Sandy- Heh.**

**Aqua- *gulps and runs away with Sandy***

**Rhythmi- Issac, look!**

**Issac- *looks above and sees mistletoe***

**Rhythmi *kisses Issac on the cheek***

**Rachel- ... I'll edit that out later.**

**Keith- *shivers***

**Vince- Oh please, Keith. You and Kate are gonna do that later.**

**Kate- VINCE!**

**Rachel- So anyways, Things I'll Never Say will be right back on track soon! But for now, i have a holiday fanfic up. Check it out!**

**Kate- Thank you for reading!**

**Keith- Thanks for all my lady fans out there. *grins***

**Rhythmi- We hope you have a great time with your families out there!**

**Issac- And happy holidays to all!**

**Rachel- And have a Happy New Year! **

**(That's a rap up!)**

_**Happy Holidays! ~ From our crew.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Save The Sinking Ship!

**Rachel- Hello! *Dances randomly* I am always obsessed with Avril Lavigne's songs for some reason. Oh i know why... CAUSE SHE'S SOOOO EPIC! ME I'M A SCENE, I'M A DRAMA QUEEN! I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVER SEEN! **

**Sandy- o_o**

**Aqua- Um...**

**Rachel- Shaddup you two. You hurt mah feelings. *cries***

**Sandy- Luckily you're gonna go into show choir next year.**

**Rachel- Yup!**

**Aqua- What's that?**

**Rachel- It's when you sing and dance. And i get to wear a super duper cute dress.**

**Sandy- Do yah think they'll accept you?**

**Rachel- Please, you have to sing Happy Birthday as you audition. And i have a lot of family members, so it should be easy.**

**Aqua- Can we get onto the story already?**

**Rachel- Oh fine. *cough cough* Scrooge.**

**Aqua- I am nothing like him! I love Christmas!**

**Sandy- He changed. He likes Christmas now! Haven't you ever read the story?**

**Aqua- Speaking of stories, why don't we go on to Things I'll Never Say.**

**Rachel- You started saying that you like Christmas and blah blah blah blah. *turns to readers* Um... xD *turns readers to the east* It's over there at the corner. Can't miss it. **

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kate walked further ahead and saw two grunts ahead of her. She quickly hid behind a crate, listening to their conversation.

"So... what is this gigantic plug suppose to be?" One grunt asked.

"It is a gigantic plug, moron." The other grunt frowned.

"I mean what is it suppose to do?" The first grunt inquired.

"It's the Kingston Valve, and when you take it out it allows all the water to flood in here and this baby sinks." The other grunt explained.

"But it would take Machoke strength to pull this out."

"Wait who's that over there?" The first grunt asked, pointing to Kate's direction. Oh man!

"Who are you?" The other grunt demanded.

"Well." Kate stepped out from her hiding spot. "If you must know, I'm a sexy super model who accidently thought this was my ship departing for Kanto."

"R-really?!" The two grunts gawked.

"No, stupid." Kate huffed. "I'm a Ranger."

"You tricked us!" The first grunt stomped his foot on the ground.

"No dur." Kate rolled her eyes.

"This will teach you not to mess with Team Dim Sun!" The other grunt pulled out a computer and started clicking away. Two Machokes appeared behind him and went charging forth to Kate. Kate pulled out her styler and began her capture. Pretty simple actually, despite them trying to punch the disc line.

"Capture complete." Kate smiled.

"You'll pay for this!" The first grunt yelled.

"W-we're gonna report you to our captain!" The other grunt told her before dragging his friend away. Aw man! Her cover was blown. She looked to her right and there were some stairs leading to two entrances. She ran up the stairs and went in the right. There was another room that was small.

"Sweet! I can't believe we found a Mime Jr. in Boyeland!" A Dim Sun grunt laughed with joy. "Maybe this'll please the captain!"

"And who exactly is your captain, if I may ask." Kate ran down another pair of stairs. The grunt was in shock.

"How did a ranger get on board?!" He exclaimed.

"Your little buddies let me in." Kate smirked.

_In the secret hideout..._

"I-i can't swim! Help me, Jeff!"

"I can't swim either, you know!"

"They left without us!"

_Back to the cargo ship..._

"Well, since you're on board I can test out my new Mime Jr. to defeating you!" The grunt typed on his computer. Mime Jr. ran towards Kate. Well, it was adorable! Kate concentrated on capturing the Mime Jr. For a cute Pokemon, this thing was not that easy to capture! It kept on throwing around electric balls and summoning a purple ball that orbited around Mime Jr.

"Finally, capture complete." Kate said, wiping off a sweat on her forehead.

"That isn't possible!" The grunt looked at her in disbelief.

"It i_s _possible." Kate smirked.

"..." The grunt was quiet for a minute. "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALET!" Then he broke up into a dash, flailing his arms up and down. Kate walked over to the little Mime Jr., making sure it was okay. The Mime Jr. seems to be pleased.

_"Oh, thank you so much!" _The Mime Jr. thanked Kate.

"Gah!" Kate fell. "Y-you can talk?"

_"Of course i can!" _Mime Jr. giggled.

_"Heh... my powers only lets you communicate with certain types of Pokemon." _Mew giggled.

"So Mime Jr., do you possible know where the captain's headquarters is?" Kate asked.

_"Well... I'm not sure about that."_ Mime Jr. admitted. _"But can you do me one more favor!" _

"Sure!" Kate replied.

_"Follow me!" _Mime Jr. said, running to the door the grunt went through. Kate followed and went into another room filled with cargo boxes. Mime Jr. was waving on the other side of the room.

"How did you get over there so fast?!" Kate gasped.

_"Psychic powers." _Mime Jr. giggled.

"Well, so can we!" Kate confidently said.

_"We can?" _Mew, Victini, Sandy, and Aqua all tilted their heads, obviously confused.

"Mew." Kate smiled.

_"Ohhh... Gotcha." _ Mew closed her eyes and in a jifty, a purple-pink line was around everyone. "_Just fly!"_

"Okay!" Kate flew around in mid air. "Woooh! This is fun!"

**CRASH**!

"Ow... not fun." Kate rubbed her head. She got up and flew to the other side.

_"Awesome!" _Mime Jr. cheered. _"In here are my friends, and they're hypnotized by that strange machine." _Mime Jr. explained. _"Can you save them?" _

"Sure can do." Kate nodded, entering the room. Crap, the old Gigaremos. It was a blue one so that must be...

"Electric!" Kate blurted. She then turned to Sandy. "Sandy, can you use Thunderbolt on this Gigaremo?"

_"Pffth... please." _Sandy jerked her head like a model world before letting out a full on thunderbolt. The Gigaremo stayed still for a moment then BAM! It exploded. All the hypnotized Pokemon blinked once. Twice. Mime Jr. came into the room, greeting its friends. The Pokemon jumped with joy to see their friend again.

_"Thank you so much, Kate!" _Mime Jr. hugged Kate's leg, and soon all of the other Pokemons joined in on the hug.

_"Let us join too!" _Sandy jumped onto Kate's face.

"The mission isn't even over yet!" Kate laughed, getting up. Mime Jr. and all the other Pokemons left. Kate ran to another door and swung it open. In front of her was a Team Dim Sun grunt. He looked at her in surprise.

"You must be the intruder!" He exclaimed. "A-and you're also a ranger!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"What will I do?" He started to panic, then stopped. "Duh... the Gigaremo!" He ran up another pair of stairs and switched on a yellow Gigaremo. "Set it on ATTACK and... done!" He then ran off.

"Damn grunts." Kate muttered under her breath. She ran to where the Gigaremo was, checking the required field move with her styler.

"Crush 2." Kate echoed on what the styler said.

_"I'm on it!" _Mew saluted before transforming into a Makuhita. She trotted over to the Gigaremo and punched it with intense force. The Gigaremo's top was knocked off instantly. The Pokemons started to calm down.

"Nice going." Kate gave Mew a thumbs up. "Now lets teleport to the other entrance!"

_"And exactly where is that?" _Sandy rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I thought you guys knew." Kate shrugged.

_"I- i don't have enough power to teleport us." _Mew tried again, but failed.

"Okay, we gotta go as quickly as we can to save Keith!" Kate started to run.

_"And Barlow." _Aqua added.

_"So obvious that she likes him." _Mew rolled her eyes.

_"Amen." _Victini smirked.

"Guys, are you done with you chit chat now?" Kate sighed. The Pokemons joined her side. They climbed up a ladder and onto the cargo boxes they were.

"Wait... " Kate stopped. The cargo boxes weren't together anymore. "Crap. How are we gonna get on the other side?"

Sandy, Mew, Aqua, and Victini all looked around ,trying to find something that'll allow them to cross.

_"I see a switch! I see a switch!" _Sandy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Where?" Kate asked, not seeing anything.

_"Right there!" _Sandy pointed to a yellow switch.

"Great!" Kate cheered. They all walked over to the switch. Kate tried to pull the switch, but it didn't budge. She grabbed her styler out and pointed it to the switch. It's field move required Tackle 2. Kate jerked her head to the west and found a Machoke. She whirled and and pointed her styler directly at the Machoke.

"Capture on!" She pulled the disc, allowing it to swirl around the purple Pokemon. The gauge was filled, her capture was complete. "Machoke, I need you to punch that switch."

Machoke nodded it's head, jumping down from the box and punched the switch with intense force. The switch landed in the middle at first, but quickly fell to the other side in a jiffy. The Machoke grinned and walked off.

"Awesome sauce!" Kate and the others climbed up a ladder and onto the giant cargo boxes. They were halfway there when a cargo box was a little far from where Kate was.

"Is there another switch?" Kate scanned the area and found a green one right in the corner. Kate knew it was the same kind, even though they were different colors, so it needs the same field move just like the yellow one did. Kate spotted a Machoke on the other side of the cargo box. She released the disc that circled around the Machoke.

"Few more twirls." She whispered to herself. The styler beeped, meaning the capture was complete. She carefully placed her styler back into her pocket. "Machoke, can you please punch that green switch?" Kate asked.

The Machoke hopped onto the cargo box, then jumped down trotting to the switch. This one kicked the switch instead of punching it, but it still worked. The cargo box on the other side slid towards Kate's cargo box, allowing her to cross to the other side. Kate ran across the cargo box and down a ladder.

"Wooh! We're almost there!" She whooped. A Monferno glared at her with flaming eyes, ready to pounce. Kate gulped.

"RUN!" She bolted into a sprint. The angry Monferno chased after her. "IT'S GOING TO GET MEEEEEE!" She arrived at the entrance to another room, but it was an electric door. The Monferno was getting closer.

"Sandy, use your thunderbolt on the door!" Kate frantically said. Sandy did a quick thunderbolt and the door opened. Kate bolted inside, panting from running away from the Monferno as the others sweat dropped.

_"It wasn't going to kill you, yah know." _Sandy face palmed.

"I'm deathly afraid of Monfernos, okay." Kate said, regaining her energy back.

_"Hey look." _Mew wandered over to a caged gate, with two Pokemons running on seprate wheels. It looks like they were about to pass out.

"Those poor things." Kate cried. She took out her styler and scanned the gate, checking for it's field move. Cut 2.

"Perhaps any of you know Cut 2?" Kate sheepishly laughed. Everyone shook their head in disappointment.

"Well, we have to find Barlow and Keith first before this." Kate glanced at the running Pokemons before entering another room. She went down a short hallway before seeing two paths on her left and right. Something told her to go on her left. Turns out it was Victini who said that. She opened the door where it led to a dark room.

"Man, how are we going to get some light?" Kate asked.

"YOU DIM SUN GRUNT! GET US OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Huh?" Kate cocked her head.

"YOU HEARD THE BIG FELLOW!"

"HEY!"

"Oops."

Hey... those two voices.

"Keith? Barlow?" Kate called out into the darkness.

"Kate?" It was Keith's voice!

"Where are you guys?" Kate walked around the room, when a yell was heard.

"Ow! My foot!" Keith hissed.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Kate quickly apologize.

"Kate." That was Barlow. "Have you seen an Electabuzz around here by any chance?"

Kate mulled it over for a second. "I think I saw one running on a wheel before I came here."

"Great! Can you go capture it please. You can't do a field move in here without light." Barlow told her.

"Aye eye!" Kate saluted before running out the door, leaving the two guys back in the darkness.

"Why won't you confess to her, my boy?" Barlow sighed.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, not liking where this is going.

"You know what I mean. Why won't you confess to Katie?" Barlow mocked.

"I don't like her!" Keith groaned.

"I didn't believe in a single word you said." Barlow smirked.

"I would rather date Justin Bieber than her!" Keith spat, not actually meaning what he said.

"So... you're telling me you're gay?" Barlow inquired.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Keith's eyes started to twitch in annoyance. "No! It's an expression!"

"So, you would rather date Justin Bieber than Kate is an expression?"

"No! Why are we having his conversation anyways?"

"Because it's obvious you like Kate."

... It's obvious? Crawford constantly trying to set them up together, Rhythmi... well actually she's just annoying like that, maybe Issac and Ponte too! Oh my Arceus. Has he made it _this _obvious that he likes Kate? But how?! Just because they hang out together and wander off together and share the same room together and always eat together and... Okay, now he can see why it's obvious.

"I'm back with the Electabuzz!" Kate's voice filled the air.

"Thank Arceus you're back!" Keith cried out in joy.

"So you're telling me you hate me?" Barlow rose an eyebrow. "Or perhaps you just want to see Kate again."

Keith's blood was boiling with fury, but it was the truth. Wait wait wait wait wait! No it isn't! Gah! Keith's face was turning bright red at the remark and his thoughts while Kate stood puzzled. The Electabuzz didn't waste a single moment and lit up the entire room with light.

"OH ARCEUS! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Keith shrieked, shutting his eyes tight.

"OH stop being such a- OH ARCEUS! IT BURNS!"

The Electabuzz started at the two with a bored look on its face before walking away from the yelling and screaming. Kate walked over and tried to untie the ropes, but the knots were too well tightened.

"Sandy, think you can chew this rope apart?" Kate asked the blue squirrel.

_"Sure can do!" _Sandy ran over to the ropes and started biting the ropes apart. In about 10 minutes later, the guys were free. Keith danced happily and hugged Kate. He stared down to see a surprised, blushing Kate. Keith turned around and saw Barlow, Sandy, and Aqua (Mew and Victini were in their invisible forms) with a big smirk on their face, clearly enjoying this moment. Keith broke the hug and turned the other way. Voices were heard on the other side from them. Behind the room was another door that was locked. Impossible to break down.

"Looks like it's time for a Target Clear." Barlow cracked his neck and knuckles.

"How can you break down a metal, locked, do-"

"TARGET..." Barlow stepped a few steps back. "CLEAR!" Barlow charged directly at the metal door, breaking it down within seconds. Kate and Keith both had wide eyes, their jaws wide open and clapping out of no where.

"Hey guys come check out this room! It smells like *cough cough*." Kate and Keith ran over the broken door and into another room, where Barlow was checking out the place. Had purple carpet with purple walls, clothing racks with the same clothes over and over again, a red bed on the right, and a stench of fancy hairspray. Seems... familiar.

"Hey...Kate." Keith nudged the brunette. "Doesn't this seem so familiar to you?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"This must be the Captain's room." Barlow rubbed his chin. "Come on! The captain might be near!" They all ran out of the room and down a wall, where they ran into a Team Dim Sun grunt.

"Ack!" He stumbled back. "Rangers! H-help! I need back up!" He called out. Another grunt from behind came rushing into the scene.

"Haha! There's no turning back now!" They both started typing on their computers.

"You get the red read ranger. I got this brunette." The grunt in front of Kate said. Two Magmars appeared in front of Keith and three Magcargo came running towards Kate.

"Looks like we have to accept this challenge." Keith muttered besides Kate.

"Capture on!"

About a minute has gone by and the Pokemon captures were complete. The Pokemon ran off, leaving behind two panicking grunts.

"I'll go get help!" The grunt near Kate announced. "You hold them back!"

"No way!" The grunt near Keith shook his head. "You hold them! I'll go get help!"

"How about we both go get help?"

"Sounds good to me!"

The two grunts ran in opposite directions.

"Lets go on ahead." Kate suggested. The three went straight ahead and they arrived on the deck of the ship. Flags were on the top of the ships deck. In the north was a purple door. Kate walked towards the bridge where it led to the door.

"Are you sure your ready right now?" Barlow asked. "There's no telling who this captain is, or how powerful he is."

"I'm ready for anything this captain has to throw at me." Kate confidently said. At that moment, the door swung open and a man with freakishly fancy blonde hair came out. He fixed his hair up before he turned towards Kate and Keith, looking pretty shocked.

"Well well, if it isn't Kate and Keith." He smirked.

"Huh?" Kate and Keith exchanged a look.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" He laughed.

"Wait..." Kate gasped.

"It can't be..." Keith shook his head.

"Kincaid?!" They both shouted in unison.

"So you do remember me." Kincaid smirked, shoving his hands into his pocket. He walked forward while the rangers stepped back.

"Ah, trouble maker Keith and his side kick Kate." Kincaid chuckled. "You two haven't been running in my hallways, right?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Same old Kincaid." Kate sweat dropped.

"Quiet you!" Kincaid snapped. Kate said nothing, but balled her fist up ready to punch the living hell out of Kincaid.

"So, your Team Dim Suns leader, I suppose?" Barlow frowned.

"Well, I'm the secondary leader to the actual boss." Kincaid gave a low chuckle. "I am not Kincaid, you see. I am..."

He ripped off his old man's clothing and revealed himself with a black and purple outfit and mask. "I am Team Dim Sun's guiding light, Mr. Kincaid!" He laughed evilly.

"That's even stupider than your original name." Keith face palmed.

"No wonder he's still single." Kate said.

"You two better shut your mouths!" Kincaid, oh I mean Mr. Kincaid, barked at the two rangers. "You two have come a long way. I didn't imagine imbeciles like you would be challenging me. Running around in the hallways, putting Pokemon honey in my clothes, putting bras and panties in my classroom..."

"Pffth!" Kate and Keith tried not to laugh, but failed. Kincaid gave them a low glare.

"Your journey as rangers end here! MOW HAHAHAHHA!" Kincaid did his evil laugh.

"So what happens now?" Keith asked, not amused at all.

"Boys! That was your signal!" Kincaid angrily yelled.

Out came grunts from the left and the right side of the boat.

"You knew we were coming?!" Barlow said in shock.

"Oh please, you don't think I knew you guys were coming?" Kincaid rose an eyebrow. "Fufu... Minions, take care of those rangers!"

The grunts saluted to their leader before typing onto their computers. Four Rhyhorns broke down the doors on both sides of the ship.

"Okay, me and Keith will take the left. You take the right, Kate!" Barlow told Kate before starting his captures.

"Capture on!" Kate fired the disc at the two rock type Pokemons. Kate whirled around her styler, the disc following its movements.

"Capture complete." She grinned. Keith and Barlow were just about done with their captures, too. The Rhyhorns were released and the grunts were practically bawling their eyes out.

"We're so sorry, leader!" They cried out. "We don't want to face your punishment, so we'll swim home!" One by one they all leaped into the water, while Kincaid frowned.

"Don't they know it's December?" Kate asked.

"Eh, let them find out." Keith shrugged it off.

"AYE! IT'S COLD!"

"Told ya." Keith smirked.

"Grr." Kincaid growled. "Who needs those losers anyways? I have plenty more where that came from." Right on cue, more grunts appeared on deck.

"How many of these clowns do you have?!" Barlow shouted.

"Lets just say a lot." Kincaid simply answered.

"You two! Get rid of the grunts. I'll handle Kincaid!" Barlow told the two rangers.

"Aye eye!" Kate and Keith saluted. Barlow ran up the bridge and went face to face with Kincaid. Besides Kincaid was a Draipion, who look mighty angry.

"How can you, a simple area ranger defeat this Draipion?" Kincaid huffed.

"I'm not going to defeat it." Barlow said. 'I'm going to befriend it!"

The grunts typed on their computers and out came three Stunkys.

"I'll take two of them." Keith announced. "You take one of them."

"Okay." Kate nodded her head, pulling out her styler.

"Capture on!" All three rangers shouted, proceeding to their captures. The Stunkys were farting out ridiculous gas that made Keith almost barf. But in a few seconds, their capture was complete. The two rangers smiled at each other before pulling their stylers away. The grunts looked at one another with a panicked look.

"Should we do what they did...?"

"Yup."

"JUMP!"

_SPLASH! _

"I guess we're all done he-" Keith was stopped by a scream.

"AHHHH!" Barlow fell backwards right in front of Kate and Keith.

"Barlow!" Kate cried out.

"Fufufu..." Kincaid slowly clapped. "He did pretty well for an area ranger, but thus he failed."

"You... little... GAH!" Barlow collasped, holding his injured shoulder.

"I'll go capture the Draipion. Stay here and take care of Barlow." Keith told Kate.

"Be careful, promise?" Kate weakly smiled at the red head.

"I would usually break promises like that, but since it's you I'll let it slide." Keith smirked before charging up to Kincaid. "Okay, Mr. Hairspray, you're going down!"

"The boy who ran in the hallways, tore down my chalkboard, the-"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Just shut up and hurry up will you?" Keith waved it off.

"Fufu... fine." Kincaid typed onto his computer and the Draipion came running to Keith. Keith quickly pulled his styler out and pulled the disc.

"Capture on!" He yelled. Dang this was a hard capture. Keith had to dodge the pin missiles that were fired at him, the poisonous spikes, and everything that Draipion threw. But luckily with the help of Aqua, he capture was complete.

"Nailed it." Keith grinned, giving himself a thumbs up.

"How?! How is it that you, Keith Dylan, captured my beloved Draipion?" Kincaid clenched his teeth together, balling his fists up.

"I may be a trouble maker and a prankster, but I'm stronger than you think, Kincaid!" Keith said.

"It seems I have underestimated you, Dylan." Kincaid grumbled. He grabbed a microphone and yelled, "Attention! This is your captain speaking! This is an emergency! Pull out the Kingston Valve! Everyone else evacuate!" Kincaid then turned towards the rangers.

"It's over." He smirked as a Gliscor flew over his head. "Once that valve is removed, you won't be able to survive. This will be your final resting place for you AND the Pokemon on board!" He grabbed the Gliscors tail and flew away.

**BAM!**

"This isn't good!" Keith ran into the purple room, where it turned out to be the control room. Kate and Barlow came in seconds later.

"We need to tell the others that we need some help!" Keith dialed on an old radio, but nothing happened. He plugged his styler into the radio. A Bzzzzzz occurred, but then on came Crawford's voice.

**Crawford-"Hello? I'm getting some weird signal from an old ship." **

**Keith- Crawford?! It's me, Keith!**

**Crawford- Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier? How's the mission.**

**Keith- I'll tell you later, but right now we're in a serious crises! The ship is sinking with a lot of Pokemon aboard. This might be my final words and the end of me, Kate, and Barlow!**

**Luana- Hi hi! Keith! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! If the ship is sinking that bad, save yourselves!**

**Keith- No. I will do whatever it takes to protect these Pokemons, even if it means taking my own life for them.**

**...**

**Keith- ... Hello?**

**Crawford- Okay, but don't do anything reckless!**

**Luana- Be careful, okay?!**

**Keith- I got that covered down.**

Barlow examined a map of Almia and pointed to a spot for where they were. "The closet port is Pueltown." He told them. "But we can't stay afloat for long!"

Kate paced back and fourth, then it hit her. "The Kingston Valve!" She blurted.

"But it's removed." Keith pointed out.

"Yeah, but i over head some grunts talking earlier saying that it would take a Machoke's strength to pull it out. So if a Machoke can pull it out, it'll be able to pull it back in!"

"Great!" Barlow approved. Keith had a worry look on his face.

"Well I'm off!" Kate waved her hand, signaling that she was going.

"Be careful!" Keith warned. "Promise?"

"Of course I'll be careful." Kate giggled. "I promise."

"You have approximately 3 minutes before the ship sinks, Kate!" Barlow informed her.

"On it!" Kate bolted out the door with Sandy running by her side.

"I'll steer the ship." Keith offered. "See if there are anymore near by ports so that we can dock this ship!"

"I was already doing that." Barlow chuckled.

Kate ran over the broken door on the left and started running through the hallway.

"MAKE ROOM!" A grunt shoved her out of the way along with more grunts. Kate ignored it and continued. She went through the room where Keith and Barlow were held and went down the hall where she entered.

Some panicking Pokemons were fleeing for their lives, trying to get out of the sinking ship. Kate took a deep breath and continued on. Then she went into the cargo box bridge and ran through it as well, then the room with the broken blue Gigaremo. The room after that was flooded! Kate ran as fast as she could over the cargo boxes.

"_A Machoke!" _Sandy called out. Kate didn't hesitate to grab her styler. She quickly captured the Machoke as fast as she could and continued ahead. Kate jumped over cargo boxes and entered another flooded room, where the Kingston Valve was placed onto of a cargo box.

"Machoke, punch the Kingston Valve on that spot!" Kate commanded. Machoke nodded and punched the valve back to where it should be. The water stopped over flowing the room.

"Hey, she did it!" Keith cheered.

"Look, I see a tiny port over in the north!" Barlow called out.

"I see it!" Keith squinted his eyes, seeing barely a small part of the small pier. "Hang on, tight! We're cranking his to the right!" Keith spun the wheel to his right and the whole ship started to tilt. Barlow and the other Pokemons started to slid to the right. Meanwhile, Kate couldn't control her balance and fell into the water, Sandy also. Unconscious, she didn't move at all.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

"Amy, I need to tell you something." A ranger school boy played around with his fingers nervously.

"What is it, George?" A ranger school girl asked, blushing a little. The boy looked up and started to panic.

"WATCH OUT!" He screamed. The girl was confused at first, but then turned around and saw what he was yelling about. The boy took the girl's hand and ran with her dragged along.

**CRASH!**

****Pokemon started running out of the ship, glad that they were able to survive the ship sinking and the ship wreck. Ms. April and Principle Lamont came running out, stunned at what was on their pier. Crawford and Luana tagged along as well.

"Well done, Keith!" Crawford shouted. Out came Keith and an injured Barlow, but Luana and Crawford helped him get up.

"Wait a second..." Luana paused. "Where's Kate?"

"It can't be." Crawford refused to believe what Luana thinks.

"KATE!" Keith broke into a dash into the ship. He went down to the bottom of the ship, where an unconscious Kate layed, her head bobbed into the water as her body floated about in the water. He ran across the water, lifting her up in his arms. She was cold, barely even breathing. Keith could hardly breathe.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE CAREFUL!" Keith cried out, nearly sobbing. "YOU PROMISED!" He fell to his knees, still holding Kate. Aqua came running down and saw Sandy in the corner of a cargo box, probably sleeping. He scurried over and carried Sandy out of the ship.

"Kate..." Keith whispered, tears falling down his face. Kate didn't move. Her face was still pale, lifeless. Keith leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He slowly back his head away. Still not awake. Keith cried holding Kate in his arms.

"She can't be dead. SHE CAN'T BE!" Keith yelled, burying his face into her shoulder.

_"You aren't dead..."_

* * *

**Rachel- And Kate dies. The end!**

**Sandy- WHAT?! JUST LIKE THAT?!**

**Rachel- It was a joke! My gawd!**

**Aqua- About time you updated.**

**Rachel- You shut up, buizel!**

**Sandy- ANYWAYS... Please review!**

**Rachel- Update will be soon!**

**Aqua- I think by soon, she means next year.**

**Rachel- *whacks Aqua with a mallet, sending him flying in the air.***

**Sandy- I thought he was a water type, not a flying type.**


	33. Chapter 33: A Small Chat

**Rachel- Hiya! **

**Sandy- Hello.**

**Rachel- Okay, onto the story! *flies away on my pet unicorn***

* * *

****_"Kate..."_

_Kate grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was Selene. She panicked and sat up straight._

_"Mistress Selene!" Kate bowed. "It's been a while!"_

_"Yes." Selene nodded. _

_"Wait... am i dead?" Kate asked._

_"No, but I send you up here for an important talk." Mistress Selene said._

_"Okay." Kate listened up._

_"Evil Keith has been roaming around Almia, and things are getting quite more dangerous." Selene explained. "Thing is, when he does this, I cannot summon you often, even with your necklace."_

_"I see." Kate understood._

_"Just keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. That's all." Selene said._

_"Understood, Mistress Selene!" Kate saluted._

_"And..." Selene stopped her. "Before I send you back, also keep an eye out for other certain things."_

_"Like what?" Kate asked._

_"You'll find out later." Selene smiled. _

_"It was nice talking to you again!" Kate cheerfully said._

_"And to you too, Kate." Selene waved her hand around in a circle and in a minute, Selene was gone and the heavenly view was gone as well._

* * *

_****_**Rachel- Short huh. I was originally planning to combine this with the next chapter, but I figured it would kill the moon of a heavenly scene.**

**Keith- Ahem. The ladies totally think I'm a heavenly scene. *ladies start giggling***

**Kate- *glares at the ladies***

**Rachel- Anyways, the update will come soon!**


	34. Chapter 34:Oh Mah Gawd We're Top Rangers

**Rachel- Another chapter!**

**Sandy- So... what did Selene mean by 'Look out for other certain things'?**

**Rachel- F****ind out in later chapters!**

**Sandy- TELL ME NOW!**

**Rachel- Ow! Don't need to whack me!**

**Sandy- Tell me tell me tell me tell me!**

**Rachel- Maybe YOU should look out for certain things... *secretly grabs a mallet***

**The SoA cast- *sweat drops***

**Kate- Onto the st-**

**Keith- ONTO THE STORY!**

**Kate- HEY!**

* * *

"Ngg..." Kate opened her tired eyes to see that she wasn't in the heavenly skies anymore. It was her bedroom. Beside her was Keith, sitting on a chair. He fell asleep because you can hear his soft snoring right now. Kate smiled at the red head gently.

"How sweet." Kate giggled. A soft moan came from Keith. He was waking up. His eyes opened and to his surprise saw Kate smiling as usual.

"Kate..." He groggily said. 'That's you, right?"

"Of course." Kate laughed.

Without warning, the red head embraced her, not looking at her.

"I'm glad you're alive..." He softly said.

Kate blushed. "Thanks, Keith, for the concern."

Elaine and Luana came into the room and saw Kate awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Luana cried out with happiness.

Keith instantly broke the hug and sat right back on his chair.

"You're okay, right?" Elaine asked, examining her arm.

"Yup!" Kate assured her. "It's just a tiny scratch mark now."

"We have great news!" Luana clapped. "And for Keith, too!"

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Both of you are promoted to Top Ranger!" Elaine and Luana cheered out in unison.

"What?!" Kate couldn't believe what she heard.

"We're Top Rangers now?" Keith gasped.

"Yup!" Luana nodded. "Professor Hastings came by yesterday, but both of you were knocked out so he told us to pass on the message to you guys!"

"It's a big change for you guys." Elaine smiled.

"This... is... AWESOME!" Keith jumped off his chair and danced across the room.

"But somethings will NEVER change." Kate sweat dropped.

"True that." Luana giggled.

"This calls for celebration!" Kate cheered.

* * *

In the main room there were balloons and full of party snack tables placed everywhere. On the top of the door before you enter everyone else's rooms there was a banner that said 'Congratulations!'.

Kate was teary eyed at the gesture that these guys did for them. More people came into the main room and soon everyone had to move the party outside. Outsiders were welcomed at this joyous occasion. Kate looked in the distance and saw her mom, dad, and Lily! But, her mom was holding something in her arms with special care...

"Mom! Dad! Lily!" Kate cried out, running over to hug her parents and her little sister.

"Hello, honey." Zac laughed, rubbing Kate's hair.

"Dad!" Kate giggled.

"Hi, Katie Kat!" Lily hugged her big sister.

"Hiya, Lily." Kate hugged her little sister back.

"We have a new family member!" Lily excitedly took Kate's hand and brought her to Claire. The thing that she was holding turned out to be a baby! Kate gasped with delight.

"Congrats, mom and dad!" Kate smiled. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy and his name is Aden." Claire smiled down gently at the baby, who squirmed towards Kate with his hands out wide.

"Aunt Claire and Uncle Zac!" Vince came running over to the scene along with Sabrina.

"Hello Sabrina and Vince." Claire greeted.

"Kate!" Keith called out to her. He noticed that Kate's parents were here.

"It's been a while, Keith." Zac grinned, but turned into a serious face that gave Keith the shivers. "You haven't been flirting with my daughter, have you?"

"N-no sir!" Keith stammered, sweat dropping a little.

"Okay, good! Although, I wouldn't have a problem with you dating my daughter. You two make a good couple in my opinion." Zac smirked, noticing Kate and Keith's red faces.

"Dad!" Kate yelled, embarrassed.

"Kate!" Luana came over to her side. "You wanna sing with the rest of us girls?"

"Me? Sing? Oh no no no I'm good!" Kate shyly stepped one step back.

"Katie, you got an A+ in choir, I want to hear my daughter sing again." Zac said, putting his hands on Claire's hip and pulling her in towards him.

"...Okay I'll do it." Kate smiled.

"Yay! The Katomi family smiled.

"You'll do great, little cousin!" Vince gave her a thumbs up.

"You didn't prank the stage, did you?" Kate rose an eyebrow.

"I would've, but this time i didn't." Vince crossed his heart.

Kate, Luana, Elaine, and Diana all huddled in before they went on stage. Barlow got up onto the stage, too. The crowd started going wild.

"Now, here's a special performance by the Vientown rangers and now Top Ranger Kate!" Barlow announced in the microphone. The crowd clapped wildly, especially Keith. Barlow went off stage and gave the mic stand to Kate. Kate adjusted the microphone and her guitar before giving a thumbs up to the rest of the girls.

"This song is called 'Mobile' by Avril Lavigne." Kate said. I hope you all enjoy it!"

Kate began to play her guitar, Elaine began to play the drums. Luana softly played the bass and Diana strummed her electric guitar gently until the chorus. In about 19 seconds, the song leaves instrumental and goes to Kate.

_Went back home again. This sucks gotta pack up and leave again. _

_Say goodbye to all my friends. Can't say when I'll b e there again._

_It's time now to turn around, turn my back on. Everything._

_(Turn my back on)_

_Everything. _

_Everything's changing! When I turn around, all out of my control I'm a Mobile! Everything's changing, out of what I know. Everywhere I go I'm a Mobile._

_(drums, guitar, bass, and rock guitar go solo for about 3 seconds.)_

_I'm a Mobile._

_Hanging from the ceiling, life's a mobile! Spinnin around with mixed feelings. Cray and Wild. But sometimes, I just want to scream out loud!_

_(instrumental for 9 seconds)_

_(Guitar and drums only this time)_

_Everything's changing. Everywhere I go, all out of my control..._

_Everything's changing, Everywhere I go out of what I know..._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_(All the girls, but mainly Kate) (All the instruments now)_

_La La La La La La_

_La La_

_La La La La La La_

_La La_

_La La La La La La_

_La La_

_La La La La La La_

_Everything's changing! When I turn around, all out of my control I'm a Mobile!_

_Everything's changing! Out of what I know! Everywhere I go I'm a Mobile!_

_Everywhere I go I'm a Mobile._

_(Drums hit their last key along with the bass and rock guitar and the guitar) (The song has ended)_

The crowd went wild, clapping very loudly. The girls bowed and went off the stage. Keith's jaw was wide open. He had to force it to close. He knew Kate was good, but not THIS good. Barlow got back on stage and tapped the microphone for a little.

"Now, this is a speech me and the Vientown rangers wrote for the two promoted Top Rangers." He coughed a little on the side and started to speak. "Now, as the leader of this base, I would like to say a few words before our new Top Rangers go. I knew this day would be coming sooner or later. You two have done a lot and made this base very cheerful whenever you're around. You helped us laugh, oh sorry Crawford, you were extraordinary rangers who helped us with our difficult missions. Keith, you never failed to be so stupid, yet you still protect the ones that you love. Kate, you're a kind hearted spirit that would do whatever it takes to save Pokemon in trouble. We will miss you guys and don't hesitate to come and pay us a visit even though you're Top Rangers. Thank you for all those wonderful memories. The Vientown gang and I will cherish them forever."

Kate wiped a tear from her eye. That was really nice of them to write that for her and Keith. The crowd clapped and after that resumed onto more activities and snacks.

"Well," Keith wiped a tear falling down from his cheek. "We better get moving. We don't want to make a bad impression on them if we're late."

"Right." Kate nodded. She then turned to her mom and dad. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Lily and Aden." She gave all of them a great big hug and ran off. Sandy climbed aboard Kate's shoulder and Aqua ran right behind Keith. The two stopped at the entrance that led to the Vien Forest and looked back at the little base they called their home. They smiled at the base, then each other and ran through the forest.

"Crawford? Are you crying?" Luana noticed Crawford's eyes were teary.

"N-no!" Crawford stammered. "It's just that someone is cutting the onions!"

"Don't lie. I'm going to miss them, too." Luana snuggled right beside Crawford, who didn't seem to mind as much as he would've.

Kate and Keith ran through the Vien Forest along with Aqua, since Sandy wasn't even running at all. Victini and Mew appeared by their side.

_"Well, off to a new start huh?" _Mew giggled.

"Yup." Kate patted Mew's head. They arrived at the ridge, where they admired the scenery. Puel town up ahead, Isaac's work place known as the Altru Tower, and the ocean that lies in the east.

"Yo new Top Rangers!"

"Huh?" Kate and Keith looked around.

"Did you say that, Keith?" Kate asked.

"Does my voice sound like a girl to you?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"Up here!"

Kate and Keith looked up and saw a girl with sea form green hair riding on a Staraptor.

"Hi, Kate and Keith! It's been a while huh?" She asked.

"I think i forgot your name." Kate sweat dropped.

"Oh it's fine. I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Wendy, a Top Ranger who's skilled with flying type Pokemons." She answered.

"Ooh! Now i remember!" Kate said.

"Now, you two better hang on tight and stay where you are." Wendy told them as her Staraptor flew backwards.

"Wait w-"

Staraptor flew in closer and scooped up Kate and Keith with it's feet. Kate squeezed her eyes tight shut, but opened them and saw that they were flying over Pueltown! It looked really pretty! Then they went over the bridge, where Brooke just gawked at them. Kate just waved at him before they flew up ahead. Altru Tower! Isaac was outside, studying some papers or something.

"Hi, Isaac!" Kate called from above.

"Huh?" Isaac looked above. "Oh! Hi Keith and Kate!"

The two rangers waved at him before Wendy went into another forest way. And in about 30 seconds, they were there. Wendy's Staraptor gently put the two rangers on the ground. This was it. The Ranger Union.

* * *

**Rachel- And thus our two main characters become Top Rangers!**

**Sandy- Yay!**

**Rachel- Now spoiler alert, there will be way more action when they're Top Rangers and some contests between the Girls and Boys. What is the contest? Heh... Find out in future chapters!**

**Aqua- In the meantime, we're going on our Brunch break.**

**Sandy- Brunch?**

**Rachel- Breakfast and Lunch.**

**Sandy- Ooh. But it's 11:26. Shouldn't it be breakfast?**

**Rachel- No it's brunch.**

**Sandy- Breakfast.**

**Aqua- Review please!**

**Rachel- Btw, I do NOT own Mobile. All rights go to Avril Lavigne. And... go check it out! It's an awesome song. Just type in Mobile Avril Lavigne on youtube. (Yes yes yes, I'm a HUGE fan of hers...)**


	35. Chapter 35: Old Friends & New Friends!

**Rachel- Okay okay so, my cousins came up on Saturday, so I'm kind of behind. Plus I'm doing a New Years Eve special. So I better hurry up with this chapter.********  
**

**Sandy- COOKIE!**

**Rachel- Blah... onto the story!**

* * *

"We haven't been here for a while." Kate said, gazing up at the tall building.

"Kate! Keith!"

Keith and Kate looked to see Murph running out the door.

"Hiya, Murph." Kate greeted.

"You two are Top Rangers now, huh? That's awesome." Murph gave them a thumbs up. "Professor rHastings wants to see you two in the Conference room."

"Okay." Kate and Keith nodded their heads. They entered the first floor of the Union. Pretty big if you ask me. They went up the escalator and were on the second floor.

"Where's the Conference room again?" Keith sheepishly laughed.

"Probably that room that says "Conference room'."Kate sweat dropped. They entered the middle room of the floor and found Professor Hastings waiting for the two. He tapped his cane a little before looking up at the two new Top Rangers.

"Ah. Keith and Kate. Welcome." Professor Hastings said. Kate and Keith stood up tall for the professor.

"Now now, no need for fancy gestures like that." Professor Hastings chuckled. The two rangers sighed in relief, allow themselves to slouch for a little. Chairperson Erma came into the room, standing side by side next to Hastings. Wendy and Sven were on the right side of the room, while Murph came running in, standing off on the left.

"Vientown rangers and Top rangers share the same goal. To maintain peace around Almia." Erma said. "Kate, you are promoted to Top Ranger 11 for your hard work and excellency. You risked your life to save the ship from sinking. And Keith, you are promoted to Top Ranger 12 for saving the people in Summerland from a rampaging Gyarados and when you were on the sinking ship you refused to get off to save the Pokemons on the ship. Congratulations, you two!"

Everyone (minus Kate and Keith) started clapping. Hastings stepped forward with some white wrapping around something. Kate was curious what it was. Hastings tore off the wrapping and revealed it was a styler, but not the ones with the antenna on the top of it. It was an attachable styler with a screen and a capture button on the bottom of it.

"This," Hastings spoke up. "Is your new stylers. These are the stylers that only Top Rangers use. It's called a Fine Styler. It shows that you are a Top Ranger." Hastings handed one to Kate and one to Keith. Both gawked at the new shiny styler they received.

"You put the fine styler right on your arm." Erma told them. "Either side is fine."

Kate put hers on her right while Keith put his on his left. They both showed each other their new stylers before facing towards Erma and Hastings again.

"The Fine Styler allows you to use power charge." Hastings explained. "You can charge up your disc line and capture Pokemon twice as fast as you would with a regular disc line."

"And also," Wendy walked over to Kate and Keith and handed them an ID. "This is your ID you can use for special purposes."

Kate looked at hers. It had her picture in a box on the right and on the left was info about her. Age 16. Birthday, January 1st. And engraved under her picture it said 'Top Ranger 11'.

"Thank you so much!" Kate thanked everyone.

"Is this really happening?" Keith asked, still shocked that he managed to fulfill his dreams.

"Yup." Kate giggled.

"Now, me and Hastings agreed to put you two into partners. That means you will do quests together, important missions and such. Just like Sven and Wendy do." Erma said, tapping her cane a little.

"Awesome!" Kate and Keith high-fived each other.

"Wendy, can you show these two to their rooms?" Erma requested. The green sea form hair ranger nodded.

"And, when you're done packing up your things and settled in, please come to the third floor." Hastings told them before walked out of the room along with Erma.

"Okay you two, follow me." Wendy said, walking out the door. Kate and Keith followed her lead. She opened a door and went into a medium size hallway. "This is where all the Top Rangers and Operators rooms are." She stopped and opened a door to her right.

"This is your room." She moved out of the way to let the two in their room. Two nicely done beds, a large bathroom, a dresser, a nice view of the Dream River, a small table in the corner, and a small drawer in the middle separating the two beds.

"This is totally awesome!" Kate cheered.

"Me and Sven's room is right across from yours." Wendy told them. "If you need any questions, you can always ask us."

"Thanks, Wendy!" Kate thanked her before jumping onto her bed.

"And these rooms have soundproof walls. So it's really handy if you are having an argument or something." Wendy explained.

"Wait a minute..." Keith stopped in his tracks. "Where's our stuff. As in clothes, tooth brush, and all that?"

Kate and Keith exchanged a glance before they realized they left all their stuff at the Vientown base.

"You guys can go get it. But be fast." Wendy warned. "Hastings gets really grouchy if you make him wait long."

Kate and Keith bolted out of the room as fast as they could.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

They arrived at the base, where they were greeted by Luana, Barlow, Crawford, and Elaine.

"Hi guys!" Luana cheerfully greeted.

"Let me guess," Crawford smirked. "You forgot your stuff here."

All four held up a bundle of what Kate and Keith owned. On top of Kate's things was her Teddiursa bear and her Ipod. Elaine grabbed two backpacks and put Kate's stuff in one and Keith's stuff in the other. She walked over and handed it to them.

"There you go." She smiled.

"Thanks guys." Keith sheepishly scratched his neck.

"And don't forget this." Luana waved up a picture of Kate and Keith in their Ranger Uniforms, smiling as Keith put his arm around Kate in a friendly manner while Kate did a peace sign.

"Aw look... Keith put his arm around Kate." Crawford joked.

"Rhythmi told me to!" Keith barked, grabbing the picture. Actually, he wanted to do it by himself, not Rhythmi's doing.

"You two, good luck being Top Rangers!" The Vientown gang all said in unison.

"Thanks again, guys! Bye!" Kate and Keith ran out of the base. This won't be the last time they see the Vientown gang.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate and Keith ran into their room and left their backpack on their beds. Kate's was on the left while Keith's was on the right. They swung the door wide open and ran out while slamming the door shut that echoed in the hallway. They ran up to the third floor, greeted by Hastings himself.

"Ah, there you are." Hastings said. "The third floor is the Operator's Room, where our operators help our Top Rangers in need."

Three people spun around on a chair, looking at the new Top Rangers. They all nodded at each other and walked over behind Hastings.

"The guy with the brunette hair on the left is Marcus. He tends to be quiet, but when I'm gone he's chatty." Hastings chuckled. "The girl with the blue and slight purple hair on my right is Linda. She and Marcus usually chit chat when there's nothing to do along with the third member of our Top Operators. The puffy blonde hair girl in the middle is Misery."

"Professor, um it's Rhythmi." The girl sweat dropped.

"Oh oh! I mean Rhythmi!" Hastings corrected himself.

"Hi guys!" Marcus waved.

"Hello! And I so don't talk that much!" Linda whined.

"I'm Rhythmi, not Misery. And I've been a Top Operator only for a little, but nice to meet you." Rhythmi smiled. Hastings shook his head and walked off to the side. Kate and Keith both gasped.

"Rhythmi!"

"Huh?" Rhythmi blinked. "Kate...? Keith?"

They all went and grouped hugged.

"Omigosh! I didn't know that was you guys!" Rhythmi gasped.

"I knew the name Rhythmi sounded familiar." Kate laughed.

"I tried to forget that name." Keith joked.

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" Keith rubbed his sore head.

"Anyways..." Rhythmi turned to Kate. "What's your room number?"

"I'm Room 203." Kate told her.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm in room 204! We're right next to each other!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Awesome!" Kate and Rhythmi both squealed while Keith grunted in pain.

Wendy and Sven came up moments later, telling Hastings they're off to do some quests. Kate and Keith went back to their room, unpacking some things. Kate put her clothes on the top drawer and Keith put his on the bottom. Kate carefully placed her Teddiursa bear on her bed. Still looked brand new to her. Ipod, pajamas, clothes, socks, and slippers. All good to go.

Dinner came by and everyone had a good time talking to Kate and Keith.

"So... are you two dating or something?" Linda asked, biting into her meat-loaf.

"Um... no." Kate sweat dropped.

"You two totally should!" Linda squealed.

"I know... they should." Rhythmi smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Rhythmi." Keith gritted his teeth.

"Huh, these two do make a good couple." Sven commented.

"Sven, stop making them so nervous would you?" Wendy glared at the cowboy.

"Fine, but only because you're a fricken scary ass women." Sven mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Wendy rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Sven rose his hands up.

"Better." Wendy smirked before going back to eating her meat-loaf. Everyone else at the table sweat dropped at the two.

"Who knew Sven was afraid of Wendy." Keith whispered to Kate.

"Buff guys have to be afraid of something." Kate giggled. "Like you're afraid of fairies."

"Okay, they're small things that can come and grab you. Plus, that tv show with the fairies scares me!" Keith defended.

"Sure." Kate rolled her eyes.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith laid on his bed with his favorite red shirt and black pants. It was winter, so no need for him to take off his shirt. Although we would do that. He gently petted Aqua, who fell asleep instantly once he sat on the bed. Kate came out of the bathroom, putting her hair into a ponytail. She wore a blue sports tee that had the letter K on it. She had matching blue bottom pants that was plain. Keith turned red faced. He has to admit, she looks good in a ponytail.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to bed right now." Kate told Keith before snuggling herself in bed. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. But Erma said that we have to assign our own missions. So we'll do quests tomorrow. Sounds fair?"

"Ok." Keith yawned before turning off the lamp. "Night."

"Night, Keith." Kate closed her eyes, hugging her bear. Sandy slept on the edge of the bed, while Mew and Victini slept in the corner of the room.

Rain started to pour down outside. It was sunny earlier, but probably the rain wanted to come at night. It pounded on the window and then gently slid down the window and fell off the building.

_BOOOM!_

__"Thunder!" Kate screamed, hiding under her covers.

"What happened?!" Keith shot up, turning on the lamp. He saw the blankets shivering. He removed the blanket and saw Kate shielding her head with her hands, curled up into a ball. Tears streamed down her face.

"Kate?" Keith whispered.

"Ke-"

**BOOM!**

****"Eek!" Kate squealed, pressing down harder on her head.

Oh yeah... Kate's afraid of thunder...

"Come on. It's fine." Keith brushed some hair out from her face. He held out her hand for her to reach. "Not in a pervert way, but as a friend you can sleep with me. But not the wrong way! We just sleep on other ends of the bed. Like you sleep on the let and I sleep on the right." Keith panicked, thinking she'll take it the wrong way.

Kate hesitated as Keith reached out his hand even further for her to take.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Kate couldn't take the thunder anymore! She leaped from her bed and landed into Keith's arms. Keith was in shock and blushed a little, but hugged her to keep her safe. She sobbed and sniffled on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He let her cry on his shoulders until she softly fell asleep on his shoulder.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

_"Hmm... Maybe I can use this as an advantage... He he he."_

_((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))_

_"Mistress Selene. The gem... how can we protect it." Alex asked._

_"We can't, young pupil. Those monsters already took it..." Selene sighed as her and Alex watched the rain._

* * *

__**Rachel- NOOOO IT'S NEW YEARS DAY! I CAN'T DO THE NEW YEARS SPECIALLLLL!**

**Sandy- And btw, it's Kate's actually birthday.**

**Rachel- Happy birthday to Kate!**

**Kate- Thank you thank you.**

**Rachel- And Keith would like to give you a special gift!**

**Kate- Really?**

**Rachel- Keith! Get yo butt over here!**

**Keith- What?**

**Rachel- Watch *smirks*  
**

**Keith- This aint good.**

**Rachel -*pulls out two chibi puppets of Kate and Keith* You may kiss the bride! *makes the puppets kiss***

**Kate- WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Sandy- This is too funny!**

**Keith- *fumes*  
**

**Rachel- *laughs* R-r-r-r-r-eviw! *falls on the floor laughing***

**WHACK!**

**Rachel- OW!**


	36. Chapter 36: Issues I guess?

**Rachel- Hihihihihihihi! *dances to Brony music* Don't judge me XD It's a pop song. LOL\**

**Sandy- *sweat drops***

**Kate- Just go to the story.**

**Rachel- Fine.**

* * *

Kate woke up with groggily eyes. Half asleep and half awake, she looked to her left and saw Keith about 5 inches away from her. She noticed that she was sleeping on his arm? Um... And his hand is where her shoulder was. Awkward kind of thing if your best friend is doing this. Oh yeah, the thunderstorm. It was really nice of Keith to let her sleep with him. At the same time, awkward. Kate kind of liked it, however. Keith was really cute when he softly snores. She giggled as she climbed out of bed, stretching her arms. She yawned, then walked into the bathroom.

Keith mumbled a little, then opened his eyes. Morning already? Ugh... five more minutes. He threw his head onto the soft pillow and fell back asleep. What happened last night? Oh yeah, Kate got scared of the thunderstorm, then he offered to let her sleep with him last night and... WHAT?! His eyes shot open, panting. Well, he doesn't really have a problem with it to be honest. She didn't snore or drool. That was good. He vividly remembered putting his left arm around her. Was that a good idea? He looked to his right and saw that Kate wasn't there. Oh boy... did she see that he put his arm around her? Arceus...

The bathroom door creaked opened and out came Kate in her Ranger Uniform with wet hair. A towel was around her neck as the water dripped from her long hair. Keith gulped, feeling his face burning up.

"Nice to see you awake." Kate giggled, walking over to the window to look outside.

Keith didn't answer but nodded. He cracked his neck before crawling out of bed.

"Hey, Keith?" Kate asked, not letting her eyes off of the window.

"Yeah?" Keith spun around.

"Thanks. For last night." Kate closed her eyes, smiling.

"Oh erm... no problem." Keith laughed, sheepishly scratching his neck. "I-I mean, that's what best friends are for!"

Kate's heart shattered at those words. Best friend? That's all...? Figures.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Keith announced. "You didn't use up all the hot water, did you?"

"I don't take long showers." Kate said, rolling her eyes. Keith went inside the bathroom and turned on the water. Kate just gazed outside looking at the puddles from last night's thunderstorm. The Dream River was still flowing as beautifully as ever.

"AYE!" A yelp came from the shower. Kate smirked. "COLD WATER! YOU LIAR!"

"I didn't know." Kate lied. That was kind of mean because all the things Keith did for her. She'll make it up to him. Kate squeezed the water out from her hair and flipped it back, letting it dry a little more. She never liked blow-dryers to be honest. Wastes electricity. She likes naturally drying her hair. Sandy stretched as she trotted to Kate.

_"Good morning!" _Sandy climbed onto Kate's shoulder.

"And a good morning to you, too." Kate laughed, scratching Sandy's chin. The bathroom door flung open and out came Keith with straight, droopy hair.

"What happened to your regular spiky hair?" Kate asked.

"If I use cold water, then it goes to droopy mode." Keith said, shaking his hair with his towel.

"I see." Kate petted Sandy. Keith shook his hair some more and POOF! It went back to it's regular self. Sandy covered her eyes, closing her eyes. Kate wondered what she was covering her eyes about, but now she understood why.

"KEITH!" Kate shrieked. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Huh?" Keith was confused. 'I am wearing some cl-" He looked down and saw he wasn't. "OH ARCEUS!" He ran inside the bathroom as quick as he could. Kate face palmed and shook her head. A few minutes later, Keith came out fully dressed.

"Sorry about that..." Keith sweat dropped. "You didn't umm..."

"Don't worry. I didn't see everything." Kate told him. "Just the top part of your body. Luckily."

_"But I did!" _Sandy gagged.

"This is a harmful environment for the children." Kate teased.

"Haha funny." Keith rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up, we're going to be late for breakfast."

"Just give me a second." Kate grabbed her regular hair ties and quickly tied them into her regular, spiky pigtails. "There. All done."

"About time." Keith joked.

"And..." Kate closed the door after Keith got out. "Here's something for lying to you about the cold hot water thing."

"Which is...?" Keith asked.

Kate gave him a great big hug. Keith was in shock, quickly turning away.

"There's my apology." Kate giggled before skipped across the hallway.

"H-hey! Wait up for me!" Keith ran after her. Aqua leaped onto Keith's shoulder, enjoying the ride.

_"Mush, Keith! Mush!" _Aqua laughed.

"You're gonna get it later." Keith growled.

* * *

After breakfast, Kate and Keith decided to go out and do quests. Keith waited for Kate, sitting on a bench. His legs were sore, but hey that's how you get buff like him. He stretched and wrapped his arms around his head, watching the clouds go by. Aqua did the same, staring at the big blue sky. He turned to the direction of the sun and...

_"OH MAH ARCEUS! MY EYES!" _Aqua shrieked, covering his eyes.

"I told you earlier, don't look at the sun." Keith sweat dropped.

_"Well excuse me for forgetting." _Aqua huffed.

Today was as sunny as ever, even though it's December here in Almia. The weather forecast said it's going to snow next week. Keith still remembered when he was in Ranger School, he grabbed two snowballs and put them right into Rhythmi's jacket. What? That's what she gets for putting a mistletoe above Kate and him!

"I'm done!" Kate called out, running to the boys with Sandy following.

"I guess we can call it a day." Keith said, getting up from the bench.

"Hey look, you've gotten taller." Kate laughed.

He did! He was about a foot taller than Kate now! Wooh!

"Victory screech!" Keith announced.

"Oh no..." Kate turned away, shaking her head.

Keith did this weird noise with his mouth and ran around Kate. This is what you call... a Keith's Victory Screech. Kate grabbed his ear and started to drag him away.

"OW!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't believe it's one more day until New Year's Eve!" Linda exclaimed. Everyone else at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"This was one memorable year." Rhythmi sighed, thinking about all the memories she had.

"By the way, how is your relationship with Isaac going?" Kate asked out of the blue.

"Great!" Rhythmi squealed. "He even sent me some roses today!"

"That's cute." Linda smiled. "Wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

Marcus played with his food, shyly looking up at Linda before turning away.

"I don't think any guy would want me." Kate chuckled.

"What?!" Rhythmi screamed. "Of course guys want you! You're perfect!"

"Kate, if one of us had to be single for the rest of our lives, it would be me." Linda said.

"Kate. Don't worry." Rhythmi assured Kate. "I know someone... who really likes you." She smirked.

Rhythmi looked at Keith with an evil grin. Keith was about to punch the shit out of that girl right now.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Kate giggled. "It's fine."

"Trust me. He's going to come out of the blue sooner or later." Rhythmi smiled.

"Evil little brat..." Keith muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry... but what?" Rhythmi casted one of her eyes at him.

"I didn't say anything." Keith shrugged.

"Sure..." Rhythmi went back to eating her food.

"So... I guess Sven and Wendy aren't the only ones hating each other." Linda sweat dropped. Everybody looked over at the cowboy and the bird master ranger to see them arguing about who should get the last garlic bread. Bickering and bickering... sheesh.

"Okay... maybe me and Keith have a complicated relationship." Rhtyhmi admitted. "But he's still my best friend. I guess."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"And that's why... I think Kate and Keith should date." Rhythmi smirked.

Keith glared at the blonde, who shrugged innocently. Kate's face was red, quickly looking at her feet.

"You're gonna get it..." Keith growled.

"When will you guys stop arguing?" Kate sighed, reaching out for the last piece of bread when Keith grabbed the bread first.

"H-hey!" Kate fumed.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Keith innocently grinned.

"Give me the bread!"

"You want the bread now?"

"Ew! But fine, I'll wash it!"

"It's going to be soggy!"

"So what? I'll throw it at your face!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

What a dinner...

* * *

**Rachel- Yeah. That was a wonderful dinner.**

**Sandy- We know it's a short chapter, but Rachel here is going to do a late New Years Special just for you guys! Then next chapter will be- Oops spoiler alert.**

**Rachel- Yeah, spoiler alert. *glares* Also, I'll try to upload these updates fast because I have school next week and I probably won't be on for a while when school comes back. So stay tooned!**

**Aqua- And review! *Dances away with a top hat and a cane***

**Rachel and Sandy- *sweat drops***


	37. Chapter 37: New Years Eve!(Late special)

**Rachel- *plays Mystery Dungeon* OMG OMG OMG I'M BECOMING OBSESSED WITH THIS GAME AGAIN! **

**Sandy- *shakes head***

**Rachel- I became a Piplup and named myself Mitsuki cause i really like that name and also it's one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite animes! And heh... don't ask what i named my Pikachu. Anyways, I updated my profile! Check it out for future updates!**

**Aqua- Yup! She's planning to do a fanfic about Mystery Dungeon after her two other fanfics she's working on. **

**Sandy- But that won't be for a while. Unless, she alternates between Missing Past and Mystery Dungeon. But it depends which fanfic. Towards the end of this fanfic, she'll do a vote and see which fanfic people like the most. If you want to decide now, go ahead! Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs has two chapters up and Missing Past has one, so she'll do another chapter for Missing Past soon and you, the readers, can decide.**

**Rachel- So that's the announcement! Onto the story!**

* * *

Today was the last day of the year. December 31st. Everyone was able to take the day off today. Isaac was excused from work and decided to help out the gang with the cider and balloons. Kate pranced around, throwing all of the balloons to the ceiling. Linda and Marcus were cooking the food. Keith and Sven carried in tables and set booths outside of the Union. Everyone was welcomed to join the top operators and rangers to celebrate the new year. The Vientown gang decided to come later on after they finished cleaning up their base. Wendy was in charge of the fireworks to shoot off when the clock strikes 12. Murph decorated the Union from outside. Despite everyone being off, it was hard work that morning.

"So..." Kate started, drinking some soda. "What's your New Year's Resolution?"

"Never thought about it." Keith admitted.

"Well mine is to be the best that I can be!" Kate cheerfully said.

"But that was your New Year's Resolution when we were still in Ranger School." Keith pointed out.

"I know." Kate simply responded. "But it's a goal I'll keep my entire life."

Keith grinned and ruffled her hair. "You're special, you know that?"

"I am?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Keith nodded.

"Thanks." Kate smiled.

"Well, I guess our break is over.' Keith glanced at his watch.

"Back to putting balloons outside it is for me!" Kate threw her soda can into the trash can and ran inside.

Keith chuckled at the enthusiastic girl.

"Keith." Sven came running over to the red head.

"Yeah?" Keith whirled around.

"You want to perform with us for the New Year's Performance?" Sven offered.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" Keith asked.

"You'll be the lead singer." Sven told him.

"Wait, but I can't sing!" Keith shook his head.

"Uhh... yeah you can." Sven smirked.

"How do you know?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"Your school record showed that you're a good vocalist." Sven simply said.

"Gah..." Keith face palmed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Okay." Sven nodded. "We'll playing this song." Sven showed him a paper with the lyrics on it.

"Oh!" Keith recognized this song. "I know this song by heart."

"You do?" Sven was shocked. "That's great! And a perfect song for..."

"Sven! We need to rehearse!" Crawford called out.

"I got Keith to be our lead singer!" Sven said.

"He can sing?" Crawford was in shock.

"Yeah." Keith shrugged.

"Marcus is coming out and so is Barlow." Crawford informed him.

"What's Marcus and Barlow doing?" Keith asked.

"Marcus is really good at bass and Barlow does the drums." Sven said. "And by the way, can you play an electric guitar?"

"Of course I can." Keith chuckled.

"Good, cause you'll be the lead guitarist while I'll be the rhythm guitarist." Sven told him.

"Okay." Keith nodded before walking over to the stage.

Barlow and Marcus soon came out from the Union and joined the others on stage.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate grabbed cups and plates on her hands and head, almost going all balance. She carefully placed them on the skinny table on the first floor. She ran inside the kitchen and grabbed the foods that were already cooked and brought them to the snack bar. Soda, champagne for the adult, juice boxes for the kids, the punch bowl, and more snacks. Rhythmi was in town grabbing more drinks for the party. Kate heard that everyone comes to the Union to celebrate the New Years, therefore it'll be very crowded. She started to clean the table and vacuum the floor. Perfect. There was a box that was labeled 'New Years Decorations and Hats' in the corner, so Kate went over there and opened it. Inside was party hats, little poppers, firecrackers, and a banner that says 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'. Kate didn't hesitate and went back to work.

Luana, Elaine, Ollie, and Diana came over sometime after Kate was done with the inside of the Union. Elaine and Ollie announced that they're dating. How cute!

"How about we go shopping for a little?" Luana suggested.

"I guess so since I'm done with everything." Kate shrugged.

"Awesome!" Diana cheered. "I heard in Pueltown, there's a store called Gir woredrawr l's Fashion Outlet and everything is for sale only today! 40, 50, and 60 percent off!"

"Maybe we can go pick up some dresses!" Kate suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Luana agreed. "Besides, I really need to update my wardrobe."

"Let me go get changed and we'll set off to Pueltown." Kate told them before running upstairs.

Kate came back downstairs several minutes later in skinny jeans with a flowy neon blue shirt in a ponytail with sunglasses up on her head.

"Aw you look so cute!" Luana squealed.

"Heh... I think my dad put some of my girly clothes in here." Kate sweat dropped.

"Lets go shopping!" Diana ran out of the Union along with the other girls... and Ollie.

"Whatever you want to buy Elaine, I'll buy it for you." Ollie said, holding hands with Elaine.

"Aw! It's okay, I have money." Elaine giggled.

"No no, I'll buy it for you." Ollie insisted.

Several minutes later they arrived at the shop and the girls were scattered everywhere. Kate looked at the plaid shirt section and the stripes section because she loves anything with plaid and stripes. Luana and Diana were in the dress section, where they were arguing over who should get the lilac cocktail dress.

"Kate?"

"Huh?" Kate turned around and saw Rhythmi. "Rhythmi!"

"Hi!" Rhythmi greeted. "You're shopping here, too?"

"Yeah. Diana and Luana wanted to come, so I decided to come since I'm done with everything at the Union." Kate explained.

"I see." Rhythmi nodded. "Want to go look at some dresses? I need a new one so i can impress Isaac."

"Sure thing! But I can hear Luana and Diana arguing." Kate sweat dropped.

"Haha." Rhythmi giggled.

The two girls walked over to the dress section, opposite from where Luana and Diana were. Rhythmi found a rose cocktail dress in the middle of the rack, so she decided to get that dress. Kate didn't really like wearing dresses, she mostly liked wearing snapbacks and skinny jeans, but today's New Years so why not? She grabbed a scrunched aqua cocktail dress from the rack with a little bow on the side. It was a strapless with a soft silver belt that ends where her hips are. She checked the price and it was originally 65 pokedollars, but it was 30 percent off so it's 19.50 pokedollars now. That's cheap! Kate grabbed some plaid and stripe shirts along with one pair of destroyed jeans. She's done. Luckily her dad gave her 200 pokedollars as her allowance, so she had enough money to paid for the items.

"Those were awesome deals!" Diana exclaimed, holding six shopping bags.

"Oh Arceus! It's 6 already!" Kate looked at her watch. "We better hurry!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate ran straight to her room and got dressed in her dress. She grabbed her her curling iron and started to curl her hair, tying it with a cute sparkly ribbon. She grabbed her white high heels from her closet, admiring herself in the mirror. She grabbed some bobby pins and pumped up her hair in a high mode with hair still left tumbling down her shoulders. Makeup? Nah. Just a touch of lip gloss is fine. She's all finished. She ran out of her room and downstairs, where everyone was waiting. Keith was in his regular clothes with black and white sneakers. Wonder why he isn't dressed in fancy clothes.

Keith turned around and saw Kate coming down from the escalator. His eyes widened with his face turning red. He quickly hid it and regained to his regular self.

"Ah... you look great, Kate." Keith complimented, gulping.

"Aw.. thanks." Kate blushed.

"Keith!" Sven called out. "It's time!"

"Oh. Well, I gotta go. I'll meet you in a bit!" Keith grinned before running off with Sven.

"I'm ready!" Rhythmi came downstairs with her rose cocktail dress.

"Awesome!" Kate cheered. "Luana, Elaine, and Diana should be outside."

"Is Isaac outside?" Rhythmi asked.

"Pretty sure he is." Kate assured her.

"Lets head outside, it's going to get crowded in here." Rhythmi suggested.

They both headed outside, where Luana waved to the girls.

"Over hereeee!" Luana jumped up and down, waving her hand.

"We see you." Kate laughed, heading over to the spot.

"Isaac!" Rhythmi's eyes went anime style and leaped into the mushroom boy's arms.

"You look lovely tonight." Isaac complimented.

"Thanks." Rhythmi giggled before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome to the 24th year of the Union's New Years Eve Party!" Wendy exclaimed in the microphone. The crowd started to clap and cheer. "Ahem... and before we begin our party, give a round of applause for Sven, Marcus, Barlow, Crawford, and Keith! They'll be singing Just The Girl by The Click Five!"

"Keith is gonna sing?" Luana asked.

"I guess so." Rhythmi responded. The boys began to walk on stage and grabbed their instruments. Keith looked in the crowd and saw Kate in the middle of the crowd along with Luana, Elaine, Isaac, Rhythmi, and Linda. He gulped. For some reason, as he was singing this song during practice, it reminded him of Kate. He sighed. It's time.

_(Instruments begin to play instrumental for 8 seconds before the lyrics start to come in)_

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing._

_(Little solo on the electric bass.)_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

_( Litlte solo on the Electric guitar *I think XD)_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter._

_(Drums, electric bass, and electric guitar hit in)_

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after._

_(The guitar strums and pauses for a little then plays again and the chorus goes)_

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me. But I keep on coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_And when she sees it's me, on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone; she'd rather be alone._

_But I can't give up just yet,_

_Cause every word she has ever said, is still ringing in my head._

_Still ringing in my head._

_..._

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me. But I keep on coming back for more._

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me. But I keep on coming back for more._

_Oh I keep on coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_Just the girl I'm looking for._

_(Song comes to a close)_

The crowd started going wild and cheered with joy. Keith smiled to himself. Did he sing okay? He glanced over at Kate, who was smiling and clapping. The boys walked off of the stage and allowed Wendy to take over from here.

"Did you think that was great?!" She asked. The crowed agreed by clapping some more. "Okay then, lets get this party started!"

Keith snuck in the crowd to scare Kate. He covered his red hair so he doesn't make it obvious.

"Never knew Keith could sing." Rhythmi said, taking a sip of some soda.

"He's really good." Kate smiled.

"Hey hey hey!" Luana jumped up and down. "You and Keith should do like a duet! Cause you both sing really good!"

"You can sing, Kate?" Rhythmi gasped.

"Sotra." Kate shyly said.

"What'da me 'sorta'? You mean AMAZING!" Luana squealed.

"I think you had enough with the sugar for tonight, Luana." Crawford took her drink.

"But but but but but I need enough sugar to stay up for the countdown!" Luana whined.

"More sugar you have, the more destruction there will be around here." Crawford sweat dropped.

"Fine. Big meanie." Luana pouted.

"Hey, where's Keith?" Kate scanned the area, looking for the red head.

"BOO!"

"Ah!" Kate stuttered back. "Keith!"

"Sorry, I just had to." Keith chuckled.

"Great singing by the way." Kate tried to change the subject.

"Thanks." Keith grinned. A couple of girls around Keith and Kate's age started to surround him.

"You sing great!"

"You want to hang out with me?"

"You're pretty cute!"

"He isn't cute! He's hot!"

"Can we go out on a date?"

"He should hang out with me!"

"No me!"

"No no no! None of you deserve him! I totally deserve him!"

"You shut your mouth!"

"Why don't you!"

Keith sweat dropped and slid out of the chick fight. Kate felt something tingle in her body. No! She isn't jealous. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

"Knew girls like those would like me." Keith smirked. "I'm irresistible."

"Sure." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"I don't see any guys going after you." Keith rose an eyebrow.

"That's because I have Isaac." Rhythmi huffed, holding Isaac's hand.

"And I have the air." Kate joked.

"Which is also mine." Keith grinned.

Kate giggled. The music went from pop and rock to classical and soothing slow songs. Couples began to dance and so did Rhythmi and Isaac. Some point later, Crawford finally had to nerve to ask Luana to dance with him. Kate felt happy that her friends had someone to dance with. She turned around and saw Keith holding out his hand, looking around from her gaze.

"It's fine.. um.. if you don't want to." Keith managed to spit out.

"Of course I'll dance with you." Kate took his hand and the two started to slow dance. Probably after 10 minutes, the music went back to pop and rock. A hit sensation was on, and of course was Kate's favorite dance.

_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!_

The girls started to dance to Gangnam Style and so did the boys. Only Kate and Keith knew how to do the Sexy Lady part as to everyone else no.

"Maybe we should name you two the Gangnam Style freaks." Sven suggested.

"Shut up." Keith frowned.

"How about you two do a duet." Luana cheered. "Cause you both are TOTALLY amazing!"

"Ah... no." Kate sweat dropped.

"Why? You think you can't keep up with this?" Keith smirked.

"Ooohhh." The gang oo'd.

"No. It's just pretty awkward for me, that's all." Kate rubbed her arm with a shy face.

"Awwwwww." The gang awed.

"Will you guys stop doing that?" Keith shook his head.

"Fine." They mumbled.

"Okay folks, only one minute before this year is over!" Wendy announced. "Go ahead, say what you want to say to your lovers or whatever, your New Years Resolution and all that."

"Well, this year is over after that one minute is up." Rhythmi said.

"Yeah." Linda nodded.

"Keith." Rhythmi nudged the red head.

"What?" Keith looked at her.

"Wendy said 'Say what you want to say to your lovers.'" Rhythmi smirked. "Don't you want something to say to a certain someone?"

"N-no!" Keith stammered, red faced.

"And 15 seconds left!"

"14"

"13"

"12"

"11"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"Five more seconds until it's New Years." Kate smiled to herself.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

The fireworks were launched and exploded into the sky. Everyone cheered with joy and danced around happily. This marked the New Year.

"Happy New Years!" Rhythmi kissed Isaac on the cheek. Kate and Keith covered their eyes, not wanting to see the two make out.

"Happy New Years, Keith!" Kate smiled.

"Happy New Years to you too." Keith grinned back at her. The two watched the fireworks go off. A few seconds later, Kate rested her head on Keith's shoulder. Keith didn't mind at all as the two and their friends watched the fireworks in awe. This was the beginning of a new year.

* * *

**Rachel- So sos os ososososooooo yeah! I really wanted to do a New Years special for you guys really bad XD So here it is. And I know most of you are thinking, "Why do you put so many songs in this story?" Or "Why is it always someone playing an instrument or singing?" Well, because I love music so much and sometimes some songs fit the characters personality or how they feel for one another *hint hint***

**Sandy- And the SOA cast does not own the song! All credit goes to The Click Five for writing the song, although Rachel did mess with the timing around with the lyrics.**

**Rachel- I didn't want it to be too long so i just got some parts and put them together. If you want to listen to the whole song without reading this (XD) go on youtube and search "The Click Five Just the Girl".**

**Aqua- It's an amazing song! **

**Rachel- I picked it cause I thought it would kind of describe Kate. She's sometimes bitter but also sweet, so bittersweet. And that Keith doesn't want anyone else but her. So yeah XD If yah didn't get why he sung that song, there's the reason right there LOL**

**Sandy- Also, tomorrow Rachel is going back to school.**

**Rachel- *pouts***

**Sandy- So she won't be posting up chapters for a while. But don't worry, when she has the time, she'll work on it! On the weekends, she'll start to write and try to finish over those days unless there's a party her friends are hosting or going to her friends house. Other than that, that's what she'll be doing.**

**Rachel- Besides homework *sweat drops* So... thanks for reading those two updates *points to the beginning of the chapter* so yeah! I won't abandon you guys! Bye bye for now!**


	38. Chapter 38:Somewhat of a Happy Birthday?

**Rachel- Welcome to another update! You shall be sucked into my world now… MOWHAHAHAHAHAHUI EURIDEURFIJ **

**Sandy- She gone coo-coo **

**Rachel- *rolls eyes* I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THESE THREE SONGS!**

**Aqua- I know one of them was Just The Girl.**

**Rachel- THE CLICK FIVE IS AWESOME! But I still love Avril more. Sorry to you Click 5 fans. *sweat drops***

**Sandy- I can tell. She was singing it in the shower this morning.**

**Rachel- I also like The Maine's Everything I ask for and The Reason by Hoobastank or however you spell his name LOL**

**Sandy- She really loves music.**

**Aqua- Yup.**

**Rachel- SHE'S BITTERSWEET, SHE KNOCKS ME OFF OF MY FEET! AND I CAN'T HELP MYSELF I DON'T' WANT ANYONE ELSE!**

**Sandy- Dear readers, go onto the story. PLEASE?!**

* * *

By the time it was 3 AM, everyone was knocked out. Wendy and Sven, who love to stay up late, were on cleaning duty while everyone else was able to rest. Kate fell on her bed and just slept with her dress. Keith was so tired with all the girls chasing him, he snored so loud to the point where he fell off his bed. Yet… he didn't wake up. Hours have passed and the two were on their feets again. Keith is as hyper as always and Kate well, she's just normal.

"At least no one knows it's my birthday. She muttered under her breath. Today was once again another day off, but then back to work tomorrow. Her stripped hoodie was really warm and fuzzy on the inside. It's just your typical January in Almia. Her black and white sneakers squeaked as she walked out of the Union. Hmm? Her Ipod is in her pocket? Wonder how it got in here. Well, it's perfect just for taking a walk all by herself.

"Umm… which song?" Kate asked herself. She skimmed through all 350 of her songs. Just The Girl? Keith sang that last night didn't he? Hmm… he sang it almost exactly like the singer who sings this song. He looked like he was having fun up there. Kate grabbed her ear buds and put them into her ear while clicking play to play the song.

"_She's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet."_

She sighed, No one was around, right? The walk path was silent as ever.

"WHY CAN'T I TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?!" Kate screamed to the freezing cold air. She felt teary eyed after that. Forget it, it's useless. She scowled before turning back to the Union. She stopped right in her tracks. Behind her was Keith, looking at her with a confused look.

"Keith?!" She gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"My question is, what are you doing here?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"I asked you first." Kate frowned.

"Fine. I'm taking a stupid walk." Keith sighed. "Now why are you out here?"

"I need some fresh air." Kate shrugged. She then realized… did Keith hear what she screamed?

"You um… didn't hear that did you?" Kate poked her two fingers together.

"Yeah." Keith replied, a bit annoyed.

"Oh…" Kate felt really embarrassed. Keith seemed really upset. Maybe he woke up too early?

Keith couldn't believe what he heard. Kate likes someone else. He wants to punch the living hell out of that loser now! He balled up his fists and turned around. "I'm going back to the Union."

"Oh… okay." Kate softly said. She was about to go back, but she rather spend her birthday by herself.

"Are you going to go back to the Union, too?" Keith asked, not looking at her.

"No… Just going to Pueltown…" Kate looked away from where he was.

"See you." Keith waved a hand back before running off without a single glance back. Kate really didn't mind spending her birthday alone. Mostly she does. Mom and Dad were always busy at work on her birthday. They gave her a hug and kiss for her birthday, but that's about it. Besides, she doesn't want her parents going through the trouble of buying her cake and a gift. She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye before heading off to Pueltown. She couldn't help but cry a little. You aren't suppose to be alone on your birthday…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Keith kicked a rock into the river, then stomped back in the Union. Kate likes someone else. DAMMIT! Why didn't he make the move before? That question… will remain a mystery to him. He ran upstairs into his room, where he didn't bother to look at anyone up the way. He jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"_If you're Kate's best friend, you would support her."_

"Huh?" Keith looked around. "Who's there?!"

No reply.

"Dream maybe?" Keith mumbled.

_Ring Ring! _The phone rang, startling Keith. He leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi. Is Kate there?" A women's voice asked.

"No she's not here right now." Keith replied. "Um is this her mom by the way?"

"Yes this is her mom." Claire answered. "Can you please tell her I said Happy Birthday? I didn't have the chance to tell her today."

"It's her birthday?" Keith was shocked.

"She didn't tell you?" Claire softly sighed.

"No ma'am." Keith didn't know why she didn't tell him that it was her birthday!

"I see…" Claire drifted off. "Well, tell her that her mom wishes her a happy birthday."

"I will. Bye now." Keith hung up the phone. He was even angrier now that Kate didn't tell him that it was her birthday.

"Does she… hate me that much?" Keith muttered, staring at the ground. Damn. Wait… didn't she say that she was heading to Pueltown?

"_No… Just going to Pueltown…" _

Keith stopped being angry and ran out of the door. Outside, it began to snow. Snowflakes fell from the gray clouds in the sky. Keith started to run to Pueltown, trying not to stop at the beautiful view. Where would Kate be?

"Really?" Keith muttered to himself. "You're her best friend, yet you don't know where the hell she is?" Keith stopped to pant. He was never good in running in cold conditions like these. "I'm a terrible best friend." He thought to himself. He sucked up the act and started walking around Pueltown. He stopped, gasping for air. His throat was killing the living crap out of him. On the corner of his eye was a shivering Kate, sitting on a bench while holding a paper brown bag and a cup of hot chocolate. She could barely move. Keith sighed and walked over to her. She didn't notice him taking a seat right next to her. Her teeth were chattering from the coldness. Keith took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kate. Kate looked over at Keith with sad eyes.

"W-why are you here?" She sniffed.

"Why…" Keith shut his eyes with anger. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

Kate was shocked. "How did you know…?" She whispered.

"Your mom wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but you weren't there." Keith wrapped his arms around her, reeling her in closer. "You're freezing cold."

"I-I know…" Kate pouted.

"Look…" Keith started, looking up into the sky. "I'm sorry that I got mad earlier. It wasn't you." Just the fact that Kate likes someone else…

Kate didn't say a word, but just stared at the ground with tired eyes.

"Whoever you like, I'll support you all the way. No matter what." Keith grinned.

He didn't know what Kate liked _him. _Just leave it…

"Thanks…" Kate sighed.

"Lets go back to the Union. I'll make you something warm for you!" Keith cheerfully offered.

"You failed at cooking class, how can I trust you?" Kate weakly smiled.

"Oh fine. I'll cook the soup in a can for you." Keith rolled his eyes, grinning at the brunette.

"Sounds good to me." Kate giggled.

Keith started to get up, brushing off the snow that was on his pants. Kate was really cold. She felt stuck on the bench.

"C-can you carry me?" She shyly asked. Keith felt his face warm up, but quickly hid it.

"Fine." Keith sighed, carrying Kate. Kate tightly, yet gently held onto Keith as he walked back to the Union.

* * *

**Rachel- Short chapter but yeah xD**

**Sandy- Anyways, we have two questions from our reviews.**

**Aqua- One of the reviewers asked "What's up with the (((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))?"**

**Rachel- Well, before I tried everything to separate the intro and ending with a line, but didn't work. So I came up with this. But don't worry, I'll use a line to separate it now. The only times I'll use that is if it's like "Several minutes later" or "The next day" and so on.**

**Sandy- Next question is "Can you do Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs, Missing Past, and the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story?"**

**Rachel- *spit take* HOLY ARCEUS! Well… to be truthful, I don't think I can. I'm usually really busy, however I can one in a while alternate between stories. So that question will be a maybe. **

**Aqua- She's really lazy too.**

**Rachel- SHUT UP!**

**Sandy- Also… we almost have 50 reviews!**

**Keith- Celebration! **

**Vince- Thanks all!**

**Rachel- *cries tears of joy* LOL Also I posted a new one-shot… again. So… go check it out whenever you have the time!**

**Sandy- Stay tooned for the next update!**


	39. UPDATE!

**OMG HI GUYS! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!**

** Anyways, the chapter is still being typed because this part is the part of the game I hate the most LOLOLOL I apologize for the wait! I'll be on hiatus a little, the most a week. So… don't worry! I was partying my butt of last week *sweat drops***

** Plus my grades are going down. I MEAN COME ON I'M ASIAN! MY GRADES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO GO DOWN *cries* We aren't Csians, we aren't Bsians, we're Asians! … Get it? XD It's a joke, don't' get mad at me! *runs off crying***

** Okay so update will be in delay right now, but I'm sure it'll come soon! *gives cupcake to everyone who has favorite and followed this fan fiction* Thank you for 50 reviews and 17 F&Fs as well! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS :D No in that way though… lol**

** And also, polls are up for which story you want to vote on, SO VOTE VOTE VOTE! My gawd I feel like I'm on America's Got Talent while saying vote vote vote! Vote for your favorite story! XP Anyways, thanks for reading the update and I'm trying my best to finish the chapter so don't worry!**

**Sandy- When she says 'Don't worry' I think you readers SHOULD worry *sweat drops***


	40. Chapter 40: To the Chroma Ruins!

**Rachel- Ugh! I'm so cold!**

**Keith- *throws a blanket in my face***

**Rachel- Gee thanks.**

**Sandy- ONTO LE STORY!**

***Sandy and Aqua tap dance away***

**SoA Cast- o_o**

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

"No, not yet. Now quit asking!"

Kate and Keith were assigned to go to the Chroma Ruins to help Sven out with something. They both arrived near a cabin house and there was a sign on the right hand side of the cabin. Kate walked over to the sign and it read 'Chroma Runs'.

"Keith!" Kate called out to the wondering red head. "The Chroma Ruins are this way."

"Great!" Keith ran over to her side. They entered the Chroma Ruins and both were greeted by a thick haze of fog. Kate coughed, blowing the fog away near her mouth with her hand.

"The fog seems really thick." Keith squinted his eyes. "I can barely see a thing."

"Same here." Kate sighed.

"W-wait! Who goes there?!"

"Huh?" Kate and Keith heard a voice in the distance of the hazy fog.

"Ack! Intruder!" The voice stammered. "If it's one of those Pokemon Mangers or whatever, then here comes an attack! If it's one of the guys, then I'm sorry!" Kate grabbed her styler, ready for a surprise attack. Perfect timing, too. Three Murkrows came flying towards her. She released the disc and yelled out, "Capture on!". It was kind of hard, due to the fog but with the help of Sandy it made it easier to befriend them.

"Capture complete." Kate smirked, bringing back the disc. The Murkrows flew away.

"They are rangers!" The voice screamed.

"Wait…" Kate squinted her eyes through the fog. "It's a Team Dim Sun grunt!"

"Aw damn!" The grunt cried, running away. So Dim Sun grunts are lurking around here?

_Beep._

"Huh?" Keith looked at his styler. Arceus no! It was running out of energy. Shit! Kate's styler beeped as well and she had the same reaction.

"What do we do?!" Kate asked, panicking as she tinkered with her styler. As if on cue the styler began to ring. Displayed on the screen said 'Incoming voicemail'.

"Who is it?" Kate asked.

"It's Professor Hastings." Keith said before picking up the voicemail. "Hello?"

"Keith, Kate!" Hastings voice was heard over the styler.

"Professor! We can hear you!" Kate called out.

"It seems your styler energy is draining." Hastings told them. "What's going on."

"I don't' know." Keith admitted. "We're in a murky place with dark fog."

"It seems…. That the fog is draining the energy from your stylers." Hastings said.

"HAAAAA?!" Kate screamed. "B-but that's impossible!"

"You need to stop the fog before you're energy is all gone!" Hastings told them.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Keith smirked. "Don't worry, Professor!"

"When you put it that way… it makes me worry even more." Hastings sighed.

Keith chuckled.

"Don't worry, Professor. I'll take good care of him." Kate joked.

"Alright. Now back to the mission, you two." Hastings said before hanging up.

"Hey…. I've seen this fog before!" Keith said, examining the fog a little more.

"Really?" Kate gasped.

"Yup! … wait never mind." Keith sweat dropped. Kate fell over anime style, legs twitching.

"REALLY?!" Kate screamed.

"Fine fine… let me check this fog with my styler." Keith grabbed his styler and pointed it towards the fog.

"Keith!" Kate cried out. "Your styler energy is going to be drain by the fog."

"Ah, no worries." Keith waved it off. "Besides, Sandy can recharge it, right?"

"_Yup!" _Sandy smiled. _"But not for you…"_

"Aw come on!" Keith whined. He pulled back his styler, checking out what it said.

"What does it say?" Kate asked.

"Needs some kind of wind power.." Keith informed her.

"No problemo!" Kate smirked, grabbing a white jellybean.

"Smart idea!" Keith said.

"Transform!" Kate popped the jellybean in her mouth. Soon a white glow of light beamed around her. Her clothes turned into a long, strapless dress with fluffy wings on the back. A little tiara was placed on top of her head. Her shoes were sneakers with small wings on the side, making it easier to fly even without the wings. Keith turned around, not wanting to see the transformation since he'll look stupid gawking at her.

"Alright…" Kate smirked. She took a few steps back, then ran and leaped into the air. "LETS DO THIS SHIT!"

"Woah there on the language…" Keith laughed. Kate grabbed a silver wand from her shoe. Huh.. Didn't see that there. She twirled it as it went faster and faster. Her wings started to flap the fog away. It's working! After a minute, all the fog was gone and their stylers won't get their energy drained now! Kate settled back on the ground and a little white glow surrounded her. Same ranger uniform and spiky pigtails.

"Alright, since that's out of the way we can find Sven." Keith cheered.

Up ahead of them was another entrance. Kate and Keith eagerly ran straight towards it, but to their dismay was nothing but a giant rectangle rock on the ground.

"What?!" Kate screamed. "There's nothing here!"

Keith walked near the giant rock and kicked it. The rock moved a little.

"Kate, this rock is movable!" Keith said. "We can use a field move to move this rock out of the way."

"Great!" Kate smiled. "Never knew you were smart."

"Hey!" Keith frowned.

Kate just giggled before pulling out her styler to check the field move for this piece of junk. It required 3 Tackle.

"Um…" Kate mumbled. "You don't suppose you know any Pokemon that has 3 Tackle, Keith?"

"Not sure." Keith admitted. "I'll check on my styler." With a few beeps and bops, Keith found a Pokemon with the same field move they needed. Perfect!

"There should be a Bastiodon around here." Keith informed. "That's what my styler says."

"I think I saw one earlier!" Kate remembered. "I'll go fetch it for us really fast." And in a swift second, she dashed off. Keith chuckled. Boy that girl is starting to become more and more like him, except a little more mature.

"_Sosososososososooooooooooooo … Keithy." _Sandy smirked, strolling over to Keith. _"When are you gonna confess? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"_

"Sandy, shut up!" Keith barked.

"_Someone's getting feisty." _Aqua waved a finger.

"So when are you and Aqua going to confess, Sandy?" Keith fired back with a grin.

"_WHAT?!" _Sandy began to gag. Knew it.

"It's pretty obvious since you guys always sleep together and play together and-" Keith was stopped by the glares of the two Pokemon.

"_Say another word, and you're going to get it…" _Sandy gritted her teeth.

"SANDY AND AQUA SITTING IN A TREE!" Keith started to yell out.

"_Aqua, lets get Keith!" _Sandy and Aqua started to chase Keith around the rock non stop.

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted with a Bastiodon by her side. "I got the Bast-"

"YOU GUYS STARTED IT!" Keith objected.

"_WELL I WAS KIDDING AROUND!" _Sandy screamed.

"Um… guys…" Kate sweat dropped. Not working. They weren't listening at all.

"YOU GUYS!" Kate raged, revealing the scary side of her. Fake flames and lightning crackled from the sky.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" All three shrieked.

"Scary Kate…" Keith gulped.

"I am so not scary!" Kate objected.

"_Have you seen yourself, lady?" _Aqua huffed.

"What was that…?" Kate gave a low glare.

"_N-nothing!" _Aqua panicked before running behind Keith's leg.

"Anyways, aside from that." Kate waved it off. "I got a Bastiodon ready."

"Great!" Keith grinned.

"Bastiodon, use tackle on the boulder thingy!" Kate commanded.

"Really? Boulder thingy?" Keith rolled his eyes. "Lame."

"Well sorry!" Kate snapped. "I don't know what it's called. It's a rectangle shape boulder rock thing."

"So… a rectangular boulder?" Keith asked.

"… shut up." Kate pouted. Bastiodon just shook its head at the conversation before tackling at the boulder with full power. The boulder moved all the way, revealing a staircase. Kate and Keith nodded at each other before running down the stairs.

"ACK!"

**BAM**

"OW! KEITH!"

"Sorry!"

"Sheesh watch where you're going."

"I said I was sorry!"

Up ahead of the two was a light coming down from the ceiling.

"Check it out!" Keith gasped in awe. "There's light coming trough the ceiling!"

"Do you suppose there's another level up there?" Kate asked, murmuring over the thoughts.

"Probably." Keith said. "Hey. There's a Drifblim!" In the corner of their eyes was a Drifblim, wandering about.

"I used to ride them in Oblivia when I stayed with my grandparents!" Keith sighed at the memories. He closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them. Huh? Where's Kate?

"Here I am." Kate came back with the Drifblim. Keith fell over anime style.

"Are you some mind reader or something?" Keith sweat dropped.

"No." Kate simply responded before climbing aboard the Drifblim. "Aren't you coming?"

"O-oh" Keith stuttered. Kate rolled her eyes before handing her hand out for Keith to take.

"Hurry up." Kate said. Keith grabbed her hand as she lifted him up. Too strong.. Kate accidentally flipped Keith and he landed with a THUD on the ground.

"Ow…" Keith moaned.

"Oops…" Kate cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Ah it's fine." Keith waved it off.

"Alright, Drifblim." Kate said as she lifted Keith back aboard. "Fly up the opening in the ceiling."

The Drifblim gave a cheerful sound before floating up into the opening. Few seconds later, they were up on another floor. The Drifblim flew away as the two rangers checked out the place.

"There is another level." Kate gasped. "I knew it!"

"But… there's nothing up here." Keith pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Kate screamed.

"There's a Pupitar in the corner of the room, though." Keith said.

Kate wailed a little before grabbing her styler to capture the Pupitar.

"H-hey. I don't think we need the Pupitar." Keith told her.

"My guts tell me we need it." Kate smirked before finishing the capture.

"Okay then." Keith looked back at the hole. "I guess we need to jump down the hole again."

Kate stepped back a little before charging towards the hole. "FOR NARNIA!"

BAM

"Wahhh!" Kate cried, crashing into the wall. Keith gave a low sigh before grabbed Kate by the waist and jumped down the hole.

"It's like we switched places." Keith chuckled.

Kate gave a cute pout before standing back up.

"Okay, lets go find Sven." Keith grabbed Kate's hand and ran off with her in tow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Let me go! LET ME GO!"_

"_Se-"_

"_Shut up, boy. She aint going anywhere."_

"_LET HER GO!" _

"_We'll just take the both of you then."_

"_Why you little.."_

"_Ah ah ah. Language."_

_WHACK_

"_Ow! Why'd you kick my face?!"_

"_Let her go and just take me then."_

"_No don't!"_

"_I told you, I'm taking you both! Now shut the fuck up before you get a taste of hell coming your way!"_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hi Sven!" Keith greeted the cowboy hiding behind a rock. "What'cha doing?"

"Shhh!" Sven shushed the red head. "There's grunts here and I'm spying on them."

"There's so many of them." Kate said.

"Yeah. Pretty suspicious if you ask me." Sven told them.

"I think that's all the shards we need."

"How about the clear ones?"

"We save 'em"

"Save them? For what?"

"Duh! We can make a profit selling these."

"Oh! Great idea!"

"Lets look around to make sure we didn't miss a dark shard."

"Dark shards?" Kate whispered.

"I'm not sure what they're doing with them." Sven admitted. "But I bet it isn't good."

"So… what do we do now?" Keith asked, eagerly wanting to kick some bad guy butts. "Could we just go up to them and punch the living crap out of them? Cause I could!"

"Ah.. No." Kate shook her head.

"We need something to eliminate them all." Sven rubbed his chin.

"We can start by grabbing a closet and shoving them in it and they all go to Narnia." Keith sheepishly grinned.

Kate's eyebrows twitched at the silly idea. "What kind of idea is that?"

"Are you crazy?" Sven faced palmed. "We might get sucked in, too!"

Kate banged her head on a rock.

"True, true!" Keith agreed.

"You guys! Focus on the mission!" Kate hissed.

"Okay okay." Keith said.

"I think I know how to get these guys to scram." Kate told them. "Just stay here and I'll be back in a jiffy." Kate looked around before running off.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Few minutes later, Kate came back with a Stunktank by her side. The boys at first were confused, but Kate explained the plan to them.

"Oh I see!" Keith nodded his head.

"Okay, get ready." Kate said, untying her hair.

"Wait.. Why are you untying your hair?" Keith asked.

"Watch." Kate smirked before jumping over the rock. Keith felt his face flare up. Damn… she looks so beautiful with her hair down. All smooth and silky and…

"Stop daydreaming, Keith." Sven nudged the daydreaming red head.

"Hi boys." Kate smiled, waving at the Dim Sun grunts.

"Ooh! Hot girl!"

"What are you doing here? A lass like you shouldn't be wondering around here."

"Wait a minute.. SHE'S A RANGER!"

"Ack!" Kate fell over anime style. Dammit!

"Get her!" Dim Sun grunts started charging towards Kate. Kate gave a low sigh before a smirk rolled over her face.

"Stunktank!" Kate yelled. She pinched her nose for the unthinkable to happen to these poor grunts.

"Stunk!" The Stunktank gave out a cry before unleashing it's fury.

"Wait.. What's it doing?"

"Oh fucking shit…"

The air suddenly turned a gross murky green. Kate felt her eyes burn so bad, but she couldn't close them because the grunts reactions here killing her.

"OH MAH GAWD! ARCEUS IT BURNS!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"MY EYES ARE ON FIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The stench… fainting.." THUD.

"KATE WHAT THE HELL?! MY FRICKEN EYES AND NOSE!"

"Evacuate immediately! MY EYES ARE KILLING ME HERE!"

"RIGHT!"

All the Dim Sun grunts, plus Keith, ran out of the room. The air started to clear up as the stench started to fade away, too. The Stunktank jerked its head and ran off.

"Thanks!" Kate waved to the running Pokemon.

As Stunktank ran off, Keith came back, looking queasy and putting his hands on his stomach. He placed his hand on a rock to give him some support.

"What.. The.. Hell…" Keith's face started to become green. "Urk!"

"Oh ew, Keith!" Kate shrieked, turning away.

"BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nnononononono, get away from me!" Sven ran to Kate's side.

"Alright. All better." Keith assured them. Kate and Sven took a step back from Keith.

"Anyways, lets go on ahead. I believe there's another room up ahead." Sven told them.

"Okay." Kate and Keith said in unison. The three dashed off into the next room. The room was full of clear crystals, no dark shards in sight. A clod breeze passed by, giving the three rangers the chills.

"It's cold in here." Kate said, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah." Keith agreed.

A cry from the end of the room echoed through the room. Sven had a serious look on his face. Kate and Keith couldn't make up what the cry was.

"There's a Spiritomb up head." Sven finally spoke.

"Woah… cool!" Keith said.

"Sounds pretty angry if you ask me." Kate told the two.

Kate walked up ahead and came face to face with five rocks.

"There isn't a Spirtomb here." Kate frowned. Another cry came before a spooky purple Pokemon popped up from one of the rocks.

"Eek!" Kate jumped back a little, but pulled out her styler, ready to capture.

"Capture on!" She yelled out, pulling the trigger.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Few minutes later, Kate successfully captured the Spiritomb. Her styler's energy is low, however. She took a lot of hits from the attacks it fired, but it's all good now.

"_Spirit…" _The Spiritomb moaned before fading away into the rocks.

"Way to go, Kate!" Keith ran up to the brunette and gave her a noggie. Kate giggled, pulling his hand away.

"My hair!" Kate teased.

"There should be another room up ahead, if I recall." Sven ran ahead. Kate and Keith ran after him into the next room. Sven gave a gasp before running up to a giant hole in the wall.

"No! We're too late!" Sven cried.

"What is that gigantic hole for anyways?" Keith inquired.

"It's a big dark shard known as the Shadow Crystal." Sven explained. "This crystal doesn't have a spec of light in it, just darkness."

"Didn't the professor say something about the dark shards fueling up the Gigaremos?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Sven scratched his head in a worried manner. "Can you imagine how many Gigaremos they can make with this big of a crystal?"

Kate and Keith gulped at the image that popped up into their head.

"We better report this to the professor." Sven told them. " Lets head out."

As they were walking towards a ladder, Kate came across a small dark shard. Kate scooped the shard into her hands, examining it.

"_Help! Someone!"_

"Huh..?" Kate whispered, looking closely at the crystal. Her eyes were horrified at the sight. Alex and Selene were yelling for help and now were being towed away by someone.

"Ah!" Kate screamed, dropping the dark shard. The shard broke into tiny pieces that scattered all over the floor. Kate placed her heart to her chest. What just happened?

"Kate!" Keith yelled out. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah I'm fine!" Kate assured him, climbing up the ladder. They arrived outside, where a little shack awaited them. Sven walked over to the sign, reading out loud what it said.

"Al-ru-Oi-" He read, then snapped his fingers. "Altru Oil!"

"Altru? As in that big building in Pueltown?" Kate was amazed.

Sven ran inside the shack. Kate and Keith followed his lead, checking around the place. Old and rusty. Ew.. spider webs. Papers were scattered around the floor and wooden planks laid untouched. Something caught Kate's attention. A burned book was on an old table in the far corner. Kate started to flip through the pages as she read.

"…Boo!"

"Ah!" Kate screamed, falling down.

"Haha! I scared you." Keith stuck out his tongue.

"That wasn't funny, Keith!" Kate pouted, holding the book to her chest.

"Hey.." Keith noticed the book. "What's that in your hands."

On cue, Sven came running in. "What's with all the commotion?"

"Kate found a burnt up book." Keith explained.

"Hmm… maybe we can take this to the Union for examination." Sven rubbed his chin. Kate got up, brushing off the dust on her pants and gave the book to Sven.

_Flush!_

"Did you hear that?" Everybody froze, listening for another sound.

_Ka-chunk!_

A guy with green hair came out, looking surprised just as the rangers were.

"Who are you?" Sven asked.

"I should be asking the same to you." The guy rose an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute!" Keith recognized this guy. "Ponte?!"

"Hey.. Keith?! Kate, too?!" The guy gasped.

"Hey, old buddy!" Keith and Ponte gave each other high fives.

"Great to see you two again!" Ponte smiled.

"Why do you have on a Dim Sun uniform, Ponte?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I decided to join Team Dim Sun, but I heard their policies and stuff and just quit on the same day I joined." Ponte told them. "Ya know me. Conflicted Marshmallow Boy."

"You still haven't changed at all, Ponte." Kate giggled. The three decided to chit-chat for a little while Sven looked over the diary. After a few minutes, the reunited friends went their separate ways. Alex and Selene… are they okay? It's bugging Kate too much.

"_Sacrament…"_

* * *

**Rachel- Hiya guys! I'm back from being on hiatus/ writers block!**

**Sandy- And a happy late Chinese New Year!**

**Rachel- Da Year of da magical snakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Aqua- Also... MP and GS are both neck in neck. 2 people chose GS while two people chose MP!**

**Rachel- Sosososooooooo sorry this update is late. Just got over writers block ;p Thank you to my loyal fans who waited for this next udpate to come out! *gives cookies to each and every one of you* :D**


	41. Chapter 41: Lets Go To The Beach!

**Rachel- Hihihihihi!**

**Sandy- Hola!**

**Aqua- Onto the story!**

* * *

"Old diary you say, hmm?" The professor examined the burned up diary Sven held in his hands.

"It's badly damaged. " Kate piped in. "We should be very careful with it."

"I'll take this diary for examination." The professor finally said after a minute or so. "We can probably find out what it says inside."

"You three did a great job." Chairperson Erma warmly smiled. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off for today."

" Okay!" Kate and Keith cheered.

"I'll go do some more quests." Sven tipped his hat. "I'll be back for supper."

"Okay. Be careful, dear." Erma said.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) At Night…

"Ah! I'm beat!" Kate groaned, free falling on her bed. She took off her hair ties, placing them on the nightstand.

"Alright I'm going to bed." Keith told her, crawling under the covers with Aqua by his side.

"Same… yawn.. Here" Kate yawned, placing her head on her pillow. The two didn't say a word for a while. Then, Kate remembered something.

"Hey… Keith?" Kate asked.

"Hmm?" Keith mumbled.

"Remember how today I screamed, dropping something?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah." Keith responded. "Why?"

"Well…" Kate bit her lip. "How should I put this…?"

"What is it?" Keith got up, looking concerned.

"I saw Alex and Selene… trapped." Kate finally spoke up.

"In a tiny shard?" Keith gave a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Kate shrugged. "But it's been bothering me. Do you think they're okay?"

"I hope so." Keith sighed, thinking about the situation.

"… what if they got kidnapped?" Kate's voice became low.

"Selene is practically like a god. I don't think anyone can kidnap a god, Kate." Keith pointed out.

"True." Kate agreed.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Keith said, turning off the lamp.

"Right. Night, Keith." Kate pulled up the covers, rolling over to her right.

"Hmm… night." Kate murmured.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Bam!_

"_Hehe… task complete."_

_Bloor poured out from the dead person's body. The person laid there, lifeless. A another person was there, covered in a black cloak. He gave a evil grin before walking away in the rain… lightning crashed and rain fell down hard._

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))_

Kate shot up, gasping. She clutched her chest, looking at her blue covers with worry.

"What…" She managed to spit out.

"Finally you're awake!" Keith sat on her bed, grinning at her. Kate gave a small 'eep' and jumped.

Keith saw the look on Kate's face. She looked confused and scared.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Keith asked, putting his hand on top of hers. Kate blushed a little before turning away.

"Ah.. Nothing. Jus at little bit tired." Kate assured him.

"You sure?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Kate smiled.

"If you say so." Keith gave a pat on her head before walking out. Kate shook her head before climbing out of bed, grabbing her uniform, and into the bathroom.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey hey!" Wendy came up to Kate and Keith.

"Hi, Wendy!" Kate greeted.

"You guys want to go the beach today?" She asked.

"Don't we have work today?" Keith looked surprise.

"Well we were suppose to, but Professor Hastings said just today and then back to work we go." Wendy explained.

"Ah." Kate said.

"Okay.. I'm in!" Keith grabbed some shades from his pants and put them on. "Oh yeah!"

Kate face palmed, shaking her head.

"You in, Kate?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm…" Kate mulled it over. "Sure!"

"Alright, we'll leave in a few so hurry up!" Wendy told them, before running to the bedroom hall.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate shoved her light pink towel into her stripped beach bag as she put her extra clothes in as well.

"You ready, Kate?" Keith yelled from the bathroom.

"Almost!" Kate called back, tying her hair into a ponytail. She chose to wear a bikini (stupid mom for packing this…). It had ruffles as the top and it was a pretty teal color. Kate grabbed her sunhat and sunglasses. All ready! On cue, Keith opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He wore some red swim shorts with a white stripe on the side and a plain white shirt.

"You ready?" Kate asked, picking up her bag. Keith looked over and nearly had a nosebleed. Damn! Kate… wearing a bikini?

"Hello? Earth to Keith?" Kate waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Keith nodded. They both went outside, where Wendy, Sven, Linda, Rhythmi, Marcus, and Isaac all waited.

"It's about time!" Rhythmi whined.

"Shut up, Rhythmi." Keith frowned.

"I also invited Crawford, Elaine, Ollie, Luana, and Barlow if you didn't mind." Wendy informed them.

"No it's fine!" Kate smiled.

"Now, lets get going!" Keith cheered, marching ahead.

"We aren't walking there." Wendy smirked before a shiny red convertible car and a black convertible car pulled over.

"We're driving there!" Sven laughed.

"Sweet!" Kate whooped.

"Rhythmi, Isaac, Marcus, and Linda will take the black car." Wendy said. "We'll be taking the red car."

Everyone hoped into the cars and ,of course, seat belted. Linda grabbed her shades before driving off.

"Ready guys?" Wendy asked, getting the engines ready.

"Yup!" Kate and Keith said in unison. Wendy grabbed her shades, too ,and stomped on the gas petal. The wind slapped Kate's face and it felt good. Kate grabbed her sunglasses and decided to wear them. Wendy turned the radio up to full blast. Keith glanced over at Kate a little, but then quickly turned away. He grabbed a book from his little backpack on "How to Know if a Girl Likes You". No one has ever saw him read before, and he does hate reading, but he really wants to impress Kate. He flipped through the pages. Most of them were pretty boring.

"Oh!" Keith murmured. "This one looks great!"

"We're here!" Wendy announced, getting out of the car followed by Sven. The others were at the beach already along with the Vientown gang.

"The beach!" Kate took off her sandals and ran on the warm sand.

"Okay, this plan better work." Keith muttered under his breath. "But wait until later."

"Hi, Kate and Keith!" Luana smiled, waving at them.

"Hi, Luana!" Kate waved back.

"Kate!" Keith called out.

"Yeah?" Kate whirled around. Keith fried his water gun at her, surprising Kate.

"Keith!" Kate shrieked. "Bring it on!" Kate grabbed a water gun from her bag, a big ass one.

"Holy…" Keith gulped.

"Fire!" Kate fired the water gun towards his face.

"Gross! Salt water!" Keith gagged.

"That's what you get." Kate stuck out her tongue.

The two continued to shoot each other with water guns and chasing each other around the beach. Crawford was taking pictures of this while Luana tried to break up the fight. Rhythmi was enjoying the moment and Isaac was buried into a book. Soon, Sven and Wendy joined along in the fight and it became girls vs. boys competition.

"I can taste the salt water…" Kate coughed.

" Come on, don't be tired!" Keith grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her into the water. He playfully punched her on the arm.

"That didn't hurt." Kate giggled.

The book said that if you punch a girl playfully and she punches you back, she likes you! Kate punch Keith's arm and made him fly five feet away from her.

"Ow.." Keith moaned. "Wait.. Does that mean she likes me?!"

"_Don't think so, buddy." _Aqua laughed.

Keith dunked the buizel's head into the water and walked away.

"_Hey!" _Aqua hissed.

"Oops.." Kate sweat dropped, watching the soaking wet Keith walking back.

Attempt failed.. Keith face palmed, shaking his head. No use.

"I'm sorry!" Kate bowed.

"Nah.. It's fine." Keith waved it off. "Hey… gotta question for you."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Do.. Um" Keith couldn't think of what to say.

"Huh?" Kate tilted her head.

"Do you… like someone?" Keith managed to spit out.

"Well that's a personal question." Kate turned red faced.

"It's fine." Keith sighed. Kate bit her lip and walk off.

"Make your move!" Keith mentally thought to himself. "But if they become a couple, this'll ruin their friendship!" Ugh! Keith started at the laughing Kate, playing with Aqua and Sandy. Hmm… that's it. It has to be soon.

* * *

**Rachel- Dumb little chapter, but alright XD**

**Sandy- Review! **

**Rachel- And Happy Valentine's Day! Or as I like to call it Single Awareness Day.**

**Sandy- Destined to be alone.**

**Rachel- Don't need to tell me twice. All I need is my video games and my favorite shippings becoming canon.**

**Sandy- *shakes head.***


	42. Chapter 42: The Play!

**Rachel- *yawns* Another chapter!**

**Sandy- Onto the story!**

* * *

"What do you think Chairperson Erma called us up for?" Keith asked Kate as the two went up the escalator.

"Beats me." Kate shrugged. They arrived up to the third floor, where Erma was waiting. Sven and Wendy were there as well. Rhythmi, Marcus, and Linda were sitting on their chairs, waiting for what Chairperson Erma has to say. Hastings was pouting and mumbling things.

"There you two dears are." Erma said as Kate and Keith walked next to Sven and Wendy.

"What did she call us for?" Kate whispered to Wendy.

"I'm not sure myself." Wendy admitted.

"Alright, all of you are here now." Erma started. "Anyways, my nieces and nephews are coming to visit the Union. You dears won't mind if you can keep them company when you're on break?"

"Of course not!" Everyone said.

"Auntie Erma!" A girls voice was heard.

"And here they are now." Erma smiled. A flock of girls and boys came up to the third floor. The rangers and operators all had their jaws opened. Hastings face palmed.

"Here are all my nieces and nephews!" Erma announced.

About 30 girls and boys looked around eagerly at the union. Crap…

"Let me introduce you to all of them." Erma offered. Before anyone could protest, she began naming them all.

"This one is Alyssa."

"Hi!"

"Brian."

"Hello."

"Sierra."

"Wassup."

"Cassidy."

"Hiya!"

"Allen."

"…"

"Chloe."

"Um… hi."

"Aaron."

"Yo."

"Makayla."

"Hi!"

Erma kept on naming everybody while the rangers still had their mouths opened wide. A young girl ran inside the room, dragging a boy with a slight Mohawk. She had a yellow scarf and goggles and same with the boy.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Erma! We're late!" The girl dropped the boy and panted.

"Ow.. Summer!" The boy whined.

"Sorry, Ben!" Summer grabbed his hand and lifted him up.

"Oh hello, Summer." Erma greeted. "Is this your friend you said you're taking?"

"Yup!" Summer smiled.

"Um.. Hello!" Ben bowed.

"Summer has a lover!" Alyssa giggled.

"Alyssa!" Summer turned bright red.

"She's turning red." Sierra snickered, playing on her phone.

"Am not!" Summer protested.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Erma stopped the arguing. "Now why don't you guys go on ahead and look around the Union?" The kids and the teens ran off with excitement.

"Would you guys do me a favor?" Erma spoke up.

"Sure." Kate managed to spit out.

" I want you guys to do a play to keep them busy." Erma told them.

"A play?!" Linda's eyes went anime style. "I've always wanted to direct a play!"

"What play should we do?" Keith asked.

Rhythmi smirked before whispering something in Linda's ear.

"How about Sleeping Beauty?" Linda suggested.

"N-" Keith was stopped by Kate.

"Yay!" Kate cheered.

"Fine.." Keith grumbled.

"Alright! I'll give you guys the script in a few!" Linda squealed before grabbing a pen and paper and then ran off. The rangers and operators went back to work for a while. Kate and Keith stood outside, staring out at the Dream River.

"I'm bored." Keith sighed.

"Well, Linda said she'll have the script ready in an hour or so." Kate said.

"It better not involve kissing or anything." Keith grumbled. "And I better not be the stupid prince or whatever."

Kate just giggled. Keith rose an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" Keith gave a small smile.

"You're just too cute whenever you grumble." Kate smiled.

Keith's face turned into a scarlet red, but shook his head.

"Lets go back in the Union." Keith suggested. "Maybe Linda's done with the script."

As if on cue, Rhythmi came outside to inform the rangers that the script was one. The three headed inside, where Linda had on a director hat and microphone while Marcus held a big pile of costumes in his hands. He looked like he was going to tip over any moment.

"Omigosh!" Linda squealed. "I'm soooo excited!"

"Me and Wendy helped out with the cast." Sven informed them.

"But I wanted to…" Linda muttered, pouting.

"Anyways, here's the cast." Wendy grabbed a list from her pocket.

"And we also invited the Vientown gang to participate in out play." Sven said.

"And Issac as well!" Rhythmi gushed.

"Oh boy." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Me, Luana, and Elaine are the fairies." Wendy told them. "Rhythmi and Issac are the Queen and King. Sven and Marcus will be the animals."

"Wait.. What?!" Sven shouted.

"You agreed to it." Wendy pointed out.

"I never did." Sven crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes you did!" Wendy objected. "You said 'Yeah, I'm cool with it' while you were reading that magazine."

"Ooh…" Sven sheepishly scratched his neck. "There was a hot chick, you see and-"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." Wendy pulled her hand in front of Sven's face. "Just be the freaking animal."

"Fine." Sven grumbled.

"Never knew Sven can be so whiny." Linda giggled.

"I am not whiny." Sven protested.

Wendy rolled her eyes before going back to her list.

"Crawford will be the wicked witch." Wendy started saying.

"Isn't the wicked witch a girl?" Kate asked.

"No worries. We'll dress him up as a girl." Wendy smirked. "And someone else here is, too."

Kate could just imagine Crawford dressed up as a girl.

".And the best part." Wendy took a deep breath before announcing the last two. "Kate is… the prince and Keith is Sleeping Beauty!"

"… WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Keith screamed.

"Yup yup!" Wendy smiled. "And that's the cast! Oh and Linda will be directing while being the storyteller. Plus, Barlow will be your pretend dad, Kate."

"I am not going to dress up as a girl!" Keith pouted.

"Crawford is, though." Kate said.

"Isn't he already a girl?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"Aw come on it's just for one play." Kate sighed.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Wendy spoke up. "Kate and Keith will be kissing."

"HELL NO!" Kate and Keith both screamed at Wendy in unison.

"They're too embarrassed." Sven snickered.

"You know what, we don't need to do this play." Kate weakly smiled.

"But but but but but!" Linda's mouth quivered. "I really want to direct a play! Oh please, Kate and Keith!"

Kate and Keith glanced at each other before giving in a defeated sigh.

"Fine." Both grumbled.

"Yay!" Linda cheered. "We'll start rehearsals tomorrow!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The Next Day…

Everyone headed to the theater room, where a big stage and seats were waiting just for them.

"Okay everyone!" Linda cheerfully skipped to the stage. "Go into your costumes and then we'll begin rehearsing!"

_In the guy's changing room…_

Keith stared at his costume with disgust. It was a skinny pink dress with a blonde wig that goes along with it.

"How do I look?" Crawford smirked, revealing himself in a dark haired wig with a dark flowy purple dress.

"At least your costume is better." Keith face palmed, turning back to his costume.

"On the bright side, you get to kiss Kate." Crawford innocently grinned.

"I don't want to kiss her!" Keith moaned.

"Don't you like her though?" Crawford teased.

"No I don't." Keith sighed.

"If you say so, but I know you're lying." Crawford shrugged, walking off.

Keith shook his head, getting ready to change.

_In the girls changing room…_

"Kate! You look good in that prince outfit!" Rhythmi gasped.

"Eh…" Kate tugged on her shirt. It was a royal blue prince outfit and the sleeves and shorts were a little puffy. She wore white leggings underneath her puffy shorts. A sash came running down from the left shoulder to the right hip. A sword was placed in a pocket where the sash was. A golden crown was placed on top of her head as the final touch.

"I can't believe I have to kiss Keith." Kate took heavy breaths.

"But don't you want to kiss him?" Rhythmi asked, smirking.

"N-no!" Kate stuttered. "We're just friends. Best friends."

"Geez, when will you guys just admit to liking each other." Rhythmi sighed.

"Because I don't like him." Kate said.

"You guys will admit one day. Trust me." Rhythmi smiled before heading off.

"Like a guy like Keith would ever admit to liking me…" Kate mentally thought.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) Nighttime…

The show was about to begin. All the kid gathered in the room and took a seat.

"I can't believe they're doing a show for us!" Summer squealed to Ben.

"That's nice." Ben said.

"Roaming around Almia, Kanto, all those other places we've been too is a lot of work." Summer told him. "It's nice to just relax at Auntie's Union."

"Can't believe we got promoted to Top Rangers after we graduated Ranger School." Ben smiled.

"And we're only 13." Summer giggled.

"I wonder when we get to go on a real mission, though." Ben sighed. "I mean, all we do is quests and stay at hotels."

"Probably soon." Summer assured him, placing her hand over his.

"Ah umm…" Ben stuttered, turning red.

"Oh it's starting!" Summer informed him.

"Okay you can do this." Kate thought to herself.

The stage went dark, then a spotlight went to Rhythmi and Isaac.

"Bring on the first gift!" Isaac said in triumph. Barlow dressed as a king walked over to a baby crib placed in front of Rhythmi and Isaac. A spotlight came onto Kate, who had to crouch down due to the fact that she's a kid right now.

"Make a wish, Prince Kade." Barlow nudged Kate.

"Yes, dad." Kate nodded, staring at the crib. There was a fake baby doll in the crib because Keith couldn't fit in it earlier.

The play went on continued on for about 50 minutes. It was the big moment where Kate would have to kiss Keith. Luana, Elaine, and Wendy all escorted Kate "upstairs" where the sleeping princess laid. Kate gulped, walking over to Keith. Keith looked… pffth. Kate had to pervent herself from laughing.

"Shut it and hurry up." Keith hissed, opening one eye.

"Fine, big cry baby." Kate whispered. Kate lifted up Keith's head and starting reeling in closer. She closed her eyes tightly. Keith was blushing madly. Kate's going to kiss him! Kate's heart was racing so fast that she almost dropped Keith.

"This is it!" Rhythmi gushed behind the curtains.

"Kiss him!" Wendy mouthed to Kate. Kate and Keith's lips touched. Keith's mind was getting of of control. So.. This is what it felt like to kiss Kate? Her lips are so soft, and he just wanted to kiss it even some more. Few seconds later, Kate placed Keith back down, trying not to show the crowd she's blushing.

"Oh my gosh. They kissed." Summer gasped as Ben's jaw dropped.

"She did it!" Rhythmi cheered, hugging Isaac.

Keith opened his eyes.

"The princess is alive!" Wendy said in a relieved tone. Luana waved her sparkly wand as glitter was starting to fall from the air. The lights dimmed as the scene changed. A ballroom was shown now, everybody dancing. Crawford changed back into a guy and Linda started to speak.

"_The kingdom was free from the 100 year sleeping spell. Princess Callista and Prince Kade danced together with loving eyes."_

Kate and Keith nervously danced in the spotlight.

"You know that kiss didn't count as a real kiss, right?" Keith whispered.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

The two were silent as they danced. The music died down and the lights dimmed. The curtains fell.

"_The princess and the prince lived happily ever after. The End…"_

The crowd started to clap wildly and so did Rhythmi and Crawford. Luana cheered and Elaine smiled.

The curtains rolled up again, showing the whole cast. Everyone held each other's hand and bowed for the crowd, then the curtains went back down again. Confetti was in the air and so were some balloons. Ben caught a yellow balloon, Summer's favorite color.

"Here. I caught it." Ben chuckled.

"Yay! It's yellow!" Summer hugged Ben.

"Heh…" Ben grinned."I can't believe I kissed Keith…" Kate held her hand to her heart. It was pounding wildly. Keith's lips were so.. Soft. She could feel love through the kiss. No no! They're just friends.

"Um.. Kate." Keith came running up to her. Kate gulped before turning around.

"Y-yes?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"I need to tell you something." Keith looked to the ground with a nervous expression.

* * *

**Rachel- Cliffie!**

**Sandy- So.. How did you come up with this idea?**

**Rachel- A long time ago, I was watching an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura and I got this idea for the play. I was thinking of Romeo and Juliet instead of Sleeping Beauty, but for 8-12 year olds watching a play about Romeo and Juliet? Naw…**

**Sandy- Rachel doesn't own Sleeping Beauty btw!**

**Rachel- And CLAMP for the idea! Even though I changed it around by actually making them kiss xP**

**Aqua- Review!**


	43. Chapter 43: You Aren't Alone

**Rachel- So… will Keith be confessing his love out today?! We shall find out MOW HAHAHAHA**

**Sandy- She thought about the idea, and well- Actually you'll find out right about now.**

**Rachel- Onto the story!**

* * *

"What is it?" Kate asked nervously.

"Well… you see… umm.. Gah!" Keith stumbled upon his words

Kate blinked, blushing madly.

"Um.. Good acting out there!" Keith grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh…" Kate sounded disappointed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Keith ruffled her hair before walking off.

"I thought…" Kate whispered, becoming teary eyed. She shook her head. "Dreams don't come true…"

Keith glanced back at Kate a little. She looked sad. Her eyes were blurry and hazy.

"Dammit!" He muttered to himself. "You're such a coward. Just confess, man."

But it would break their friendship! What if Keith were to break up with Kate? What would happen then? Life's complicated…

Keith lifted his nose, sniffing the air. A frown came upon his face. "Something's not right…" He muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) The Next Day….

"Kate!" Wendy called out.

"Yes?" Kate chirped, happily skipping over to Wendy in the phone room. Wendy handed over the phone to Kate with a sorrow look. "For you." She said.

"Oh okay." Kate took the phone from Wendy's hand. "Thanks, Wen."

Wendy gave a weak smile before walking away and closing the door shut.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Kate..? Honey?" Claire's voice was heard over the phone.

"Oh hi, mom!" Kate greeted happily.

"Kate listen…" Claire sighed before sobbing.

"Mom!" Kate gasped. "Are you okay?"

Keith walked by and saw Kate inside the room.

"What's Kate doing in there?" Keith asked Wendy, who sat on the chair outside.

"Phone call." Wendy responded.

"I see." Keith nodded. Wendy didn't look to good. "Is something wrong, Wendy?"

"…" Wendy shook her head. "It's.." At that exact moment, a phone was heard dropping. Keith looked through the tiny glass window on the door. Kate was in total shock, tears forming in her eyes. Kate grabbed the phone, tears streaming down her face now.

"Thanks for telling me… mom…" Kate sniffled. She nodded her head for a little at what her mom told her before hanging up. Her mouth quivered before collapsing on the ground, cupping her hands to her face. Keith swung the door open, running to comfort the crying brunette. Kate looked up a little, seeing Keith. Keith looked at her with sadness in his eyes, causing Kate to leap into his arms to cry.

"It's okay to cry…" Keith whispered, hugging her.

"He… he.." Kate hiccupped , sobbing into Keith's chest.

"…I'm so sorry." Keith whispered, hugging her tighter. This made Kate cry even more.

"Dad!" Kate screamed before sobbing heavier and louder.

"It'll be okay." Keith assured her.

"No it won't be." Kate said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "He was the reason why I wanted to be a ranger… And if he isn't here, then what's the point?"

"Wait… Kate." Keith tried to stop her from walking out the door.

"I'm sorry…" Kate mumbled before running out the door, leaving Keith in the room by himself.

"This isn't good." Keith mentally said as he kicked down the door and chased after Kate.

"I'm done." Kate told herself as she ran. Tears were overflowing on her pale face. Her dad is long gone. Her dad is a retired ranger and Kate looked up to him not only as a dad but a hero.

(Flashback moment!)

"_Dad!" A young Kate cried as she ran to hug her dad._

"_Hi, honey." Zac laughed as her hugged her daughter back._

"_Daddy!" Kate gasped. "Why is there a scar on your arm?! Didn't I tell you to be careful?"_

"_Whoops… sorry, sport." Zac ruffled Kate's hair. "I had to go kick some bad guy butts and save some Pokemons from a fire!"_

"_Wow!" Kate gasped in awe. _

"_It's a Pokemon Ranger's duty to protect the region along with the Pokemon." Zac smiled._

"_I want to be a Pokemon Ranger just like you, daddy!" Kate hugged her dad even tighter. "You are my new hero! My favorite!"_

Kate started to cry even harder at the memory. "Daddy… why?"

_Sacrament…_

That voice rang in Kate's mind again. What the hell did it mean?

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Life isn't fair at all!" Kate screamed. "First off, my dad is dead and second the guy I like doesn't even like me back." She whispered. Kate realized she wandered off into the forest and decided to sit down.

"Nothing's going right." Kate sighed. "…I'm done being a ranger."

"_Lets go cheer her up!" _Victini suggested.

"_Not so fast, you dork." _Mew pulled on Victini's ear. _"The girl's poor dad is dead. Let her have some time for the event to sink in."_

"_Fine." _Victini pouted.

"I-I-I feel so alone now.." Kate cried to the point that she cried herself to sleep. The wind died down as the sky became gray. It seems nature is feeling Kate's emotions right now. The water rushing down from the Dream River became silent as the Pokemons around the forest murmured for the brunette's lost.

"Kate?" Keith asked as he saw Kate lying on the grass fast asleep. A sad look came upon his face as we sat down next to her.

"…Keith?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah?" Keith gave a small grin.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked.

"You're my best friend and I'm worried, Kate." Keith told her.

"I feel so alone, Keith…" Kate sniffed.

"You _aren't_ alone." Keith grinned. "You have Wendy, Sven, Linda, Marcus, the Vientown gang, your mom, Lily and Aden, Sandy, Mew, Victini, Ponte, Isaac, Rhythmi, and me. We will help you through the thick and thin. And we are always here for you no matter what."

"Have I ever told you you're the best?" Kate gave a small smile.

"Of course I am." Keith smirked. Kate giggled.

"And remember this." Keith said. "Your dad will always be here with you whether he's alive or not. He'll watch you from the sky and won't let you go until the very end."

"Thanks, Keith." Kate smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I finally see a smile today, huh?" Keith chuckled.

"I'll smile no matter what. Through the sunshine and through the rain. Being a Pokemon Ranger is my dream and I won't let go of it." Kate said.

"Your dad must be super proud, Kate." Keith grinned.

"I hope so." Kate smiled back at him. The two sat on that spot as the watched the gray clouds fade away from the sky and rays of sunshine came from above.

* * *

**Rachel- *turns off depressing music* Okay so I know I have updated lately and this is a super short chapter but oh well.**

**Sandy- WAHHHHHHHHH *cries***

**Aqua- *sniffles***

**Rachel- The sad music is off you know.**

**Aqua and Sandy- But but but but but… WAHHHHHHH**

**Victini- Oh please you guys are such little babies.**

**Mew- *plays sad song***

**Victini- *eyes start watering up* *Starts to cry***

**Rachel- Well umm yeah. Anyways, Keith didn't admit his love in this chapter, but spoiler alert it's soon :3 … or near the end MOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mew- Review please!**


	44. Chapter 44: Off to Hia Valley!

**Rachel- Geez I got 4 new followers after the last chapter? LOL**

**Sandy- Some of them cried.**

**Rachel- Okay maybe this chapter won't be sad? I'll try not to make it sad xD **

**Aqua- *dances randomly***

**Rachel & Sandy- *Sweat drops***

**All- Onto the story!**

* * *

"Hi, Murph!" Kate and Keith greeted as they walked into the Research Room.

"Shh!" Murph shushed them. "Whenever we're in the Research Room we should always be quiet so everyone can concentrate!"

"Murph." A guy with glasses chuckled at him. "You don't need to be quiet. It's perfectly fine."

"But Nage!" Murph protested.

"Burp!"

Everyone bursted out laughing. Murph sweat dropped, red faced with embarrassment.

"Oh?" Nage walked to the screen. "What's this?"

"Hey." Keith spoke up. "I see letters."

Letters started to pop up on the screen, scrambling into words.

"B-R-I-G-H-T-O-N…Brighton?" Nage scratched his head with confusion.

"Wait…" Kate, Keith, and Murph all exchanged glances at each other.

"Haven't we?"

"I think so."

"But when?"

"I think it's so type of candy."

"I don't think so, Murph…"

"Wait!" Kate gasped. "Didn't we hear that name when we visited the Altru Inc?"

"Oh yeah!" Murph exclaimed, recalling the memory.

"Was it some guy's name?" Keith asked, mulling it over.

"Um…" Kate was searching in her head to see if the name would click.

"I believe you guys are referring to the second president."

Everyone turned around and to their surprise was Isaac.

"Isaac!" Kate gasped as she and Keith ran over to his side.

"It's good to see you again." Isaac casually said, but with a sad tone to his voice.

"H-hey." Kate noticed the tone. "What's wrong?"

"Erm… well…" Isaac was hesitant. "Altru Inc fired me and all the staff members… We're not sure why."

"What the hell?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"So I just wanted to stop by before I take my-" Isaac was stopped by Professor Hastings, who walked towards Isaac.

"Young lad, you are very intelligent and capable of many thing." Hastings began. "If Altru Inc won't have you and you don't have anywhere to go, why not work for us along with the rest of the researchers here?"

Isaac's eyes widened. "M-me? Work here at the Union?" Isaac echoed.

Everyone smiled as they nodded their heads.

"I-I can't believe it!" Isaac cheered. "I get to work for Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma not to mention Kate, Keith, and Rhythmi!"

"Welcome aboard, buddy!" Keith clapped a hand on Isaac's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Don't scare him on his first day here, Keith." Kate laughed.

"Thanks everybody." Isaac grinned.

"I'm pretty sure Rhythmi will be pleased with the news." Kate smirked.

Isaac blushed and bowed at everyone before walking off.

"Oh yes I remember now!" Hastings exclaimed. "Brighton is the second president!"

Everyone fell over anime style, sweat dropping.

"Um, Professor." Murph said. "We already said that."

"Oh?" Hastings rose an eyebrow. "Oh yes, we did!"

Kate and Keith chuckled a little.

"Maybe this diary was written by Brighton." Kate suggested.

"You might be right…" Hasting mulled it over. "I need some time to think."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm bored!" Keith whined as him and Kate walked through Pueltown.

"Well Professor Hastings said to do something for a while." Kate said. "We did all our quests already so all we can do now is walk around."

"Lets go buy some food!" Keith grinned, pulling out his wallet.

"No thanks." Kate waved the offer away. "I'm good."

_Grumble!_

"I don't think your stomach agrees." Keith smirked. Kate pouted.

"Oh fine." She finally said. "But I'll pay for my own food."

"No you don't. As a gentlemen I must pay for a lady." Keith chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Kate rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Keith turned to the pretzel stand guy. "Two large pretzels please."

"Geez, Keith." Kate whispered. "Didn't have to do this for me."

"Well, too bad." Keith replied, paying the man. The guy handed him two pretzels and Keith handed one to Kate.

"Thanks." Kate smiled, taking a bite into the pretzel.

"No problem." Keith shrugged.

After a quick snack, hey walked around some more for a little.

"Hey hey, pretty chick!"

Kate and Keith halted, turning around.

"Would you like to go out?" The guy offered, holding out a rose with a big smirk on his face.

"Um…" Kate stammered, obviously scared of a stranger asking her out.

"I don't think she does." Keith smirked, taking Kate's hand.

"Oh?" The guy rose an eyebrow. "You her boyfriend or something, bro?"

"Um.. Yes." Keith nodded, keeping his grin. "Now me must be off."

"Tch…" The man huffed before turning away.

"Serves him right." Keith stuck out his tongue at the guy before walking off.

"Uh Keith." Kate sweat dropped. "You're still holding my hand…"

"He still might be watching." Keith said. "Besides, Pueltown is pretty busy today so I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"Oh fine." Kate sighed, her face bright red.

"Urk!" Keith finally realized. "T-this doesn't mean I like like you or anything! J-just remember that!"

"I know I know." Kate rolled her eyes, smiling.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone soon gathered in the research room as well as Chairperson Erma.

"We have some research for a while and we estimate that this diary was about thirty years old." Chairperson Erma explained. "This was when the oil in the Chroma Highlands were running out."

"During that time, Brighton was very concerned about the decrease in oil." Nage spoke. "However, he came across a large, black, crystal like stone. We believe this is the Shadow Crystal."

The name 'Shadow Crystal' gave Kate chills up her spine. That question is still in her head. Where is Selene and Alex…?

"We found a piece of the Shadow crystal right here." Hastings said. Everybody gathered around a container like machine (idk what it's called LOL) with the shadow crystal piece.

"It's so tiny!" Murph said.

FLASH! Shimmer!

"Haaaaa?" Murph yelped. His chest was shining a magnificent blue. Everyone noticed this right away.

"It looks so pretty…" Keith awed.

"That's so manly of you to say." Kate joked.

"Oh be quiet." Keith rolled his eyes, grinning.

"What are you hiding in your chest, Murph dear?" Erma asked, taping her cane.

"W-wait!" Murph stuttered. "Don't worry I have nothing to hide. Wait.. It's my pendant!"

"Huh?" Professor Hastings looked at the meter on the side of the capsule. "Why, the shadow crystal is losing it's power!"

"Where did you get that pendant, Murph?" Erma questioned.

"From Hia Valley!" Murph cheerfully said. "My pops gave this pendant to me as a souvenir. He said that this was called the 'Tears of Prince' or something like that."

Hastings mulled over the information as quickly as he could before whirling around to Kate and Keith with a glare in his eye, startling the two rangers.

"Don't just stand there!" Hastings yelled. "Off to Hia Valley! Make sure to get some information about this 'Tears of Prince' at once!"

"Y-yes sir!" The two stuttered before running out of the Union.

"Wait a minute…" Kate halted.

"What?" Keith asked.

"where is Hia Valley?" Kate asked.

"Um.. I believe it should be up the Dream River." Keith said, but wasn't really sure.

"Oh well." Kate laughed. "Lets go with the flow!

* * *

**Rachel- So off to Hia Valley we go!**

**Sandy- Make sure to review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Aw Crap A Blizzard

**Rachel- *yawns* I'm so tired. Short lil chapter today folks.**

**Sandy- Stop reading freaking mangas at like 12 in the morning then you wouldn't be so tired.**

**Rachel- BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT**

**Aqua- She even finished 'Lovely Complex' the anime in one day.**

**Sandy- Lemme guess. On her Anime Sunday? *rolls eyes***

**Aqua- And finished the manga all in one night.**

**Rachel- Hehe…. BUT IT'S OS DAMN CUTE!**

**Aqua & Sandy- Before she goes on about how cute this anime is, ONTO THE STORY! R&R!**

* * *

"Wahh it's cold!" Kate whined, walking through the thick snow.

"No shit, Sherlock." Keith rolled his eyes.

"So… umm." Kate said. "Where are we suppose to go?"

"How should I know?" Keith sighed.

"A-a-a-a-at least I-I-I- want to get out of t-h-h-is sno-o-w…" Kate shivered, chattering her teeth.

"You're such a big baby." Keith huffed, taking off his jacket. "Here, stupid."

"Aren't you cold?" Kate asked.

"No." Keith simply said as he continued walking.

"… thanks." Kate put the jacket on her, smiling.

"It's not like there's a blizzard or anything." Keith shrugged. At that exact moment, snow began to fall even more and faster. Winds started going at least 6 MPH.

"Oh you just had to say there isn't a blizzard or anything?!" Kate screamed, shivering even more.

"The universe just hates me, doesn't it." Keith face palmed. He suddenly grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her through the snowy ground.

"Where are you going?!" Kate yelled, hardly feeling a thing.

"Finding shelter!" Keith yelled back. Kate began to feel dizzy as her vision got blurrier.

"Dammit, is there a cave around here?" Keith muttered, holding onto Kate.

"…K-keith…" Kate whispered, closing her eyes.

"What?" Keith asked. "Ack! You feel asleep, moron?!" He touched her fore head, then realized she caught at fever.

"Aw man, you're burning up!" Keith picked up Kate and carried her bridal style.

"_Keith!" _Sandy and Aqua called out. _"We found a cave!"_

"Great!" Keith wheezed out. He was running out of breath.

"_Victini, freaking teleport them to the cave!" _Mew hissed.

"M-mew?" Keith squinted his eyes.

GLEMMMMM

"Urg…" Keith moaned, shaking his head. Where was he? He turned around and realized that he was in a cave.

"K-kate!" Keith yelled, searching around for her. Kate laid right next to Keith, but her face was cherry red and was hardly breathing. Sandy and Aqua came back moments later with some wood.

"Thanks you two." Keith smiled.

"_Is Kate going to be alright?" _Sandy asked, running over to Kate's side.

"I hope so." Keith said as he grabbed one of the sticks and rubbed them together. A small fire formed as he tossed the stick in the wood. Keith leaned over to grab Kate and slowly dragged her over. Poor girl… He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"_Ah.. Them two hugging huh?" _Aqua smirked.

"N-no!" Keith stuttered, blushing. "She's cold so I need to warm her up."

"_Then put her near the fire, stupid." _Sandy rolled her eyes, smiling.

"_I think she'll be okay." _Mew and Victini flew in the cave, then had the biggest smirk on their face.

"_What'cha doing?" _Victini snickered, holding back the laughter.

"I-it's not what you think!" Keith stuttered once more, his whole face red.

"_We should get some sleep. We need to find about the Tears of Princes remember?" _Sandy said, curling up in the corner of the cave.

"Night guys…" Keith said.

"_Good night." _Sandy, Victini, Aqua, and Mew gave him one last smirk before falling asleep.

"Sheesh…" Keith sighed. "I don't like her I don't like her…" Keith muttered to himself. "Why am I lying to myself…?"

Kate moaned a little bit. Her head dropped on Keith's arm, causing Keith to blush again.

"Whenever I look at you it's like I fall in love with you all over again." Keith whispered, grinning.

"Keith…" Kate whispered his name.

"Huh?" Keith looked at the sleeping brunette. Is she dreaming about him?

"…I love you, Kate." Keith bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Keith grinned at first, but then his eyes widened.

"No no!" Keith shook his head. "W-what the hell was I thinking?!"

"_Did you record that?"_

Keith slowly turned around.

"_Yes I got it!"_

"Excuse me?" Keith's eyes started to twitched.

"_Crap! We're so screwed!" _

"You guys will be my breakfast when morning comes!" Keith barked.

* * *

**Rachel- Okay well this should keep you guys busy for a little.**

**Sandy- Don't worry. Next chapter is under way!**

**Aqua- And review! *bows and falls off the stage* OW!**

**Everyone- *sweat drops***


	46. Chapter 46:Story&The Failed Confession

**Rachel- I HATE PROJECTS!**

**Sandy- She's been doing a project for the last few days and she hasn't' even started on the chapter yet!**

**Rachel- School comes first!**

**Aqua- Onto the story!**

* * *

"Hmm..?" Kate moaned a bit, slowly opening her eyes. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was there was a blizzard. Then she had a nice dream about Keith kissing her on the cheek. Kate looked to her right and saw Keith sleeping then realized that she was sleeping on his leg. She immediately scrambled to her feet, red faced.

"Huh?" Keith groggily asked. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning…" Kate smiled. "What happened yesterday?"

"You passed out during the blizzard." Keith said, then pulled her closer to the face. "Don't worry me like that again!"

Kate blinked, then started giggling.

"It isn't funny!" Keith exclaimed.

"I've never seen Keith so serious." Kate giggled, causing Keith to blush.

"I'm always serious." Keith smirked, getting up.

"That's hard to believe." Kate rolled her eyes, getting up as well.

"_And a good morning to you two love birds!" _Mew sang as Sandy, Aqua, and Victini had smirks on their faces.

"What's with all the smirks?" Kate laughed, obviously confused while Keith gave the Pokemons a low glare telling them 'Don't fuck with this kind of situation.'.

"Now lets get going!" Kate cheerfully exclaimed, skipping out of the cave.

"Maybe now will be a good time?" Keith thought, walking outside. The two rangers walked through the snow. Luckily, the blizzard stopped and the sun was out. Usually in Hia Valley, mornings are always sunny, but when it hits noon then you start getting heavy snow again.

"Give us that Empoleon." A voice yelled in the distance.

"N-never! It's injured!" Another voice cried out in a crackled voice.

"What was…" Kate blinked, than sprinted for it along with Keith. Sandy ran through the snow the made a giant leap on Kate's shoulder and Aqua just used his Aqua Jet across the snow. (**xD) **There was a man putting his hands in front of an Empoleon, protecting it.

"We need that Empoleon to get to the Almia Castle!" One of the Dim Sun grunts explained.

"Dim Sun nitwits." Keith growled.

"Eek! Rangers!" The Dim Sun grunts jumped.

"Dummies." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Houndoom! Attack em rangers!" The Dim Sun grunts scrambled some keys in as the Houndoom gritted its teeth at Kate and Keith.

"Ah hell no!" Keith smirked before pulling out his styler. "Capture on!"

The Houndoom put up a good fight, throwing fire at Keith.

"Capture complete." Keith huffed, taking a step back.

"Run for it!" The Dim Sun grunts cried, practically bawling their eyes out while Kate and Keith just sweat dropped.

"Thank you for saving me!" The man bowed.

"Ah, no problem." Keith chuckled.

"You can call me Pamur." The man said. "I'm the leader of a Pokemon research team."

"Nice." Kate complimented.

" 'Pamur' is just a nickname." Pamur chuckled. "My son Murph…"

"Eh? Murph as in Murph from the Ranger Union?" Keith asked.

"Why yes! That's my son." Pamur exclaimed. "Perhaps you guys are friends with him?"

"Yup!" Kate cheerfully said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Pamur smiled. "Come I'll take you to our research camp as a token of my appreciation."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))) At Shiver Camp…

"Excuse me, Pamur?" Kate asked. "What exactly is the Almia Castle and where is it?"

"Oh it's an old castle up a little north from here." Pamur explained. "But the water is icy cold and besides, there isn't really anything special in that abandoned castle.""Oh I see." Kate nodded, sipping her hot coco.

"Do you know anything about the 'Tears of Princes' by any chance, sir?" Keith inquired.

"Is it that pendant I gave Murph?" Pamur asked, wondering if he did.

"Yes sir." Kate said.

"Oh I see!" Pamur remembered. "I got that from Mrs. Winter. For the 'Tears of Prince' itself, I believe it's from an old folk tale. I'm not sure, but I think Mrs. Winter knows it. You can visit her if you like."

"Okay." Kate and Keith got up. "Thank you for the hot coco!"

"No problem." Pamur laughed. "Mrs. Winter lives in a log cabin around the Snowy Field. I'll come by too after I finish treating Empoleon's injuries."

"Got it!" Kate smiled. "Thank you!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ))))))))))) At the log cabin…

"Erm… you go in first!" Kate stuttered, pushing Keith to the door.

"H-hey!" Keith frowned. "You do it!" He yelled, pushing her to the door.

"No you!"

"Why don't you knock first?!"

"I'm too shy!"

"Geez just knock!"

"It's okay you don't need to be shy." Pamur told them. "Just go on in."

"Ah.. Okay." Keith gulped, turning the knob. An old lady dressed in a long sleeved dress whirled around, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Oh! Welcome!" She greeted, walking towards them. "It's such a rare occasion to see rangers here! And hello to you, Pamur!"

"Aw. Such a cheerfully lady." Kate giggled.

"Hello, Mrs. Winters." Pamur grinned. "These rangers work at the Union with Murph."

"Oh? Top Rangers right?" Mrs. Winters asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Keith nodded.

"Anyone who is a friend of lil Murph is a friend of mine." Mrs. Winters smiled, taking a seat on a chair. "Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you very much!" Kate and Keith said in unison.

"Such polite ones, eh?" Mrs. Winters chuckled.

"Mrs. Winters, we were wondering if you know anything about the blue pendant you made Murph." Kate told Mrs. Winters.

"Oh that blue stone?" Mrs. Winters asked. "Ah, back when I was a kid we would collect those shards called 'Tears of Princes'. If you found one, it was considered good luck if you had one. There s this old folktale I've loved when I was a little girl about these shards I believe. However, the folktale had been long forgotten even I can only remember a little of it. I believe it was called 'The King and The Three Princes'."

"Do you remember some of it, Mrs. Winter?" Pamur asked.

"I believe so." Mrs. Winter said. "When deep darkness arrived in the Kingdom of Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed to shine with the light, a light that turned the darkness into light… then a purple prince? No wait… I'm sorry I don't remember much if it. I'm pretty sure there was no Purple prince.."

"No no that's good!" Kate clapped. "Sounds very interesting!"

"The blue shards were named after this folktale. Maybe it has something to do with the folktale…" Mrs. Winter said.

"Maybe it isn't a fairy tail?" Keith asked.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. However, I did find that blue shard near the Almia Castle a long time ago. A lot of robbers and jewel hunters have tried to find these shards in the castle itself, believing a giant blue crystal was in the deepest of the castle. However, they have all failed and soon the castle was abandoned for good."

"Eep!" Kate got the shivers just by listening to that.

"Thank you for the story and the information, Mrs. Winter!" Keith grinned. "We better get going."

"No problem no problem! You take care now!" Mrs. Winter smiled as she waved goodbye.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ))))))))) At Shiver Camp at night…

"Keith..?"

"Ngg…"

"Keith?"

"…"

"Keith…"

"What..?"

"Oh you're awake." Kate smiled.

"Well it's because you woke me up." Keith got up, rubbing his eyes. He and Kate stayed at Shiver Camp for the night in their own room.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Kate sweat dropped.

"So.. What's up?" Keith asked.

"That story that Mrs. Winter told us earlier… it kind of gives me the creeps…" Kate admitted.

"Oh thank Arceus I wasn't eh only one who thought that!" Keith sighed.

"But.. I wonder what happened." Kate wandered off. "Lets head for the Almia Castle tomorrow. Maybe we can find the blue crystal!"

"Remember what Mrs. Winter said though?" Keith reminded her.

"Why not give it a shot?" Kate confidently said. "Besides… Hastings wants us to find about the blue shard so why not bring it to him?"

"That reminds me… we should give him a report on what we heard today in the morning." Keith said.

"Okay… well goodnight." Kate yawned, going back in her sleeping bag.

"Night.." Keith went back in this sleeping bag, too.

…

"Kate?" Keith gulped.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"…Would you be grossed out if I said that I liked you?" Keith asked.

"Huh?" Kate was confused.

"Erm… because…"

…

"I really like you…" Keith admitted, feeling his heart skipped a beat.

"I really like you, too!" Kate exclaimed.

"R-really?" Keith gasped.

"Yes because you're a really great friend so it's only natural you really like me!" Kate cheerfully said.

"Urk…" Keith felt his neck crack. "That's not… never mind.."

"Well goodnight."

* * *

**Rachel- Kate's so oblivious huh? XD** **Even though she has feelings for Keith…**

**Sandy- Sorry for the late update, folks. Rachel hasn't been on the computer in a while so…**

**Rachel- But it's here now! **

**Aqua- Review please!**


	47. Chapter 47: I do

**Rachel- Hiya! Welcome to another short chapter of Things I'll Never Say! xD**

**Sandy- And without further ado, onto the story! R&R please!**

* * *

"Gooooooood morningg!" Kate cheerfully greeted Keith, who hung his head low.

"Morning…" Keith sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I got rejected…" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Kate tilted her head.

"Just talking to myself." Keith lifted his head and gave a small grin. "Now we need to report to the Professor about the Blue Gem."

"I'm on it!" Kate smiled, grabbing out her styler.

_Few minutes later…_

"I see I see!" Professor Hastings said.

"So should we search for this gem, Professor?" Keith asked.

"If it can stop the shadow crystal then yes." Professor Hastings answered.

"Okay, we're on it!" Kate told him. "No worries!"

"Okay I'm counting on you two." Hastings said to them. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Professor!" Kate and Keith said in unison.

"Okay… so where is the Almia Castle?" Keith asked as then walked out of their tent they stayed in.

"Good morning." Pamur greeted the two rangers.

"Morning!" Kate smiled. "Pamur, do you remember where the Almia Castle is?"

"It's further north from here." Pamur replied. "There's icy water you must get through, however. The Emploleon we treated has fully healed so I believe it can take to there."

"Really? That's great!" Keith sighed in relief. "I thought we would have to swim there."

"Like hell we would." Kate laughed. "We would die."

"Well then you'll die with me." Keith joked.

"Oh shut up." Kate rolled her eyes, smiling at the red head.

"Okay, we off!" Keith said.

"Alright! Take care and good luck." Pamur waved them a goodbye.

_On the way to the Almia Castle…._

"I wonder what the Almia Castle is like." Kate wondered, walking by Keith.

"Fancy and royal?" Keith suggested.

"Well dur it's a castle." Kate said. They got to a small deck with an Empoleon in front of it.

"Pamur said we needed an Empoleon to get across right?" Kate asked.

"Yup." Keith nodded, pulling out his styler. "Well, time to capture on!"

_30 seconds later…_

"Capture complete!" Keith cheered, pulling back his styler. "Alright, lets go!"

"Keith.." Kate stopped him.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, walking to the water.

"…What you said last night were your true feelings, weren't they?"

"Huh?!" Keith whirled around, shocked. Kate blushed as she scratched her neck nervously.

"J-just forget about that!" Keith stuttered, walking forward very fast.

"Were they?" Kate echoed. She placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, stopping him. Her eyes stared into his eyes as she started turning red.

"This isn't a good time to be talking about this…" Keith shyly said as he started walking slowly.

"But I feel the same way!" Kate yelled. Keith was in utter shock as his eyes widened. He turned around again. He saw the brunette in tears as she fell to her knees.

"Kate!" He ran over to her.

"I thought… an idiot like you wouldn't like me back…" Kate cried.

"H-hey!" Keith pouted.

"But.. I really love you." Kate sobbed as Keith felt his heart tug.

"D-do you love me back?" Kate sniffed. Keith turned his head a little, blushing as he answered.

"I do."

"R-really?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't about stuff like this." Keith said. They both leaned forth towards each other.

_Bump!_

"Ow! My nose." Kate whined.

"Ow my nose!" Keith rubbed his nose.

"Heh.. Failed first kiss." Kate sweat dropped.

Keith lifted her chin and kissed her lips to lips. Kate was shocked at first, but then embraced it.

"Now was _that_ a fail?" Keith smirked.

"Not at all." Kate laughed.

"Well since you're my girlfriend now, how about a date after this mission?" Keith grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Kate got up, and smiled warmly at the red head, who smiled back.

"You seriously don't mind that I'm from the future?" Keith asked, unsure.

"You're you and that's all I care about." Kate smiled.

"Heh..." Keith sheepishly scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Now.. Lets head to the Almia Castle!"

* * *

**Rachel- Short chapter but our cute love birds are officially a couple!**

**Sandy- Yay!**

**Aqua- Make sure to review folks!**

**Rachel- Working on the next chapter so don't you worry!**


	48. Chapter 48: Glaciers & Ice Floors

**Rachel- 8 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY! *dances**

**Sandy- Sadly a writing test is on her birthday.**

**Rachel- *Cries* Don't needa remind me.**

**Aqua- Onto the story!**

* * *

"Weeeee! Riding an Empoleon is fun!" Keith and Kate whooped as they held their hands in the air.

"Huh is that the Almia Castle?" Kate asked, pointing to a faint object in the distance. It was surrounded by mist and seemed blue.

"I think that's it." Keith said as they approached closer to the castle.

"It looks amazing!" Kate awed.

"Sure does." Keith nodded as he got off the Empoleon, who smiled happily at the new couple. Keith grabbed Kate and carried her down.

"You know I could've got down by myself." Kate laughed.

"Well, it's more gentlemen like to carry his girlfriend down." Keith chuckled. An icy, cold wind blew by as a flame from the castle was lit, scaring Kate. The gates slowly opened, as if telling Kate and Keith to go inside.

"Well that wasn't freaking at all." Keith sarcastically said as he held Kate's hand. "Lets go."

Kate stared at him with her shining blue eyes, then smiled. "Okay."

It felt really chilly inside the castle.

"Hey." Keith stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear noises down the hallway?"

"G-g-g-g-g-ghosts?!" Kate gave out a 'eep'.

"Lets go check it out." Keith said. "Don't worry. If any ghosts try to harm you I'll kick their ass. Got it?" Kate just laughed. They silently walked down the hallway as the voices got louder each step they took. Couple of people were in a dining area, where a big glacier was blocking the entrance to the next room.

"Team Dim Sun." Keith growled, listening intensely to their conversation.

"Crap!" One grunt moaned. "How are we gonna explain this to the boss?"

"More importantly, how are we going to melt this giant ice cube?" Another sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We should get a flamethrower and make about 4,000 snow cones!" One suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Another grunt clapped happily.

"We could make a fortune with this." The grunt smirked.

"Not on your watch!" Kate and Keith stepped out from their hiding spot.

"Rangers?!" One cried out. "But how?!"

"A magical unicorn took us in." Kate smirked.

"Gasp! I thought they weren't real!" One gasped.

"Are you stupid?" Keith sweat dropped.

"Run for it!" All the grunts scrambled as they ran out of the castle.

"…well that was easy." Kate blinked.

"Now how are we going to destroy his glacier?" Keith asked, scratching his head.

"Oh I have the jellybeans in my pocket still!" Kate remembered, taking a bag of jellybeans out. "Now lets find a red one…"

Keith walked over to the glacier and knocked on it with his fists.

"Aha!" Kate cheered, holding up a red jellybean. "Found it!" She popped the jellybean in her mouth. "Transform!" Within seconds, Kate's hair was all curled up and she had on a short red dress with flames on her hair band.

"Nosebleed…" Keith muttered, falling on the ground.

Kate walked over to the glacier, then took a few steps back. She put her hand sin front of her as she closed her eyes, concentrating. Fire came out of her hands as her eyes turned a fiery red. "SACRED FIRE ARTS OF THE FIRE PHOENIX!" Intense heat was burning from her hand as she lashed out a powerful fire attack. The glacier started melting immediately.

"Go, Kate!" Keith whooped. The glacier was fully melted, turning into a puddle of water as Kate smiled to herself. A light shone on her as she was back in her regular clothes and hairstyle.

"Piece of cake." Kate giggled, skipping happily to the next room. They walked ahead and a door was there, closed. Keith gabbed the handle and yanked the door open.

"Ladies first." Keith gestured.

"Don't need to act all macho now." Kate rolled her eyes, smiling.

"…shut up." Keith mumbled. "I'm not used to these kinds of things."

"Seems like you're a natural at these things." Kate grabbed his hand. "We can talk about this after the mission, kay?"

"Okay." Keith grinned. They walked into the room. The floor was covered in ice and there was lots of spaces to fall in. It looked like there wasn't a bottom if you fell in the space.

"We better be careful." Keith informed Kate.

"Got it!" Kate happily walked over to the ice. As she did, giant icicles fell from the ceiling and fell on the ice.

"Ack!" Kate stuttered back.

"What did I tell you about being careful?!" Keith scolded.

"Hey!" Kate yelled. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Fine whatever. Just stay by me." Keith looked up at the ceiling. Some of the icicles were still wobbling, getting ready to fall.

"Okay." Kate nodded, blushing. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

"Okay, lets do this." Keith smirked as he slid through the floor.

"Wah! Keith I'm gonna fall!" Kate screamed.

"Don't worry don't worry you have me. There's nothing to worry about." Keith assured her.

"Oh please." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Made it!" Keith let his sweetheart down on the ground. They went to another room, but it was just like the other room only they had fragile ice floors.

"…oh boy." Kate and Keith face palmed.

* * *

**Rachel- That's all for today, folks! I want to post chapters up as quick as I can but it turns out they're short *Sweat drops* I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A BIT LONGER!**

**Sandy- Now she has this very importing test thing she has to do for her state. All the schools from where she's from have to do it so it's very big and important.**

**Rachel- However, I'll make room for my writing. The test only takes 4 days, though! So no worries!**

**Sandy, Aqua, & Rachel- Review please!**


	49. Chapter 49: Ice Ice Baby

**Rachel- OMG I GOT MY PC BACK! YAY!**

**Sandy- Sorry for the late update, folks. Her pc was down so then she had to get a new one and erased all her stuff.**

**Rachel- ALL MY MUSIC, MY SONY VEGAS PROJECTS, PICTURES OF KATE AND KEITH, DOCUMENTS, MY OBSESSION WITH LOVELY COMPLEX...**

**Aqua- *Sweatdrops* Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"Wah!" Kate screamed. "This is too scary!" She slid on the ice then fell on her knees. All of a sudden, she heard the ice starting to crack. Crap! She was on the fragile ice. She tried to scramble to her feet, but the ice was too slippery. The ice collapsed as she started to fall. A hand grabbed her as it lifted her up.

"Geez!" Keith yelled. "What the hell, Kate?!"

"Heh..." Kate sweatdropped. "Sorry."

"You're such a worry." Keith sighed.

Kate looked at Keith, then held out her arms. "Piggy back ride?"

Keith started blushing madly. "No!"

Kate pouted,then huffed. "Fine. I'll just keep on walk-"

"Fine fine fine!" Keith grabbed her arm, tugging her back. They made it to another room. It was icy cold and in there was a guy with ice blue hair, staring at the rangers.

"Well well well." He flipped his hair. "If it isn't the rangers."

"And you are?" Kate cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmph." He walked over, flickering his hair to the side. "The name's Ice."

"Lame." Kate snickered.

"Oh?" Ice snarled. "Then what's _your_ name?"

"We all known it's better than Ice." Keith stuck out his tongue.

"Why you..." Ice growled.

"My name is Kate." Kate said.

"Kate?" Ice rose an eyebrow. ".. haven't I met you somewhere?"

"No." Kate looked confused. "I hope I haven't."

"Catalina Katomi." Ice stared at her. "My ex-girlfriend."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Keith's jaw dropped. "This loser is your ex?"

"I don't remember having a boyfriend named Ice." Kate yawned.

"My real name is Dustin. Dustin Setsuko." Ice smirked.

"OH SHIT IT'S YOU!" Kate yelled.

"You never told me you had an ex." Keith blinked.

"Heh... well I dumped this idiot cause he was a total jerk." Kate gave a fake smile, gritting her teeth at Ice.

"I was only showing you my love and affection, Katie!" Ice cooed.

"Shut up, Dustin." Kate growled.

"It's Ice now, Katie." Ice wagered a finger.

"Stop calling me Katie." Kate balled her fist.

_Slap!_

Ice was knocked out on the floor, having a red mark on his cheek. Keith glared at the aqua-haired boy with his hand out.

"Leave _my_ Kate alone." Keith snarled at him.

"Geez. What's your problem?" Ice rubbed his sore cheek.

"Keith..." Kate whispered, blushing as her eyes sparkled.

"You shouldn't be messing with a Dim Sun leader." Ice smirked, pulling out a computer.

"I knew it." Kate said angrily. "I knew you were a bad person in the first place."

"But you know you loved me before." Ice shrugged with a grin. "Even though you're my sweet, cute, and beautiful ex, I'm afraid we're enemies now. Prepare for ultimate pain!" He fingers danced quickly on the keyboard. A Froslass came out from behind Ice.

"D-damn you!" Kate yelled.

"I still remember you hate Froslasses." Ice laughed.

"K-k-k-k-ke-" Kate started to tear up.

The Froslass came charging towards the vulnerable Kate. Keith jumped in front of his darling and quickly pulled his styler out.

"Capture on!"

_1 minute later..._

"Capture complete." Keith reeled back his disc, safely putting his styler back.

"Damn you, stupid red head..." Ice mumbled.

Keith whirled around, having a soft look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kate wiped some of her tears away. "Thank you."

"Why would a guy like you date someone as great at Kate?" Keith gave a cold stare at Ice.

"Well, she was one of the more cutest and the most beautiful girls in my neighborhood." Ice began, smirking. "I just had to ask her out. A lot of other guys have asked her out you know? It was a rare chance of lil Kate to say yes to someone."

Kate got back on her feet and stood next to Keith.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I must go." Ice said, walking past the rangers. He stopped where Keith was.

"I will steal her back from you one day, red head." Then walked towards the exit. "By the way, if you want that blue gem thing, there's a mighty strong Pokémon guarding it. Toddles."

"Lets go get the gem now." Keith grinned, taking Kate's hand. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "I absolutely won't let that jerk take you back."

Kate blushed. "I-idiot you're embarrassing me!"

"That was payback for earlier!" Keith sang, walking ahead of her.

"Idiot." Kate mumbled to herself. She then smiled, watching Keith walk ahead. "But I love you."

"Kate!" Keith called. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Kate said, running towards Keith.

Two pillars of Riolus stood in their way, holding a barrier in the middle and preventing from the rangers to move any further.

"Um..." Keith scratched his head. "How do we go on ahead?"

"Maybe we need two Riolus?" Kate suggested.

"Wait." Keith told her then ran off. "I saw two Riolus earlier!"

_Few minutes later..._

Keith came back with two Riolus by his side. "I think they have a connection with these pillars."

"Wow..." Kate gasped. "You _are_ smart!"

"Shut up..." Keith grunted. The Riolus looked at the pillars curiously, then got ready for an Aura Sphere. They fired it at the pillars. Nothing happened for a little, but then the barrier started disappearing.

"Ah, thank you!" Keith grinned at them , waving them goodbye as they ran off.

"I feel cold wind." Kate said.

"Lets go." Keith told her.

"Mhm." Kate nodded as the walked ahead. They ended up in a chamber. A icy wind came by. Flames were lit on pillars, startling Kate and Keith.

_"Aroo!" _

"Eh?" Kate and Keith looked around.

_"Aroo!"_

They looked ahead and saw a Lucario right in front of them, guarding the blue gem.

"I think we need to befriend it." Kate said as she stepped forward. "It's my turn to have the spotlight."

"That's my girl." Keith grinned.

"Hehe..." Kate giggled, then turned around and pulled out her styler.

"Capture on!"

_Few minutes later.._

"C-capture complete.." Kate said exhaustedly. The Lucario looked at her with a smile on it's face, stepping aside to reveal the blue gem.

"Can we..." Kate whispered.

The Lucario nodded and ran off.

"I think it'll let us take it." Kate smiled.

"Good job!" Keith gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay... I think we can successfully say...

"Mission Complete!"

"Now... lets go back to the Union." Kate told him. "I'm beat."

"I'm hungry." Keith whined. "Do you think you can make me a snack when we go back?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks." Keith grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Now I wonder how everybody would react when they find out that we're dating." Kate giggled.

* * *

**Rachel- YAY FINISHED THIS IN AN HOUR LOL**

**Sandy- Good jobbbbbb**

**Aqua- Review!**


	50. Chapter 50: Kate & Keith's First Date!

**Rachel**-** OWWWIEEEE I SCRATCHED MY FOOT WITH A PENCIL AND NOW IT BURNSSSSSSSS**

**Sandy- Tsk tsk tsk **

**Rachel- Hey!**

**Aqua- Hiya readers! The author and the cast would like to thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! Thanks to you loyal fans who review, you have helped this story reach 90 reviews!**

**Rachel- Celebrationnnnn! **

**Sandy- And now lets aim for 100!**

**Rachel- *Cries* you guys are the best!**

**All- Onto the story! R&R!**

* * *

Kate and Keith had to carry back the blue gem to the Union and to their surprise it was really light.

"Welcome back!" Rhythmi greeted the two. "How was your mission? Did you two do any lovey dovey stuff behind our backs?" She teased.

"N-no!" Keith stuttered, walking past her.

"You seem to be blushing, Kate." Rhythmi smirked. "What happened?"

"N-nothing happened." Kate assured her. "My face is just red from the cold."

"Geez. When are you two getting together?" Rhythmi sighed, walking away.

_In Keith and Kate's room..._

"It feel so good to be on my bed again!" Keith whooped, jumping onto his bed.

_"Weee!" _Aqua followed along with Keith.

"Maybe we should keep it a secret from everybody that we're dating." Kate said, crawling in her bed.

"Imagine Rhythmi's reaction." Keith sighed. "She'll be like 'Told ya so!'"

"That's Rhythmi for ya." Kate laughed.

"Professor Hastings said that since we did such a good job, we can take the day off tomorrow." Keith told her.

"Yay!" Kate cheered.

"So..." Keith grinned, walking over to Kate's bed. "Shall I take you somewhere nice tomorrow?"

"Wait a minute..." Kate chuckled. "Are you asking me out on our first date?"

"Maybe..." Keith faked whistled.

"I accept." Kate smiled.

"Great." Keith kissed her on the cheek. "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Kate yawned, turning off the lamp.

_The next day..._

"Kateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Keith called out. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost!" Kate called back.

"Well you are a girl so it's natural for you to take forever." Keith shrugged.

"Do you want me to punch you?!" Kate yelled.

"Sorry sorry." Keith laughed. Kate opened the bathroom door in a white tank top, a black skirt, curled hair, and black and white sneakers with a cute polka dot bow in her hair. Keith's eyes widened as his face started going Cherri Berry red.

"D-do I look okay?" Kate asked nervously.

"You're fine. Beautiful as always." Keith grinned.

"Thanks." Kate smiled back at him.

"Now..." Keith held out his hand. "Shall we get going?"

"We shall." Kate giggled, taking his hand.

_In Pueltown..._

"So where should we go first?" Keith asked, holding Kate's hand.

"Um.. how about we go to that new amusement park they opened?" Kate suggested.

"They have an amusement park?!" Keith asked excitedly.

"You like amusement parks, too?" Kate giggled.

"Lets go!" Keith cheered.

"Okay." Kate smiled. They arrived at the amusement park and decided to go on the Pokémon Tea Cup Ride first.

"This is fun!" Keith and Kate yelled, putting their hands up.

Next they decided to go on a roller coaster called Water Plunge. Kate gripped onto Keith's hand so that she wouldn't fall off, which melted Keith's heart greatly.

"You enjoying our date so far?" Keith asked as he bought a cotton candy for Kate.

"Yup." Kate cheerfully said. "If I went anywhere without you, it just isn't fun."

"Same here." Keith patted her on the head.

"Hey!" Kate laughed.

"Here you go." Keith handed her the cotton candy.

"Thank you." Kate grinned, eating the cotton candy. They walked around for a little longer and sat down to rest again.

"Keith!" Kate's eyes widened, tugging on the red head's shirt.

"Hmm?" Keith looked at her.

"Look!" Kate pointed out in the crowd. In the distance was Rhythmi, Isaac, Sven, Wendy, Crawford, Luana, Elaine and Ollie.

"Oh crap!" Keith and Kate scrambled to their feet and made a ran for it.

"Shoot we can't let them see us here!" Keith whispered.

"Uh... the fun house!" Kate pointed to a fun house. "I don't think they'll go in there."

"Alright." Keith nodded as they ran into the fun house. It turned out to be a horror house instead of a fun house...

"Eek!" Kate screamed. "Scary scary scary!"

"It's just fake... OH MY ARCEUS!" Keith yelled, running off with Kate in tow. They made it out, but coming towards their way was Crawford and Luana.

"Shit!" Keith face palmed, then he grabbed Kate's hand again and ran off the opposite direction from where Luana and Crawford were.

"That was a close one." Kate said.

"I think we lost them." Keith sighed. "Now we can hold hands..."

"But you were already holding my hand in the first place." Kate pointed out, giggling.

"Well..." Keith sheepishly scratched his neck, trying to find an answer.

"It's fine." Kate kissed him on the lips, they let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Love you." Keith whispered.

"Love you, too." Kate smiled.

"Sorry that this date was kinda ruined." He frowned.

"It's fine." Kate assured him. "Like I said, as long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

"Lets head back to the Union." Keith suggested. "It's almost dinner time."

"Okay." Kate and Keith walked off together hand in hand.

_At the Union after dinnertime..._

"Kate! Keith!" Rhythmi waved at the two.

"Oh hi, Rhythmi!" Kate waved back at her.

"Look what Isaac got me at the new amusement park in Pueltown!" She squealed, holding up a stuffed Pikachu. "Hey... weren't you two there?"

"Huh?" Kate and Keith jumped in unison. They both exchanged a glance at each other with that looked that said 'We're busted!'.

"No?" Kate rose an eyebrow. "We were just sleeping in our room the whole day since we were tired from the mission."

"Then how come I knocked on your guys' door and you guys weren't in there?" Rhythmi smirked. "Don't lie to me, you two."

"We know you guys were there." Sven and Wendy came up from behind.

"YOU TWO ARE DATINGGGGGGGG!" They cooed.

"Urk!" Keith turned red. "No we aren't!"

"We knew you two were dating from the minute you came back from the mission!" Rhythmi laughed.

"How so?" Kate asked. "Any proof?"

"Oh. Well you see, it was Rhythmi's idea to put a secret video recorder in Kate's pocket." Sven explained. "We saw everything. Except after Kate slipped on the ice, then the recorder stopped playing..."

"I bet these two that if you guys kissed they owed me 20 pokedollars." Rhythmi smirked. "And you guys did kiss!"

"You guys..." Keith balled his fists.

"...I'm so embarrassed." Kate looked at the ground, blushing as she fiddled with her feet.

Everyone was laughing as Keith face palmed.

"Congratulations, you two!" Rhythmi clapped. Sven and Wendy started clapping, too.

"Erm..." Keith scratched his head, blushing.

"But listen to me, red head." Rhythmi glared at Keith. "You dare hurt Kate's feelings and I'll kill the living hell out of you..."

"I would like to see you try." Keith chuckled. "Don't worry, though. I would never hurt Kate."

"Keep those words in mind." Rhythmi smiled.

"Well, we better go to sleep." Wendy told them. "It's almost our curfew time."

"Night, guys!"

* * *

**Rachel- Another chapter just for you guys! xD**

**Sandy- Review!**


	51. Chapter 51: Goodbye For Now!

**Rachel- Merp merp derp derp derp **

**Sandy- *sighs* **

**Rachel- MUST FIND A DRESS FOR THE FREAKING DANCE! *rages***

**Aqua- Before she goes into a rampage... onto the story!**

* * *

That morning, everybody in the Union gathered to the Tree of Harmony to see the Blue Gem's power come into action. Kate rubbed her eyes sleepily while Keith was half awake-half sleeping. They were too tired to get out of bed today.

"Alright." Professor tapped his cane, walking over to a strange machine. "We will now test the power of the Blue Gem. I have made this machine to help the Blue Gem spread it's power all over Almia to stop the Gigaremos and Mimiremos."

"Kate, dear." Chairperson Erma smiled, nodding her head. "Would you do the honors of placing the Blue Gem on the machine?"

"Sure." Kate rubbed her eyes once more to wake her up and carefully placed the blue gem on the platform. A bright light brighten up the room, sending tiny particles of light into the sky.

"It's so pretty..." Kate squinted her eyes. "But it hurts my eyes."

"Incoming report!" Rhythmi dashed into the room. "The rampaged Pokémon in Pueltown have settled down!"

"Brilliant!" Professor Hastings smiled, nodding his head praising himself.

"Huh?" Rhythmi clicked her headset. "Got another message. Pokémon from the Vien Forest were free from control!"

"Just as I suspected." Hastings chuckled. "Murph, may you check the dark shard's power level?"

"Okie dokey." Murph walked over to the capsule holding the dark shard. "Wow! It went down drastically! But..."

"But...?" Hastings echoed.

"The power didn't drop all the way to zero." Murph told him. "Not even close."

"What?!" Hastings gasped.

"Got bad news!" Linda came rushing into the room. "There are still a lot of Pokémon in the Vien Forest still under control!"

"Getting another report!" Rhythmi clicked her headpiece again. "Pokémon in Pueltown are going back into hypnosis again!"

Professor Hastings bit his lip and started panicking. "Why isn't it working? Did we do something wrong?!"

_Shineeee_

"Eh?" Rhythmi pulled out a necklace around her neck. "My necklace is glowing?"

_Shineeee_

"Huh?!" Linda pulled out a necklace, too. "Mine is, too!"

"Girls!" Hastings yelled, tapping his cane again. "Stand around the dark shard. Murph you too."

All three stood around the dark shard, waiting for something to happen.

_Shineeee_

"The glow looks so pretty." Kate awed, holding Keith's arm.

"Mhm." Keith agreed. A brilliant hue of red shone first, then blue, then yellow. Flashing colors came by and the dark shard was gone. No... it turned into a light stone! Hastings ran over to the capsule and check the level of the dark shard.

"Why..." Hastings stepped back. "The power went down to zero!"

"Rhythmi... Linda." Chairperson Erma spoke up. "Where did you two did those pendants?"

"Oh this?" Rhythmi held up a shiny yellow pendant. "Why, Isaac gave this to me as a present! He said he got it from the Harbua Desert."

"I got my pendant from Marcus." Linda said, holding up her pendant. "He told me his grandma got it for him when he went to visit Boyleland."

Hastings mulled over the new info and mumbled quite a bit.

"Maybe there are two other gems just like the blue gem." Hastings scratched his head, thinking madly.

"Kate, Keith." Chairperson called them. "Can you two go patrolling for a little?"

"Sure thing!" The two saluted, then ran out of the Union.

_Few hours later..._

Kate and Keith ran to the second floor into the research lab. Hastings whirled around, startling the two rangers.

"I've decided a new mission for the two of you." He said. "According to Brighton's Diary, the Tears of Prince are found as far as Hia Valley. The other two are found in Boyleland and in the Haruba Desert."

Keith and Kate both nodded, listening intensely.

"Kate, I'm assigning you to go to Haruba Desert to find the yellow gem. Keith, I'm assigning you to Boyleland to find the red gem." Hastings told them.

"Got it!" Kate and Keith said in unison, saluting.

"This is a very important mission." Hastings said. "We're counting on you two! Don't fail us and no pressure."

"This makes me even more nervous..." Kate thought, sweat dropping.

_Outside..._

"Well... I won't see you for a while." Kate smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you." Keith grinned, hugging Kate.

"Me too." Kate hugged him back.

"Have a safe journey!" Keith gave her a quick kiss on the lips before climbing on top of a Staraptor.

"You too!" Kate waved Keith a goodbye, climbing on top of a Staraptor as well.

The two rangers took a lift on and went two separate directions. Keith looked back sadly as so did Kate. They both waved a goodbye once more before disappearing into the distance. Little did Keith know what would happen to Kate during the mission...

* * *

**Rachel- DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**Sandy- Rachel has been trying to update daily just for you guys! And also so she can get this fanfic done before summer *Sweat drops***

**Rachel- Don't worry, though! Still got other story plans for the future! **

**Aqua- So make sure to review review review and review!**


	52. Chapter 52:The Boyleland VolcanoAgain!

**Rachel**-** I SET MY CLOCKS READY CAUSE I KNOW I'M ALWAYS LATEEE! *dances***

**Sandy- Another song for her to become obsessed with *face palm* Oh boy**

**Aqua- And tomorrow is her dance.**

**Rachel- Gonna go with my friends! LOL i has no date so I'm forever alone...**

**Sandy- Onto the story!**

* * *

Keith reached Boyleland within an hour or two. He examined the volcano and walked ahead, not really thinking.

"I wonder how Kate is doing..." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. All he could think about was Kate. Kate Kate Kate Kate... That girl is strong, no worries! But now she's Keith's girl. Of course he was to worry!

"Dammit!" He snapped at himself. "Snap out of it, Keithy!" He walked over to the first entrance but then in the corner of his eye there was a rusted metal gate on the far right side of the volcano. He curiously walked towards it and pulled on the bars. There were some heavy chains on the inside.

"What's in here?" Keith thought.

_"Something dangerous?" _Aqua suggested, climbing on top of Keith's shoulder.

"Oh. Well if it isn't the ranger from a while ago!" The Elder chuckled, slowly walking over to Keith with his back hunched.

"Oh hello, Mr. Elder!" Keith grinned, waving. "Uh hey I gotta question."

"What is it?" The Elder asked.

"Do you know what's behind the red gate?" Keith asked, pointing to the gate.

"Ah hmm ermm..." The Elder grumbled some answers. "To be honest I'm not sure me boy. However, I do have the key for the gate. Would you like to explore it?"

"I sure do." Keith nodded.

"Ah okay. I'll be back in a second." The Elder walked really fast back to his house. For an old man, he can sure walk fast. After a minute or so the Elder came back with a old metal key in his hand.

"There you are, reddy." The Elder warmly smiled as he went in front of the gate and put the key in the keyhole.

_Ka-chunk!_

The gate slowly opened as the Elder stepped aside.

"Be careful, my boy." The Elder said. "And watch out for flame sprouts."

'Got it." Keith grinned before entering the cave. "Thank you!"

* * *

_With Kate at Haruba Desert..._

"My Arceus, what's up with this sandstorm?!" Kate yelled as she coughed out some sand. Sheesh this was ridiculous... She went through the town, shielding her eyes. She kept on walking until the sandstorm started to die down.

"Oh thank you Arceus!" She cried, laughing. She walked ahead the sandy desert.

"I'm pretty sure Boyleland is way better than Haruba Desert..." Kate sighed. "Keith's so lucky..." Now that she thinks about it, the red ground on Boyleland is kind of like Keith's red hair. A Cacnea waddled by Kate as she kept on walking.

"The color of the Cacnea reminds me of Keith's eyes." Kate smiled.

_"Awwwww you miss him!" _Sandy gushed. _"But seriously, you need to keep your mind off of him for now and focus on the mission."_

"Ah you're right." Kate rolled her eyes, giggling. Another sandstorm brewed by, pissing off Kate once more.

_"Hey..." _Sandy piped up. _"What's that in the distance?"_

"Hmm..." Kate squinted her eyes. "I think that's the Hippowdon Temple!"

_"Great we made it!" _Sandy cheered.

"But crap how do we get rid of this sandstorm?" Kate grumbled, folding her arms.

_"My Pokemon senses tell me there's a Hippowdon near here causing the sandstorm." _Sandy told her. _"I think if you befriend the Hippowdon then you can enter the temple."_

"Good job, Sandy!" Kate gave her partner a thumbs up before searching through the sandstorm to find the stupid Hippowdon...

* * *

_Back to Keith in the Boyleland Volcano..._

"Ouch! Hot hot hot hot!" Keith yelped, stepping on his feet due to the heat of the floor.

_"Maybe this will help?" _Aqua sighed as he used a water gun attack on Keith's shoes, which ended up getting all over Keith leaving the red head relieved yet pissed.

"Thanks I guess." Keith chuckled, shaking off water from his hair. "So... how do we get across the lava?" He pulled out his styler and looked it up. It started that you need a Torkoal.

_"There's a Torkoal right there!" _Aqua pointed ahead of Keith.

"Great!" Keith patted Aqua's head, then pulled out his styler. "Capture on!" Keith's capture was successful as he explored the volcano some more.

"And I was like 'Jane, that was so yesterday!'"

"What the hell?" Keith whispered, hiding behind a rock. Two Team Dim Sun Grunts were talking, only they were girls.

"Who wears polka dots now these days?" Another huffed, flipping her puffy hair.

"Hey..." The other grunt looked at Keith's directions. "Who's that?"

"Shit!" Keith mentally faced palmed.

"It's a ranger!" The other exclaimed. "But he sure is cute."

"He is a babe." The other grunt nodded. "But too bad we have to use the miniremo."

"Bring it on." Keith smirked, pulling out his styler.

"KYAAA HIS SMIRK IS SO SEXY!" The two grunts squealed.

"Can't help that I'm irresistible." Keith thought, grinning to himself.

"You two ladies are just adorable." Keith began, smirking as he leaned against the wall. "However, I'm already taken."

"WHATTTT?!" They screamed.

"Nana!" One of the grunts shook the other grunt. "Get the miniremo ready! We'll impress him then!"

"Yeah yeah! Good idea, Cat!" The other grunt, Nana, pulled out a miniremo and tapped some buttons. A Bagon and two Shelgons jumped into the scene and charged right for Keith.

"Capture on!"

_Few minutes later..._

Keith pulled back his styler as the Pokemons looked around in confusion. Then, they ran off, leaving the two grunts panicking.

"Your plan totally backfired, Cat!" Nana screamed. "Now my makeup is ruined!"

"Your makeup is ruined?!" Cat screamed back. "Look at mine!" The two girls ran off, bawling their eyes out.

_"Well then..."_ Aqua shook his head.

Keith walked up a little further until he reached another entrance. Up ahead were two more Dim Sun girls and a teen with a spunky pink ponytail heading for his way.

"Well well well." The two Dim Sun grunts said. "If it isn't a ranger."

"Great..." Keith sighed. "Even more of them."

"We are the The Dim Sun Crimson Unit, here to protect the lovely Lavana!" The two girls cheered.

"You two!" The pink haired girl spat. "Stay out of my spotlight!"

"And you are?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

"I'm Lavana." She flipped her hair.

"You remind me of that dude. Ice was it?" Keith shivered. "Both disgusting hags."

"HAG?!" She fumed. "I mean I understand if it's Ice but me?! Oh heck no!"

"L-lady Lavana!" The two girls tried to calm their leader down.

_Beep beep!_

"Hello? Keith asked, sweat dropping as Lavana was still trying to get out of the grip of the two grunts.

"Hi, Keith!" Kate cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, Katie Kat!" Keith chuckled. Keith made sure to put his volume low so that the Dim Sun members wouldn't hear.

"I hope I didn't bother you!" Kate softly said.

"No problem." Keith assured her. "Besides... there's a chick fight going on right now."

"Now I'm finally calm." Lavana huffed. "I would've strangled you. But you're just too handsome for me to do that."

"...what?" Kate started ragging.

"You are the total package." Lavana smiled. "If you weren't a ranger then I would totally go out with you."

"OLD HAG BACK OFF!" Kate yelled through the styler.

"HAG?!" Lavana fumed once more.

"Dia!" One of the grunts yelled.

"On it!" The other grunt, Dia, grabbed hold of Lavana while the other grabbed hold of her as well.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Lavana screamed.

"Heh..." Keith smirked. "That was... my girlfriend."

"Shit you're taken!" Lavana pouted.

"Keith, I'll talk to you later." Kate smiled. "Love you and BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA THAT CHICK WILL YA?!"

"Hahaha!" Keith started laughing. "Don't worry I will. Just for you."

"Hehehe..." Kate giggled. "Okay, see ya!"

"Alright... I've calmed down." Lavana patted her skirt.

"Lady Lavana!" The Crimson Unit said. "We will get back revenge to the ranger just for you!"

"Well... alright." Lavana yawned.

"Prepare to go down, ranger!" The pulled out a miniremo and two Monfernos came from the ceiling, startling Keith.

"Capture on!" Keith pulled out his styler and the disc went flying.

_Few minutes later..._

Keith grinned to himself as the two girls started crying.

"Capture complete." He laughed.

"My makeup!" They cried.

"Out of the way!" Lavana screamed.

"...okay." The Crimson Unit squeaked, stepping back.

"For you and your girlfriend calling me a hag and defeating my Crimson Unit, I'll defeat you here and take the red gem that lies somewhere in the volcano!" Lavana started tapping away on the miniremo. An Infernape came from behind her and saw Keith. It immediately gritted it's teeth at Keith and charged at him.

"Once again... capture on!"

This was a tough capture. The Infernape kept on jumping all over the place. It gave Keith a few minutes before the capture was complete.

Lavana bit her lip in surprise and panic, but tried to keep her cool.

"T-that should've made you tired." She gasped for air. "If you think you can get that stupid gem so easily you're mistaken! There's a tough Pokemon guarding it! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of here since my makeup is now ruined and so is my hair!" All three girls ran out of the volcano in a hurry.

_"Good job!" _Aqua laughed. _"You beat those girls good! They even bawled their eyes out!"_

__Keith laughed along. "Now lets go get that gem."

* * *

**Rachel- WAH I'm so tired to type the rest. Sadly tomorrow, no chapter. But I'll try to post 2 chapters up on Saturday!**

**Sandy- Review review**

**Aqua- AND REVIEW!**

**Rachel- Nom nom nom nom I want bread LOL**


	53. Chapter 53: Red and Yellow Gems!

**Rachel- Ahhhh! Just got back from my friend's house and I haven't started on da chapterrr!**

**Sandy- Onto the story!**

* * *

Keith and Aqua kept on walking around for a while. Keith just wanted to go back to the Union and then see his beautiful girl just waiting for him.

"Ah..." Keith sighed, happily daydreaming.

_"Stop your daydreaming and focus." _Aqua snapped.

"Ahhh!" Keith fell down in a hole and had a rough landing. "Ow..."

_"You okay?" _Aqua asked, scurrying to Keith's side.

"Yeah." Keith grinned, getting back up. "Is it just me or is it hotter in here?"

_"No it is hot in here." _Aqua said.

"Well, lets keep on going." Keith told Aqua as they ran.

"Oh shoot... Fire sprouts." Keith gulped.

_Fwoosh!_

_"Wah! And flaming boulders!" _Aqua squeaked. Keith and Aqua were able to avoid the flame sprouts and ducked the boulders and safely made it passed them.

"...Okay now it's crazy hot in here." Keith panted, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

_"Should I use my water gun on you?" _Aqua offered.

"Nah I'm good." Keith assured him.

_"Hey..." _Aqua nudged him. _"What's that shining in front?"_

Keith and Aqua walked a little closer to it. Keith squinted his eyes and realized it was the red gem.

"Its the red gem!" Keith cheered. "Score!" He reached out his hand to grab the gem, but then the ground started shaking and magma started exploding everywhere. Steam started coming out from the ground as Keith panicked and got off the platform.

"What just happened?" Keith asked, still a bit shaken up.

Aqua's eyes widened with fear. _"I think that's what happened!" _He pointed in front of them again and instead of the gem was a Heatran standing right in front of them.

"Ah I see!" Keith smirked. "It's protecting the gem. Since it's hot in here and all..." Keith took off his shirt and threw it at Aqua. "I'm gonna befriend it shirtless!"

_"Are you trying to make it become disgusted?"_ Aqua sweat dropped.

"Who cares." Keith laughed, pulling out his styler. "Capture on!"

_Few minutes later..._

"Phew..." Keith panted, falling on his knees. "I-I have to admit, that was a tough capture..."

The Heatran looked at Keith for a minute, then moved aside revealing the red gem, nodding its head in approval.

"T-thank you!: Keith grinned, getting up.

Heatran smiled at Keith before jumping back into the magma.

"Great! We got the red gem!" Keith whooped, putting his shirt back on.

_"Now lets get outta here." _Aqua laughed.

_Back at the Union..._

"Good job, Keith!" Professor Hastings praised the red head.

__"Is Kate back?" Keith asked, hopefully.

"No." Chairperson Erma shook her head. "But she did report she'll be back by tomorrow."

"Great." Keith grinned. "I'm cool with that."

"Now why don't you go rest up for the rest of the day?" Erma told him. "You look worn out."

"Ah I kind of am." Keith sweat dropped. "Goodnight, Chairperson Erma."

_The next day..._

"Is he awake?"

"Ngh..." Keith mumbled, opening his eyes. To this surprise, he saw a bright and smiling Kate in his face.

"Good morning!" She smiled, giggling.

Keith immediately got up and hugged her. "Morning."

"K-keith you're killing me..." Kate choked out.

"Hehe... sorry." Keith laughed. "So you got the yellow gem?"

"Yup!" She cheerfully said. "Chairperson Erma wants us at the rooftop right now."

_At the rooftop..._

"Alright... lets test it out!" Hastings said enthusiastically. All three gems were in their capsules around several dark shards in another capsule. All three gems began to glow as light filled the whole room. All shards became transparent within seconds.

"I got news!" Rhythmi ran into the room. "Pokemons that were hypnotized are now starting to calm down!"

"Great!" Hastings chuckled. "I knew this would work!"

"Now we can take down Team Dim Sun." Kate cheered, high-fiving Keith.

They might seem happy right now, but the next day something terrible will happen... worrying Keith to death...

* * *

**Rachel- Errrr bad cliffie XD**

**Sandy- Next chapter is on its way, folks!**

**Aqua- Review!**


	54. Chapter 54: It's a Deal Now Let Her Go!

**Rachel- Yay! Here's the next chapter, readers!**

**Sandy- Onto the story!**

* * *

_The next day..._

"Good morning, Kate!" Keith yawned, stretching his arms. He glanced over to the bed next to him and realized that Kate wasn't moving. Maybe she was still sleeping? Keith got up and walked over to the other bed.

"Hey... get up..." He grumbled, shaking the blanket. He then realized that Kate wasn't in bed.

"Maybe she got breakfast without me." Keith thought, rubbing his temples.

_In the Cafeteria..._

"Yo!" Keith greeted, entering the cafeteria.

"Morning, dork." Rhythmi stuck out her tongue.

"Morning, Keith." Isaac greeted, waving.

"At least some people have manners." Keith shot a glare at Rhythmi.

"We're having pancakes today!" Linda announced, flipping a pancake.

"Oh, is Kate here?" Keith asked, looking around.

"No." Rhythmi replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"She never misses Pancake Monday." Keith frowned.

"Aw Keith misses his girlfriend." Rhythmi cooed.

"She was here yesterday." Keith said, taking a chair and sitting down.

"Maybe she's out patrolling." Isaac said. "Or maybe taking a morning stroll."

"Yeah... maybe." Keith mumbled.

_After breakfast..._

"Come on Kate, pick up." Keith whispered, dialing Kate's styler number.

_Beep beep! The person you want to reach is currently not here. Please recall._

"Dammit..." Keith sighed. "Well, I shouldn't worry. She'll be back soon."

"Keith!" Rhythmi screamed, panicking as she kicked his door open.

"Hey!" Keith stood up, pissed. "Why'd you d-"

"No time! Go to the third floor!" Rhythmi panicked, running out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Keith shook his head, running to the third floor. His eyes widen as he saw a gigantic hole in the wall as there was a helicopter with the Dim Sun logo on it.

"Dim Sun." Keith whispered, gritting his teeth. The door opened on the helicopter and a fairly large tan man with yellow hair and a yellow outfit appeared, smirking at the rangers.

"Well well well if it isn't rangers." He huffed, crossing his arms. "We hear you has yellow gem, yes?"

"Who are you?" Keith yelled.

"Shuts up!" The man yelled back. "But if you wants to knows, my name is Heath!"

"Out of all the names, it has to sound like mine." Keith sweat dropped.

"Tell you losers what." Heath smirked, cracking his knuckles. "You gives us yellow gem and we gives you something importants."

"Like what?" Keith yawned. "Rhythmi's childhood teddy bear or Isaac's baby blanket?"

"Hey!" The two blondes yelled at Keith, who stuck out his tongue at them in response.

'Evens better." Heath snapped his fingers. "Boys!"

Keith gasped, covering his mouth. There was Kate, tied up and all bruised up all around. Her arm and face were covered in dry blood as she opened her eyes.

"KATE!" Keith yelled.

"K-keith..." She whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So... here's the dealy." Heath smirked. "You gives us yellow gem and we no hurt your friend."

"And if we don't?" Linda rose an eyebrow.

"Then..." Heath smirked, balling his fist. "Heath will shows you an example."

He gave Kate a direct punch in the face. Kate yelled out in pain as Keith watch in horror. Kate fell, her face starting to bleed again. Tears came out of her eyes as she couldn't do anything.

"STOP IT!" Keith hollered.

"Fine..." Professor Hastings murmured with his head low. "Stop hurting her and we'll give you the gem!"

"Goods." Heath had an evil grin on his face. "Here's your stupids friend!" He threw Kate from the helicopter with her eyes closed.

"KATEEE!" Keith yelled, running as fast as he could to catch his girl. He caught her right on time before she could hit ground. He slid across the floor as he gripped onto her tight.

"Here!" Hastings threw the yellow gem up to Heath.

"That a goods old man." Heath laughed, taking the yellow gem. "Me out!" And with that, the door slammed shut and the helicopter flew away.

"Kate! Kate!" Keith was on the verge of tears. "Someone, bring her to the infirmary!" Some people came in and took Kate to a local hospital. Keith balled up his fists, teary eyed.

"I-I will never forget that bitch!" Keith yelled.

_At the hospital..._

Keith sat on the chair impatiently, waiting for the nurse to come out with the results.

"It's going to be alright, Keith." Rhythmi assured him. "Kate's really strong..."

"I know..." Keith muttered. "If only it was me instead of poor innocent Kate. Kate did nothing wrong!"

Rhythmi closed her eyes in sadness. "This hurts me too, Keith. It's not only you."

"If only I could go up to that Heath dude or whatever and punch him in the guts..." Keith gritted his teeth, cracking his knuckles.

The door opened as Keith and Rhythmi stood up. The nurse looked nervous and gulped.

"Your friend... well... we don't know how to put it, but she's on the verge of dying here." The nurse said in sadness.

And that's when Keith lost it. No freaking way...

"No..." Rhythmi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she started tearing up. "It can't be..."

"Nurse!" Keith whispered. "Isn't there a way to save Kate?!"

"We're trying our very best." The nurse nodded. "We'll be sure she doesn't die. However, she has very serious injuries. We had to stitch up her back and some of her arm, she took some bullet shots on her knees, punches in the face and a black eye, and she looks like she has been thrown on the ground a lot."

"Those stupid Dim Sun asses..." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Please wait a little longer." The nurse bowed. "She just needs a few more stitches..."

_Few hours later..._

"She is resting right now." The nurse informed them. "She wants to see you two."

"Us?" Keith and Rhythmi asked.

"Mhm." The nurse smiled, nodding. Keith and Rhythmi both entered the room, where a treated Kate is lying in bed. Kate noticed them right away and weakly smiled.

"Keith... Rhythmi..." She whispered, her voice croaked.

"Are you okay?" Rhythmi asked softly.

"I-i'm fine..." Kate smiled.

"Thank goodness..." Keith smiled in relief, flopping his head into Kate's shoulder. Kate just patted his head, happy that he and Rhythmi were here.

"Do you need anything, Kate?" Rhythmi offered. "I'm going to go to the food court to get something for me to eat. If you want I'll buy you some orange juice."

"I'm alright, Rhythmi..." Kate assured her. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Anything for my best friend." Rhythmi smiled. "I'll be back soon." Rhythmi slowly closed the door as she exited out of the room.

"I thought I lost you." Keith murmured into Kate's ear.

"I wouldn't lose that easily..." Kate chuckled. "You and everyone else are the reasons why I have to live."

"You're just amazing..." Keith grinned. "And that's why I love you."

"Me too..." Kate smiled. They both eskimo kissed each other before Keith had to leave. As he left the room, in the corner was a strange and suspicious man looking at Kate's door number.

"Heh... good work, Heath." He laughed coldly. "Now aim for the red head next..."

* * *

**Rachel- And there you have it, folks!**

**Heath- WHY NO AUTHOR SAVE ME?!**

***sees an angry mob of Kate fans* GET BACK HERE! *Sees Keith running with a chainsaw in his hands* EDSKGFHKS F SDIFD HFISJF**

**Rachel- *Sweat drops* Well you did try to kill Kate in the story.**

**Heath- Me is a goods actor, huh? *anime sparkles***

**Sandy- Now we just need to work on your english.**

**Aqua- Review!**


	55. Chapter 55: It's Over

**Rachel- SHE'S GOT LOVE LIKE WOE! OH OH OH OH OH!**

**Sandy- YOU WERE JUST OBSESSED WITH ANOTHER SONG LITERALLY 2 DAYS AGO!**

**Rachel- WOAH OH OH OH OH!**

**Sandy- *Face palms* Onto the story folks!**

* * *

_In a house in a very dark place...__  
_

"You got the plan?" A strange man asked. His uniform was from the Altru Tower, but kept his name tag hidden. He brushed some of his hair back as he placed his feet on the desk.

"Yup." A beautiful girl in her teens smiled innocently. Her long soft brown hair swished as a cold wind blew by. Heavy rain pounded on the roof as the man glared at her.

"Save your innocence until you get there." The man spat.

"Got it." The girl nodded, turning around and taking her leave.

_At the Union..._

"Rain rain go away..." Kate muttered, sighing as she stared out the window. Keith flopped on his bed, playing his video game.

The rain isn't going to go away just because you're singing that stupid song." Keith sighed, tapping away on his video game.

"I know." Kate giggled. "I'm just super bored."

"Here, catch." Keith tossed her a game console like his. "Play this super fun game with me."

"What is it?" Kate asked, sitting next to Keith, peaking at the console screen.

"It's this zombie game and you get to jack cars and kill the police." Keith laughed.

"Aw why are you playing this game?" Kate asked sadly. "... WITHOUT ME?!"

"Hahaha!" Keith laughed even more. "Classic Kate. Okay now click the multiplayer button."

"Okay." Kate did as Keith said.

"And... there ya go!" Keith chuckled.

"Yippie!" Kate cheered.

"Kate! Keith!" Rhythmi burst into the room. "There's someone injured badly!"

"Okay the video game can wait later then." Kate said, putting down the console.

"Alright." Keith grinned as he and Kate ran out to the bottom floor. A soaking wet girl was covered in a blanket, coughing and sneezing. Keith had to admit, she was really pretty. She looked up at Keith, which startled him.

"H-help me..." Her voice croaked, stretching out one of her hands.

"Here I'll take her to the infirmary." Keith said, holding the girl bridal style. She was pretty light and looked about Keith's age.

"Careful." Kate said, walking by Keith.

"Mhm." Keith nodded, running to the emergency room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) _In the emergency room..._

"You have to be more careful." Keith sighed as he wrapped bandages around the girl's arm. She quietly stared at the ground.

"So..." Keith broke in, trying to stop the awkward silence. "What's your name?"

"...It's Ana." She spoke up with a small smile on her face.

"Ah." Keith grinned. "Nice meeting ya. Name's Keith."

"Keith?" She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes hat almost look just like Kate's eyes. "Haven't I- wait... nevermind." She softly said.

"Huh?" Keith asked.

"Oh... nothing." She softly smiled.

"I guess I ask Professor Hastings if you can stay for a while. The rain is going to go on for about a week and you have some injuries that need to heal." Keith said, dabbing her arm with some cotton.

"Really?" Ana gasped. "B-but I couldn't. I mean, this too kind of you guys to take me in. It's alright..."

"Nah." Keith waved it off. "Don't say stuff like that."

"...Thank you." Ana whispered.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) _In Kate and Keith's room..._

"So how is she?" Kate asked, looking at Keith from her bed.

"I just wrapped her arm in some bandages." Keith told her as he sat down on his bed.

"The rain sucks, doesn't it." Kate sighed as she rolled over on her side, staring out the window.

"It does." Keith said. Keith noticed something under Kate's blanket. A tiny ear was poking out. Keith squinted his eyes and realized that it was the Teddiursa bear that he gave her! After all this time, she kept it. Keith grinned at how adorable Kate was and now that she was his girl.

"I'm going to go to bed." Kate smiled, getting up to give Keith a goodnight kiss.

"Night." Keith grinned.

Nothing would get in their way... until...

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) _The next day..._

"My back hurts!" Kate whined as she fell off her bed. "Ow..."

"You're so clumsy." Keith rolled his eyes, grinning at Kate.

"It's not funny!" Kate pouted.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in!" Kate and Keith yelled in unison. The door slowly opened and there was Ana in a nightgown, looking very shy.

"Um... did I disturb you?" She softly asked.

"No not at all." Kate laughed. "This idiot here was laughing at me earlier anyways."

"No I wasn't." Keith objected. "I just rolled by eyes at you."

"But clearly you here laughing on the inside."

"How would you know that?"

"Cause you're Keith, duh!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Hehe..." Ana giggled. "You two are really funny."

"Actually Keith's suppose to be the clown around here." Kate pointed at the red head, sweat dropping.

"Keith, is that your girlfriend?" Ana asked. "She's really pretty."

"Aw thank you." Kate blushed, sheepishly scratching her neck. "But you're prettier than me."

"Not true." Ana softly smiled at Kate.

"She's so sweet." Kate said.

"Ana!" Keith fell over anime style. "What did you do to your arm?!"

"It's bleeding badly!" Kate gasped, just barely noticing it right now.

"Was I not suppose to take off the Band-Aids?" Ana asked, looking at the ground with guilt.

"It's fine let me put on some more Band-Aids." Keith sighed, walking out of the room with Ana. "I'll be right back, Kate!"

"Kay!" Kate cheerfully said.

_Grumble!_

"Ah I'm hungry!" Kate laughed. "Well time to go eat."

_((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) In the emergency room..._

"I'm sorry..." Ana whispered sadly.

"It's fine it's fine." Keith assured her, putting double layers of Band-Aids this time.

"Do you really love Kate...?" Ana asked with a smile on her face.

"With all my heart." Keith grinned, closing his eyes.

"But..." Ana said. Keith was just dreaming about Kate when Ana leaned in and kissed Keith right on the lips. At the same time, Kate happened to walk by the Emergency room to bring some breakfast for Keith upstairs. In the corner of her eye was Ana... kissing Keith and it looked like he likes the kiss. Kate's eyes widened, dropping the tray of food on the ground. Ana immediately stopped after and Keith was in shock, looking at Ana with a weird face.

"Ana?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

Keith heard running footsteps in the hall and saw a small spiked pigtail towards the end.

"Kate!" Keith dashed out of the emergency room, chasing after the brunette.

"Step one complete..." Ana thought, chuckling softly.

"Kate! Kate!" Keith yelled, catching up to Kate.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kate spat, whirling around.

"It's not what it looks like!" Keith told her.

"That you were kissing Ana and you clearly liked the kiss? Oh then what was it?!" Kate yelled.

"No no no she kissed me!" Keith assured her.

"But you had your eyes closed and it looked liked you really like the kiss!" Kate screamed. Kate glared at Keith for a minute, then whirled back and walked away.

"Kate!" Keith yelled.

"Shut up!" Kate screamed. "We're done!"

"Wh..." Keith was speechless.

No.

Possible.

Freaking.

Way...

"What the hell it wasn't even my fault!" Keith yelled.

"I saw what you did and that's that!" Kate snapped. "We're done and from now on we're strangers and no longer partners!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_ Back in the emergency room..._

"Was it a mission complete?" A deep voice echoed through a phone.

"Well step one." Ana laughed, but this time a different tone was in her voice. It wasn't the cute and innocent Ana but a nasty and devious one.

"Now we'll just wait for step two..."

* * *

**Rachel- OMG DON'T KILL ME! *runs away* **

**Sandy- LETS KILL ANA!**

**Aqua- GET THE SHOT GUNS!**

**Rachel- *grabs pitchfork* LETS DO THIS SHIT!  
**

**Sandy- But who's the mysterious man?**

**Rachel- You... shall find out soon!**

**Sandy- We know you readers will be pissed but... review please! Next chapter is on it's way!**

**Aqua- PS sorry for the inconvenience btw! We haven't gave you any new chapters lately but we'll try to get right back on track!**


	56. Chapter 56: Incredible Machine

**Rachel- Welcome backkkk to Things I'll Never Sayyyyyyyyyy!**

**Sandy- I'm hungry *goes to the kitchen***

**Aqua- *Sweatdrops* Onto the story!**

* * *

That night's dinner wasn't the best. Keith just poked at his food before he excused himself and left the dining room. Ana later on said she was feeling better and decided to leave and thanked the Union for letting her stay. Rhythmi and Isaac got in a tiny argument later on but then made up. Hours later, Hastings called everybody up to the Research room late at night. Kate grumpily rubbed her eyes while Keith stayed in the corner away from Kate.

"Everybody listen up!" Hastings spoke up, tapping his cane. "We have found a blueprint, but it's locked with a password. I believe it's from Altru."

"Isaac, dear." Erma said. "Perhaps you know the password?"

"Blueprint?" Isaac asked, thinking if he had dealt with a password before. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"First time Isaac has forgot something." Rhythmi joked, chuckling.

"Wait... it's _that_ blueprint isn't it." Isaac mumbled.

"Isaac?" Erma asked.

"Oh terribly sorry." Isaac bowed. "Anyways, I think I know what blueprint you're talking about. Altru said it'll help the Pokemon become free! The password is Melody. It's my little sister's name."

"Nage!" Hastings called.

"On it!" Nage said, typing on the keyboard as fast as he could.

"Alright, bring it on the monitor." Hastings told him.

Data and pictures came up on the Underfoot monitor. Everyone stared at it for a minute.

"Isn't..." Keith couldn't make it out.

"Altru?" Kate tilted her head.

"It says something about an incredible machine?" Sven rose an eyebrow.

"Isaac, could you care to explain?" Hastings asked.

"I-I'm sorry I honestly don't know what the incredible machine is." Isaac sighed.

"Do you think maybe Dim Sun is going to corrupt the Altru tower or something?" Wendy asked.

"What's that on the top?" Keith asked.

"It can't be..." Kate gasped.

"The Shadow Crystal!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"This is making no sense!" Hastings scratched his head vigorously.

"Why don't you all go to bed now." Erma said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow then."

"Night!"

Keith felt bad if Kate had to sleep on the couch or on the floor downstairs so he took a blanket and a pillow and went downstairs with Aqua. It was pitch black but he didn't care. His sadness needed to be sucked up into the darkness. He felt the couch and crawled on it, where he placed the blanket over him and laid down on his pillow.

_"You okay?" _Aqua asked as he squirmed under Keith's arm.

"No..." Keith mumbled. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

_The next day..._

"Kate, Keith." Erma called the two sleepy rangers. "I want you two to go patrolling together please."

Kate gave a low glare at Keith, then went back to her normal face at Erma. "Okay."

Kate and Keith stayed away from each other, Kate taking the left and Keith the right.

"This is so awkward..." Keith thought, sighing.

"Yeah! They're going to activate the Incredible Machine soon!"

"Incredible Machine?" Keith and Kate both echoed. They looked at each other for a split second then hurried to where the voice was coming from. Near a cliff were two Dim Sun grunts talking. Kate and Keith hid behind a bush, observing them.

"I wonder how we'll make it work with only one gem." One Dim Sun grunt said.

"Easy. We just steal it from the rangers." The other grunt shrugged. "Lady Ana is on the case."

"Ana?!" Kate gasped.

"So she's working for Dim Sun..." Keith whispered.

"I didn't see that coming." Kate sweat dropped.

"Me either." Keith chuckled. They totally forgot that they weren't speaking to each other for that minute.

"And we have the Shadow Crystal with us so it's no problem!" One snickered.

You remember that mushroom guy? Um Isaac was it? Luckily we brainwashed him before he could tell the rangers!" The other grunt laughed.

"So Altru Tower they're setting up the Incredible Machine right?" One grunt asked. "Just to make sure."

"Yup." The other nodded. "Now lets go before we get caught by the boss."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Keith yelled jumping out from the bush. "TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS INCREDIBLE MACHINE WILL YA?!"

"Eek! Ranger!" The two grunts screamed.

"THERE AINT NO RUNNING HERE!" Keith grabbed the two grunts by their collar and started shaking them ."TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE!"

"This ranger is crazy!" One cried.

"Okay okay okay! To be honest, we don't know that much about the Incredible Machine!" Another grunt wailed. "We're only grunts not an admin or leader!"

Keith grumbled for a little and dropped the two grunts down on the ground. They ran as quickly as they could away from Keith.

"That felt good to do." Keith sighed in relief.

"Well at least we got some info." Kate said, coming out from the bush. "Now lets go tell Hastings and Erma."

"Wait.. Kate." Keith stopped her in her tracks.

"Hmm?" Kate whirled around.

Keith stared at her for a minute. "...nevermind." He grinned.

"Got it." Kate smiled. "Now lets hurry I want lunch!"

"I guess I have to start all over again." Keith thought. "But it's really fun to be around Kate so I guess it won't be bad..."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))) ))))))))) _Back at the Union..._

"So Dim Sun is going to launch the Incredible Machine from Altru Tower?" Hastings asked.

"Yup." Kate nodded.

"Hmm..." Hastings mulled over the information.

"Why don't you two go eat some lunch. I believe we will have a plan later." Erma smiled at the two rangers.

"Yay!"

* * *

**Rachel- Randomness of this chapter but blah blah blah blah blah**

**Sandy- You readers get 3 chapters today! Possibly 4! So this is the 2nd chapter for today.**

**Aqua- Review!**


	57. Chapter 57: No Way

**Rachel- SODA SODA SODA SODAAAAA**

**Sandy- Alright who gave her the soda?**

**Rachel- Myself!**

**Aqua- I'll go hid the rest.**

**Rachel-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sandy- *sweat drops* Onto the story!**

* * *

_At night..._

Keith was downstairs eating dinner and Kate was already done so she went upstairs in her room. She broke up with her. I twas her idea not his. Yet in her heart, she wants to yell out 'I didn't mean to!' to Keith. Back to square one for the both of them.

_Bang!_

"Huh?" Kate looked around the room frantically.

_Bang!_

"What's going on?" Kate wondered to herself. She looked at the window and saw a rock being throw. Outside was a dark figure looking at her. Kate gulped as she slowly opened the window. "H-hello?"

"Catalina." The figure stepped into the light and there was Ice, no Dustin, no Ice or whatever!

"Dustin?" Kate asked. "What are you doing here I'm gonn-"

"Listen." Ice sighed. "I'm sorry for how I was treating you back then."

"Huh. First time I've heard Dustin say the words 'I'm Sorry'." Kate said.

"Are you still with that red head?" Ice asked.

"Um..." Kate stuttered, then looked at the floor. "No..."

"Did you break up with him or did he break up with you?" Ice asked, sitting down on a rock.

"... I broke up with him." Kate said softly.

"Well..." Ice said. "If you could give me another chance, maybe I can do better than my old me and him..."

Kate looked at Ice for a minute, but then sighed. "How? Look Dustin, you're a really nice guy but I don't have any feelings for anyone right now. I'm sorry..."

"I see." Ice sighed, then chuckled for a little. "I kind of knew you would say that. But it's fine then."

"I guess you really are a nice guy." Kate smiled.

"Only sometimes." Ice grinned. "Well, gotta get going. See ya, Kate."

Kate blinked. Did he just call her Kate? Not Catalina?

"Yo!" Keith flung the door open.

"Eek!" Kate screamed, whirling around and froze.

"What happened?" Keith asked, scratching his head.

"Just looking out the window." Kate said.

"Ah okay." Keith grinned, lying down on his bed.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) _Somewhere in the woods..._

"Plan two ready?"

"Ready."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) _The next day..._

"Sunny day sunny day!" Kate chanted, skipping ahead of Keith.

"You must love sunny days." Keith laughed.

"Yup!" Kate smiled. Kate was suppose to be mad at Keith, but when she's around him she can't help but smile and it's just so hard to be mad at the red head.

"Help me!" A scream was heard in the distance.

"Lets go!" Kate grabbed Keith's handed and dragged him to the scene. When they arrived, there was no one.

"Huh?" Kate looked around. "I swore I thought it was here..."

"Maybe they were already saved?" Keith suggested.

"Maybe." Kate nodded.

_BANG!_

Keith slowly fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his back. Kate watched in horror as she gasped, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"KEITH!" She screamed, lifting the red head up. She looked where the gunshot would've been, but no one was in sight. She couldn't feel any other person with them besides her and Keith.

"Keith Keith Keith Keith wake up!" Kate panicked, shaking the red head. "No no no no no please don't die!"

Keith didn't move at all. Kate's hands were covered with blood but she didn't care. Tears spilled out from her eyes. She couldn't stop them.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, burying her face in his shirt. "I never wanted to break up... I thought that you would look better with Ana since she was way prettier and way better than I would have ever been to you... Keith I love you... don't die!"

No response.

"P-please..." Kate lifted up Keith and ran straight to the Union. She kicked the door opened as she panted, gripping onto Keith. Everybody froze in shock, then immedietly started calling the hospital and got some bandages for Keith.

"W-what happened?!" Rhythmi asked, gasping.

"Someone shot him..." Kate cried, falling to her knees. "If only it was me they shot... Why..."

Rhythmi bend over and pat her on the back. "It's okay... Keith will never give up from a gun shot."

Kate sniffed and couldn't stop crying. She couldn't breathe.

"You know... when you were captured by Heath this was Keith's reaction, too." Rhythmi softly told her. "He wished that it was him who was capture instead of you."

"R-really?" Kate asked, hiccupping.

"Yup." Rhythmi smiled.

"K-keith..." Kate whispered.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))) _At the hospital..._

Everyone at the Union came to the hospital, waiting for their red haired friend to come out healthy and alive, especially Kate.

The nurse came out and looked at all of them, who stood up immediately.

"H-he..." The nurse couldn't speak.

"He?" Hastings echoed.

"He's dead..."

Kate's eyes widened. Everyone froze and just stared at the nurse.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." The nurse whispered.

"H-he can't be..." Kate whispered. "He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead!"

"Keith..." Rhythmi sobbed then burst out into tears.

Everyone bowed their heads in silence. Kate's eyes were filled with tears. Her face was red with sadness. No no no no no this was her imagination... please?

* * *

**Rachel- Okay now this time you guys are gonna kill me *runs away***

**Sandy- Uh okay. Ahem anyways since Rachel felt bad for killing Keith you guys will have another chapter right after this. And then you guys will be happy!**

**Aqua- Hopefully.**

**Sandy- *Smacks Aqua***

**Aqua- Review but i'm pretty sure you guys are gonna be like HF GDFLMB ;JIDFJVBIOPESRJFGIOSER JIOJGIOERL JSOGJSDF GVIHDFNGJKVE SDRUIG UDRIG ERUG ERU FUK YOU FUK YOU EUFHWUIH SDFIUGF ERUIF WEU FUCKKK YOUUUU**


	58. Chapter 58: I'm Back

**Rachel- Alright so I'm pretty sure this chapter will make you guys happy.**

**Sandy- So.. onto the story!**

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep for days. She just stared at the empty bed and tears filled her eyes again.

"Keith..."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) )))))))))

_"Nggh..." Keith slowly opened his eyes. Where is he? Where's Kate? What?_

_"I guess you're awake now."_

_"Huh?" Keith whirled around and saw a women who looked just like Selene, only she had golden and pink hair. Her eyes were aquamarine and had on a long hue pink dress._

_"Bet you're wondering who I am." The women laughed. "I'm Julia."_

_"Hello. Um could you explain where I am?" Keith asked._

_"You're in my house." Julia said, taking a sip of coffee._

_"Oh I'm sorry!" Keith said._

_"Are you friends with Selene?" Julia asked._

_"Um yes." Keith told her._

_"Do you know who she is?" Julia inquired._

_"Not really, but I haven't seen her recently. My girl- best friend Kate said that she saw Selene and a guy named Alex trapped in a Shadow Crystal shard or something."_

_"I was afraid you would say that." Julia sighed, putting down her cup of coffee. "Selene was captured... by a man. Same with Alex."_

_"Who?" Keith asked._

_"A man that looked just like you..." Julia whispered. "And another man that wore all black, even black shades."_

_"Evil Keith took Selene and Alex?" Keith's eyes widened. _

_"You and your friend are the only ones who can save her." Julia told him. _

_"One question." Keith said. "Am I dead?"_

_"Yes." Julia nodded._

_Keith was silent._

_"But, I can bring you back to life." Julia smiled. "But you must promise me you save Selene and Alex."_

_"I will. I swear." Keith crossed his heart._

_"And..." Julia smiled even more. "Get your girlfriend back."_

_"Wait how did you.." Keith was stopped._

_"I have my ways." Julia giggled. "But here's a question for you, do you know who Selene really is?"_

_"No ma'am." Keith shook his head._

_"Well, I guess you deserve to know." Julia said. "Selene is... your sister Alice."_

_Keith couldn't believe what he heard. Selene is Alice? Alice is Selene?_

_"But how?" Keith asked._

_"That my friend will remain a mystery for all of us." Julia said. "I will now take you back to Earth, however this is the only life you're getting."_

_"Got it." Keith grinned._

_"Well then..." A beautiful glowing crystal ball was shown in her hand. "Off you go!"_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))) _In Keith and Kate's room..._

Kate stared at the roof, then the bed, then back to the roof. Keith was always on her mind. She regretted breaking up with him and breaking his heart...

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, covering her face with a pillow.

"Why are you sorry for?"

That... voice... Kate slowly pulled down the pillow and there was Keith, grinning at the brunette.

"Yo!" Keith grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"KEITH!" Kate screamed, jumping into Keith's arms. "What the hell I thought you were dead!"

"Well I was." Keith told her. "But lets just say Selene's friend brought me back to life."

"Thanks Arceus you're alive." Kate cried. "Listen Keith I..."

"Don't worry..." Keith kissed her on the forehead. "I heard everything you said about the break up and all that before I actually blacked out. I love you, too."

"I don't ever want to leave you again..." Kate whispered, tugging on his shirt.

* * *

**Rachel- There you go! Happy ending XD**

**Sandy- Now I must go get a cookie.**

**Aqua- Review!**


	59. Chapter 59: ANNOUNCEMENT

**Rachel- Hai guis! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been on for a longggg time! D: Major writers block plus I'm very busy even tho school is out :c Things I'll Never Say is going to be on hiatus until further notice D: I'm so sorry guys. But hopefully I'll get over my damn writers block and get some more inspiration AND have some more free time. Thank you guys for understanding (hopefully) and thank you to my loyal fans 3 ILY all! Soooo I will try my very best to get this story finished just for you guys! So bai for now! 3**


	60. Chapter 60: Summer Time!

**Rachel- Filter chapter for you guis! xD**

**Sandy- We're going back to the ranger days!**

**Aqua- A little early, but since Summer's coming up here's a fun summer chapter for the readers!**

**All- Onto the story!**

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky. For the students at Ranger School, Summer is just beginning for them. A season for love, fun, swimming, fireworks, and friends! Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid let the students lay off the homework for the Summer, which pleased one student. Keith Dylan stared at the sunshine from his window and couldn't just stand there at stare at it. He needed to get out and go swimming!

"Yo Kate!" Keith said as he flopped on the couch.

"Hiya!" Kate smiled, waving at the red head.

"So glad it's Summer!" Keith whooped. "Hey, wanna go swimming at the school pool?"

"Sure." Kate nodded. "Besides, it's hot outside anyways."

"Well Summer is suppose to be hot." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Should I get Rhythmi and Isaac to come along, too?" Kate giggled.

"Definitely." Keith laughed.

Keith and Kate invited the two to the pool and all of them went outside and saw the sparkling water just waiting for them. A water slide was on the side and two other swimming pools were there too. Keith and Kate glanced at each other, nodding their heads.

"Ready?"

"Steady."

"CANON BALL!"

_Splash!_

"Eek! Kate! Keith!" Rhythmi shrieked, all soaking wet. Isaac just blinked in surprise.

"Geez, jump in you two!" Kate told them, plunging her head in the water.

"Why don't you jump in while holding hands with Isaac?" Keith smirked.

"S-shut up!" Rhythmi stuttered, red faced.

"Nice one!" Kate laughed, patting the red head on the back.

"W-well..." Isaac stumbled upon his words, scratching his neck.

"I'm fine with it if you're fine with it." Rhythmi whispered, holding her hand out for Isaac. Kate and Keith were too busy having a race across the pool for them to notice Rhythmi and Isaac.

"I would love too." Isaac smiled, taking the blonde's hand. Rhythmi blushed as they took a step back.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

_Splash!_

"Eep! Cold cold cold cold!" Rhythmi screamed.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Rhythmi assured him, smiling.

"Do you need a warm drink? I can get one for you if you like." Isaac offered.

"Aw that's nice but I don't need a drink right now." Rhythmi told him. "But thanks for the offer!"

"Anytime." Isaac grinned.

"RHYTHMI AND ISAAC SITTING IN TREE!" Kate and Keith sung at the top of their lungs. " G!"

"You guys..." Rhythmi growled.

"First comes love!" Kate sang.

"Then comes marriage!" Keith followed up after Kate.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" They yelled in unison.

Rhythmi looked at Isaac and Isaac looked at her, then both of them smirked.

"KATE AND KEITH SITTING IN A TREE! G!" They yelled, shocking Kate and Keith.

"EWWWW!" Kate and Keith backed away from each other.

"Denial!" Rhythmi sang.

"But it's obvious you and Isaac were meant for each other!" Keith laughed.

"Same to you and Kate." Rhythmi smirked.

"Nuh uh!" Keith pouted. "Besides, me and Kate are rivals!"

"Friend-zoned for life!" Kate cheered, fist pumping with Keith.

"There." Keith stuck out his tongue at Rhythmi.

"Whatever." Rhythmi giggled.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) )))))))))))) _At night..._

"MOVIE NIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

Kate and Keith danced happily as Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte got everything ready.

"Could we watch Haunted House 2?!" Kate asked excitingly at Rhythmi.

"We watched that last week!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "It's mine turn to pick."

"Aw." Kate frowned.

"Boo." Keith pouted.

"We'll be watching..." Rhythmi pulled out a disc box. "The Only One!"

"No!" Kate shrieked. "That's so mushy and too lovey dovey!"

"It's my choice this week." Rhythmi giggled. "So ya gotta watch it."

"Alright alright." Kate sighed, defeated. Keith just shook his head.

"Dammit Rhythmi..." Keith groaned.

"Tee he." Rhythmi chuckled. "Now pull a seat and lets watch a movie!"

"Yay!" Isaac, Ponte, and Rhythmi cheered happily.

"Yay..." Kate and Keith weakly fist pumped with their voices low. Rhythmi cozied up next to Isaac shyly as Isaac blushed. Ponte, Kate, and Keith snickered softly at the two.

"You two should do the same." Ponte joked.

"Ah hell no!" Kate and Keith whisper yelled.

"Suit yourself." Ponte laughed, watching the movie.

_When the movie was done..._

"That was super cute and romantic!" Rhythmi gushed, stretching.

"I almost fell asleep." Ponte yawned.

"Oh?" Isaac noticed something. "Look! Kate and Keith are sleeping together!"

Kate's head was on Keith's shoulder while Keith's head was on Kate's head.

"Aw!" Rhythmi squealed. "Take a picture take a picture!"

"On it." Ponte laughed, pulling out his cell phone.

_The next day..._

"Ngg..." Kate sleepily opened her eyes. Where was she? She turned around and realized that she was sleeping next to Keith. What the heck?!

"What's mov-?" Keith opened his eyes and realized the same thing that Kate realized.

"What the heck happened?!" Both yelled in unison.

"I'm asking you, you stupid red head!" Kate yelled.

"I don't know, you moron!" Keith fired back.

"Geez you two are loud." Rhythmi yawned.

"Mornin'." Ponte came out. "Oh Kate, Keith. We have a surprise for you guys!"

"What?" The two groaned.

"This!" Ponte flipped out his phone and revealed a picture of Kate and Keith sleeping together.

"YOU GUYS DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Kate snapped.

"No." Rhythmi giggled. "We swear we didn't do anything. It's just called fate."

"Gr..." Keith gritted his teeth.

"I hate you guys..." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, did you guys forget that we have a field trip today?" Rhythmi asked them.

"To Ocean Avenue?" Kate asked, getting up.

"Ya!" Rhythmi cheered. "I can't wait to go to the beach!"

"The beach?" Kate and Keith echoed.

"Were you guys even paying attention when Ms. April announced it the other day?" Rhythmi rose an eyebrow. "Wait... nevermind don't answer that."

"YAHOO!" Kate cheered. "The beach!"

"I challenge you to a surfing contest!" Keith told her.

"Challenge accepted." Kate stuck out her tongue, running to her dorm. Keith ran to his dorm as well, leaving Isaac, Ponte, and Rhythmi with blank faces.

"What just happened?" Ponte blinked.

"I don't know." Isaac blinked as well.

"They're obviously in love." Rhythmi giggled.

"You're calling us gay?!" Ponte was shocked.

"No! Not you guys!" Rhythmi defended. "Kate and Keith!"

"That makes more sense." Ponte laughed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) _In the bus..._

"Where is Ocean Avenue anyways?" Kate yawned, sitting next to Keith.

"I have no idea." Keith shrugged.

"Why are we sitting next to each other again?" Kate frowned.

"Ms. April assigned us bus seats..." Keith muttered, gritting her teeth.

"Well this sucks." Kate sighed, looking out the window.

"On the bright side we get to go to the beach." Keith pointed out.

"I was getting really cranky because I could spell Mr. Kincaid's stupid hairspray all the way from the back." Kate cringed.

"Why do you need to put on hairspray if you're going to the beach?" Keith asked, sweat dropping.

"Beats me." Kate sighed.

"Hey I got this app on my school styler that shows how compatible you are with another person." Keith smirked.

"And I know the two that we can use it on." Kate laughed.

"Rhythmi and Isaac." Both whispered at the same time,

"Okay so tap tap tap and then tap that anddd..." Keith and Kate waited for the results.

"90%" Kate echoed.

"I thought it would be 100." Keith blinked.

"Omigosh lets try Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid!" Kate laughed.

"Oh Arceus!" Keith was cracking up.

"45%!"

"Lets try you and Annie!"

"Ew why Annie!?"

"Lets just see!"

"36%."

"Okay fine lets try you and Jake!"

"Jake from State Farm?"

"Wait I got one." Kate said. "Lets try you and me. I bet it's like 1%."

Keith laughed as he typed in both of their first and last names.

"Okay lets see what comes up."

100%

"WHAT?!" Kate and Keith screamed.

"That's impossible!"

"I know right! This app is wrong."

"Okay class!" Ms. April silenced them all. "We're at Ocean Avenue. Feel free to go look at the shops and go to the beach. Remember to be back here by 8 PM! The fireworks will begin at 8:30 so once you get back here we'll be heading towards the picnic area."

Everyone cheered as they got their belongings. Kate and Keith awkwardly got their things and ran out of the bus.

"Stupid app..." Kate muttered.

"Lets go catch some waves now." Keith told her.

"Wooh!" Kate whooped as she and Keith ran to the beach. This was the perfect time for big waves. Kate and Keith grabbed their surfboards and drove right into the water.

"This feels good!" Kate giggled.

"Big wave on its way!" Keith pointed to a wave coming towards them.

Both scrambled to get on their surfboards, reading to conquer the wave. Kate accidentally slipped off her surfboard right when the wave crashed. Keith didn't notice Kate falling into the ocean.

"Wasn't that great?" Keith laughed. Then he realized that Kate wasn't there.

"Kate?" Keith asked, looking around. His eyes widened. "KATE!" He drove right into the ocean, opening his eyes underwater. There he saw Kate slowly drowning.

"Fuck!" Keith thought, swimming as fast as he could to save Kate. He held her bridal style as he swam up to the surface.

"Just a few more seconds." Keith told himself, closing his eyes. He felt the sun on his face as he gasped for air.

"Kate! Kate!" He shook the girl, but no response. He swam back to the sand and put her on a towel he set down for her.

"Geez..." Keith sighed, coughing out salt water. Does she need CPR? Probably... Keith looked at Kate and turned red.

"GAHHH I CAN'T DO THIS!" Keith shook his head like a maniac. But it's for her sake.

_Kate couldn't feel or see anything. All was pitch black and slowly drifting away from the light. Kate closed her eyes. Was this the end? She opened her eyes again and looked behind her. There was another light, a warm and soft light. She closed her eyes once more and then opened them..._

"Huh?" Kate got up. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"Oh good you're awake." Keith sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"The wave plunged you into the water and you were unconscious." Keith told her.

"Oh..." Kate sweat dropped. "Wait were you the one who saved me?"

"No it was this magical pink mermaid who took you to the surface." Keith sarcastically said.

"So... you're telling me you're a pink mermaid?" Kate blinked.

"Who said it was me?" Keith said, red faced. Kate then reached over and gave Keith a hug.

"Thanks." Kate smiled.

"Ah erm..." Keith was at a loss for words. "No problem."

_At 8:30..._

Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte all sat on the nice grass as they and the whole class waited for the fireworks to shoot out form the sky.

"Today was a really tiring day." Kate laughed.

"Sure was." Keith agreed.

"Me and Isaac went shopping!" Rhythmi cheered.

"She bought me a flower to wear in my hair..." Isaac mumbled.

"But it looks cute on you." Rhythmi gushed.

"And I went to go hang out with Jill." Ponte shrugged.

_BOOM!_

The 5 turned behind them and there they were; the fireworks. Green, blue, purple, all the colors!

_BOOM!_

__"So pretty..." Kate sighed in awe. She looked at Keith and blushed a little bit. Maybe they are perfect for each other? She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder as she watched the fireworks. Keith looked at her for a minute and grinned. And then Kate realized that her hand was on top of his hand. She didn't care. Just enjoy the moment...

_Few weeks later..._

"Wahhhhh I can't believe Summer's over already!" Kate whined.

"But it's a good thing." Keith said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because we have something to look forward too." Keith grinned. "We have next Summer. So we can wait."

"I guess you're right." Kate smiled.

_RINGGG!_

"OH SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Both screamed in unison, grabbing their bag and running down the stairs.

* * *

**Rachel- I just remembered I had this filter chapter and never finished it. So I finished it just for you guys :3 I still have writers block since I'm still trying to think for the main story line again. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful Summer! (Don't worry I'll try to finish this fanfic by the end of summer) So stay tooned!**

**Sandy and Aqua- Review!**


End file.
